Proteger
by MikoAucarod
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Familia es protegerse los unos a los otros. Y hasta que Jack apareció, nunca habían sido una familia de verdad. One shots sobre retos, tribulaciones y ternura en general cuando se trata de nuestros guardianes favoritos de la infancia y la familia en que ahora se han convertido. (De todo un poco desde humor hasta angustia.) Autor Original: Galimatias NO YAOI
1. Caída

**_Nota de la traductora MikoAucarod: _**_Se que hace milenios no he escrito nada propio, la razón, no he encontrado la forma de asentar unas ideas que tengo, así que pensé que si aunque fuera en traducciones volvía a las andanzas podría volver a agarrar el hilo y escribir por mi cuenta nuevamente =) Inuyasha ha estado muy abandonado y FFVII nunca me animé a entrar, ¿y qué pasó? Que ahora El Origen de los Guardianes los ha alcanzado en mi nivel de adoración *o* Así que aquí me tienen, agregando esta historia al fandom español, que está hermosísima y a la fecha me ha encantado en todos y cada uno de sus episodios, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté leyéndola y traduciéndola ^^_

_Hay detalles de la traducción, como los nombres, que mantendré en el inglés original, porque por ejemplo Bunnymund sería, según el doblaje original, Conejo de Pascua y francamente no me gustaría estarle diciendo 'Conejo' a cada rato, así que Bunnymund y Toothiana (Tooth) [Hada de los dientes] se quedarán así, por si acaso alguien aquí no los conocía por esos nombres. Creo que poca gente tendrá este caso. Los demás, Norte, Jack Frost, Pitch Black y Sandman quedarán como en el doblaje, por lo que si aparece un 'Sandy' será 'Meme'. Espero haberme aclarado, quiero ser lo más leal posible al doblaje para no confundirnos pero sin perder esas 'esencias' de Bunny y Tooth._

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, Galimatias, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje_.

**Notas de autor Galimatias originales: **Es triste decir que este no es mi mejor trabajo. Pero ya es tarde ¡y el hada de la inspiración no dejaba de golpear en mi cabeza!

¡Haré una historia más desde el punto de vista de Jack! ¡Lean y dejen review!

* * *

Bunnymund era bastante consciente de que el espíritu del viento lo estaba siguiendo. Honestamente, con unas orejas y una nariz como la suya era una maravilla que Jack creyera que podría escabullírsele al Pooka. Y se habría dado la vuelta y encontrado a Jack en una fracción de segundo, listo para decirle a su rival lo que pensaba.

Pero tenía trabajo que hacer. Un guardián siempre estaba ocupado, aún y cuando tenía solo un día específico del año para él.

Después de todo, él era el guardián de la Esperanza. No era un trabajo particularmente sencillo.

Ya se había aventurado por toda Rusia, China, México (él era mucho más parcial a ese clima) y ahora estaba viajando a través del familiar pueblo de Burgués. El sol se ocultaba rápidamente, así que estaba fuera de la vista de los niños. Bunny estaba seguro de que no habría importado – ya lo habían visto muchas veces, aunque estaba seguro de que algunos de ellos (sin contar a Jaime) ahora creían que había sido un confuso y muy vivido sueño creo por el hombre de arena, Sandman. Y si en realidad no hubiera querido ser visto durante la luz del día, entonces los túneles le habrían ayudado sin problema.

Pero no era pleno día y la mayoría de los niños ya estaban escapando del frío para comer la cena o leer con sus familias. Así que el viajar era fácil, haciendo que su trabajo de repartir esperanza tuviera relativamente pocas dificultades.

Cuando terminó con la parte principal del pueblo, se dirigió a través de los bosques de la orilla, hacia el lago. Desde ahí, haría un túnel y quizá se dirigiría a Canadá y entonces desde ahí se iría de vuelta a su linda y cálida Madriguera. O… Norte no lo había visto en algún tiempo… quizá debería-

"Hola, Canguro."

Bunny se enderezó, girándose para mirar al duende invernal parado sobre la rama de un árbol, con su callado en mano y sonriéndole de lado.

"Así que finalmente decidiste mostrar tu cara, ¿eh? Te tomó mucho tiempo."

"Oh, ¡¿lo sabías?!"

"Por supusesto que lo sabía, torpe." Bunny le dio la espalda a Jack, caminando otra vez hacia el lago. Tenía una agenda que cumplir. Además, sabía que Frost solamente le seguiría.

Y lo hizo.

"De todos modos, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Jack brincaba de rama en rama, haciendo que cortos pero fríos vientos azotaran la figura de Bunny cada vez que los pies del muchacho dejaban la sólida estructura y se alzaban en vuelo. Se estremeció, materializando la Madriguera en su mente. Cálida, en primavera, con mucha pintura. Había querido poner a prueba ese nuevo diseño…

"Oye, ¿estás ignorándome?" Negó con su cabeza, observando al menor que ahora estaba de pie ante él, con sus pies descalzos hundiéndose en la nieve.

"Nah, solo estaba pensando." Avanzó pasando de lado a Jack y continuó.

Jack, de alguna manera agradecido de que el guardián _no_ había estado ignorándole, siguió al Conejo gigante una vez más. "Entonces, ¿a dónde te diriges?"

"A Canadá. Quizá. Estoy pensando en ir al País de la Buena Suerte."

"¿Irlanda?"

"Australia, tonto." Gruñó. Escudriñó a través de los árboles. Había mucha nieve en el suelo debido a una ventisca que agradecidamente se había perdido. Se aseguraría de no comentar al respecto, o se iría directo a la cabeza de Jack. Lo último que necesitaba era que el joven muchacho tuviera una cosa más que echar en su contra.

Echando una última mirada detectó unas cuantas cosas que reconoció. El árbol nudoso, la línea de arbustos espinosos y ese círculo de piedras. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar el pequeño risco sobre el lago… Había tanta nieve que estaba mezclándolo todo.

"Bueno, yo acabo de terminar de hacer mi trabajo. Por cierto, Sophie dice 'hola'. Bueno. No dijo exactamente hola. Solo dijo 'Conejo de Pascua salta salta salta. Pero creo que es lo mismo, ¿verdad?"

Bunnymund sintió algo cálido dentro de él ante la mención del nombre de la pequeña niña. Reprimió eso y lo ocultó con un pequeño bufido en respuesta. Lo último que necesitaba era que Frost pensara que también se había ablandado.

"Creo que eres su favorito." Jack sonrió de lado, "aunque a veces me pregunto por qué."

Estaba hostigándolo, Bunny lo sabía. Así que solo bufó nuevamente. "Frost, ¿dónde está el lago? Necesito abrir un portal."

"¿Por qué no solamente abres uno aquí?"

Era una buena pregunta, pero Bunny negó con la cabeza. "Hay un lugar en específico por donde debo lanzarme." _Y no puedo ver a dónde voy con toda esta maldita nieve,_ agregó para sí. ¿Por qué es que frostbite**_(*)_** parecía volverse más molesto cada minuto que pasaba? ¿No podía dejarlo solo?

¿Y por qué toda esa nieve? ¿Por qué ahora? No era ni remotamente tanta como cuando el '68, pero bueno, nada nunca se comparaba con ese inconveniente. Y la verdad fuera dicha, Jack no sabía que él estaría viajando durante esa noche, así que no era su culpa en verdad. Y estaba haciendo su trabajo…

Bunny negó con la cabeza, tenía que dejar de simpatizar con Jack. El muchacho y él se enfrentaban tan seguido que parecía que comenzaba a olvidar que se enfrentaban en lo absoluto. Eran familia, y la familia te molestaba. Y la verdad es que le tenía cierto afecto al duende. Pero si le mostraba eso, aunque fuera una vez…

Parecía ser que Jack sentía lo mismo. Pero ambos lo guardaban en silencio, o estarían persiguiendo a sus egos perdidos por los siguientes años.

Así que Bunny simplemente se aventuró, escuchando cómo Jack continuaba siguiéndolo. Después de unos minutos de viaje en silencio, se dio cuenta de que Frost ya no estaba siguiéndolo y dejó salir un suspiro contento. Finalmente podía pensar.

Mirando a su alrededor una vez más intentó detectar alguna otra marca familiar. A través de la nieve apenas y podía diferenciar la orilla de una muy pequeña colina, de tan solo veinte o treinta pies de alto. Así que el lago estaba en esta área en general. Solo tenía que encontrar el punto exacto a su alrededor. Después, por supuesto, de que descubriera dónde, debajo de los montones y montones de nieve, estaba el lago. Poniendo a prueba su suerte, avanzó hacia el frente, fallando en oler nada a través del frío y neutral aire.

"Aún buscando, ¿eh?"

Se giró en redondo. La nieve, maldijo, estaba jugando con sus sentidos.

"Piérdete, Frostbite."

Jack levantó una ceja, sonriendo de lado. "Nunca en tu vida, cola de algodón. Sabes, es algo divertido verte buscando a través de la nieve. Una cosa es segura, no estás hecho para el invierno."

Bunny gruñó, saltando por el área, sintiendo la nieve crujir bajo sus pies mientras lo hacía. "Por última vez, Frost, márchate. Si no te has dado cuenta, tengo una apretada-"

"Agenda. Cielos, lo sé, lo sé. Dios, siempre estás trabajando. ¡Tómate un descanso!"

"No pasará, compañero." La nieve crujió un poco más. ¿O era eso nieve? Vibraba un poco más a como debería hacerlo la nieve. Se encogió de hombros, continuando. "Además, ¿no deberías estar tú trabajando?"

"Lo estoy," Contraatacó el espíritu más joven, "Soy el guardián de la diversión. Todos los niños están dentro de sus casas, así que te estoy molestando. Eso es divertido."

"Eres un muchacho bastante genial, ¿no es así?"

"Lo intento."

Bunny dio un par de brincos más hacia el frente. Era desconcertante lo mucho que se estaba moviendo la nieve. "Puedo darme cuenta." Miró de mala gana al espíritu mientras caminaba, ni siquiera molestándose en ver hacia dónde se dirigía. "Qué tal si vas y molestas a Norte o algo."

"Está ocupado con su trabajo."

"¿Entonces soy el siguiente objetivo?"

"¡Tú caminaste hacia mi!" Levantó sus manos, "Esa no es mi culpa."

Bunnymund estaba teniendo bastante de él en ese momento. Hacía frío, era miserable y encima de todo, el niño Escarcha estaba metiéndose con su agenda. "En verdad eres un tonto, ¿no es así? Primero, vives dependiendo de Norte. ¡Y entonces apenas haces tu trabajo!"

"Yo no dependo de-"

"No te veo tomando ninguna responsabilidad, compañero." La mirada de Jack, que había estado bien clavada en el guardián de la esperanza tan solo un momento atrás, se perdió por un momento. El dolor atravesó su rostro, sus cejas se relajaron y sus amplios ojos azules se arrugaron. Todo en un momento y tan pronto como apareció se había ido. Pero a Bunny no pudo importarle menos.

"¡Apenas y haces tu trabajo! Quiero decir, difícilmente hacías algo bien antes. La ventisca del '68 no fue suficiente, ¿o si? ¡Ahora tienes que ser un maldito guardián que no hace su trabajo! Intenta repartir algo más que diversión, compañero. ¡Intenta hacer algo que _proteja_ a alguien! Quizá entonces tendrías algo más que un puñado de niños que puedan verte. ¡Quizá entonces alguien tendría una razón para creer en ti!"

Bunny sabía que las palabras salieron de la nada y casi se odió a si mismo tan pronto como habían salido de su boca. Por supuesto, ese casi odio se volvió genuino cuando la cabeza de Frost se agachó en derrota. Ni siquiera intentó contestarle, no luchó contra ninguna de las acusaciones. Solo lo tomó como la verdad cuando salió de su boca.

Bunny tragó duro, intentando eliminar el sentimiento de culpa que surgió rápidamente dentro de él. Sintió que debía disculparse, decir que era solo porque tenía frío y estaba molesto y tenía mucho trabajo que hacer…

Algo bajo sus pies crujió. Y esta vez no era nieve. Tuvo solo un segundo para registrar todo lo que ocurrió a su alrededor. Había estado buscando el lago, pero estaba parado sobre él. El hielo había sido delgado y puesto bajo presión por la nieve. En el tiempo de ese segundo vio el rostro de Jack cambiar de tristeza y enojo a uno de puro terror. Jack abrió su boca. Debió haber gritado su nombre, pero solo parte de él alcanzó las orejas del conejo antes de que se encontrara bajo el agua.

"BUNN-"

Bunny solía ser consciente de muchas cosas. Su talento siempre había sido su consciencia. Ya fuera su agudo sentido del olfato o de oído. O simplemente su habilidad de ser lógico. De cualquier manera, estaba algo orgulloso de esos rasgos. Pero luego de que había caído del hielo y todas esas habilidades parecieron simplemente desaparecer se volvió consciente de cosas por las que nunca se había preocupado.

Se volvió consciente de que estaba helado.

Se volvió consciente de que estaba solo.

Se volvió consciente de que podría, en cualquier momento, morir.

Y entonces en el siguiente segundo sintió que fue jalado de vuelta del oscuro abismo de agua turbia, pasando el hielo roto cubierto en suave y engañosa nieve. Fue lanzado sin gracia sobre el hielo, tosiendo y escupiendo y sacudiéndose de forma parecida a un perro que recibe un baño, parte de eso por el agua y parte porque temblaba. Sacudió su cabeza otra vez, intentando deshacerse de su pánico temporario.

Y tan pronto como su cabeza se aclaró fue capaz de registrar cosas una vez más. Claro, tenía frío. Pero estaba todo menos solo, y no podía morir. Era inmortal. De alguna manera, al menos, era inmortal. De cualquier manera, se habría necesitado más que un baño para deshacerse de él.

Restregó sus ojos y miró alrededor del lago. El hoyo que había hecho no era enorme, pero había sido lo suficientemente grande para que él cayera. Y justo al lado de él estaba sentado Jack Frost. Bunny inclinó su cabeza de lado. En todos sus años de conocer a Frost, y de alguna forma había conocido al muchacho por mucho tiempo, nunca había visto al espíritu del invierno temblar. Estaba observando el agua con sus ojos azules bien abiertos. Su cayado, normalmente en su mano, había sido descartado. Muy probablemente cuando se lanzó para rescatar a Bunny. No lucía mojado, aunque el agua debió de haberse congelado tan pronto como salió del lago.

Bunny se aclaró la garganta, "¿Jack? ¿Estás bien, compa-" Antes de que pudiera terminar se encontró siendo prácticamente maltratado en el abrazo más apretado que jamás había recibido. Jack, ahora con sus delgados brazos envueltos alrededor del torsto del conejo, había enterrado su rostro en el pelaje grueso y húmedo de Bunny en un intento casi desesperado de aferrarse a él. "¡¿Jack?!"

"Nunca… ¡Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a entrar en el hielo sin que yo te diga que es seguro!" La voz del muchacho sonaba apretada y Bunny pensó por un momento que estaba llorando. Era difícil saberlo. Ya estaba mojado, así que unas lágrimas de más no harían diferencia. "Pudiste… pudiste haber…" No había necesidad de terminar la oración, el Guardián de la Esperanza supo cómo terminaba.

Gentilmente, intentó quitarse a Jack de encima, y cuando se vio sin éxito, suspiró. Tenía cada vez más frío. El agua del lago no estaba ayudando, como tampoco lo hacía la nieve a su alrededor. Y ahora esta caja de hielo adicional había decidido aferrarse a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Jack, compañero, yo no habría muerto." Jack no respondió. "Lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Aún no hubo respuesta. "Jack, compañero, ¡Estoy bien! ¡Mírame!" Finalmente tuvo éxito en alejar a Jack de él. Tenía razón, el muchacho había estado llorando. Rastros congelados de lágrimas brillaban en su cara. "Tú me sacaste de ahí. ¡Estoy bien! Mira." Como medida adicional sujetó el hombro del muchacho, mostrándole que en verdad estaba ahí. Jack asintió, pero parecía forzado. "Estamos bien. Ambos. ¡¿Por qué estás tan asustado?! ¡Caray, Jack, estás temblando como una hoja!" Lo estaba, las patas de Bunnymund prácticamente vibraban desde su posición en el hombro del joven.

"Tenía… miedo…" Jack miró a otro lado rápidamente. "No quería que nada… supongo que somos amigos y se supone que debemos… quería asegurarme…" Jack lo miró de vuelta, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Nuevas lágrimas se formaron en ellos. "Tenía que protegerte. Tú caíste primero. No debiste haber caído primero. Era mi _trabajo_ protegerte y yo…"

"¡Oye! Compañero, ¡hiciste tu trabajo! ¡Hiciste un buen trabajo! Mira, si esto es por lo que dije, ¡lo lamento! No lo decía en serio. Me conoces, ¡soy un maldito patán a veces! Nunca dije en serio ninguna palabra de eso, Jack. Tú eres… tú eres un gran guardián." Jack negó con su cabeza, retirando la pata de Bunny.

"No debiste haber caído primero."

"¡Pero eso ni siquiera importa! ¡Tú me sacaste! Rayos, ¡ni siquiera pensé que lo intentarías luego de todas las cosas que te dije! ¡Honestamente estoy feliz de que no te hubieras largado cuando te dije que lo hicieras!"

"Pero tu dijiste… todo era verdad…"

"No. No lo era." Bunny se guió a sí mismo y al joven con cuidado alrededor del agujero en el hielo, no estando listo para tomar otro baño en las aguas congeladas. "Mira. Lo lamento. En verdad. Nunca dije en serio nada de eso, lo juro." Se cruzó de brazos, una vez que habían llegado a, lo que él creía que era, tierra firme. "No debí haber mencionado lo del '68 por sobre todas las cosas."

"No. Está bien. Lo del '68 fue un gran problema."

"Fue una tormenta de nieve y fue hace 45 años. Ya quedó en el pasado."

Jack frunció el ceño, mirando al conejo que había admirado por tanto tiempo. "¿Por qué?"

Bunny extendió su brazo y revolvió su cabello. Gotas de agua congelada cayeron de él e hicieron pequeños hoyos en la nieve conforme caían al suelo. "Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos."

"¿Amigos?" Jack lucía casi perplejo.

"Claro que si, tonto." Jack asintió, pero no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se estaba formando en su cara. "Y no te preocupes por cuántos niños creen en ti. Pintaré dibujos de ti en mis huevos este año. Entonces veremos cuántos más obtienes."

"¿En verdad?"

"Sí."

"¿Puedo ayudar?"

"Por supuesto."

Jack sonrió y patinó rápido a través del hielo para recuperar su cayado, que aún yacía en el suelo esperando el retorno de su dueño. "Por cierto, el lugar que estás buscando está justo aquí," lanzó un carámbano de hielo hacia el lugar que Bunny había estado buscando.

"Gracias frostbite."

"No hay problema."

"No, no por eso." Se cruzó de brazos una vez más, señalando con su cabeza hacia el gran agujero en el hielo. "Por protegerme."

Jack se encogió de hombros. "No fue nada."

"No. No lo fue. Era algo que un verdadero guardián habría hecho."

Jack sonrió nuevamente y asintió de nuevo hacia su mayor, quien ya estaba ingresando a un hoyo en el suelo. Cuando las puntas de sus orejas desaparecieron y el hoyo se hubo cerrado nuevamente, Jack llamó al viento y fue llevado hacia donde quisiera. Quizá visitaría a Jaime y le contaría que finalmente había salvado a alguien. O quizá no lo haría.

Él lo sabía y eso parecía ser más que suficiente.

* * *

Norte nunca había estado más sorprendido en toda su vida cuando, en la siguiente reunión, Bunny y Frost se sentaron uno al lado del otro. No. Estuvo aún más sorprendido cuando, durante su completa estadía en el polo, la única pelea que habían tenido había sido obviamente de juego y lo más que habían hecho fue burlarse. Incluso fueron capaces de tener una conversación completa.

No.

Lo más sorprendido que había estado fue cuando entró a la cocina y encontró a Jack y a Bunny sentados en silencio competitivo, ambos inclinados en concentración sobre sus huevos, con pinceles en sus manos. Cuando se habían marchado, Norte había regresado para inspeccionar exactamente qué habían hecho.

Un huevo se había quedado. Obviamente había sido trabajo de Bnuny, nadie tenía habilidades artísticas como las de ese conejo. Lo que era extraño era el diseño pintado en el huevo.

Copos de nieve y una pequeña imagen del mismo Jack, balanceándose sobre su cayado. En letras dibujadas para que parecieran escarcha sobre una ventana, directamente debajo de la imagen estaban las palabras:

_Cree en un Guardián._

* * *

**Notas del autor original**: No es mi final favorito. Pero de nuevo les digo, ¡Es tarde!

¡Nos vemos pronto!

* * *

**_Notas de la traductora: _**_Y este fue el primer episodio, espero les guste. Planeo estar publicando dos episodios por semana, dependiendo la velocidad de traducción que me deje mi trabajo y cuando alcance al autor, actualizaré a la par que ella. Espero les haya gustado este primer one-shot ^^ la historia son básicamente historias pequeñas o mini-arcos, como creo que ya mencioné con anterioridad. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo!_

**_Detalles de la traducción:_**

_Como mencioné, los nombres los dejaré en inglés._

**_*Frostbite:_**_Hasta e__ste momento sigo sin saber si Jack tiene un apodo en español, pero en inglés todo mundo le dice Frostbite que literalmente es 'Mordida de Escarcha' y como que eso no sonaba nada lindo. También le dicen Snowflake de vez en cuando, 'Copo de Nieve' que suena más a un apodo que Mordida de Escarcha, por lo que de momento al menos se quedarán esos apodos de esta forma, en inglés, ya que son más conocidos y no se pierde el significado. Si conocen un apodo de Jack y quieren compartirlo o ven que es el que se usa en el idioma español, con gusto pueden informarme y veré cómo se podría adaptar =) muchas gracias ^^_


	2. Empalando ositos de peluche

**_Nota de la traductora MikoAucarod: _**_Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo, me parece increíble, en solo un episodio ya más de 80 visitas! Espero este episodio les guste tanto como a mí ^^ gracias a quienes están siguiendo la historia =) ¡me esfuerzo por traducirlo de la mejor manera posible! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, Galimatias, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje_.

**_Notas de autor Galimatias originales: _**_¡Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios muchachos! Como pueden haberse dado cuenta, cambié la idea completa de el fanfic. Ahora, en lugar de ser solo un fic de dos capítulos será un montón de one shots basados en el tema de Proteger a la Familia, ¡lo que me hace creer que en esta categoría (El origen de los Guardianes) van de la mano! No se preocupen, haré la segunda parte de lo que inicié. Solo probaré con diferentes ideas por aquí y por allá._

_Acepto sugerencias. ¿Quieren ver algo en específico? ¡Díganmelo y lo haré! ¡Por favor no duden en preguntar! (**Notas de la traductora: **Si gustan pueden poner sus propuestas y yo se las haré llegar a la autora, quién sabe, ¡a lo mejor y ven publicada su idea en uno de los futuros episodios!)_

_Ahora que he terminado de gritar, ¡vayamos al siguiente capítulo! Lamento no haber respondido los reviews. Se que siempre lo hago… pero son las 11:45 y estoy lista para dormiiiiiiir!_

_¡Paz!_

_¡Y no olviden dejar su review y sugerencias! ¡Pero más especialmente sus review!_

* * *

"¡Oye! ¡Frostbite! ¡Baja de ahí!"

"No. Márchate."

"No voy a dejarte solo en este lugar."

"¿Por qué no?," las palabras eran frías, pero no particularmente malévolas, "lo has hecho por trescientos años. ¿Por qué cambiar ahora?" Bunny intentó evitar que su rostro revelara qué tan directo lo habían golpeado esas palabras. Sus orejas se encargaron de eso, y las sintió caer contra la parte trasera de su cabeza. En silencio, maldijo sus expresivos apéndices.

Se cruzó de brazos y obligó a sus orejas a levantarse de nuevo en el aire. "Bueno, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a no estar solo. Antes de que el día termine, ya sea Norte o yo mismo vamos a hablar contigo. Así que o eliges quién de nosotros te va a regañar o ambos te obligaremos a sentarte y escuchar una linda y larga conversación." Bunny avanzó hacia el árbol. "Es tu decisión. ¿Quién va a ser?"

"Ninguno," Jack giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado, "Déjame solo."

"Ya te dije-"

"Puedo volar lejos. No serás capaz de atraparme si estoy allá arriba."

Bunny se detuvo y observó al duende invernal. "Puede ser que no me guste el trineo, Frostbite, pero no estoy en contra de usarlo si significa arrastrar tu lamentable trasero de vuelta a la tierra."

"No si no pueden encontrarme."

"Tendrás que bajar en algún momento."

"No. Viviré en las nubes y haré caer la nieve desde ahí."

"¿Y cuando Jamie quiera verte?" Jack se quedó callado y Bunny sonrió de lado, sabiendo que había ganado. "No vas a ganar esta, compañero. Solo acepta lo que se te viene encima."

Jack estuvo callado por unos momentos más, con su espalda cada vez más encorvada contra la textura rugosa del árbol. Sus rodillas dobladas cada vez más hacia su cuerpo, con sus brazos alrededor de ellas y su cayado en mano. Bunny ni se molestó en retirarle el preciado objeto. Seguro, le permitía a Jack volar. Pero después de esto, dudaba que el adolescente se fuera a ningún lado. ¿Qué bien le haría? Y entonces: "¿Quién va a hablar conmigo?"

"Norte o yo."

"¿Norte está molesto por lo de los juguetes?"

Bunny observó hacia arriba. "Sí. No está furioso, pero no está contento." Avanzó hacia una roca cercana al lago y se sentó sobre ella, "sin embargo siempre será mas suave contigo de lo que yo lo seré."

"Arruiné trescientos juguetes."

"Cuatrocientos, en realidad. Los contamos luego de que te marcharas." Jack se estremeció y Bunny se percató de eso.

Había sido un accidente. No había tenido intención de haber iniciado esa tormenta de hielo en la sala principal de juguetes de la fábrica. Solamente se había emocionado en extremo cuando había echado un pequeño vistazo a la lista. Había logrado entrar a la lista de niños buenos. Se había emocionado tanto y antes de percatarse, pequeños robots rojos cubrían el suelo, junto con unas cuantas guitarras y unos osos de peluche de aspecto muy triste. Todos destruidos, ya fuera por haberse quebrado o por haber sido empalados con carámbanos (pequeños trozos de hielo similares a las lanzas, como las estalactitas o estalagmitas). Se había marchado luego de que Norte y Bunny entraran a la habitación. No les había dado la oportunidad de hacer nada, solo se había dado la vuelta y había escapado.

Dudó que permanecería en la lista de 'los buenos' por mucho tiempo más.

"Fueron muchos juguetes." Jack observó hacia abajo, hacia algo de escarcha que se colectaba en el árbol, esperando la respuesta de Bunny.

"Lo fueron."

"Tomará mucho tiempo repararlos todos."

"Así es."

"Probablemente lo he retrasado."

"Muy probablemente."

Jack tragó. "¿Y tengo que hablar absolutamente con uno de ustedesdos? ¿No puedo hablar con Tooth? ¿O Meme?"

"No y definitivamente no. Pero buen intento." Bunny se reclinó un poco hacia atrás sobre la roca, sacando uno de sus boomerangs y comenzando a sacarle brillo con un trozo de tela engrasado, extraído de su mochila. "Por favor. Sin prisas. No tengo nada que hacer hoy. Y Norte ya tiene un discurso planeado." Jack se estremeció otra vez, su mente comenzando a asumir ya las palabras duras viniendo de la boca del hombre Ruso.

"¿Lo tienes tú?"

"¿Tengo yo qué?" continuó frotando el arma, buscando imaginarias rajaduras.

"¿Tienes un discurso planeado?"

Bunny sonrió de lado, pasando la tela una vez más sobre la superficie del boomerang, pero sin mirar a Jack, "No."

"… pero tú eres…" Jack se esforzó por encontrar una palabra, finalmente optando por, "… mas agresivo."

Bunnymund se rió entre dientes, guardando su arma voladora una vez más en su mochila. "Piensa en mi como una bandita (curita), Frostbite. Siempre digo mi parte y continúo. Puede arder al principio, pero cuando haya acabado, habrá acabado."

Jack finalmente observó el suelo, inseguro. Por un momento incluso parecía un niño pequeño. Su voz se volvió baja, derrotada. "¿Gritarás?"

"Podría ser." Se enderezó, levantándose de la roca. "Tengo un hábito de hacer eso." Cruzó sus brazos y levantó una ceja, "pero ya deberías de saber eso a estas alturas."

Jack estuvo callado por unos minutos más, mirando hacia su regazo. Su visión se estaba volviendo rápidamente borrosa y su mano sujetó su cayado con más firmeza, sus nudillos que ya estaban pálidos se tornaron más blancos, su espalda se hundió más contra el tronco, rogándole quedarse donde estaba, donde estaba a salvo y fuera del alcance del mundo. Después de todo, ahí es donde estaba a salvo. Trescientos años lo habían probado.

… pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Al menos había tenido la esperanza de que lo fueran. Y ahora había ido y lo habría arruinado todo. Siempre hacía eso. Lo echaba todo a perder.

Tragó duro, deseando que lo borroso de su visión desapareciera, pero éste se negó. Su garganta estaba apretada y fue difícil obligar a salir las palabras que no quería que vinieran. "Me odiarán después de esto…"

Apenas y le echó un vistazo a Bunny, forzándose a sí mismo a tomar la respuesta como un hombre, pero descubrió que no podía y rápidamente miró a otra parte, temiendo la respuesta.

"No." Había tomado un momento, pero había sido placenteramente sorprendente. "No."

Aunque la respuesta era una que Jack no había esperado, no hizo nada para alejar el miedo de que estuviera en lo correcto, de que quizá después de esto volvería a ser odiado. Por todos. ¿Pero por Bunnymund? El Guardián al que había admirado desde que era un niño pequeño que buscaba huevos, el mismo al que había intentado atraer su atención con una tormenta que se salió de control… que causó que una estúpida rivalidad creciera…

Casi quería decir que preferiría que fuera Norte el que le dijera lo que merecía escuchar, pero se detuvo. En su lugar, simplemente asintió y se puso de pie, temblando, permitiendo que el viento le llevara flotando hacia el suelo hasta que sus tobillos finalmente aterrizaron en la suave nieve. Caminó al frente unos cuantos pasos hasta que estuvo frente al Guardián, quien parecía elevarse sobre él, con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos verdes carentes de todo tipo de emoción. Jack se encogió bajo la mirada, sintiéndose aún más pequeño, y apretó su cayado contra su pecho, rehusándose a mirar hacia arriba.

"Supongo que eso significa que yo tendré el privilegio, ¿eh? Qué suerte la mía. Yo habría elegido a Norte." Bunny se encogió de hombros, "Pero es tu decisión."

Jack no dijo nada, solo intentó mantenerse de pie lo más erguido posible y se preparó para la reprimenda de su vida.

"Lo arruinaste en serio, lo sabes." _Ahí estaba. Típico de Bunny el ir directo al punto. _Bunny dejó que la primera frase quedara comprendida antes de comenzar en serio. "Eres un verdadero tonto, ¿lo sabes? Honestamente, ¿cómo pudiste haber sido tan estúpido? Arruinaste 400 juguetes, y no solo cualquier juguete. Los juguetes de Santa. A tan solo semanas de una de las festividades más grandes del mundo. Tienes suerte de que esa no sea una fábrica normal, o de lo contrario montones de niños habrían quedado sin regalos este año. Y no sería culpa de nadie más que tuya."

Jack tragó saliva, asintiendo e intentando reprimir sus lágrimas. Dios, ¿por qué Bunny tenía que tener siempre la razón?

"Y ni siquiera fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar la música desde el inicio. ¿Por qué fue eso, Frostbite? ¿Te asustó ver lo que venía en tu camino? Déjame decirte, es mucho peor cuando dejas que se asiente. Porque ahora los yetis tienen que trabajar tiempo extra para arreglarlos todos, y la persona que lo destruyó todo no se encontraba ahí para hacer nada al respecto. ¿Por qué te fuiste siquiera, Frostbite? Y no digas que fue porque era otra de tus bromas. Lo que hiciste fue un acto de cobardía. No eres guardián suficiente para siquiera recibir lo que mereces."

"Fue un accidente." Cómo es que encontró de nuevo su voz, no lo sabía. Había sido muy baja, pero las orejas de Bunny lo escucharon. En lugar de interrumpirlo con más, el conejo se detuvo y esperó a que Jack continuara. El muchacho movió sus pies descalzos en la nieve y se restregó los ojos, cubiertos ahora por cabello blanco. "Yo solo… me emocioné. Finalmente entré en la lista. La… la lista de los niños buenos. ¿Sabes? Y he estado esperando un largo tiempo para estar en esa lista. Y finalmente lo logré y entonces me emocioné… e hice eso."

"¿Empalaste ositos de peluche por culpa de un nombre en una lista?"

"¡Fue un accidente!" se frotó los ojos otra vez. "Yo solo estaba… ¡muy feliz! Y entonces empalé los ositos de peluche y los robots y otras cosas y sabía que… ahora estoy de vuelta en la lista negra y todos me odian. No quería estar ahí cuando todos me odiaran… así que me marché. Solo pensé que no tendrían nada que hacer conmigo, de cualquier manera. Así que me fui." Se encontraba prácticamente abrazando el bastón y su pecho dolía por retener las lágrimas. "Finalmente comenzaba a acostumbrarme a eso…"

"¿Acostumbrarte a qué?" Había casi nada de simpatía en su tono de voz.

Jack sintió unos pocos rastros húmedos acomodarse en su rostro y no se molestó en retirarlos. No tenía caso. "… _a ser parte de una familia_…" lo susurró tan bajo que apenas y él mismo pudo escucharse, pero dudaba que a Bunny se le hubiera escapado. Y por el silencio frente a él, mentalmente confirmó su anterior pensamiento. "Finalmente obtuve una famila. Y entonces lo arruiné todo. Siempre lo arruino todo."

Hubo más silencio y Jack se preparó para escuchar la afirmación, para ser desterrado de su pequeño "grupo" e ir a iniciar una tormenta en algún lugar donde en verdad fuera querido.

"No siempre lo arruinas." Los ojos de Jack se ensancharon y levantó su cabeza, solo un poco. Se encontró mirando directamente hacia un par de ojos verde esmeralda. Bunnymund se había hincado en frente de él, igualando sus alturas hasta quedar frente a frente, eliminando también algo del factor de intimidación. "Cometes errores algunas veces, pero eso no te convierte en un error. Todos cometemos errores, es lo que hacemos. Algunas veces hacemos cosas que no son exactamente muy… del estilo de un guardián. Tengo toneladas de historias que podría decirte sobre Norte que te traumatizarían hasta el próximo año. Yo también arruino las cosas." La última parte fue dicha con algo de dificultad y Jack se descubrió sonriendo un poco a través de sus silenciosos sollozos. "Nuestro mayor error sin embargo…" tragó saliva, "fuiste tú. No debimos haber hecho lo que hicimos, dejarte solo de esa manera. 300 años no están bien. Tienes razón en eso. Y lo vamos a lamentar por siempre."

Bunnymund suspiró, "el punto es, Jack, que cometerás errores. Y tienes que enfrentar las consecuencias de ellos. Y de eso es de lo que se trata estar en una familia. No estás acostumbrado a eso, Frostbite, pero esto es parte de estar en una familia. Lo bueno y lo malo. Y cuando te fuiste hoy… estábamos preocupados. Algunas veces te marchas y nos toma semanas encontrarte de nuevo. Bueno, preocupados y enojados. Pero más que nada preocupados," sonrió entre dientes, "tienes talento para confundirnos de esa manera."

"Pero tienes que saber, que sin importar cuántos osos de peluche empales con carámbanos, vas a seguir siendo parte de nuestra familia. Y nosotros… te amamos sin importar cuántos osos de peluche y robots destruyas."

Jack parpadeó, su respiración se atoró en su garganta. ¿Había escuchado bien? "¿Qué… qué dijiste?"

Bunnymund se movió un poco, incómodo, pero finalmente sucumbió ante la presión de los amplios y húmedos ojos de zafiro. "Dije que… te amamos… incluso yo…"

Ellos lo amaban. El concepto era tan extraño que Jack casi se sintió mareado por un momento. Trescientos años de haberse visto privado de todo contacto y ahora, repentinamente, tenía una familia que lo _amaba_. No supo qué le ocurrió, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que había envuelto sus fríos brazos alrededor del cuello de Bunny, casi queriendo jamás dejarlo ir.

Bunny estuvo petrificado por un momento, y sintió al Pooka tensarse bajo su toque. Pero entonces unos brazos también le rodearon. No duró mucho y pronto se vio siendo apartado. "Muy bien, muy bien, ya basta con cosas sentimentales." El conejo se enderezó, sacudiendo su pelaje y mirando al duende del invierno que le sonreía mostrando sus dientes blancos como la nieve. Resopló. "Realmente eres alguien especial, ¿lo sabías?"

Jack solo restregó su rostro una vez más y asintió.

"Bien entonces, creo que ya terminé aquí. Podemos regresar y decirle a Norte que no vas a huir de nosotros por lo pronto. Y que ayudarás a arreglar los juguetes."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Oh sí! No pensaste que esto era todo, ¿o sí?"

"¡Tenía la esperanza!"

Se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, como el guardián de la esperanza, te digo que la abandones. Vas a estar trabajando tiempo extra con Phil por unos días."

"¡Aw! ¡Phil no! ¡Él me odia!"

"Él no te odia, Frostbite." Bunny le indicó que lo siguiera, y lo hizo, enfurruñado. "Solo tiene un ojo puesto sobre ti, eso es todo."

"Fabuloso."

Bunny rió entre dientes, caminando a su lado a través de los bosques. Tenía que esconder unos cuantos huevos en el jardín de Sophie. Aunque faltaba mucho para la pascua, la niña había ganado su primer torneo de fútbol infantil, y se imaginaba que al menos se merecía eso.

"Oye, ¿Bunny?" Gruñó en respuesta, intentando recordar donde era que podía abrir un túnel. "Yo también los amo. A todos ustedes. Solo en caso de que no lo supieras." Bunnymund se detuvo y miró de vuelta al muchacho, de pie tras él. El instinto le dijo que rechazara esas palabras con algo burlón, pero de alguna forma, ese instinto murió y se encontró a sí mismo revolviendo el cabello de Jack, tomando placer al verlo sonreír ampliamente en respuesta.

"Y estás atorado con nosotros por un largo tiempo." Jack sonrió, caminando más rápido para ir a su lado. "¿Y Jack?"

"¿Sí?"

"Me aseguré de que Norte no cambiara nada. Aún estás en la lista de los niños buenos. Y felicidades por cierto. Te lo mereces."

Jack no sabía cómo es que se había vuelto tan afortunado.

Y de alguna forma, decidió que 300 años de espera repentinamente habían valido la pena por completo.

* * *

**_Notas originales de la autora: _**_Se que tengo muchos errores gramaticales. ¡Pero eso es porque no tengo un beta! ¡Aaah! ¡No hay un beta!_

_Si alguien de por aquí es un gramar-nazi y quiere leer la copiosa cantidad de basura que muy probablemente estaré enviando, por favor, por todo lo que vale, ¡ofrezcan sus servicios!_

_LOL, eso probablemente acaba de alejarlos a todos de hacerlo…_

_Como sea, ¡lean y dejen un review!_

_¡Y sugerencias, gente! ¡Mi las ama!_

_~Gal_

**_Notas de la traductora: _**_Y aquí el segundo episodio ^^ espero les haya gustado. El próximo lo estaré trayendo muy probablemente hasta este fin de semana, todo depende de mi carga de trabajo. =) sea como sea, gracias nuevamente a quienes siguen esta traducción ^^ ¡nos seguimos leyendo!_


	3. Saltador Parte 1

**_Notas de la traductora: _**_Y llegamos a lo que es el inicio de un arco que escribió la autora, espero les guste, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, ando con prisas jajajaj disfrútenlo! ^^ gracias por las alertas y sus lecturas!_

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, Galimatias, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

**_Notas de la autora original, Galimatias: _**_Este es un episodio cortito, gente. Es como una introducción para el siguiente episodio, o posiblemente los próximos dos. Curiosamente, esta es una idea que nunca he visto que haya sido hecha con anterioridad. ¡Todos asumen que Jack es el único que sale herido! Así que… ¡ya era hora de intercambiar los papeles!_

_Esta fue una petición de Shizuku Tsukishima que dijo:_

_"Solicito un capítulo (o dos, quizá uno de cada uno) de Norte y/o Bunny siendo protectores de Jack (Ya sea contra Pitch o contra cualquier otra cosa)!"_

_Bueno Shizuku Tsukishima, ¡aquí está tu petición realizada! ¡Y aún hay más! Esto puede convertirse en un arco de 3 episodios si así lo decido, ¡habrá mucho de Bunny protegiendo a Jack! ¡Y algo de Norte también!_

_¡Aún estoy revisando las peticiones, gente! Ya tengo elegidas las próximas dos, ¡así que busquen las suyas en los próximos días! Muy probablemente la mayoría de las peticiones serán colocadas aquí. ¡Así que no se preocupen! ¡Las recibiré tooooooooodas! Lo que puede ocurrir es que mañana publique otra petición ¡y después la parte dos de Saltador después de esa! ¡Así tendré más tiempo!_

_¡Gracias por todo su apoyo!_

_~Gal_

* * *

Bunnymund siempre había sido un saltador.

Técnicamente, uno podría haberlo llamado un saltamontes, ya que durante su vida hacía demasiado eso. Pero en realidad, él era un saltador. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo sería.

Saltaba para perseguir los huevos, para poder pintarlos. Saltaba a través de sus túneles mágicos de un lugar del planeta a otro. Saltaba para atrapar sus boomerangs y para entretener a Sophie, quien se sentaría en su espalda y sujetaría sus orejas.

Él siempre había sido, y siempre sería, un saltador.

Pero él nunca le dijo eso a los demás. Nunca se lo dijo a Norte. Nunca se lo dijo a Tooth. Nunca se lo dijo a Meme. Y especialmente nunca se lo dijo a Jack. Nunca. Le dirían que estaba loco, dirían que era ridículo y que la idea tenía que ser eliminada de su cabeza. Sin embargo esto no era una idea. La gente creía, con lo más profundo de su fe, que ser un saltador era un estado de la mente. No lo era.

Un saltador solamente era parte de ti. Nacías como un saltador y morías siendo un saltador.

Pero raramente había alguna necesidad para saltar.

'Raramente' no significaba 'nunca'.

Fue durante otra batalla con Pitch. Cumpliendo sus últimas palabras, el Miedo en persona nunca podría ser eliminado, y así el Miedo había regresado. Su objetivo elegido habían sido las Bahamas, por alguna extraña razón. Bunny había dudado que la razón fuera por el sol y el surf. Y había estado en lo correcto.

Tras veinte minutos de batalla, una feroz y veloz batalla que era, Jack había comenzado lentamente a expirar. El sudor cubría su frente, su temperatura interna se elevó muy por encima de lo que debería para cualquier espíritu del invierno. El agotamiento estaba pintado en su rostro, el dolor y el miedo enmascarados con la determinación que le quedaba al muchacho.

"¡Jack! ¡Vuelve… mph… acá, tu… arg… presumido! ¡Necesitas… descansar!" Le gritó al espíritu, que luchaba contra el Rey de las Pesadillas, entre cada lanzamiento de cada boomerang, destruyendo a las pesadillas con cada golpe.

Jack, fiel a su naturaleza, se rehusó a escuchar. Era uno de sus rasgos más irritantes. Y mientras más se rehusaba a escuchar, mas se agotaba. Pero así era Jack, nunca quería rendirse.

"¡Jack!" Intentó llamar al espíritu una última vez, en vano.

Jack, finalmente decidiendo que tenía que intentar una última estrategia, había reunido todo su poder en un poderoso ataque, una corriente de hielo que salió disparada de su bastón con magnífica fuerza…

… y que fue rechazada por Pitch como si solo hubiera estado alejando a una mosca.

Jack había caído, aún consciente, esperando a que la energía fluyera de vuelta a él mientras flotaba en el alentador viento. Desafortunadamente, Pitch nunca quiso permitirle la oportunidad de recuperarse. En su lugar, había echado su mano hacia atrás, en una posición que Bunny conocía muy bien.

Tooth lo había visto, gritando. Norte, ocupado mientras luchaba contra una pesadilla, escuchó a Tooth y se dio la vuelta, gritando su propia advertencia hacia Jack, pues estaba demasiado lejos como para ofrecer cualquier otro tipo de ayuda. Meme había estado listo para atacar con sus látigos, agitando sus brazos hacia atrás. Pero incluso la mirada en sus ojos decía: 'no hay suficiente tiempo'.

Jack también lo había visto. Bunny observó cómo los ojos de Jack se ensanchaban ampliamente al reconocer la flecha, que brillaba con los sueños infectados de niños asustados, apuntando directamente hacia él, tan filosa como la sonrisa que Pitch portaba en ese momento. Observó cómo Jack intentó maniobrar su golpeado cuerpo, intentando hacerlo obedecer su deseo de moverse. Y observó cómo su cuerpo se negó.

Bunnymund siempre había sido un saltador. Él era, y siempre sería, un saltador.

Así que Bunnymund hizo lo que sabía hacer mejor.

Saltó.

Lo último que sintió fue una flecha. Y lo último que escuchó fue el grito de Jack.

No era una decisión que había tomado. No. Era una acción que había tomado porque simplemente eso era lo que era. Nacías como un saltador y morías como un saltador. Pero raramente había alguna necesidad para saltar. Solo saltabas, solo saltabas de verdad, cuando había una razón para hacerlo.

Había habido una razón para hacerlo.

Bunnymund había saltado para proteger a Jack

Y esa razón era más que suficiente.


	4. Insomnio

**_Notas de la traductora: _**_Aquí otro one-shot, intermedio entre el arco Jumper, de la autora, espero lo disfruten ^^!_

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, **Galimatias**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

**_Notas de la autora original, Galimatias: _**_¡Seph's Madisen Moss! ¡Este es tuyo!_

_Amé muchísimo tus ideas. Honestamente no pude decidir. Opté por la primer idea, ¡pero muy probablemente haga también la segunda muy pronto! Ella quería que los Guardianes descubrieran que Jack había estado teniendo pesadillas por culpa de Pitch ¡ desde antes de convertirse en un Guardián! Así que… ¡Aquí lo tienen!_

_Ah, esto no fue 'beteado' porque yo TENÍA que ser una idiota y publicarlo ahora. Era tan… agh… tenía que. Así que ¡lo siento Shizuku Tsukishima! ¡Juro que el próximo irá directo a ti!_

_Ah, y para aquellos que se lo pregunten, sí, ¡la siguiente parte de Saltador ya viene en camino! ¡Me estoy tomando un tiempo con esos porque esos tienen coherencia entre los episodios! ¡Muy probablemente el siguiente capítulo sea Saltador parte 2!_

_Muy bien muchachos, ¡este es el trato! ¡Quiero agradecer a todos los que ofrecieron sus servicios voluntariamente como beta! ¡Muchas gracias! Elegí a Shizuki Tsukishima como mi beta. Sin embargo, posiblemente estaré, si está bien para ustedes, suplicando por más ayuda para beta también. Si estoy haciendo una petición de alguien y esa persona también está revisando mi trabajo ¡no me gusta que ellos vean sus capítulos! Quiero decir, ¡qué injusta es la cantidad de spoilers! ¡No no no no no! ¡No está permitido!_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos los reviews! Agh, soy horrible… normalmente me gusta responder a los reviews, ¡pero esta vez no lo he hecho!_

_¡Muchachos, saquen sus diccionarios! Este episodio tiene palabras que ni siquiera yo comprendí en un principio. Busqué las palabras más fluidas que pude encontrar. Si alguien sabe lo que significa "Serrallo" de buenas a primeras… ¡son unos genios!_

_¡Y por favor manden más peticiones! ¡Necesito más carne, colegas!_

_~Gal_

* * *

Meme se percató de muchas cosas. Una razón de esto podría haber sido su naturaleza silenciosa, ya que observaba más que hablaba. De cualquier manera nunca le había gustado hablar. Suponía que había sido el mejor de los casos que él resultara ser del color metálico que era. El silencio, después de todo, era oro. Y así desde su posición en su nube de arena simplemente observaba al mundo y a su gente. Y 'gente' tampoco estaba limitado a los mortales del mundo. Los semi-inmortales, después de todo, estaban vivos, aún y cuando su tiempo fuera más extenso. Y merecían sueños tanto como cualquier persona.

Y esto incluía tanto a los que eran vistos como a los que no eran vistos.

Jack era uno de los que no eran vistos.

Meme sabía que Jack era muy cercano a su nueva familia, pero ambos compartían una historia. Parecía ser que él era el único que alguna vez había reconocido al joven Escarcha por ser alguien en absoluto. Norte siempre había enviado a sus yetis a que se hicieran cargo de la situación, y Meme estaba muy seguro de que antes de que Pitch surgiera de nuevo el hombre ruso había hablado con Frost dos veces, siendo ambas conversaciones limitadas a unas cuantas breves frases. Tooth siempre estaba muy ocupada en su palacio y las que revoloteaban dentro y fuera de él eran sus pequeñas hadas, aunque nunca se quedaban por mucho tiempo. De vez en cuando alguna de ellas bajaría rápidamente a picotear cariñosamente su mejilla, pero desaparecían antes de que él siquiera pudiera ver qué lo había picado.

Bunny era el único que también había reconocido su presencia como una real. Una muy molesta y real, eso era. Los dos se molestaban cada cincuenta años aproximadamente y después de eso quedaban en un silencio tan tenso y tangible hasta que su próximo encuentro se aproximaba.

Así que en realidad Meme era el único que quedaba. Y usaba eso para su ventaja. Lo que fuera que los demás no dieran, él lo daba. Atención, cariño y, su especialidad, buenos sueños.

O, al menos, él intentaba darle buenos sueños. Era extraño de esa manera. Jack y Meme se llevaban fantásticamente. Cuando fuera que él aparecía, listo para esparcir dulces sueños en las cabezas de todos los niños bajo él, se aseguraba de darle a Jack algo entretenido. La mayoría de las noches era un delfín, una imagen evanescente de una graciosa criatura marina que codeaba a Jack de forma juguetona, arqueando su espalda y nadando a través del frío aire. Se iba en un instante, dejando rastros de polvo dorado en la pálida piel del muchacho.

Sin embargo, la alegría de Jack siempre sería fugaz, sin importar cuántas veces Meme intentaría poner a dormir al muchacho, intentar darle dulces sueños de su parte. Él sabía que el espíritu lo necesitaba. Estaba solo, creía que estaba destinado a siempre estar solo. Estaba herido y constantemente sufría emocionalmente. Meme lo había visto antes, y siempre se había enorgullecido de darles a los niños, con terribles vidas cuando estaban despiertos, un lugar al cual ir mientras dormían. La solución no era sempiterna, y terminaría todas las mañanas cuando el sol saliera sobre el horizonte. Pero hasta entonces, él les ofrecería tanto a los niños como a Jack el serrallo que ellos merecían.

El problema era que Jack nunca lo quería.

Su arena dorada, laberínticamente rodeando al duende del invierno, jamás alcanzaría su destino sin una pelea. El rostro de Jack, que fuera tan inocente momentos antes, se endurecería e intentaría lanzar lejos la arena. Muchas veces, luego de una viciosa batalla, la arena alcanzaría su destino, golpeando ligeramente a Jack en el rostro y enviando al espíritu a un estado de embriaguez mientras intentaba luchar contra sus efectos. Al final, dormiría, pero la batalla entre ese momento de entonces y el ahora era lo que siempre preocupaba a Meme.

¿Por qué alguien lucharía contra la felicidad? Los sueños eran la felicidad máxima. Eran la excelencia para la existencia, lo que mantenía a la gente con esperanza y con fe. Eran algo de lo que podías estar seguro. Y para que una persona como Jack, quien no podía contar con algo tan inevitable como la muerte, los sueños podrían haber sido todo lo que él tuviera para poder vivir su aparente existencia sin sentido.

¿Quién rechazaría eso?

Fue una noche a mediados de Febrero cuando Meme decidió descubrirlo por su cuenta. Había entregado los sueños más rápido de lo normal, cuidando de alcanzar a todos los niños, pero brincándose su usual muestra de tentáculos dorados, simplemente expandiendo una sábana de arena sobre cada ciudad por la que pasaba. Al último que visitó fue a Jack.

El adolescente había estado sentado en una rama de árbol, cerca de lo que Meme había llegado a pensar que era "su lago". El lugar al que Jack siempre se aseguraba de regresar sin duda alguna. Su lago.

Jack no había escuchado a la criatura silenciosa descender de su nube, con los ojos fijos en el agua congelada. Así que cuando su visión se vio repentinamente enmascarada con relajante arena, apenas y tuvo tiempo de resistirse.

"¡Meme, NO! No quie-e-e-e-" Su última palabra cayó y pronto lo hizo también su cuerpo, recargándose contra el árbol. Pequeñas escenas de Jack deslizándose se reproducían sobre su cabeza, con una pequeña niña desconocida a su lado. Meme le preguntaría por eso después. Hasta entonces, solo esperó.

No tuvo que esperar por mucho tiempo.

Como si estuviera siendo jalada por hilos de gasa, una onda negra salió de la ribera, con su masa susurrante, haciendo sonidos como la arena a través de un reloj de arena. Sin duda era arena, pero no estaba siendo contenida.

La masa se revolvió hacia arriba, girando y siendo sinuosa hasta convertirse en un pilar antes de comenzar a adherir los detalles. Se enredó entre sí y pronto había creado a una persona, una figura esbelta que Meme conocía muy bien. Su igual y su contrario. Su otro que terminaba la panoplia de los que entregaban sueños. Las pesadillas de sus sueños.

Ptich.

Meme lo fulminó con la mirada.

**_?_**

"¿Que por qué estoy aquí?" Pitch sonrió, haciendo que sus filosos dientes brillaran. "por el muchacho, por supuesto. Vengo aquí cada vez que él duerme."

La mirada de Meme se dirigió hacia Jack, que se removía ligeramente, la presencia del rey de las pesadillas no había pasado inadvertida. El oro sobre su cabeza ahora tenía penumbras **_? _**señaló otra vez sobre su cabeza.

"Porque, viejo amigo, él tiene miedo. Esta es mi línea de trabajo. Hazte a un lado."

El siguiente símbolo sobre su cabeza fue un círculo, con una línea diagonal atravesándolo.

"¿No?" La sonrisa se tensó, pero no desapareció. "¿Por qué no? Vengo aquí tan seguido, él me conoce. Nunca me ha conocido. Pero él me conoce. Y continuará conociéndome."

Meme negó con su cabeza, señalando al punto de donde Pitch había surgido.

"No me voy a ir."

Asintió.

"No. No lo haré. El muchacho tiene medio de dormir, Meme. Y es por mí. En verdad es delicioso, tanto miedo viniendo de una sola persona. Es más de lo que puedo conseguir en una noche de cualquier otro precioso niño que hayas enviado a la tierra de los sueños. La verdad, es adorable." Pitch dio un paso al frente, pero Meme le disparó una mirada de advertencia, con una bola de arena formándose ya sobre su palma. Pitch retiró el paso, con las manos levantadas hacia el frente. Rendición.

"Vamos, vamos, viejo amigo, no necesitas ponerte violento." Sonrió de lado, semejando una flecha y Meme habría gruñido si hubiera tenido una voz con la qué gruñir. "La solución es simple. No lo dejes dormir."

No dejarlo dormir. Era la solución más simple. Una respuesta que resolvería todos los problemas. Se aseguraría de que Jack tuviera mucho menos que temer, que nunca tuviera que temer a los tentáculos de arena nunca más. Una vez más sería un espíritu feliz. No más temor…

… pero… los sueños eran todo lo que Jack tenía. No tenía a ninguno de los otros Guardianes a su lado. De cierta manera tampoco había podido contar con Meme. Arrebatarle los sueños, sin importar si era obligado a tenerlos o no, sería como alejar a un niño de su osito de peluche. El último fragmento de esperanza se marchaba del mundo cuando nadie tenía algún lugar al cual escapar.

Jack necesitaba el escape.

Pero su escape ya no existía. No cuando Pitch estaba merodeando.

Meme formó otra bola en sus manos y fulminó con la mirada a la criatura de las pesadillas. Pitch se tensó, pero entonces pareció percatarse de que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de ganar esta lucha, de cualquier manera. Así que se encogió de hombros, hizo una reverencia burlona y se deslizó de vuelta hacia las sombras.

Meme cuidó de Jack el resto de la noche, dándole el mejor sueño que jamás hubiera tenido. Después de todo, sería el último.

Jack había soñado con pequeñas niñas, patinajes sobre hielo y lagos que permanecían sólidos.

Meme aún no lo entendía. Y, mientras observaba al Jack Dorado hacer girar a la Niña Dorada en sus brazos, riendo y lanzándola ligeramente en el aire, se preguntó si algún día lo haría.

* * *

"Relájate, Frostbite." Bunnymund estiró sus músculos adoloridos, haciendo tronar sus huesos con satisfactorios chasquidos mientras extendía su columna vertebral. Dios, cómo odiaba el trineo. Había brincado y rodado fuera de él dos veces en un días solo para deshacerse de unas cuantas pesadillas. Y ahora sus músculos dolían como el infierno.

"Solo regresaré al lago." Jack se encogió de hombros, echando el gorro de su sudadera sobre su cabello, "De cualquier manera es tarde. Y pensaba en hacer un día nevado mañana."

"Jack, sí es tarde. ¿Por qué no quedarte aquí? Hice habitación para ti, ¿o no?"**_(*)_** Norte le había hecho una habitación. Su primera habitación en trescientos años. Con un ropero, una mesa y una cama.

Jack aún no había utilizado la cama.

"Está bien. Me quedaré la próxima vez." Norte parecía casi herido, pero no dijo nada. Nunca podías presionar las cosas con Jack. La mayoría de las veces, terminabas siendo alejado mucho más rápido si lo intentabas. "No estoy tan cansado."

"Eres un maldito mentiroso." La cabeza de Jack giró hacia Bunny, que estaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados. "Acabas de patear la arena de media armada de pesadillas. Estás caminando con los hombros completamente caídos. Y en serio, Frosty, ¿planeas cargar algo dentro de esas bolsas?" hizo un movimiento señalando los oscuros círculos que colgaban como calcetines bajo los ojos de Jack.

Jack frunció el ceño. "Estoy bien."

"¡Jack!" Tooth revoloteó sobre él, "¡Solo descansa un poco! ¡Siempre podrás hacer un día nevado después! ¡Estoy segura que a Jamie no le molestará!"

"Estoy bien." Se preparó para darse la vuelva e irse, pero fue detenido por una garra en su hombro. "Nah, compañero. Tú vas a dormir."

"No nece-"

"Cama. Ahora." El tono de Bunny era uno que Jack nunca había escuchado antes, pero se estaba volviendo más y más frecuente. Autoritativo y paternal. "Adelante," señaló con su cabeza, haciendo que sus orejas se tambalearan, "andando."

Jack cruzó sus brazos y parecía estar listo para decir algo más, pero un fuerte tintineo interrumpió su línea de pensamiento. Meme estaba de pie detrás de todos, con humo saliendo de sus orejas y un elfo con nauseas en su mano. Señaló a los Guardianes, quienes le miraron raro.

Formó una imagen sobre su cabeza. Ellos cuatro juntos, con las cabezas juntas y Jack un poco apartado de todos.

"¿Quieres hablar con nosotros? Norte observó al hombre quien ahora asentía. "¿Sin Jack?" Otro asentimiento.

"Tú," Bunny señaló a Jack mientras se movía para seguir a los otros a un lugar más apartado de la habitación. "Quédate."

Jack bufó, pero se quedó.

"¿Entonces lo que tu nos dices," Norte observó de nuevo al muchacho, quien se entretenía golpeando su cayado contra su pie repetidamente, "es que él tiene miedo de dormir?"

Un asentimiento.

"¿Por qué?"

Una imagen de Pitch flotó sobre su cabeza, solo una silueta de la cabeza del hombre fue suficiente para adivinar qué había ocurrido.

"¿Pitch le dio pesadillas a Jack?" Los ojos de Tooth, tan grandes como platos, se ensancharon aún más. "¡Oh, pobre Jack! ¿Cuándo tiempo ha estado teniéndolas?"

Meme colocó sus dos manos frente a ellos, con las palmas una frente a la otra, y las fue juntando hasta que quedaron a solo unas pulgadas de distancia entre sí.

"¿No hace tanto?" Sus plumas se erizaron. "¿Entonces por qué está asustado?"

"¿Quizá Frostbite tuvo una pesadilla recientemente?" Bunny frunció el ceño, "Nunca pensé que fuera de los que se acobardan…"

Meme negó con su cabeza, otra imagen se creó sobre su plétora de cabello. Un muchacho estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados. El muchacho golpeó su pie contra el suelo, de forma obstinada. No se aproximaría a la cama.

El frunce de ceño de Bunny se acrecentó. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que durmió algo?"

Lo siguiente no fue ni una imagen o un gesto de manos. Solo unos cuantos números que flotaron sobre su cabeza.

**250**

"¡¿Doscientos cincuenta malditos años?!" La reacción de Bunny causó que su voz se elevara y el resto le chistaron mientras que Jack levantaba la vista hacia ellos sospechosamente. "Lo siento. Pero, ¿en serio? ¿Tanto tiempo?" Se rascó la cabeza. "Entonces tiene miedo a dormir. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos al respecto?"

"Bueno…" Tooth revoloteó por encima de todos, con sus dedos entrelazándose. "Los niños normalmente van con sus padres y duermen con ellos cuando están asustados…"

"Sí, pero nosotros no somos sus padres."

"Somos familia," insistió Norte, mirando al espíritu de la nieve, "Y debemos actuar como una."

"Bien, como sea, pero ¿cómo es que lo vamos a acercar a una cama? Y todavía peor será encontrar una manera para mantenernos a todos cerca de él."

Norte lo consideró por un momento, antes de sonreir. "¡Tengo idea!"

* * *

"¿Todos tienen cobija? ¿Bunny? ¿Tú tienes? ¡Sí! ¡Bien! Tooth, tú toma almohada. Sí, hadas estarán bien. ¡No! Dedos fuera de la boca. ¡Yetis los morderán! Detente en est- No, Meme, esta no es discusión, tú mantente lejos de elfos. Y Jack, aléjate de fuego por favor, no tengo necesidad de limpiar charco."

Todos habían seguido las indicaciones de Norte, arrastrando a Jack a una de las habitaciones del taller de Norte. Una especie de sala, con amplias carpetas y cojines situados en el suelo, una gigantesca chimenea crujía y silbaba en la pared. Libreros tocaban el techo imposiblemente alto. Afuera, una tormenta comenzaba a crecer, con grandes y suaves copos de nieve cayendo.

Jack había estado bastante nervioso al principio cuando le dijeron que dormiría. Había intentado escaparse pero una enorme mano se había aferrado a su hombro y su cayado, para su gran angustia, fue arrebatado de su agarre por Bunny, quien le dijo que lo dejaría en algún lugar a su alcance, pero lejos de él.

Las cobijas habían sido entregadas a aquellos que las pidieron, las almohadas fueron distribuidas entonces. Un fuego había sido encendido en la masiva chimenea. Tooth y Meme inmediatamente se habían apresurado a colocarse en la rinconera y Norte había encontrado un lugar en la alfombra un poco más alejado del sillón principal. Jack se había alejado aún más, y sorprendentemente Bunny lo había seguido. Usualmente era el primero en reclamar el lugar más cercano al calor, pero en su lugar se había colocado al lado de Jack y había agarrado unas cobijas extra para sí mismo. Cuando se le preguntó después, negó haberlo hecho por afecto, aunque todos habían visto a qué extremos había ido para permanecer en ese lugar y brindarle compañía a "Frostbite".

La parte más difícil de la noche fue convencer a Jack de recostarse y que se relajara. El muchacho insistía una y otra vez que no tenía que dormir, que no quería dormir. Así que le dieron la opción. O se recostaba y se callaba, o Meme lo cacheteaba. De cualquier manera, conseguirían el resultado que buscaban.

Jack había decidido ir en contra de Meme en esta ocasión, así que solamente se recostó. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos prácticamente vibraban, había enroscado sus dedos alrededor de una delgada sábana que había sido colocada sobre él, cortesía de Norte, y esperó a que las pesadillas llegaran.

Después de todo, siempre habían venido. Era por eso que había dejado de dormir en primer lugar.

"Frostbite," Bunny, a su lado, a unos cuantos pies de distancia, con un brazo colocado sobre sus ojos, asomó uno de ellos por un momento, "estás temblando como una maldita maraca. Tranquilízate. ¡No tienes por qué estar asustado!"

"No estoy asustado…"

"¿Y doscientos cincuenta años no son prueba de ello, compañero?"

"No te preocupes," Norte se levantó sobre uno de sus codos, "todos estamos aquí. ¡Y estaremos aquí en la mañana también! ¡No preocupaciones! ¿Verdad?" Tooth había gorjeado una afirmativa mientras que Meme le ofreció un pulgar arriba.

Jack había asentido, recostándose de nuevo.

Lo golpeó rápido la idea de la fatiga. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin dormir, siempre temiendo a las pesadillas, de ahogarse y perder y extrañar, que había olvidado lo que se sentía estar cansado. Solo lo evitaba a toda costa. Si no dormía, entonces no había miedo y si no había miedo, eso estaba bien.

Pero ahora, con su cabeza sobre una almohada, todo se acumuló. Su cabeza dio vueltas y sus ojos se cerraron en contra de su voluntad. Detente, mandaba, pero su cuerpo se había decidido por lo contrario. Y antes de que pudiera objetar, había caído en un abismo de sueño.

Pero no llegó ninguna pesadilla.

Había despertado solo una vez durante la noche cuando el fuego crepitó. Su cabeza se levantó y su mano se dirigió a aplacar su cabello que ahora estaba hecho un desastre. Con su cabeza aún girando por la privación de sueño, Jack había echado una rápida mirada a la habitación. Fieles a su palabra, todos los Guardianes estaban completamente dormidos en la habitación. Tooth roncaba suavemente, combatiendo los sonoros gorgoteos de Norte. Meme no hacía sonido, pero pequeñas imágenes cambiaban constantemente sobre su frente. Se giró para mirar a su lado. Bunnymund murmuraba por lo bajo en su sueño, su nariz se movía y sus orejas expresaban algo. De vez en cuando su pie temblaba, muy parecido a un perro que corría a través de sus sueños.

Todos ellos juntos, en la habitación. Desvaneciendo las pesadillas a través de la comodidad de la familia y la idea de permanecer unidos. Protegiéndose los unos a los otros de los malos sueños de la noche. Familia. Una verdadera familia.

Era extraño, se dio cuenta, cuánto había cambiado la vida. Finalmente podía dormir. Finalmente tenía una razón para desvanecer el miedo. Y finalmente tuvo buenos sueños.

Pero parecía ser que él ni siquiera necesitaba los buenos sueños.

La realidad, aparentemente, era de hecho mucho mejor.

* * *

**_Notas originales de la autora: _**_El próximo capítulo: SALTADOR PARTE 2_

_¿Quieren saber qué le ocurrió a Bunny? ¡Sintonicen pronto para descubrirlo!_

_¡Gracias de nuevo a mi asombrosa beta Shizuku Tsukishima! ¡Eres fenomenal!_

**_Notas de la traductora: _**_Norte es un personaje ruso, por lo que en inglés lo ponen hablando inglés 'mocho' o muy simplón. En la película y doblaje al español esto no se ve, en cambio le acentúan la pronunciación de la erre para que siempre suene fuerte (en lugar de decir por ejemplo: eres, dice erres) aquí procuraré respetar la forma en que escribió la autora, por lo mismo no piensen que esté mal escrito, es que así es como habla Norte, ya que escribir con doble erre todas las palabras resulta imposible, Word vive corrigiéndolas todo el tiempo jajajajaj, espero quede aclarada esta pequeña nota ^^ mil gracias a todos por sus lecturas! Y a quienes han marcado como favorito, siguiendo o dejado su review también! Se viene Saltador parte 2! ^^ espero la disfruten!_


	5. Saltador Parte 2

**_Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod: _**_Ando con un montón de sentimientos, esta autora creó un nuevo arco en episodios más avanzados y muero por llegar ahí, digo, no me va a gustar traducirlo, pero va a estar fenomenal el episodio, espero lo amen tanto como yo estoy amando esta historia *o* en fin, los dejo con la traducción de la parte 2 de Saltador ^^_

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje **con el permiso de la autora original, **Galimatias**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

**_Notas de la autora original, Galimatías:_**** (se prepara para evadir objetos pesados voladores)**

**Muy bien, esta es solo la PARTE 2 de la petición de Shizuku Tsukishima, la cual decidí llamar _Saltador_. ¡Aquí está! ¡La larga espera ha terminado!**

**Y Dios, me van a odiar luego de esto.**

**Sólo déjenme decir, antes de que pase algo más, de que _SÍ _va a haber una parte 3 y una parte 4. ¡ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR NO LANZEN OBJETOS QUE SEAN MUUUUUUUUUUY PESADOS! Un ropero es mucho mejor que una escalera… o una estufa…**

**¡Gracias a todos mis sorprendentes lectores y a quienes comentan! ¡Todos ustedes son geniales y quiero agradecerles a todos individualmente! Pero… es muy tarde para eso. ¡Intentaré lograrlo en los próximos capítulos! ¡Solo un gritito para cada uno de ustedes! ¡Así que esperen que suceda de un momento a otro!**

**¡También quiero agradecer a mjbaerman! ¡ERES FANTÁSTICA! ¡Ella fue mi beta para este capítulo porque me negué a dárselo a Shizuku! ¡En serio! ¡¿Quién le daría a alguien su propia petición para que la 'beteara'?!**

**¡De ninguna manera! Por cierto, Shizuki, ¡espero que te guste esto!**

**Y una nota rápida de último minuto. Se darán cuenta de que no hay ningún signo de puntuación o comillas que muestren alguna expresión o algo aquí. ¡Hay una razón para eso! ¡Inventen su propio tono de voz, gente! Los dejaré decidir basándose en su propia forma de emoción. Algo así como ¿cómo reaccionarías tú si estuvieras en esa situación o cómo sonaría Jack para ti? ¡Es un truco que descubrí que hace que la escritura sea mucho más efectiva porque así los lectores pueden decidir!**

**Ahora…**

**¡AL EPISODIO!**

**Por cierto… ¿quieren en verdad destrozar sus corazones? Busquen la canción "Safe and sound" de "The civil wars" … vean lo que ocurre entonces… soy tan cruel…**

* * *

_"Un amigo que muere es una parte de ti que muere. "_

_~Gustave Flaubert_

* * *

Jack sabía que había llegado su hora cuando permitió que cada trozo de su energía lo abandonara en un último ataque de hielo. No debió haber sido lo suficientemente poderoso. Sobre él, a través de su cabello, podía ver a Pitch, escuchar a Pitch, riendo. Una flecha ya se estaba formando y estaba lista para ser disparada.

También escuchó otras cosas. Tooth y Norte y Bunny… no escuchó a Meme, pero por qué lo haría. Y en realidad, todo lo demás era apenas audible. Solo estaba tan cansado. Todo lo que quería era enroscarse en un banco de nieve y dormir para siempre. Las heridas en su brazo quemaban y su corazón golpeaba como loco, rogando por avanzar más despacio. Su propia respiración, rápida y agitada, era todo lo que podía escuchar en medio del caos.

Se sintió mal por rendirse.

En serio, se sentía sinceramente mal. Pero simplemente ya no podía seguir. Y ellos estarían bien sin él. Ellos habían ayudado a los niños del mundo por trescientos años, después de todo. Habían trabajado sin él durante tanto tiempo, qué importaban más años. Y además, él siempre podría ser reemplazado. Casi se rió, pensando en la reacción de Bunny cuando MiM **_(*) _**eligiera a la marmota. Pero ese no parecía ser un buen momento para reír, así que no lo hizo.

No importaría. Ellos habían dejado que esto pasara. Estaba seguro de que se preocupaban, al menos un poco, por él y su bienestar. Pero solo como un buen amigo que se marchaba o una mascota que fallecía, te veías afectado y después seguías adelante. Ellos seguirían adelante. Ellos tenían que salir adelante.

La flecha fue tensada, lista para ser disparada y atravesar los oscurecidos cielos, piel y huesos, esperanza, diversión y maravilla-

Escuchó el golpe de una aguja conectándose con el aire. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, el viendo arreciaba en sus oídos rogándole que se moviera, que hiciera cualquier cosa…

Hubo un movimiento de aire a su alrededor, una masa atravesando su burbuja de aire y un grito sordo le alertó de que algo no estaba bien. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con el lejano rostro de un Pitch muy molesto. Tocó su pecho, levantando con mucho esfuerzo su brazo. No había nada.

El viendo alrededor de él giró, debatiéndose entre la maternidad y el decirlo lo que acababa de suceder. Su confusión desapareció por los gritos de los demás, señalando abajo. Furia y miedo y alarma. Siguió sus dedos con rápida precisión y se encontró a sí mismo mirando a…

Bunny…

Cayendo como si estuviera haciendo un ángel de nieve, con sus brazos y piernas colgando hacia el suelo, su cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus orejas ondeando con el viento. No lucía asustado, aunque Jack sabía que el miedo del conejo antropomórfico por las alturas era profundo. Lucía casi tranquilo, relajado. Su rostro apenas y reflejaba su acrecentado estado de dolor mientras todo lo demás abandonaba la nave para dejarse llevar por la dulce inconciencia.

Y la flecha dirigida hacia Jack yacía clavada profundamente en su pecho.

De dónde había venido la fuerza, nunca lo supo. Pero ahí se encontraba, surgiendo a través de cada vena de su cuerpo. Frío seco y un calor puro, corriendo a través de su sangre y hacia su pecho. Había dejado escapar un gripo, estaba seguro de que lo había hecho. Algo que no había tenido sentido y que muy probablemente no había sido una palabra en lo absoluto.

La palabra que había querido decir, corría sin cesar dentro de su cabeza.

_No._

_No no no no no no no_

Y entonces estaba cayendo. Arqueando su propio cuerpo hacia abajo con una gracia de cisne. Nada más importaba porque no había nada más ahí. Solo Bunny y él, ambos cayendo. Sintió que sus dedos extraían sangre a la par que los hundía en su palma alrededor de su agarre de acero en su cayado, pero no le importó. ¿Por qué le importaría? ¿Por qué debía importarle?

Cayendo más y más rápido, con su cuerpo en línea recta, atravesando el aire y las nubes, cayendo y cayendo y cayendo…

Más y más rápido…

Más y más abajo…

Alcanzó a Bunny cuando se encontraban ya muy cerca de la tierra. Rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del conejo, tiró hacia arriba, intentando separar al Pooka de los dedos de la Gravedad. Una lucha a muerte contra los elementos que no podía controlar, pero que desesperantemente quería. Bunny, siendo más pesado que él, no cooperó. Solo siguió cayendo. Como si no quisiera ser salvado. La flecha en su pecho se estaba desintegrando lentamente, humeando a la par que gotas de arena caían a través de su pelaje y destellaban en colores púrpura y negros hacia la tierra. Sin duda algunos niños tendrían pesadillas cuando la arena tocara sus techos e invadiera sus sueños.

Eso poco importaba. Nada importaba.

Siguió intentando volar hacia arriba, pidiendo al viento que girara en torno a ellos, al menos que ralentizara la caída. Sí ayudó, reduciendo la velocidad lo suficiente para que la caída no fuera fatal.

Pero aún así cayeron.

Chocando contra el suelo, separando sus brazos de la cintura cubierta de pelaje, Jack rodó hacia el pasto que se congeló bajo la cintura de su propio cuerpo. Se quedó en esa posición, desorientado por un momento. Cuando su mente se aclaró lo suficiente, aunque no del todo, obligó a su cansado cuerpo a levantarse y mirar alrededor. El cielo sobre él aún era oscuro, los Guardianes seguían trabajando para derrotar al Rey de las Pesadillas. Gritos de angustia y poder caían hacia el suelo. Sacudió su cabeza, finalmente mirando a su lado.

Bunny.

A su lado, con un brazo colgando sobre su frente y ojos cerrados. Jack se dirigió hacia él a la velocidad de un rayo, arrastrándose a través de pasto congelado y empujando al Pooka hasta que quedara sobre su espalda.

Despierta.

Su ruego no fue respondido. Así que lo intentó otra vez.

_Despierta. Despierta. Por favor. Despierta._

La flecha había sido dirigida hacia él. La flecha siempre había sido dirigida hacia él. Él no era nada para el equipo, ¿qué Bunny no sabía eso? ¿Que él no tenía un propósito ahí? Él no era el centro de historias y cuentos de hadas y fantasías de los niños. Él era un espíritu del invierno. Un adolescente sin control. No era un guerrero, no como Bunny.

Bunny había saltado. ¿Por qué había saltado? ¿Por qué lo hizo, por qué lo haría, por qué tendría que haber…?

_Despierta. Despierta. Tienes que despertar. Te necesitan. Despierta. Camina. Levántate. Por favor levántate._

Su cayado, acurrucado en su puño, su único consuelo, fue lanzado lejos. No le importó si perdía la maldita cosa. Cualquiera podría recogerlo y tomar su lugar. No le importó.

Con ambas manos libres ahora, las usó par a sacudir al conejo. Sus ojos ardían, quemaban, sacudió los peludos hombros, meciendo el cuerpo inerte. El pelaje gris pronto estuvo cubierto por una ligera capa de escarcha azucarada. Pequeños cristales congelados que lo hacían brillar bajo la luna que estaba cubierta por la mitad. Bello y etéreo. Pero Jack no se dio cuenta. Estaba muy ocupado intentando hacer que se levantara. Estaba muy ocupado para darse cuenta de que los ojos permanecían cerrados y el pecho comenzaba a dejar de subir y bajar. Estaba muy ocupado para darse cuenta de que el pelaje brillante, hielo y polvo de estrella, ahora parecía el arreglo del funeral de un héroe- un último regalo antes de marcharse a la luna.

Jack dejó de sacudirlo, movió sus manos al pecho de Bunny y lo golpeó sin piedad.

_Despierta. Por favor. Despierta. Tienes que despertar. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor._

No se detuvo para escuchar el silencio. Carente de respiración o quejidos de dolor. No se detuvo para mirar las pequeñas motas negras que cubrían el pelaje gris, o cómo huían de su toque.

_Despierta. ¿Por qué no despiertas? ¿Por qué no te levantas? Brinca. Salta. Ellos te necesitan. Tienes que ayudar._

No se detuvo para ver los boomerangs que yacían a unos pasos de ellos, destrozados en pequeñas piezas. Murales escarbados en la madera ahora yacían en piezas. Historias familiares ahora rotas, esparcidas en el césped.

Jack no tomó tiempo para percatarse de nada. Porque nada importaba en lo absoluto.

Sus planas palmas golpearon el pecho de Bunny y la piel gruesa pinchaba su piel.

_Despierta despierta despierta…_

¿Por qué el estúpido conejo no despertaba simplemente? ¿Por qué no le hacía algún comentario sarcástico sobre lo extremadamente dramático que estaba siendo en ese momento?

Dejó que sus palmas se quedaran en su lugar la siguiente vez que las plantó, apretando el pelaje del pecho de Bunny en su puño, a través de las mangas de su sudadera azul. Suaves gotas de granizo golpearon sus manos, pero no se molestó en restregar sus ojos. Solo apretó sus dientes y gritó para que alguien, quien fuera, les ayudara. Que le ayudaran.

Bunny no podía morir. Simplemente no podía. Porque si lo hacía…

¿Qué pasaría con Jack?

Golpeó el pecho de Bunny a la par que la desesperación se filtraba en él. El granizo caía libremente de sus ojos y se esparcía sobre el pelaje y rodaba hacia la tierra.

_Despierta. Deja de actuar como un estúpido. Despierta. Despierta. Despierta._

_Por favor._

_Solo. Despierta._

El sentimiento de algo cálido humedeciendo sus palmas le ardió, el frío nunca estaba de acuerdo con el calor. Sus alterados nervios reaccionaron, el pánico se apoderó de él rápidamente, y se apresuró en apartar el calor.

Rojo. Un rojo brillante y cálido. Parecían arándanos con azúcar sobre sus blancas palmas. Empapando a través de las mangas y el pecho de su sudadera, manchando sus pantalones donde accidentalmente los había rasgado. Ensuciando sus rodillas y brazos. Quemaba y los recuerdos de una vez cuando un yeti había derramado sopa sobre él volvieron a su mente. Quemaba y derretía conforme la calidez combatía al frío.

Pero parecía ser que esto quemaba por más razones que solo la temperatura. Quemaba a través de su piel y su mente.

Los gritos corrieron gruesos a través de su garganta. Ruegos que ni siquiera él comprendía. Tonos tan inaudibles que ni él los escuchaba.

_Despierta. Despierta. Despierta._

Su garganta se deshizo en sollozos, su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte como sus puños, que nuevamente trabajaban contra el pelaje cubierto de sangre de Bunny.

_Bum bum. Bum bum. Bum bum…_

Corazón y puños y corazón y puños y…

La ira crecía rápidamente. Culpando cualquier cosa y a cualquier persona que pudiera, cualquiera con tal de obtener una respuesta, una solución.

Era culpa de Pitch por la flecha.

Era culpa de Norte por no haber llegado lo suficientemente rápido.

Era culpa de Tooth por no haberle ayudado en primer lugar.

Era culpa de Meme por no haber atacado más pronto.

Era su culpa… su culpa… por no haber escuchado.

Era culpa de Bunny. Era culpa del propio Bunny. Él había saltado por él. Él nunca debió haber saltado por él. ¿Por qué saltar por Jack, la persona que siempre lo atormentaba? ¿Por qué saltar en lo absoluto? Todo era su culpa- su culpa…

Sus manos en puño golpearon cada vez con más fuerza, odio y desesperación y tristeza y dolor y pérdida, todo se mezclaba, luchando por dominar. La nieve alrededor de él giró más y más rápido, copos de luz cada vez más filosos conforme caían al suelo.

_Te odio;_ estaba consciente de que lo había gritado en algún momento. Dirigido hacia bunny, pero para quién era el mensaje, no estaba seguro.

_Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te od-_

Alguien lo arrancó de su lugar, unos grandes brazos rodearon su pecho. Gritó algo, algo, no sabía qué, sus dedos ardían por recuperar su cayado, listo para defender y para atacar, todo al mismo tiempo.

_Detente. Suéltame. Por favor. No puedo…_

Todo era borroso excepto Bunny y el color rojo. Todo lo demás se mezclaba, un doloroso negro alrededor de los bordes, lo volvían todo vertiginoso y en espiral. No le importaba si era Pitch o su propia madre quien lo tenía sujeto. Su respuesta habría sido la misma, con sus ojos parpadeando hacia Bunnymund.

_Él me necesita._

_Suéltame._

_Te odio._

_Él me necesita._

Pero la imagen fue llevada cada vez más lejos de él. Escuchaba palabras desde arriba a la par que se revelaba. Palabras como no y lo intentaremos y calma. Pero su lucha nunca terminó, nunca acabó. No quería detenerse y escuchar y no le importaba que estuviera comenzando a crear una tormenta. El hielo se sentía bien contra el ardor de la sangre en sus manos.

**Tienes que tranquilizarte. Tienes que escuchar. Tienes que creer… esperanza…**

Jack no quería **escuchar**. No quería **tranquilizarse**. No quería **creer.** **La** **esperanza** estaba muerta. **La esperanza** estaba muerta. **La Esperanza** estaba...

Bunny estaba muerto.

Jack no tenía idea de exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo. Las emociones, borboteando y desbordándose, hacían difícil que pudiera entender cualquier cosa salvo lo que en verdad importaba. Colores y figuras y voces y palabras todas en una. Sus palabras sonaban más fuerte, haciendo eco de ida y vuelta, golpeando como las ligas de goma- de forma aguda, dolorosa.

_Despierta._

_No te atrevas-_

_Por favor._

_Tú culpa._

_Te odio. Te odio._

_No te vayas,_

_No me alejes-_

_Él me necesita,_

Fue solo cuando hubo dejado salir todo, cuando vació todas sus emociones, que lo dejaron vacío y asustado y, por primera vez, sintiendo frío, que dijo lo que realmente quería decir. Lo que había estado en su mente y que había sido traducido a palabras de dolor, desesperación, a través de puños voladores y manos ensangrentadas.

"Por favor…" había susurrado, mirando a su captor con ojos suplicantes, y se encontró observando a los ojos tristes de Norte, "Por favor. Yo… lo necesito."

Jack Frost había estado solo por 300 años. Pero en ese momento, en ese momento en particular, se sintió más solo de lo que jamás había estado en toda su vida.

Por que ahora…

En verdad lo estaba.

* * *

**_Notas originales de la autora:_**** ¡La parte tres vendrá pronto!**

**El siguiente capítulo**

**FrostFan,**** ¡el siguiente es tuyo!**

**Título: Fiesta en la piscina.**

**¡Sigan en sintonía!**

**_Notas de la traductora: _**_Y bueno pues este fue el episodio de hoy, esta vez hay una aclaración de nombre: _

_* Mim = Man in Moon, así le dicen a El hombre de la luna, además también lo conocen como Manny_

_Y pues esto fue, me caigo de sueño así que por hoy será todo =) mañana espero actualizar Copos de nieve y espero ver sus comentarios respecto a esta magnífica historia ^^ gracias por las más de 150 lecturas en el episodio pasado! =D _


	6. Saltador Parte 3

**_Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod: _**_Ando con un montón de sentimientos, esta autora creó un nuevo arco en episodios más avanzados y muero por llegar ahí, digo, no me va a gustar traducirlo, pero va a estar fenomenal el episodio, espero lo amen tanto como yo estoy amando esta historia *o* en fin, los dejo con la traducción de la parte 2 de Saltador ^^_

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje **con el permiso de la autora original, **Galimatias**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

**_Notas de la autora original: _****Ups. Yo… mentí. ¡Les JURO que el siguiente será el de la piscina! ¡Lo juro! Pero esto fue tan… ¡estaba listo! Y tenía que publicar esto o ¡simplemente iba a EXPLOTAR! Así que… sí…**

**Uups.**

**¡Como sea! Aquí está la parte 3 de Saltador. Y por el Dios todopoderoso no me maten. O lloren. ¡Odio hacer llorar a la gente! ¡Pero lo hago muy seguido! ¿ME PERDONAN? Bueno… luego de lo que les hice pasar (y aún estoy curándome de las heridas por utensilios de cocina lanzados después de ese último capítulo de Saltador) en verdad no me lo merezco… XD lol!**

**¡Gracias por todo su apoyo! ¡Y YEY! ¡ALCANZAMOS LOS 100 REVIES! ¡Hurra por nosotros! ¡Hurra, sin duda!**

**Muchas gracias a mi sorprendente beta, _mjbaerman_, ¡quien me aguantó por unos días! ¡ERES FENOMENAL!**

**Ah, y muchachos, pónganse sus lentes de lectura… este es un episodio largo. Creo que son casi 6000 palabras… ¡wow wow wow!**

**Ok, estoy cansada… y procrastinando con un ensayo que he de entregar el jueves… suspiro…**

**¡EN VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE! ¡DISFRÚTENLO TODOS! ¡Y si tienen ideas de qué quieren que ocurra con esto díganmelo! Lo terminaré en el 4 (o 5) pero entonces quizá haga un epílogo o unos cuantos capítulos extra. No me molestaré siquiera en preguntar si quieren un final feliz. Parece que todo lo que ustedes hacen es… tan… ¡genial! ¿LOS DECEPCIONARÉ? ¿SUCUMBIRÉ A LA PRESIÓN? ¡QUIÉN SABE! ¡LEANLO PARA AVERIGUARLO!**

**¡Y un dato divertido y rápido sobre esto! Le pedí a al menos 4 escritores de esta web que hicieran una historia donde Bunny saliera herido en lugar de Jack, y nadie quiso hacerlo. Así que… esta petición era mi oportunidad de oro para cumplir mi propia petición también. LOL! ¡TÓMENLA! ¡Creo que lo hice bien!**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO Y POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOR dejen reviews amigos! ¡VIVO DE ELLOS!**

**~Gal**

* * *

o0o

_Un hombre moribundo necesita morir, así como un nombre somnoliento necesita dormir y entonces viene un tiempo donde está mal, y es inútil, el resistirse._

_~Stewart Alsop_

o0o

* * *

Jack había estado delirando cuando Norte lo había llevado de vuelta al Polo. Luchando para liberarse a sí mismo del agarre del gran hombre, haciendo que dirigir el trineo fuera una tarea difícil y desalentadora. Todo el tiempo Jack gritó y exclamó y protestó, no deteniéndose ni una vez para ver dónde estaba o con quién estaba.

De hecho, Norte creía de verdad que Jack no tenía idea de con quién estaba. Mirándolo, sus ojos rojos, su sudadera manchada de sangre, sus rastros de lágrimas congelados y resbaladizos. El pánico estaba bien asentado en sus ojos. No, él no tenía ninguna energía para preguntarse con quién estaba.

Pero, la verdad, parecería que esas preguntas, los quiénes y qué y los cuándo y los por qué y los cómo, eran diminutas comparadas con la pregunta trivial.

"¡¿Dónde está Bunny?!" gritó por centésima vez, con su voz ronca, "¡él me necesita! ¡DÉJAME IR! ¡ÉL ME NECESITA!"

"Jack… tienes que-"

"¡Déjame ir! ¡POR FAVOR! Bunny va a morir. ¡Déjame ir, déjame ir! Tengo que- ¡irme! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio muchísimo! ¡Odio a Bunny! ¡El es tan… tú eres estúpido, déjame ir!"

"Jack, ¡por favor!"

"¡DÉJAME IR!"

Fue un regalo del cielo que Meme escuchara la conmoción cuando aterrizaron en el garaje, lanzando una bola de arena dorada al muchacho. Inmediatamente todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron, siendo reemplazados por ideas de delfines- parecía que ese era el lugar feliz del adolescente.

"Gracias, Meme…" el hombre pequeño sonrió. "¿Cómo está?"

"Nada bien," Tooth se les unió, limpiando sus manos en una tela blanca que pronto se tornó de color rojo. "Nada bien." Repitió, mirando hacia Jack con tristeza. "Está vivo. Pero… tienes que revisarlo. Yo solo… ¡No lo sé! Norte…"

"Iré a revisarlo. Tú lleva a Jack a su cuarto. Mantenlo ahí. Él querrá ver a Bunny cuando despierte. Y… yo deseo que no vea." Tooth asintió, comprendiendo, cargó al niño que era ligero como una pluma y voló fuera de la habitación, el delfín los seguía en rápida persecución dejando un rastro de polvo amarillo formándose tras él.

"¿Meme?" El hombre asintió, "¿dónde está?"

* * *

Lo habían colocado en la habitación verde. Norte, hace mucho, había hecho habitaciones para cada uno de los Guardianes con la esperanza de que se quedaran de vez en cuando. Honestamente, hasta que Jack apareció, había sido simplemente un proyecto para Norte cuando se aburría, coordinando los colores de las habitaciones para que combinaran con los de sus compañeros de trabajo. Y ahora con Jack, los cinco se habían vuelto más unidos… se habían vuelto una familia. Y repentinamente este proyecto tuvo un propósito, llevándolo a prácticamente rogar a los otros a que se quedaran al menos una vez al mes. La habitación de Jack era la más nueva de todas y, para la alegría de Norte, era la que era más usada.

La habitación de Bunny, obviamente, era de color verde. Con matices color café por aquí y por allá. Huevos tallados en el trabajo de madera y vides talladas trepando por barandillas. Era una primavera en el interior de una habitación- un intento de que pareciera una madriguera. Por supuesto no se asemejaba nada al paraíso subterráneo. Pero para una visita al mes, tendría que servir.

Parecía que Bunny había sido obligado a aceptar la oferta, yaciendo ahora acostado en la cama. Respirando con dificultad y con sus cejas temblando, aún faltaba decidir si era por el dolor o por ser fuerte. Tooth había retirado todos y cada uno de los granos de arena de pesadilla de la herida, un agujero poco profundo entre una brecha de sus costillas. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca para golpear nada vital, pero lo suficiente para permitir una infección y que el dolor se extendiera rápidamente.

Lo que era fatal, sintió Norte cuando su mano tocó el hombro del conejo y rápidamente la retiró, era la fiebre que comenzaba a quemar su piel.

"Él está enfermo…"

Meme asintió.

"Necesita atención. Ahora."

Otro asentimiento.

"¿Qué hacemos?"

Esta vez, Meme no tenía respuesta. Flotando unas pulgadas sobre el suelo y mirando sin expresión a uno de los huevos tallados, evitando cualquier mirada persistente hacia el Guardián enfermo. Norte solo asintió, maldijo en ruso y entonces lanzó un extraño rezo hacia la luna, un ruego para que Bunny se pusiera bien. Si no por su propio bien, entonces al menos por su amigo.

* * *

Norte tenía razón. Jack querría ver a Bunny. Y lo hizo. Tumbando a los yetis para ingresar a la habitación, tropezando cual borracho a la par que el sueño se iba de sus ojos, irrumpió en la habitación.

"¡Tooth!" Norte había terminado de vendar el pecho y cintura de Bunny. "Pensé que dije que lo mantuvieras allá."

"¡Congeló mi cola!" Tooth levantó una de las plumas, las puntas aún estaban pesadas por culpa de pequeños trozos de hielo, "y después de eso solo se salió."

"Bunny." El muchacho ignoró su conversación, dirigiéndose directamente a la cama. "¿Bunny?" Permaneció ahí por un momento, sin parpadear, asustado de que si miraba a otro lado, Bunny desaparecería y se convertiría en un montículo de arena negra y malos sueños. "¿Por qué no está despertando?" La pregunta fue más bien hecha para cualquiera que pudiera responder, pero todos parecían pensar que Norte era el mejor para responder.

"Él está enfermo." El hombre de la Maravilla tocó a Jack ligeramente en el hombro pero no fue alejado. "La arena… debe tener algún tipo de efecto. Infectar herida o quizá solo entró en su sangre-"

"Le dije que lo odiaba…" Jack sujetó la mano del Pooka, un toque ligero como el de una pluma, "Le dije eso luego de que él me salvó." Hubo silencio. "Va a despertar, ¿verdad?"

Norte luchó por encontrar una respuesta, con sus manos moviéndose animadamente, "… Pensamos… esperamos… él debería."

"Tengo que disculparme con él." Jack soltó la mano, pero por la forma en que miraba el difuso apéndice parecía ser que se estaba arrepintiendo de haber roto cualquier tipo de contacto, pero no quería que los otros lo vieran. "No lo dije en serio. No lo odio…"

"Estoy seguro de que él sabe eso, Jack." Tooth zumbó acercándose un poco, permitiéndole a Jack fácilmente verla a los ojos. "En verdad lo sabía. Tú sabes cuánto te aprecia."

Jack negó con su cabeza. "Cuando despierte, me disculparé por todo. El '68, lo del Canguro… esto."

"¡Esto no fue tu culpa!"

"Sí lo fue.

"No, no lo-"

"Fue mi culpa, Tooth." Su voz fue tan plana, casi sin tono. "déjalo así."

Ella lo hizo, flotando un poco hacia atrás y observándolo por un momento. No había forma de sentirse ofendida o herida, no por la forma en que él los ignoraba a todos y enfocaba toda su atención en alguien más. Ella asintió. "Tengo que salir de cualquier manera. Hay dientes que recolectar. Regresaré mañana solo para... saber cómo sigue."

"Sí. Eso suena bien." Norte le dio a Jack, quien ya estaba sentado en una gran silla verde cerca de la cama, una mirada. "¿Debería hacer que Meme lo ponga a dormir?"

"No. Solo… déjalo. Lo necesita."

Meme asintió, aprobando el concepto de permitir que el muchacho se quedara en este lugar. Entonces conjuró una flecha sobre su cabeza.

"Sí, lo sé. Tú también te vas. Y regresa luego, ¿sí?"

Un asentimiento.

"Bien. Siento que necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener. Bunny puede recuperarse pronto pero… de alguna forma no lo se."

Los otros dos se marcharon y Norte se quedó por un momento más antes de decidir marcharse también. Pero Jack se quedó. En silencio y asustado, se quedó en la silla y realizó formas circulares y flojas en el piso con su cayado. Bunny tenía que mejorar. Bajo su cuidado, simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

Norte solo regresó una vez, para quitarle a Jack su sudadera con la promesa de devolverla después. Aún estaba cubierta por manchas de sangre, que volvían café la tela azul. Había entregado la prenda de ropa de forma aturdida, era una capa de seguridad suya que se iba. La recuperó pronto, Phil era bastante rápido en cuestiones de lavandería. Pero tanto el yeti como Norte habían observado la sudadera por unos buenos diez minutos, temerosos, antes de lavar todos los rastros de sangre que hubiera habido ahí; todos los trazos de dolor.

* * *

La fiebre se rehusaba a irse, circulando por todo su cuerpo.

Era aterrador para Jack el observar cómo Bunny, la persona más fuerte que él jamás había conocido, lentamente caía en lo que él podía asumir que era la nada. Cada día se volvía más y más débil.

Norte había estado tratando de quemar la fiebre, diciéndole a Jack que el conejo antropomórfico tendría que sudar lo suficiente para poder romper con ella. Había cobijas apiladas en torre constantemente sobre su cuerpo decadente, el fuego siempre rugía en la chimenea. La habitación era sofocante, alcanzando grados de ochenta en ciertos momentos e incluso cien en otros. Todo era un esperanzado intento de destruir la maldad que circulaba a través de él. Pero la verdad es que solo sirvió no mucho más que hacer que Bunny tuviera calor, su pelaje brillaba por una fina capa de sudor y sus temblores nunca cedieron.

La habitación había adquirido una temperatura de verano, un lugar que ningún duende del invierno debería soportar.

Jack lo soportó de cualquier manera.

Se quedó en la habitación con Bunny, sentado en una gran silla, siempre con un vaso de agua helada a su lado. Ya que incluso las ventanas estaban cerradas, necesitaba todo tipo de frío que pudiera obtener. No es como si consiguiera mucho de cualquier manera, incluso el agua se calentaba en tan solo unos minutos y en las condiciones en que se encontraba no había forma de que pudiera congelarla de nuevo.

Norte había tratado de hacer que se rindiera, diciéndole que estaría muy caliente, que el guardián mayor estaría bien bajo sus cuidados y que no necesitaba que los dos estuvieran enfermos. Pero Jack se rehusó a dejar el lado de su amigo. Ni siquiera cuando sentía que se sofocaba, lo cual estaba pasando, o cuando su piel estuviera cubierta de sudor al grado en que sentía que se estaba derritiendo, lo cual estaba pasando. Aún así se negó a irse.

Jack hizo absolutamente todo lo que pudo. Ajustaba las cobijas cuando éstas se caían, reemplazando las toallas de su frente, ayudando a Bunny a tragar los espesos remedios herbales a través de su inconciencia. Revoloteando alrededor de la habitación y siempre deteniéndose cerca de la cabeza del conejo para revisar su temperatura y susurrarle palabras de aliento, con lágrimas siendo retenidas en sus ojos entrecerrados.

Norte lo había encontrado de esa forma una vez, hincado junto a la cama, con sus manos pequeñas y blancas enroscadas alrededor de la muñeca mucho más grande de Bunnymund, tal y como si un niño estuviera aferrándose a su oso de peluche. Estaba muy lejos como para escuchar mucho, y tratando de ser cauteloso, solo pudo entender unas cuantas cosas. _Todo estará bien,_ era una de ellas. _No te marches, por favor, no te marches… te odiaré por siempre… no te atrevas… regresa pronto… nunca arruinar la pascua… 68… lo siento… como un hermano… te amo… mi culpa… mi culpa… mi culpa…_

Otras veces, siendo menos cauteloso, Norte había entrado para encontrar a Jack dormido, en una silla, con la parte superior de su cuerpo extendido sobre la cama frente a él, con sus brazos extendidos y su mano, siempre, descansando sobre la garra de su amigo. Un recordatorio de que, aún dormido, aún estaba ahí.

La arena dorada siempre flotaba sobre su cabeza. Escenas de él y Conejo, peleas con bolas de nieve, bromas de ida y vuelta, Bunny revolviendo su cabello afectivamente…

Debió haber sido entonces cuando Norte finalmente se dio cuenta de lo inseparables que eran ellos dos.

Mejores amigos.

Hermanos.

Familia.

Uno no podía vivir en verdad sin el otro.

Y si cualquier cosa le pasaba a Bunny, algo que comenzaba a preocupar mucho a Norte, Jack se quedaría sin nada. Sobreviviría, eso era claro. Jack tenía el hábito de sobrevivir. Vivir, en cambio, estaba fuera de discusión. La diferencia entre ambos, vivir y sobrevivir, era una que no mucha gente se detenía a pensar.

Oh sí, Jack sin duda sobreviviría.

¿Pero vivir? De eso no estaba tan seguro.

Norte hizo todo lo que pudo para convencer al joven de descansar un poco. Había círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, tallaba su frente para intentar quedarse despierto, y siempre se le veía con una sudadera empapada. Tenía calor más allá de lo creíble, necesitaba refrescarse.

"Jack. Necesitas dormir." Así era como la conversación siempre comenzaba. Norte ingresaba, revisaba a Bunny y entonces le decía a Jack lo que necesitaba. Algunas veces era comida. Otras veces era agua. Algunas veces Norte le suplicaba a Jack que simplemente fuera afuera por un momento, que detuviera el proceso de derretimiento por el que estaba pasando.

Y así como las demandas de Norte eran predecibles, también lo eran las respuestas de Jack.

"Estoy bien," Jack se enderezaba, con sus ojos firmemente puestos en Bunny.

"No, no lo estás. ¡Estás matándote aquí! ¡Está muy caliente! ¡Has estado despierto ya por tres días!"

Jack solo negó con su cabeza fuertemente, haciendo que pequeñas gotas de sudor cayeran. No. No sudor. Agua. Se limpió su rostro con la parte posterior de su mano. "No dejaré a Bunny."

"Él estar-"

"No dejaré a Bunny."

Y no lo hizo. El lugar al lado del Guardián se convirtió en su hogar permanente, nunca alejándose de su lado. Ni por un momento. Su cayado permanecía fuertemente aferrado en su agarre. La sábana de seguridad de un niño – una posesión tan necesitada que no podía estar sin ella.

Se quedó así por tres días. La habitación de Bunny se volvía más y más caliente, Jack se volvía más y más débil. Extrañamente, el proceso entero era lo mismo para Jack y Bunny. Ambos se estaban deteriorando, ambos lentamente desmoronándose y desapareciendo. Parecía ser que Jack se negaba a que su mayor sufriera por su cuenta, así que lo sufría de igual forma que él lo hacía, permitiendo que el tiempo les cobrara factura a ambos.

Fue en el quinto día que Norte llamó a los otros Guardianes a una reunión que deseaba nunca haber tenido. Lo había discutido con Manny la noche anterior, rogando por una respuesta que pudiera encontrar en tonos de susurro, no queriendo que Jack le escuchara. Manny no tenía solución, ni siquiera un consejo. La única respuesta que proveyó fue la más simple-

_Déjenlo ir._

Manny siempre tenía razón. Era tiempo de que Norte se hiciera a un lado y lo dejara ir, por mucho que odiara el hacerlo. Ya no podía tener control sobre la situación porque la situación se rehusaba a dejarlo. El quinto día fue el más difícil para Norte, porque tenía que decirles a los otros que hicieran lo mismo.

Reunidos todos en el estudio de Norte, al final del pasillo de la habitación de Bunny, y de Jack, los tres Guardianes, maravilla, recuerdos y sueños permanecieron en silencio ante la revelación de que lo que tenían que hacer les llenó de súbito.

"Bunny, él está enfermo…" Norte apretó el puente de su nariz, suspirando fuertemente a través de ésta, "mucho más enfermo de lo que imaginé que estaría."

Meme permitió que una pequeña nube de arena sobre su cabeza se volviera negra antes de transformarla nuevamente a dorado.

"¿Es culpa de arena negra?" Hubo un asentimiento a modo de confirmación. "¿Puedes arreglarlo?"

Meme frunció el ceño y luego negó con su cabeza, observando el suelo en lo que podía ser visto como vergüenza.

"P-pero Bunny no puede…" Tooth estaba revoloteando furiosa, siendo la más emocional en la habitación. "¡Lo necesitamos! ¡Y qué hay de- oh!" Ella se detuvo justo donde estaba, se dejó caer al suelo y cubrió su boca con sus manos. "¡Jack! ¡¿Qué hay de Jack?!"

A propósito no habían invitado al duende del invierno a su reunión. Nadie sabía bien cómo decirle que el Guardián de la Esperanza podría no sobrevivir las siguientes horas de la noche. Que permitirían que Manny hiciera su trabajo, y que, por mucho que el muchacho lo creyera, los Guardianes no eran inmortales. Los últimos días habían sido un testamento de la lealtad entre ellos dos, no sabían exactamente cómo sería la reacción de Jack.

"Aún no lo he resuelto." Norte se recostó en su asiento, haciendo crujir la silla. "Bunny y él, son muy unidos…" sonrió entre dientes, mas sus ojos no mostraron humor alguno y su tono carecía completamente de él también. "¿Qué hará Jack? ¿Cómo decirle…? ¿Quién le dirá…?"

Con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas, Tooth se alejó del escritorio, eliminándose a sí misma. "¿Qué decimos? ¿Cómo? ¡Todas estas son terribles preguntas! ¡Tenemos que encontrar otra forma de ayudar a Bunny! Si Jack supiera que va a morir, ¿qué es lo que-?"

"¿Bunny va a morir?" La voz, temblorosa, los sacó a todos de la discusión. Tres pares de ojos giraron para observar al delgado muchacho parado en el umbral de la puerta. Con su figura temblando, lágrimas cubriendo sus ojos, su cayado a un lado y sus puños completamente cerrados a su costado. La primera vez en cinco días que salía de la habitación y eso es lo que escuchaba. "¿Qué quieren decir?"

Norte fue el primero en reaccionar, levantándose lentamente. "Jack… no podemos hacer nada más. No hay nada más-"

"¡Tiene que haber algo más!" Norte se encontró brincando hacia atrás a la par que una corriente de aire lo golpeaba, acompañado del grito de Jack. "¡Tienen que intentarlo con más fuerza!" _No no no no no… no está ocurriendo, por favor, no, no puede ser… no debería ser… ya basta ya basta ya basta…_

"Jack, cálmate. Entendemos. Todos estamos tristes, todos queremos ayudar-"

"¡NO! ¡No lo entienden! U-ustedes n-no lo… ¡tienen que intentarlo con más fuerza! ¡Tiene que despertar! ¡Y-yo tengo que d-decirle que lo siento! ¡Tienen que-!"

"Jack, por favor-"

"¡_CÁLLATE_!" Su cayado golpeó el suelo, el hielo se esparció rápidamente por toda la alfombra roja, "¡Bunny tiene que estar bien! ¡Tiene que estar bien! ¡Aún y si… aún y si yo tengo que ayudarle!"

"Jack… vamos a seguir intentándolo… pero la oportunidad de-"

"¡No me importa! ¡No me importa!" Restregó sus ojos. "¡Bunny va a estar bien! Él… ¡tiene que estarlo!"

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Jack estaba volando a través de la fábrica, su cayado cayó en alguna parte del suelo a la par que prácticamente abría la puerta de la habitación de Bunny a patadas y la cerraba con un estrepitoso golpe tras él. Lo golpeó inmediatamente la sensación de sofocación, el calor llenaba sus pulmones y lo mareó. Sus pasos iban con un propósito a la par que hacía su camino hacia un costado de la cama, el Pooka continuaba en un sueño profundo bajo montones de edredones.

"Vas a estar bien…" acomodó mejor las cobijas y colocó la toalla en el agua fría, exprimiéndola luego y colocándola en la frente de Bunny- que seguía ardiendo. "Tienes que estar bien. ¿Lo entiendes? Tú me salvaste. Así que ahora… yo tengo que salvarte. Así es como funciona. ¿Recuerdas? Porque si yo te salvo entonces tú me deberás una, y me gusta cuando la gente me debe favores, así que despierta y débeme una. Ahora sería un buen momento…" Jack tragó duro e intentó ver más allá del granizo salado que salía de sus ojos.

"Norte solo está… está cansado. Todos lo estamos. Y asustados. Y cuando la gente está asustada a veces dice cosas que… que n-no q-quieren decir. Él-él solo es-estaba diciendo q-que…" Se limpió su nariz y sus ojos con la manga de su sudadera. "Él solo…" No. No había excusas. Norte le había dicho que Bunny iba a morir. No había excusas para eso… no había forma de compensar las palabras o retractarse de ellas.

Norte se había rendido. Todos se habían rendido. Pero él estaba muy lejos de rendirse. ¡Él era Jack Frost! Y Jack Frost muy raras veces se rendía. Claro, se había rendido con Pitch, pero eso fue solo después de una batalla infernal. Y algunos podían argumentar que se había rendido después de caer en el hielo- ciertamente así es como se había sentido por un tiempo- pero eso fue solo después de que hubo salvado la vida de su hermana. Seguiría ese patrón y se rendiría únicamente después de haber ayudado a Bunny. Entonces se rendiría. Solo hasta entonces, todos tendrían simplemente que aceptarlo.

Se retiró unos cuantos pasos, limpiando su mente de todo tipo de pensamientos respecto a la conversación que había escuchado. Pensar racionalmente era lo que le ayudaría ahora. Tenía que detenerse y pensar y encontrar una verdadera forma de resolver la situación.

¿Cuál era la situación?

Calor. Eso era todo lo que se le ocurría. Calor, calor y más calor. Cobijas y fuegos y ventanas cerradas, té caliente y agua caliente y medicina caliente. Todo caliente, con la intención de quemar la fiebre.

Pero...

Quizá Norte lo había entendido mal. El hombre estaba determinado a que Bunny sudara hasta romper la fiebre. Siendo un nativo de Rusia del siglo quince, eso era todo lo que realmente podías hacer. Pero Jack mismo había visto de primera mano lo que los otros elementos podían hacer.

Siempre podrías sudar para romper una fiebre.

Pero también podías congelarla.

Sabía exactamente con cuál Bunny se rehusaría completamente y también sabía cuál valía la pena intentar. Cualquier cosa, en este momento, valía la pena intentarlo. Caminó alrededor de la cama unas cuantas veces, analizando la situación de la habitación. Fuego, ventanas cerradas, cobijas pesadas. Siempre podría abrir las ventanas…

Pero para congelar algo tan drástico como la fiebre tenías que ser tan extremo como al intentar quemarla. Norte había hecho su parte. Ahora era su turno.

Media hora después, Jack había apagado con éxito la chimenea (un proceso muy largo y difícil). Abrió de golpe todas y cada una de las ventanas, dando la bienvenida al aire frígido que le dio de lleno en el rostro, como una madre preocupada por su hijo.

"Estoy bien…" rió entre dientes a la par que el viento rozaba preocupado su mejilla, congelando cualquier rastro de agua derretida que pudiera encontrar en su piel, "Estoy bien. Pero, ¿podrías ingresar a la habitación por un tiempo?" Y como si estuviera muy alegre de ser de ayuda, aunque no sabía en qué podría ayudar, el viento del Norte silbó pasando a su lado y circuló por toda la habitación. Jack sonrió. El viento del Norte siempre había sentido afecto por él, y él también lo sentía. Complacer a Jack era algo prioritario en la lista del quehacer del viento. A diferencia del Viento del Sur, que era más gruñón que Bunny cuando tenía un mal día.

Jack tuvo que desenredar a Bunny de las cobijas y sábanas, lanzándolas en una alta pila en el suelo y dándoles una patada extra lejos de la cama. El Guardián de la Esperanza estaba bañado en sudor, su pelaje gris se pegaba a todas las partes de su cuerpo. Lucía extraño, sin su armadura de muñequera habitual y sin la faja de cuero que nunca dejaba su pecho y hombro. Su cintura estaba ceñida por una gruesa venda que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, tornándose rosa por la sangre.

Norte era normalmente quien la cambiaba, pero Jack quería que ahora fuera su turno. Norte nunca había fallado en verdad pero estaba intentándolo lo mejor que podía, al igual que Tooth y Meme. Pero Jack no podía soportar más intentos.

Él iba a salvar a su amigo. No había cabida para ningún _intentar_.

Desenrollar los vendajes fue una tarea difícil. Tiró de ellos hasta que la lengüeta se deshizo y pudo retirarlos. Había lanzado el vendaje sobre el pecho de Bunny y luego cuidadosamente lo jaló por debajo de él. Pequeños gemidos de dolor, que intentaban ser detenidos, surgieron de su garganta y Jack tenía que detenerse y disculparse unas cuantas veces.

"Lo lamento…" murmuraba, con su mano acariciando distraídamente el pelaje, dejando pequeños rastros de escarcha. "Lo siento mucho…"

La herida no era tan mala como él pensó que sería. Parecía ser que eran peores los efectos causados por ella. No era muy profunda y la sangre seca en el pelaje gris y duro lucía peor de lo que realmente era. Encontró una nueva toalla y la sumergió en el agua para lavar ligeramente la herida. Parecía ser que Bunny no sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta. Si temblar o gritar. Optando por una reacción doble, un temblor violento cruzó por su cuerpo cuando la tela congelada lo tocó. Cuando Jack comenzó a limpiar la herida, aún en su estado inconsciente, el guardián mayor logró reprimir un gemido, atrapándolo en su garganta y dejándolo permanecer ahí como un gruñido.

"Terco…" Murmuró Jack, con su ceño fruncido en culpa. "Puedes simplemente decir que te duele, ¿lo sabes? Eso me haría sentirme peor… y en verdad pienso que debería. Así que adelante. Solo dilo. ¡Despierta y dilo!" Bunny no dijo nada, solo gruñó otra vez. Un gran suspiro escapó de la garganta de Jack y negó con su cabeza. Tenía que seguir manteniendo la esperanza. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

Colocar de nuevo los vendajes a su alrededor fue más difícil que quitarlos. Mucho más difícil, de hecho. Jack se disculpaba constantemente con Bunny siempre que esos adoloridos gemidos y gruñidos se abrían camino hacia la superficie.

"Lo siento mucho..." "No era mi intención..." "Todo va a estar bien."

Su mano acariciaba el pelaje blanco cerca del cuello de Bunny, que ya no estaba tan suave. Murmurando ruegos de perdón a la par que sus heladas manos intentaban lo más posibles ser gentiles. "Lo siento mucho… mucho… mi culpa…" ya fuera que estuviera hablando por lo que había ocurrido o por lo que pasaba en ese momento habría tenido las mismas palabras. Qué quería decir con todo eso no lo sabía en realidad.

No le tomó mucho tiempo el enrollar la gran gasa alrededor del torso de su amigo. Una cosa menos. Lo que lo seguía molestando mucho era la estúpida fiebre que se rehusaba a marcharse. Hasta ahora había convertido la habitación en un cubo de hielo. No era suficiente. Necesitaba tener contacto directo si quería algún tipo de cambio en la temperatura. Agarrando el balde de agua de la mesa de noche se asomó por la ventana y recogió nieve del techo, colocándola en la cubeta. El agua quedó girando alrededor de pedazos de cristal de hielo. La tela fue sumergida en la mezcla a medio derretir. Sin molestarse siquiera en exprimirla, la dejó caer sobre la frente de Bunny.

Otro violento temblor se abrió paso por el cuerpo de Bunny. La fiebre estaba molesta, no le gustaba tener un oponente. Pero tal cosa nunca había conocido a Jack Frost, quien combatía al calor diariamente. Nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a tal enemigo. Y Jack Frost pretendía ganar esta batalla, aún y cuando fuera un infierno de batalla.

"Perdón por esto, Canguro," Jack se quitó su sudadera, quedando con su camisa blanca debajo y sus pantalones rasgados, "Se que no te gusta el frío, pero tendrás que aguantarte." Colocando una rodilla en la alta cama, se trepó y gateó rápidamente hacia el costado de su amigo, recostándose a un lado de él. Sus delgados brazos se enroscaron con seguridad alrededor del pecho y brazos de Bunny, dejando sus manos en puño en la orilla de los vendajes.

Hubo más temblores. Dientes castañeando y ligeros quejidos.

"Lo lamento…" Jack se acercó un poco más y esperó que Norte no ingresara en ese momento… o tuviera una cámara. Eso le daría mucho de qué hablar y Bunny probablemente nunca le dejaría en paz por eso.

Negó con su cabeza. Esto no se trataba de su orgullo. Se trataba de Bunny.

Así que se acercó otro poco más y abrazó sus brazos con más fuerza.

El viento que viajaba alrededor de la habitación era callado, excepto por unos cuantos silbidos y susurros cada ciertos minutos. No había ya un castañear en la chimenea, en su lugar un ocasional quiebre de un bloque de hielo de afuera se escuchaba, lo cual Jack encontraba mucho más reconfortante. El único sonido real, aunque apenas y era un sonido, era el cuerpo de Bunny, que temblaba violentamente a la par que la fiebre intentaba ganar contra el frío, colocado junto a él. El calor intentaba quedarse dentro del cuerpo cálido, y continuar quemándolo hasta que la lava circulara por sus venas. O que su huésped muriera. Lo que ocurriera primero.

Jack no dejaría que ninguno de los dos ocurriera. No podía dejar que ninguno ocurriera.

El adolescente se acercó más, "Vas a estar bien, Cola de algodón," le aseguró a su amigo. Su pulgar acarició el pelaje blanco, un hábito inconsciente. "Vas a estar perfectamente. Y luego de que mejores vamos a tener una carrera. Apuesto a que ya puedo ganarte. O quizá solo tendremos la más grande pelea de bolas de nieve jamás habida. Podemos estar en el mismo equipo si tú quieres. O-o puedes estar con Sophie. No le dijimos lo que ocurrió por si acaso tu… quiero decir… lo siento. No quise decir eso." Se sorbió la nariz, sintiéndose muy tonto por un momento.

"Fue todo mi culpa, ¿lo sabes? Espero que lo sepas. Te culpé antes," levantó la vista hacia el rostro, esperando que sus ojos le estuvieran mirando con enojo por la falsa culpa. No hubo ningún cambio. "pero ya no te culpo…" su garganta estaba apretada, por lo que tragó saliva. "Pero ¿por qué saltaste? ¡Eso es lo que quiero saber! ¿Por qué? Quiero decir… solo eres tan… eres tan… estúpido. Perdón. No quise decir eso. No, espera, sí quería." Jack sollozó de nuevo y su visión se nubló. No quería que Bunny le viera llorar, así que en su lugar solo enterró su rostro en el costado de su amigo. El aroma de la madriguera era sobrecogedor e hizo que las lágrimas fluyeran aún más. Pasto, violetas, pintura.

Si no fuera por él, su amigo estaría en casa justo ahora, pintando huevos. O haciendo sonreír a Sophie. Quizá incluso lo estaría regañando.

Se abrazó más cerca, presionando su rostro contra el cálido pelaje. Tenía que abrir su boca para respirar y las lágrimas, medio congeladas, tocaban sus labios. Salado. Su nariz estaba muy congestionada para hacer nada más que oler.

"Tienes que recuperarte…" odió lo suave que sonaba su voz, tan infantil y desesperada. "Solo tienes que hacerlo. Se supone que proteges a todos los niños del mundo," su voz sonó amortiguada a través del grisáceo pelaje, "¿lo recuerdas? Hiciste un juramento. Dijiste que sin importar qué, protegerías a todos y cada uno de los niños."

Hubo otro trago apretado, "¿Qué hay de mí? Aún soy un niño. Si tú mueres, entonces estarás rompiendo tu juramento. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que estarás rompiendo una gran promesa que me hiciste. No recuerdas haber hecho esa promesa. Pero eso es porque es obligación de los amigos el hacerla. Una vez que te vuelves amigo de alguien, tienes que hacer una promesa." Dudó por un momento, "Yo ya hice la promesa. Porque somos amigos. Quizá no lo sepas, pero lo somos. Somos los mejores amigos. Y los mejores amigos no rompen promesas. Yo prometí que nada te pasaría." Se rió entre dientes, "Podrás haber pensado que eso fue estúpido. Y en cierta forma lo fue. Pero… la hice de cualquier manera. Así que ahí lo tienes."

Era la mayor honestidad que jamás había mostrado en frente de alguno de los Guardianes. Y conforme las palabras fueron saliendo, deseó haberlas dicho todas mucho antes. O… quizá no debió hacerlo. El apego no era algo de lo que le gustara hacer alarde. El apego significaba que hacías cosas por otros, lo cual no le molestaba hacer. Pero funcionaba en ambos lados. Y odiaba que los otros hicieran cosas por él. Lo que Bunny había hecho rayaba en lo extremo y se daba cuenta de que si no fuera por el apego que sentía por su familia, no habría habido ningún accidente.

Bunny no estaría muriendo.

Jack se removió contra el brazo contra el que estaba recostado en ese momento, decidiendo que ya que había comenzado a hablar, bien podría continuar. El temblor empeoraba, pero no quería soltarlo. Este era su último intento de ayudarle. Todo lo que podía hacer era hablar con Bunny mientras todo pasaba. Y si eso era todo lo que podía hacer, entonces eso es lo que haría.

"Tengo muchos planes," sus labios temblaron y apretó sus dientes contra ese movimiento, "para mí y para ti. También muchos nuevos apodos. ¿Qué te parece Bugs Bunny? ¿Sabes quién es? Te lo diré cuando despiertes. Despertarás. Te prometo que lo harás."

De dónde salieron sus siguientes palabras, él nunca lo sabría. Pero parecía ser un patrón. Siempre que aquellos a los que amaba se encontraban en peligro, las palabras siempre venían, siempre las mismas y siempre las que odiaba decir después que todo pasara.

"Todo va a estar bien. Vas a estar bien. Confía en mí. ¿Alguna vez te engañaría?"

* * *

Las siguientes horas fueron una tortura. El frío, el calor, las lágrimas, el miedo y la esperanza se removían en una espiral que lo drenaba. Todas ellas en una habitación, con Jack intentando combatir contra todos. La batalla que habían tenido con Pitch parecía nada comparada con el ahora. La batalla en esa pequeña habitación era mucho más intensa que cualquier que él hubiera experimentado jamás.

Quizá era porque el villano era algo que no podía simplemente desear que desapareciera; tocarlo y convertirlo en cientos de partículas doradas. No podía simplemente decir "No creo en ti," y con eso mejorar las cosas. Este no era un villano que estuviera ahí para cometer maldades. Estaba ahí para, en muchas formas, hacer su trabajo. Hacer a la gente que se enfermara y rechazar cualquier tipo de protesta.

Este villano no vestía de negro o cargaba con pesadillas o se iba cuando decidía que ya había tenido suficiente. Este ni siquiera era un villano. Esto era un hecho de la naturaleza. Y por mucho que Jack lo deseara, él no podía controlar la naturaleza.

Muchas veces durante la noche Jack se encontró mirando sobre el pecho de Bunny hacia la ventana, hacia el cielo y hacia los cráteres semejantes a ojos de la luna. No estaba seguro si se suponía que estuviera enojado con el planeta. ¿Enojado? ¿Suplicando?

De una cosa estaba segura, estaba celoso. Con todo ese poder, suficiente para traerlo de vuelta del mundo de los muertos, ¿por qué no podía ayudar a Bunny? La luna se rehusó a contestarle cuando preguntó eso, una vez a sí mismo y otra en voz alta. Y entonces fue cuando se enojó. Mirando con enfado hacia la luz lunar, que brillaba a través de la ventana como una entidad burlona, estando solo ahí para ofrecer consuelo pero sin hacer nada para ninguno de ellos.

Injusto, malo y cruel…

Palabras que había usado mucho últimamente.

Así que yació ahí, a un lado de su tembloroso amigo y lo pensó un poco más. Por qué la luna no había ayudado a Bunny. Ciertamente se encontraba mejor de lo que él había estado, muerto en el fondo de un lago. ¿Por qué no ayudarle ahora?

La respuesta podría no ser vista de buena manera. Pero tenía sentido para Jack.

Porque Jack no había tenido a nadie más que le ayudara excepto la luna. Bunny, por el contrario, tenía a Jack.

Y después de eso, no estaba seguro de seguir enojado con la luna.

Se quedó despierto tanto como pudo, dando lo mejor de si por permanecer despierto. No queriendo perderse una sola inhalación de aire, un solo consumo tintineante en sus pulmones. Estaba asustado de perder el pulso y el 'ba bum' contra su palma siempre que el joven guardián sujetaba la peluda muñeca. El silencio hacía cosas extrañas a su mente, alejando la confianza a la que se había aferrado tan fuerte antes y reemplazándola con la aterradora pregunta.

_¿Qué tal sí…?_

Así que no quería perderse ni un momento de Bunny estando a su lado, vivo y respirando. Y mientras más lo pensaba, mas se aterrorizaba. Así que le deseó a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, la luna, las estrellas, el sol, el viento a que ayudaran a que su amigo mejorara. A que por favor su amigo pudiera levantarse una vez más.

Soportaría los insultos. Y los apodos. Y las miradas de mal humor y las veces ocasionales en que era pateado. Todo por ver a Bunny de pie y recuperado. Haría cualquier cosa en este momento.

Desafortunadamente, era una de esas situaciones en las que uno solo puede hacer lo que uno puede hacer. Y eso era muy poco.

Así que Jack se acurrucó junto a Bunny y enlazó sus brazos con más fuerza.

"Lo siento mucho…" se volvía su credo. "Mucho… mucho… lo lamento…" Estaba quedándose dormido y no había forma de detenerlo. Meme debía haber pasado por ahí… "Sabes que… no te odio… ¿verdad?" Frotó ligeramente su rostro a la par que se acercaba, respirando profundamente el familiar aroma. El pasto y las violetas y la pintura… "En verdad no lo hago. Nunca lo hice. Siempre te admiré, ¿lo sabías? La ventisca del '68… eso fue… eso solo fue para llamar t-tu atención…" Se quedaba dormido. "Yo quería… hablar… contigo…" sus ojos se cerraron, la oscuridad le rodeó. "Eres mi familia… ahora… ahora eres mi familia… y… yo… en verdad… te quiero…"

Jack retuvo un bostezo al mismo tiempo que un sollozo, y ambos intentos fueron en vano.

"No mueras... ¿está bien? Confía... en mí..." hubo otro bostezo, y otra respiración profunda. "Es como… jugar a la rayuela. Toma... unos cuantos... pasos por mí... muy bien... Solo no mires abajo... regresa... todo estará..."

Y fue llevado a una tierra de inquietos sueños, siendo incapaz de terminar su frase. La arena dorada giraba en imágenes de Bunny y él, ambos maravillados ante los delfines.

Estaba tan profundamente dormido como para percatarse de que, unas cuantas horas después, con su temperatura comenzando a bajar, un par de brillantes ojos verdes, confusos y desenfocados, se abrieron lo suficiente como para mirar a su costado. Hubo una sonrisa cansada, una leve carcajada, un suspiro y un doloroso gruñido a la par que un brazo se hacía camino alrededor del espíritu del invierno, acercándolo aún más, mientras que otra garra retiraba lágrimas de un rostro pálido. Hubo sonidos de protesta provenientes de un adolescente por éste último acto. La luna sonreía a través de la ventana, con trazos lunares acariciando las sombras con un tenue brillo. Hubo otra ligera risa a la par que los ojos verdes miraban hacia la ventana, asintiendo en forma de gracias en dirección del planeta que siempre estaba presente.

Bunny había jugado a la rayuela.

Una vez más había saltado.

Y una vez más, había sido por Jack.

* * *

**_Notas de la traductora: _**_La rayuela, el avioncito, hopscotch o como lo conozcan en su país es ese juego hecho con tiza en el suelo donde dibujas cuadros hasta el número 10 y vas lanzando piedras que caen en cada cuadrito y brincas en cada uno sin pisar las líneas que lo dividen. Lo aclaro porque desconozco qué tan conocido sea este juego en otros países o qué nombre tengan :3 en la película esto es lo que Jack propone a su hermana que jueguen, aunque en el doblaje lo pusieron como 'juguemos a saltar'… ¡pero el nombre del juego es rayuela! xDD ¡gracias por sus lecturas y reviews! Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este episodio ^^_


	7. Ojos de Bellota - Una navidad de ROTG

**_Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod: _**_Y aquí tenemos algo para romper un poquito el arco de Saltador (¿a ustedes qué les parece eso, que se vea interrumpido el arco por otro tipo de one-shots? XDD a mi me gusta relajarme un poco pero a veces es tanta la angustia por la espera del siguiente episodio del arco que dan ganas de llorar. XDU basta, no quiero spoilear así que por eso traje rápido este one-shot ^^ espero lo disfruten =D originalmente fue publicado en navidad por eso la temática de este episodio ^^_

_Ah, antes de que lo olvide, las traducciones de las notas de autor son solo para mostrarles lo que el autor en cuestión decía o sentía en ese momento, pero no por ello compartimos las mismas ideas, ¿a qué voy con esto? Hace un comentario en sus notas de que ama el género 'slash' término que muchos han de conocer, las parejas gay, pero quisiera decir que, si bien no tengo nada contra ellos, incluso tengo amigos que son así, no es algo que yo promueva, antes había mencionado que si ella escribe slash en esta historia, no traduciría yo ese episodio, porque simplemente no puedo. No es algo que me guste, sinceramente. Pero ella ha dejado muy en claro que la relación Bunny/Jack que se maneja aquí es un amor enteramente fraternal, y hermosamente desarrollado, así que agradeceré su comprensión sobre eso para esta historia, era todo :3 gracias._

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, **Galimatias**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje_.

**Notas originales de la autora Galimatias: ¡Dios, soy _tan_ mentirosa!**

**Lo se, lo se. La fiesta en la piscina se suponía que era el siguiente episodio. Pero honestamente, ¡¿cómo podría NO hacer un especial de Navidad?! ¡Y de El Origen de los Guardianes, por sobre todas las cosas! Así que aquí vamos. ¡El especial de Navidad! ¡El próximo episodio intentaré dar un mensaje individual a cada uno de quienes me escriben! ¡TODOS SON GENIALES!**

**Y solo para darles una ida de algo en esta historia, NO está basado en ninguno de mis otros fanfics. Porque hay algunas cosas que, si intentan que sean lineales, ¡NO tendrá sentido! ¡Recuerden que estos son one-shots, capítulos únicos, gente! ¡Así es como funciona!**

**Como sea, ¡espero les guste esto! Es uno de los más largos hasta la fecha. ¡Casi 8,500 palabras! ¡ES UN EPISODIO GRANDE, COMPAÑEROS! Y como de costumbre, ¡hay mucha ternura familiar entre Bunny y Jack! Amo las historias 'slash', gente, ¡pero jamás podría escribirlo para esta pareja en particular! No lo se, siempre que los veo, veo a dos personas que son muy unidas en una especie de relación familiar. ¡Como una relación de hermano mayor-hermano menor! ¡Es demasiado lindo! ¡Pero los amantes de la pareja los seguirán emparejando! ¡Pero eso no es algo que verán en este fic!**

**¡Y un agradecimiento extra para mjbaerman! ¡Gracias por sus asombrosas habilidades Beta! ¡Todos vayan a revisar su nuevo fanfic! ¡Es una sorprendente historia de El Origen de los Guardianes con toneladas de cosas tiernas! ¡Lo leí y lo amé! ¡Se llama 'Shadowed Victory'! ¡LEANLO!**

**¡Gracias de nuevo! ¡Y si tienen sugerencias, déjenlas en sus mensajes!**

**Hasta ahora ya terminé Fiesta en la Piscina, un fic sobre Jack y su aversión a tocar a la gente, y hay otra en proceso sobre Jack resultando herido y también estoy haciendo el final de Saltador! ¡Así que tengo espacio para muchas más peticiones!**

**¡PIENSEN GENTE! ¡PIENSEN!**

**¡Muchísimas gracias y disfrútenlo!**

**¡Y Feliz Navidad de una Judia/Atea! ¡Y que las posibles deidades nos bendigan a todos!**

* * *

o0o

_Sin una familia, el hombre, solo en el mundo, tiembla con el frío._

-Andre Maurois

o0o

* * *

Desde que Jack podía recordar, y en seco eran trescientos años – sus nuevos recuerdos eran pedazos y piezas de diecisiete años, y eso era algo que aún estaba registrando – había estado siempre en la lista de los niños malos, en la lista negra. No es que le importara. Oh no. Para nada. Bueno… quizá un poquito. ¡Espera! ¡No! No, no podía importarle menos…

Jack se decía a sí mismo estas cosas todos los años. "Estás solo," diría "solo haz lo que la gente solitaria hace. Cómprate a ti mismo un regalo y supéralo." Pero en realidad no podía superarlo. Y no podía comprar en realidad nada para sí mismo ya que no era visible en realidad y no tenía dinero. Pero era la idea lo que contaba. Así que cada año, durante Navidad, hacía hombres de nieve. Siempre hacía tres en total. Imaginaba que cuatro era un número aceptable de personas para una familia, al menos un tamaño decente. Así que hacía tres figuras y dejaba que lo incluyeran. Siempre era mejor, había decidido, ser incluido que incluir a alguien.

Y así, cada Navidad se sentaría con sus tres hombres de nieve y hablaría. Les contaría todo, le susurraría a la nieve que había formado y les daría forma. Nunca tenían un género específico, los monos de nieve no lo tenían, pero algunas veces, por alguna razón desconocida, al más pequeño de los tres le ponía cabello largo y una gran sonrisa.

"Estoy en la lista negra," les diría, casi con orgullo, "así que no recibo regalos en navidad. Ni tengo amigos. Pero está bien." Ellos guardarían silencio. "¡He estado en la lista negra por trescientos años! Porque hace mucho tiempo intenté meterme en la fábrica del gran hombre. El gran hombre es Santa, pero su nombre en realidad es Norte. ¿Sabían eso? ¿Qué su nombre era Norte?" Ellos nunca respondían la pregunta, así que solo asumió que no lo sabían. "Bueno, lo es. Norte tiene una fábrica que está llena de juguetes para todos los niños del mundo. Bueno… no todos los niños. Hanukkah Harry trabaja ocho turnos nocturnos para algunos otros niños. Pero al menos para la gran mayoría de los niños. Pero no para mí. Porque estoy en la lista negra."

Nunca lo regañaban o simpatizaban con él, solo lo miraban sin expresión alguna con sus ojos de bellota.

"Tiene amigos. Me refiero a Norte. Muchos de ellos. O al menos creo que son amigos. Verán, él es un Guardián. Eso es alguien que trabaja todo el tiempo y hace cosas de adultos. Lo que odio, por cierto. Y solo hay cuatro Guardianes. Pero no nos llevamos bien. Bueno… eso no es verdad. Meme es amable conmigo, pero no está aquí muy seguido. Y Tooth algunas veces es linda cuando aparece, pero son más que nada sus pequeñas hadas quienes aparecen y son agradables, supongo." Él siempre fruncía el ceño en la siguiente parte. "Pero al Conejo de Pascua no le agrado mucho. Su nombre es Bunny, creo. Quiero decir, supongo que tiene un nombre más largo. Todos lo tienen. Pero yo solo lo llamo Bunny."

Su ceño estaría bien fruncido. "¿Sabían que él solía ser mi favorito? Quiero decir, el sujeto no se asusta con nada. En lo absoluto. Y lo admiré por un tiempo. Pero entonces… no lo se. Lo conocí unos cincuenta años después de que me convertí… en esto," hizo un gesto hacia sí mismo, "y simplemente no le agradé. Y cada vez que nos encontramos… es como si me odiara. Me dijo que merecía estar en la lista negra."

Los hombres de nieve tampoco comentaban nada sobre eso.

"Y Norte, intenté agradarle también. Pero nunca funcionó. Así que ahora, estoy en la lista negra." Su frunce se convertiría en una sonrisa falsa, aunque a quién estaba engañando, nunca estaba seguro. "Pero está bien. Estoy bien estando en esa lista. Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que ya tengo algún tipo de record en ella a estas alturas. Ningún niño puede ser niño por trescientos años. Y sus padres los corrigen. Yo… estoy solo. Así que así está mejor. Está mucho mejor." Siempre los observaría en ese momento y les asentiría con la cabeza, "Aunque no estoy solo. ¡Por que los tengo a ustedes! ¿Verdad? Y… estoy seguro de que puedo darles regalos, pero no tienen que darme nada a cambio. ¿De acuerdo?"

Siempre era aproximadamente en ese momento por la tarde, con la luna brillando sobre los cuatro- tres de ellos hechos con agua congelada y varias piedras, palos y otras cosas- cuando observaría lo que estaba haciendo y se daría cuenta finalmente de lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba solo.

Estaba solo y era considerado una molestia. Tanto que estaba en una lista por ello. Nadie se detenía a mirarlo y decirle, "¿por qué eres tan malo?" y dejarle contestar, "Porque no tengo a nadie. Porque estoy solo. Porque anhelo algo de atención. Porque necesito un amigo."

Y era aproximadamente en ese momento cuando destruía los monos de nieve, porque se daba cuenta de lo triste que era su situación. Y después de eso a veces escaparía, se disculparía con las montañas de nieve sin valor o simplemente lloraría. Algunos años hacía las tres cosas. Destruir a los únicos amigos que tenía y después darse cuenta de que no eran nada más que nieve hecha con sus propias manos- nieve que no podía hablar, sentir o moverse o sonreír- era deprimente y siempre le golpeaba la sensación más fuerte después de ese momento.

Sí le importaba. En verdad, en verdad le importaba. Y si alguien le hubiera observado en ese momento, quien fuera, incluso Bunny, y le hubieran dado un abrazo, le dijeran que cambiara su manera de actuar y que pensara, entonces lo haría. Lo cambiaría todo. ¿Se detendrían las bromas? No. ¿Se detendrían las travesuras? Nunca. ¿Cambiaría él mismo? Quizá. Pero lo _intentaría. _Que le trajeran a una persona con la cual hablar y lo intentaría.

O quizá solo un regalo en Navidad para saber que había alguien allá afuera que pensaba en él. Pensar en alguien era mejor que no pensar en ellos en lo absoluto. Él ni siquiera estaba presente en sus pensamientos.

Pero ningún regalo llegó y su nombre permaneció pegado en la cima de la lista negra. Tanto que después de un tiempo, Norte ni siquiera se molestaba en revisarlo. El muchacho no podía cambiar. Nunca. Así que ¿qué importaba? Los otros se olvidaron del duende del invierno hasta que les causaba algún pesar. Y cuando llegó 1968, cuya ventisca fue un golpe duro para Bunnymund, el nombre de Jack había sido circulado con una pluma roja, marcando su lugar permanente como el número uno de la lista negra.

Nadie se detuvo a observarlo, o a su dueño.

"Recibió lo que merecía," Bunny agitó una garra, ausentemente. "Ese maldito arruinó mi festividad."

Y todos los demás, ya fuera que estuvieran de acuerdo o no (y tres de cuatro estaban de acuerdo) lo dejaron ser y no dijeron nada. Nadie se preguntó qué estaba haciendo el adolescente en ese momento. Si se hubieran tomado la molestia en observar probablemente habrían visto a un muchacho sentado con tres muñecos de nieve, ofreciéndoles a cada uno de ellos un regalo hecho de hielo, todo lo que él podía ofrecer, y sonriendo como si en verdad deseara que lo aceptaran. Habrían visto la soledad en su rostro, la postura encorvada de su cuerpo y la forma en que actuaba como si estuviera perdido en medio de una nada interminable. Y de alguna forma, lo estaba. Aún si hubiera otras personas ahí, nunca respondían.

¿A quién le importaba un muchacho invisible cuyo nombre estaba fijo en la lista negra de Santa?

Así que, año tras año, Jack continuó con su tradición. Y año tras año incluso los monos de nieve parecían darse cuenta de lo triste y solitario que era. Y después de algunos años más, incluso ellos se alejaron, hasta que finalmente todo lo que Jack tenía era a sí mismo y a sí mismo nada más. Con unos cuantos rasgados regalos en su mano diseñados para que alguien, quien fuera, los recibiera. Ofreciendo lo que fuera que tenía para el mundo.

E incluso esos, al amanecer, se derretían en la nieve.

* * *

"¡Jack!" La voz de Norte hizo eco a través de los pasillos. "¡Jack, ¿dónde estás?!" Solo había estado buscando por un corto tiempo, pero no era común que el más joven de su clan no respondiera. Para ahora debería estar flotando delante del rostro de Norte con una gran sonrisa que brillaba intensamente.

"No está aquí." Bunny no se alejó del fuego, pero giró su cabeza para mirar a Norte. Tooth y Meme, ambos intentando atrapar a los elfos que se habían robado el plato de galletas, se detuvieron por un momento para observar al Padre de la Navidad.

"¡Dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer esta noche!" Tooth flotaba de arriba abajo, con sus alas invisibles debido a la velocidad. "¡Por lo que sonó, estará fuera por un rato!"

Meme asintió, mostrando imágenes sobre su cabeza. Primero Jack, luego su cayado y luego unos cuantos copos de nieve cayendo.

"¿Trabajo? ¿En Noche Buena? ¿Por qué?"

Bunny se encogió de hombro, "¡Es un espíritu del invierno! No puedes esperar que esté esperando junto al fuego, ¿o sí?" Era tradición, desde que todos eran Guardianes, que los cuatro se reunían en Noche Buena. Los otros tres esperarían en Santoff Claussen hasta que Norte regresara en la mañana de Navidad y entonces, si tenían suerte y los elfos no habían hecho nada, tendrían un festín. Todos intercambiaban regalos, Bunny y Norte discutirían por un rato y al final todos se iban a casa felices.

Habían intentado explicarle esta tradición a Jack, todos ellos (incluso Bunny) emocionados de que un nuevo miembro formada parte de sus tradiciones. Todos habían lucido igual de decepcionados cuando Jack no se había emocionado por el prospecto en lo absoluto. De hecho, no había estado emocionado para nada a como ellos habían esperado. De alguna forma había lucido casi… enojado…

El enojo fue rápidamente cubierto cuando Jack se enderezó- una farsa, y todos lo sabían- y mostró su más brillante (y falsa) sonrisa. "Suena genial." Había dicho. "Yo… veré si puedo llegar."

"¿Verás si puedes llegar?" Norte le había observado de igual forma que un padre observa a su hijo luego de que diga: ir de pesca… bueno… si no estoy en las calles de fiesta y esas cosas… "¡¿Por qué no llegarías?!"

"Porque sí," Y Jack se había encogido de hombros. "Yo también tengo tradiciones navideñas." Las tenía.

Y así había quedado el asunto.

"¿Creen que vendrá?" Norte había visto al espíritu unas horas atrás, revoloteando para molestar a Bunny y acariciar levemente la cabeza de Baby Tooth, después se había ido. "¡Tiene que estar aquí!"

"No lo se, amigo." Bunny se encogió de hombros, "¡No veo por qué no lo haría!"

"¡Es tradición!" Tooth gritó con fuerza a uno de los pequeños ayudantes.

"Quiero decir, seguro, puede que no reciba regalos pero-"

"¡Alto! ¡Alto, alto, alto!" Bunny, sorprendentemente, fue quien levantó sus manos y se acercó al viejo hombre. "¿Qué quieres decir con que podría no recibir regalos?"

Norte hizo un gesto como si dijera 'bueeeeeno', "¡Está en la lista negra! ¡Lo revisé este año! ¡Dos veces!" Levantó dos rechonchos dedos para dar énfasis. "¡Sigue dentro del círculo rojo! Igual que el año anterior. ¡Y el año anterior a ese!"

"¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!"

"¡Siempre hablo en serio, Bunny! ¡Podré ser alegre, pero siempre serio!"

"¡Oh, eso es genial!" el Pooka lanzó sus manos al aire, "¡Él salvó nuestras vidas!" Bunny ahora estaba furioso, se aproximó rápidamente al hombre quien solo retrocedió dos pasos, pero fue lo suficiente para Bunny para saber que lo estaba intimidando. "¡Él salvó todas nuestras vidas! ¡Y aún así vas a actuar como un idiota y dejarlo en la maldita lista negra!"

"… Tiene diecisiete…" ahora Norte solo estaba buscando excusas.

"¡No me importa si tiene diecisiete años! ¡Su nombre necesita salir de esa ´maldita lista!"

"¡No puedo hacerlo, Bunny! No he tenido el tiempo adecuado para evaluar…"

"¿Evaluar qué? ¡Honestamente! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Enfurecido como una serpiente herida y sangrante! Tú-" Se giró hacia Norte, apuntando con un dedo a su barba, "¡Eres un asno! ¡Mañana no pensaré eso de ti! Pero hoy, eso es lo que eres."

"¡Bunny!" Tooth se había unido, abandonando al elfo por un momento, Meme le seguía de cerca. Meme, a diferencia de Tooth, también parecía compartir la opinión del conejo antropomórfico, algo que parecía ""**_#%^% !#_**" apareció sobre su cabeza unas cuantas veces a la par que observaba con el ceño fruncido al Guardián de la Maravilla.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Meme! ¡No puedes estar de acuerdo!"

Un pular hacia arriba derrumbó al hombre unos cuantos centímetros de su pedestal.

"¡Agh! Todos ustedes son unos _bratans_ ¿lo saben? ¡Y tú!" La mirada que le dirigió a Bunny fue una de enojo, "¡Tú eres un _bratchnie_! Tampoco yo pensaré eso mañana, pero por ahora-" y con eso, Norte salió rápidamente de la habitación para quedarse solo y seguir con su mal humor.

Bunny observó de fea manera el lugar por donde se había marchado por un rato, y luego lo siguió, Tooth y Meme le observaron de forma precavida. No iba a permitir por ningún motivo que este hombre dejara el tema tan rápidamente. Por ningún motivo en todo el planeta. "¡Norte!" La puerta se abrió bajo su fuerza.

"¡Vete!"

"¡No! ¡No me voy a ningún lado, amigo!" Saltó dentro del taller donde Norte estaba jugueteando con uno de sus trenes. "Sabes a qué me refiero, ¡y sabes que es lo correcto!"

Norte no levantó la mirada.

"¡Tienes que darle un respiro al muchacho! ¡Tiene trescientos años! Quiero decir, seguro, ¡a veces puede ser un mocoso! ¡Y el niño me pone los nervios de punta! Pero lo está intentando. ¡Sus esfuerzos son _dinki-di, _Norte! ¡Está siendo sincero!" El hombre no respondió y Bunny exhaló fuertemente. "Sabes, el mes anterior, se ofreció a ayudarme, a mí, con mis huevos. Bajó a la madriguera y dijo 'Bunny, ¡te ayudaré con lo que sea que necesites!' ¡Dijo eso! Y norte, ¡ese fue un maldito juramento!" Brincó hacia delante, "Quieres que forme parte de esta familia-"

"¡Más que nada!" Fue la primera vez que el hombre habló, y cuando Bunny lo observó con detenimiento, pudo notar que había un sonrojo de vergüenza subiendo por su cuello y por encima de su barba.

"Bueno, el niño está haciendo un esfuerzo. Pero amigo, si no actúas de forma justa en esto, y solo lo escuchas… creo que… ¡se marchará si no lo haces Norte! Es bueno en alejarse. Y para cuando te enteres, se habrá convertido en un tema sin sentido o habrá desaparecido de nuestras vidas. ¿Lo sabes?"

Norte asintió, "Es solo… tradición…" el hombre observó a Bunny una vez más, mientras sus dedos jugaban con el nuevo tren, "Soy muy malo en romperla, ¿eh?"

"Sí, siempre fuiste alguien a quien le gustan ese tipo de cosas."

Norte suspiró, "Consideraré cambiar la lista. No digo que sí, pero…"

"¡Está bien! ¡Eso es lo bastante bueno por ahora!" El conejo levantó sus manos en derrota.

"Y Bunny, lamento lo de-"

Bunny hizo un gesto con su mano, como si alejara una mosca, antes de que pudiera continuar. "Está bien, amigo. Ambos dijimos cosas." Entonces se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación a brincos.

"¡¿A dónde vas?!"

Bunny se giró, pero de cualquier modo abrió un hoyo en el suelo, "Voy a encontrar a ese pequeño muerde-talones. Dijo que también tiene una especie de tradición. Y me imagino que si es parecido en cualquier cosa a ti, y lo es, entonces su tradición no será tan fácil de romper." Negó con su cabeza. "Solo estoy nervioso."

"¿Por qué?"

"No quiero ver qué es su tradición, amigo. Pasar trescientos años sólo," sacudió su cabeza a la par que sus orejas caían contra su cráneo, "… solo estoy nervioso, es todo." Y entonces brincó dentro del agujero de conejo.

* * *

Jack se había asegurado de crear una blanca Navidad. Había ido lo más rápido posible y trabajó más duro de lo que jamás había trabajado en toda su vida. Y al final, casi todos los países tenían una ligera capa de escarcha o nieve cubriéndolos. Si la nieve no permanecía, ya fuera por el calor o por demasiada humedad- se había asegurado de que la nieve no parara. Al menos por un rato. Y los lugares donde la nieve era parte de la estación, estaban completamente cubiertos, las casas con peso extra por los techos blancos y decoraciones transparentes decoraban las alcantarillas.

Lo había hecho por los Guardianes. Quizá estarían orgullosos de él este año. Su primera Navidad como un Guardián no era algo que quisiera arruinar.

Y entonces, cuando todo esto estuvo hecho (y el proceso le había tomado unas buenas horas) había regresado a su lago. La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo en ese momento y un trazo lunar hacía su camino bajo las estrellas y se reflejaba en las aguas congeladas. Observó su imagen contra el hielo que cubría el lago. Y entonces su mirada se desvió hacia sus hombres de nieve. Estaban de pie en la orilla, tan callados como siempre. Su familia-eternamente-callada. Era extraño. Ellos eran quienes sabían todo sobre él- sus esperanzas, sus miedos, sus sueños- y regresaban cada año en Navidad solo para escucharlas otra vez. Ninguna de sus esperanzas, sueños ni miedos había en realidad cambiado. Probablemente habían escuchado lo mismo cientos de veces. Trescientas veces, en realidad. Era la misma diferencia.

Y los había hecho otra vez. Como lo hacía cada año. Los tres muñecos observándole con sus ojos de bellota, esperando a que hiciera el primer movimiento.

"Lamento haber llegado tarde este año…" Jack dirigió su vista de nuevo al lago congelado. "Estaba ocupado."

Silencio.

"Tuve que ayudar a unas personas este año. Mi familia, creo." Los ojos azules observaron las bellotas, "Este año tengo a personas a mi lado. Algo así. Ellos son… Ellos son los Guardianes. ¿Los conocen?"

Silencio.

"Supongo que han oído hablar de ellos. Todos lo han hecho… incluso si no saben quiénes son en realidad. Como sea, el año pasado… digamos que les ayudé. Y ahora estoy con ellos. Excepto… que no lo estoy. ¿Eso tiene sentido?"

Silencio.

"Es Navidad. Se que es cursi y comercial… pero siempre pensé que cuando tenías una familia, pasabas la Navidad con ellos. Y usabas sweaters cursis con pequeños renos y copos de nieve en ellos y entonces tomabas una foto y la enviabas a un montón de personas que de cualquier manera la tiraban a la basura. A menos de que la conservaran y la usaran en tu contra por toda la eternidad. No lo se…" se encogió de hombros y restregó sus ojos que le picaban. "Revisé la lista otra vez… Norte no sabe que lo hice. Pero lo hice. ¿Es eso malo?"

Silencio.

"Por supuesto que lo es. Tienen razón… pero creo que es por eso que…" De nuevo restregó sus ojos. "Aún estaba en la cima de la lista. En la lista negra. Y estaba… dentro de un círculo. En rojo. Él sólo… él no piensa que…" Se giró hacia los monos de nieve y los observó, intentando ver si después de trescientos años de escuchar, uno de ellos finalmente respondería. "¿Puedo cambiar? ¿Creen que me dejaría? Honestamente. Quiero que me lo digan ahora. ¿Puedo cambiar?"

"…"

Silencio.

Jack se hundió un poco más en la nieve y sujetó su cayado con más fuerza entre sus manos. Sintió que algo resbaló por su rostro y, tercamente, lo restregó, obligándolo a irse y dejarlo solo. No necesitaba a nadie. Ese era el punto. No le importaba. Nunca le había importado y no le importaría ahora. Lo trataría como cualquier otra Navidad y estaría de acuerdo con todo. Y entonces, quizá después de eso, iría a esparcir más nieve por el mundo. Esa era la excusa que usaría. Y era una perfecta para ser usada una y otra vez. Por los siguientes trescientos años si tenía que hacerlo.

Observando a su lado miró los regalos que había traído para los hombres de nieve. Este año, sin embargo, se les habían unido cuatro regalos más. Unos que había tenido la intención de regalar a gente real, que podía tomar y aceptar regalos. Gente que le importaba. Trazando el contorno del regalo de Norte, Jack se preguntó si debía o no simplemente dejarlo al aire libre. Tal y como hacía cada año. Alguien lo encontraría.

Jack se puso de pie, con tres regalos en mano y miró de frente a los hombres de nieve, con otra de sus falsas sonrisas en su rostro. "Feliz Navidad…" dijo en voz baja.

"No lucen muy Felices para mí."

Jack dejó caer los regalos por la sorpresa y las tres esculturas de hielo se rompieron a sus pies y quedaron sepultadas en la nieve. En segundos se encontraba sobre sus rodillas, examinando los fragmentos sin reaccionar. "_Maldición…"_ Tras él, pudo escuchar a Bunny moverse de un pie a otro, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento de acercarse. Así que en su lugar, intentó conectar las piezas del regalo juntas, ignorando el retortijón de su estómago.

"Frostbite…" Bunny estaba dudando. "¿Qué eran esos… y quiénes son ellos?"

Jack no respondió por unos segundos, intentando aún arreglar los regalos rotos. Finalmente se rindió, restregando sus ojos y poniéndose de pie, mientras su mano se cerraba alrededor de uno de los regalos rotos. Había sido un pingüino. Al mono de nieve más pequeño le gustaban los pingüinos. Se concentró en eso en lugar del Pooka.

"Son regalos…" su voz era débil y plana.

"¿Ellos?" Una garra señaló a los tres hombres de nieve y Jack observó a su espalda, después de nuevo al regalo, el que levantó con su mano para dar énfasis.

"No. Éstos. Pero ahora están rotos…"

"Entonces, ¿quiénes son ellos?"

"Ellos son…" ¿cómo iba a decirlo? ¿Qué se suponía que dijera? En verdad no había forma de hacer que sonara bien nada de lo que estaba a punto de decirle a Bunny. Así que en su lugar, se quedó quieto, encorvándose y abrazándose levemente a sí mismo.

"¿Frosty?"

"Ellos son mi… familia."

Bunny debió haberse ahogado o algo parecido, a juzgar por el sonido que se escuchó a continuación. La cabeza de Jack se giró para observar al conejo cuyos ojos estaban fuera de sus órbitas.

"Oh _Dios_…" se frotó sus sienes con sus garras, "Le dije a Norte que odiaría escucharlo. Pero… en verdad lo odio ahora."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡De ellos!" Una vez más observó hacia los tres hombres de nieve. "¡Ellos no son una familia, Frosty!"

"Bueno… entonces ellos son mi familia Navideña."

"¿Eso qué quiere decir?"

Jack pudo sentir un sonrojo a la par que su rostro se volvía cálido. Contra su piel pálida, estaba seguro de que era evidente. "Quiero decir… yo solo…" estaba tartamudeando, su lengua se había enredado. "No lo se. ¡Son mi tradición!" Lo dijo como si eso tuviera sentido. "Ustedes tienen tradiciones, ¿verdad? ¿Sweaters grandes? ¿Comida? ¿Familia? ¿Fotos malas y cosas como esas? Bueno… ¡estas personas son mías! Excepto que no tienen sweaters grandes porque se derretirían. Y no se tejer. Pero si pudiera, también llevarían puestos sweaters grandes." Estaba balbuceando, casi asustado de la reacción que obtendría. "¿Tú usas sweaters grandes?"

Bunny se le quedó viendo por un largo minuto, con una expresión de… algo… en su rostro. Incredulidad, tristeza y quizá un poco de compasión. Lo que sea que fuera, a Jack no le gustó. Abrió su boca para protestar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, fue interrumpido. "¿Sweaters? ¿De qué estás-? ¡Olvídalo! ¡No importa! Lo que importa es…" El conejo caminó hasta rebasarlo para luego encorvarse y mirar al mono de nieve más alto directo a los ojos. "¡¿Hiciste esto por trescientos años?!"

"¡Sí! ¿Podrías-? ¡Deja de mirarlos de esa forma!"

"No tienen sentimientos, Jack. Voy a mirarlos de cualquier forma que me venga en gana."

"¡No!" Dejó caer el regalo y el pingüino finalmente se rompió en tantos pedazos pequeños que ni siquiera parecía un pingüino ya. Tiró del codo de Bunny, alejándolo. "¡No te quiero cerca de ellos!"

"¡Jack! ¿Qué estás-?"

"¡Solo aléjate de ellos!"

Bunny finalmente se vio obligado a retirarse, tropezando sobre sus grandes pies y su lugar fue reemplazado por Jack. El joven sacudió a cada uno de los hombres de nieve con cuidado. Delineando las formas y asegurándose de que mantuvieran su figura original. El más grande estaba un poco ladeado, probablemente debido a cuando la tierra tembló cuando Bunny había saltado hacia el frente. Pero los otros dos casi no habían sufrido daño alguno, y él sonrió, aliviado.

"¿Snowflake?" No recibió respuesta, así que lo intentó de nuevo, "¡Frostbite!"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Ya te lo dije. Son mi-"

"No. Quiero decir, ¿quiénes son ellos… en realidad?"

Jack no miró hacia atrás, solo sacudió un poco más la nieve del muñeco más alto. Hubo un sonido tras de él, un ligero golpeteo hecho por grandes patas que atravesaban la nieve. Y entonces lentamente fue alejado de los tres muñecos de nieve, cuyos ojos de bellota estaban cavando agujeros en su cráneo. Ninguno de ellos hizo movimiento alguno para intentar detenerlo e impedir que se fuera. Ellos solo… dejaron que se lo llevaran. Y algo dentro de Jack se rompió de nuevo. Trescientos años. Esos tres muñecos de nieve conocían más de él que cualquier otra persona. Lo habían conocido por trescientos años y aún así no le ayudaron. Solo lo observaron. Sus ojos de bellota siempre observando.

Fue alejado un poco del lugar, pero nunca del lago. Jack asumió que era por el consuelo de la luna, que hacía que el agua brillara. Sí le ayudó, solo un poco, a calmar sus alterados nervios.

Bunny lo sentó en una roca, de frente a los hombres de nieve y entonces se hincó, bloqueándolos de vista debido a su altura. Cuando los ojos verdes entraron en su campo de visión, Jack miró hacia el suelo.

"¿Frostbite?"

"¿Qué?" Mantente en calma. Mantente tranquilo. Sé sarcástico si es necesario. No pierdas la calma. Continuó recitando ese credo en su cabeza. Deseó poder ver a sus monos de nieve.

"¿Hiciste esos bloques de nieve cada año?"

"Uno de ellos es una niña." Era una corrección estúpida. Pero sintió la necesidad de proteger la dignidad de ellos, aún si ellos no podían protegerle.

Bunny suspiró. "Bien. ¿Los hiciste cada año?" Jack asintió. "¿Y pasas la navidad con ellos cada año?" Otro asentimiento. "Y supongo que las cosas que se rompieron-"

"Regalos." Jack casi quería que Bunny se detuviera, así que dijo lo que tenía que decir antes de que saliera de la boca del otro. Escucharlo todo en voz alta era demasiado. Hubo un cosquilleo detrás de su ojo y su visión se nubló. Dios, su vida apestaba. Estaba llorando… otra vez. ¿Por qué estaba llorando tanto? No había llorado en trescientos años. ¿Por qué empezar ahora? Restregó sus ojos para intentar secarlos, pero solo consiguió esparcir hielo sobre su mejilla donde se quedó como si fuera una pista rápida de carreras. "Todos los años… les doy regalos…"

"¿Por qué?"

"…" ¿Por qué lo hacía? "Porque," Estaba respondiendo por primera vez, "eso es lo que las familias hacen." Levantó la mirada hacia Bunny, "¿Verdad?"

Bunny lucía desconcertado. Su boca se abría y cerraba como si fuera un pez, intentando pensar en una respuesta. Sus ojos parpadeaban una y otra vez, más ensanchados de lo que Jack jamás los había visto. Y la culpa era clara en cada uno de los rasgos que atravesaban su cara. Lentamente, muy lentamente, el conejo se giró sobre sus tobillos para observar a los monos de nieve. Sus ojos de bellota miraron de vuelta los ojos verdes, siempre sin sentimientos. Y mientras más los observaba, peor se sintió. El mono de nieve ladeado le estaba dirigiendo a Bunny una sonrisa de medio lado.

Parecía una especie de fotografía familiar, una imagen congelada en el tiempo.

Se giró de vuelta para observar a Jack, con su boca aún abierta. "Dios…" fue todo lo que pudo pensar en decir. Debió haber dicho algo indebido, porque la cabeza de Jack cayó hacia el frente. Vergüenza. Estaba avergonzado.

Injustamente, lo estaba.

Bunny debió haber sido quien estuviera avergonzado.

Observó a los muñecos de nieve una última vez. Aún le observaban. De alguna forma, con lo más profundo de su imaginación, pudo visualizar a Jack, su Jack, su Frostbite, haciendo esos muñecos de nieve cada año. Dándoles regalos. Y aún así, aún después de todo, nunca pidiéndoles nada a cambio. Ni siquiera una familia de verdad. Solo los mismos muñecos de nieve, año tras año.

Las bellotas le observaron.

Bunny se sentó al lado de Jack, la nieve se pegó a la parte trasera de sus piernas, pero no le importó. Solo dejó que su cuerpo se acomodara y observó y observó la nieve bajo sus pies. Observó el agua congelada que no tenía emociones, sentimientos ni habilidad alguna para amar a otra persona. La familia de Jack. Casi se sintió mal por interponerse ahora, pero alejó ese sentimiento. No pudo y éste se quedó.

Jack, sorprendentemente, aún estaba junto a él. El muchacho era reconocido por sus golpes y huidas. El escapar siempre parecía ser su especialidad. Y ahora permaneció sentado ahí como si lo hubieran desinflado, su cabeza colgando hacia el frente, sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo, sus rodillas apretadas contra su torso. Triste, solo, alejado de todo lo que había tenido… incluso de esos monos de nieve que esperaban obedientemente cada año sin falta.

"Dios, soy horrible."

Los ojos de Jack se ensancharon y su cabeza se levantó inmediatamente, girando con velocidad para observar con incredulidad al conejo. Los ojos de Bunny estaban firmemente puestos en el suelo. "Dios… soy un maldito horrible."

"¿Qué-? ¡No! ¡No, no lo eres!" Jack se limpió su cara, limpiando todo signo de tristeza. Claro, Bunny era gruñón algunas veces. La mayoría del tiempo, en realidad. ¿Pero horrible? Nunca.

"Sí… lo soy." Suspiró, y fue su propio cuerpo el que se desinfló lentamente. "Te dejé completamente solo. Por trescientos años, te dejé completamente solo."

"No lo hiciste-"

"Lo hice." Jack cerró su boca. La voz de Bunny sonaba mortalmente seria, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba diciendo. "Pude haber hecho algo y no lo hice. Por trescientos malditos años. Y mira dónde te dejó eso." Una débil garra señaló a los ojos de bellota, que seguían observando. "Con eso como una familia." Bunny maldijo por lo bajo a la par que su garra pasaba por encima de sus orejas, que estaban pegadas a su nuca. "Lo lamento, Frostbite."

Hubo más silencio. Jack empujó la nieve alrededor de su pie, observándola, determinado a encontrar una forma de levantarle el ánimo a su amigo. "Bueno… en parte me lo merecía."

"¡No!" Bunny nuevamente estaba frente a él, fue más rápido de lo que Jack jamás lo había visto. "¡No! ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso!"

"Pero tú-"

"¡No me importa lo que dije! ¡Jamás! Lo que dije estuvo… mal. Solo… fue malditamente mal." Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente por un momento y sacudió su cabeza. "¡Estaba enojado contigo! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Eso es todo lo que siempre fue! Pero nunca- nunca debí haber-"

"Bunny… está bien-"

"¡No, no lo está! ¡Entiéndelo Jack! ¡No está bien!" Bunny estaba de pie nuevamente, caminando de un lado a otro, con sus pies congelados y entumecidos. "¡Jack! _¡Estás haciendo familias de nieve! _¡Crees que decirme que está bien hará que todo esté excelente! ¡Bob es tu tío y todo eso! ¡Pero _no_ lo es! ¡Estás haciendo una maldita familia de nieve, Jack!"

La altura, los gritos, el uso de su nombro, había sido todo demasiado para un día. Había estado aquí para hacer una sola y simple cosa. Darle regalos a su familia. Tradición. Hacer lo que hacía cada año. Observar los ojos de bellota y sentir que ellos podrían, quizá, verlo. Ser incluido. Aceptación. Algo.

"Yo… lo siento…" se hizo un poco hacia atrás, casi asustado.

"¡Agh! ¡No digas eso! Podría simplemente… ¡Te pegaré si lo dices de nuevo!" Y por la forma en que sus puños estaban volando por encima de su cabeza, casi parecía que lo decía en serio. "¡Tienes una-una… familia de nieve!"

Jack estaba observando nuevamente el suelo. "Eran todo lo que tenía…"

"¡¿Crees que no lo se?!"

"… Nadie más me quiere."

Bunny detuvo su perorata, girándose para observar al Guardián del invierno. Su pecho se sentía pesado por gritar, sus orejas temblaban por la furia y sus garras estaban apretadas en puños. Era una furia que no podía sentir por nadie más que por sí mismo.

"Nadie te quería."

La mirada de Jack una vez más encontró su camino hacia Bunny. Y lo siguió cuando éste, nuevamente, se sentó junto al Guardián de la Diversión. "Nadie te quería," repitió Bunny. "Pero ahora… te queremos."

"Me quieren…" la frase salió ahogada. Lo siguió una larga pausa. "Tenía que hacerlos… a l-los monos de nieve. Ellos… ellos es-estuvieron ahí para m-mí… todos los a-años… entonces yo… yo les de-debía eso al m-menos. S-supongo." Jack observó los ojos de bellota. Ellos le observaron de vuelta. Aún sin emociones. Aún en forma estancada. Sin cambiar. Estaba aprendiendo a odiar eso. Nunca cambiaban. Mira a dónde lo había llevado- a seguir dándoles regalos a muñecos de nieve. "No me sen-sentía invisible. A-así que les d-daba regalos. Aunque nunca r-recibí ninguno…"

Hubo otra pausa embarazosa. Y entonces Jack sintió un brazo cálido que se guió a sí mismo hasta su hombro y fue empujado gentilmente contra el costado de su amigo. "Eso no fue justo." La garra de Bunny acarició gentilmente el brazo de Jack, en un movimiento reconfortante, "No fue justo en lo absoluto." Lo acercó un poco más. "Lo lamento tanto, Jack."

Quizá fue la declaración, o quizá solo fue que Bunny estaba usando su nombre por primera vez, en algo más que un gesto cariñoso, pero eso fue todo lo que Jack pudo soportar. Enterrando su rostro en el pelaje cerca del pecho de Bunny, se permitió finalmente ser envuelto en el abrazo que los hombres de nieve nunca habían sido capaces de darle. Trescientos años y nadie jamás se había acercado a abrazarlo. Ni una sola vez.

Y ahora aquí estaba Bunny, acercando a Jack y abrazándolo.

Y eso era, honestamente, todo lo que Jack necesitaba.

Se disculpó unas cuantas veces, con su voz amortiguada a través de su nariz tapada, por haber mojado el pelaje de Bunny o quizá porque tenía mucho frío. Y eso solo lo dejó sintiendo las vibraciones de Bunny cuando reía, mientras revolvía su cabello ligeramente. Y permanecieron así por un tiempo. Ambos. Jack bajo el brazo de Bunny, cuya garra subía y bajaba por su brazo.

"Te tengo un regalo de Navidad…" Las palabras fueron dichas mucho tiempo después, y fueron dichas con el tono de voz más bajo jamás escuchado. Bunny casi brincó, pero en su lugar sonrió entre dientes.

"No tenías que hacerlo."

"Lo hice." Mostró su rostro, una nariz rosa y sus ojos más claros, "Lo hice."

"Bueno, qué amable de tu parte."

Fue el turno de Jack para reír. "¿Puedo dártelo?"

"¿Quieres esperar hasta que regresemos?" Jack negó con su cabeza. Era más personal si estaban solos. "Muy bien entonces, adelante."

Había olvidado su cayado cerca de los monos de nieve, así que optó por correr a través del fango hasta que alcanzó la pila de regalos. Tres de ellos ya estaban rotos, peor no habían sido hechos para nadie en realidad. Habían sido tradición, pensó. Observando el montoncito de figuras translúcidas, levantó una del montón y se detuvo únicamente para recoger su cayado.

El viento lo levantó con facilidad y aterrizó a unos cuantos pasos de Bunny, con su brazo extendido. "Toma."

"¿Qué es?"

"¡Tienes que tomarlo!"

Lo dejó caer en la palma que esperaba y se retiró unos cuantos pasos, nervioso. "¿Y bien?" Hubo silencio. Jack se movió un poco, bastante nervioso, "Se que no es mucho, pero-"

"¿Frostbite?"

"¿Sí?"

"Cierra la boca, ¿quieres?" El conejo esperó un momento y cuando ya no escuchó nada examinó el regalo con mayor detenimiento. Era una figura hecha de hielo, intricadamente tallada que parecía casi imposible de crear. Pero de alguna manera, había sido creada. Un huevo, casi del tamaño de su propia mano. Los diseños se arremolinaban a su alrededor, todos eran pedazos y piezas de su pasado, presente y futuro. Una madriguera, flores, alas de mariposa – sospechaba que eso era por Sophie – un rostro de golem (uno feliz y otro enojado), el número 68 (se rió entre dientes al verlo), boomerangs, una silueta de Australia, un canguro (eso lo hizo resoplar de verdad), y al último, pero no menos importante, ellos. Cinco rostros, siluetas de sus formas, decoraban el centro. Norte en el centro y los demás a su costado.

No se le escapó el que Jack se había colocado a sí mismo al lado de él.

"¡No se derretirá!" Dejó escapar Jack. "¡Phil me ayudó con eso! Le pregunté la última vez que estuve en el taller de Norte. Así que… puedes llevarlo a la madriguera y nada le pasará." Hubo más silencio. "Te… ¿te guista?"

Supuso que la respuesta era un sí cuando Bunny se puso de pie y lo abrazó de nuevo. "Lo amo, Frostbite." Jack se quedó de pie por un momento, paralizado. Entonces se relajó y se fundió en el abrazo, a la par que sus brazos le correspondían. "Me encanta." El abrazo terminó, el alto estaba de cuclillas, "Y… yo también te tengo un regalo." Sacándolo de detrás de él, le mostró un huevo. "Uno de mis mejores chocolates, si lo digo yo mismo. Tampoco se echará a perder." Lo lanzó y Jack lo atrapó con facilidad. Lo giró una y otra vez en su mano. Tenía diseños en forma de copos de nieve de color celeste, cada uno diferente. Patrones que se hacían camino a través de la suave superficie del cascarón.

"Vaya…"

"Lo tomaré como una buena señal, amigo."

Jack asintió con su cabeza. "Lo es…"

"Bien." Bunny se retiró un poco, golpeando con sus pies el suelo y abriendo un tunel. "Ahora, andando. De vuelta a casa. Vamos a darte una Navidad decente. No más de estas cosas de hombres de nieve." Regresando al lado de Jack por un momento, le dio una especie de abrazo con un brazo. "Ya va siendo hora de que seas parte de una verdadera familia."

Jack se apartó, pero solo para mirar atrás de él a los ojos de bellota, esperando que hicieran algo. Quizá que dijeran algo.

"No," el más alto diría, "¡No de vayas! ¡Nos tienes! ¡Eres nuestra familia!"

"¡Sí!" El de tamaño mediano sonreiría más, "Por trescientos años hemos estado contigo. Nos lo debes."

"¡Quédate!" Los ojos más pequeños finalmente brillarían con emoción, "¡quédate con nosotros, Jack! ¡Somos tu familia! ¡Somos todo lo que tienes!"

Pero ellos no dijeron eso. Solo le observaron con sus ojos de bellota y se quedaron donde estaban.

"Dame un minuto." Jack flotó hacia ellos, con sus ojos fijos en los de bellota. Bunnymund no intentó detenerlo, solo lo dejó hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Jack continuó avanzando, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos. En su lugar se hincó y recogió sus otros regalos. Entonces, con una última mirada a los hombres de nieve, Jack se dio la vuelta y saltó hacia el agujero de conejo, mirando una última vez a Bunny.

"¿Tendré que vestir un sweater grande?"

"¿Qué tienes con los-?"

"No importa."

Y ambos Guardianes se marcharon.

* * *

Norte había llegado a Santoff Claussen en tiempo record, estacionando en el garaje y echando su bolsa de regalos vacía tras él.

"¡Hemos terminado!" Fue recibido con un caluroso aplauso de parte de los elfos y los yetis, los Guardianes estaban reunidos cerca del globo terráqueo para ofrecer sus propios rostros felices al grupo. "¡Tiempo record!"

"¡Felicidades, Norte!" Tooth voló hacia él, con un gorjeo. "¿Otra navidad exitosa?"

"¡Definitivamente! ¿Y Jack está-" Observó a su alrededor y miró al Guardián, que estaba de pie junto a Bunny, casi con timidez. "¡Jack!" El alto hombre prácticamente patinó hacia el frente, envolviendo al delgado adolescente en un abrazo rompe espaldas. "¡Muy feliz de que vinieras, kalanchá! ¡Pensé que celebraríamos sin ti!"

"¡S-sí!" Dijo sin aliento, intentando golpear levemente los hombros del hombre, pero fallando debido a su posición. "¡Y-yo también!"

"Bien Norte, deja bajar al muchacho, lo sofocas." Jack fue dejado caer al suelo, intentando recuperar el aire.

"¡Gr-gracias!"

"¡Ven, Jack!" Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerse de pie y ya estaba siendo arrastrado otra vez, esta vez al fondo de la biblioteca. "Continuamos tradición, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, seguro…" observó a un costado para mirar a Meme, quien flotaba felizmente a su lado. "¿Cuál es la tradición?"

Las imágenes mostradas a continuación fueron de poca ayuda en ese momento. Una taza, un regalo, una bolsa para dormir, galletas, una especie de pavo… ¿quizá?

"Amm…" Fue todo lo que Jack pudo decir antes de ser empujado dentro de la biblioteca y se le permitió ver lo que había a su alrededor.

El árbol era magnífico. Eso fue todo lo que en realidad vio. No vio las guirnaldas en la puerta o las coronas, ni ninguna otra parte cubierta de la habitación. Solo el pino en el centro, observándole desde su inimaginable altura. Estaba cubierto de oropel y adornos y pequeñas velas tradicionales. Apenas y vio la pequeña pila de regalos en su parte baja. Solo observó la habitación entera.

"Yetis buenos decoradores, ¿no?"

Jack finalmente respiró. "¡Es sorprendente!"

"¡Bien!" Norte estaba a su lado, palmeándole la espalda y casi haciendo tropezar al muchacho en el proceso. "¡Ahora! ¡Ve y encuentra tu regalo bajo el árbol! Yo iré por chocolate caliente."

"¿El mío puede ser chocolate frío? En realidad no puedo beber- espera, ¿qué?"

Un dedo de Norte señaló hacia el árbol. "¡Encuentra regalo! ¡La etiqueta dirá Jack en él! Es tradición, ¿no?"

"Yo-yo no recuerdo." Observó tras Norte hacia los otros tres Guardianes, todos le observaban de forma alentadora. "No lo se…" Su mano se metió en su bolsillo y tocó el huevo de Pascua. "No recuerdo…"

"¡Bien entonces, ve e intenta hacer nueva tradición!"

Jack asintió, pero no hizo nada. Solo observó la montañita de regalos.

"¿Amigo?"

"Iré." Y lo hizo, caminando de puntas hacia el árbol. Fue fácil encontrar sus regalos, tres en total, cubiertos en papel de envolver de un color verde brillante. "¿Puedo-?"

"¡Solo ábrelos!" Tooth estaba a punto de explotar por la emoción. "¡Vamos!"

Jack asintió, recogiendo uno de ellos. "¿Este?"

"¡Ese es de mi parte!" Tooth estaba a su lado y pronto lo estuvieron los demás. Las manos de Bunny estaban en sus hombros, empujándolo al suelo donde se sentó. Todos lo imitaron y se colocaron a su alrededor, sentándose en círculo y observándolo con expectación. Él los observó, sus dedos jugaban con el envoltorio. "¡Ábrelo!"

Sus ojos se dirigieron al envoltorio, jugueteando un poco más. Honestamente no tenía idea de qué hacer con él. Era su primer regalo en trescientos años. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Siguiendo las indicaciones de Tooth, lentamente desempacó el regalo, esquina por esquina, cuidando de no romper ningún trozo del envoltorio.

Lo que se descubrió fue una caja alargada. Dorada. Su rostro, ojos y cabello de color café. "Es para cuando estés listo," le advirtió Tooth, "¡Y solo cuando estés listo!"

La garganta de Jack nuevamente estaba apretada, así que solo asintió. Otro paquete fue colocado encima de su regazo, con suavidad. Levantando la vista observó a Meme quien estaba cruzando sus brazos. "Gracias." Al abrirlo, se encontró sujetando… "¿zapatos?"

Meme lucía enojado y señaló de manera protectora a los pies de Jack, haciéndolo reír.

"Lo haré, Sandman."

Colocando los zapatos en un costado, se estiró para alcanzar el último, casi con miedo. Sus dedos dudaron, apenas y acariciando el papel.

"¡Jack!" Saltó en su sitio, Norte había regresado y estaba tras él. Nunca sabría cómo es que un hombre tan grande podría ser tan silencioso. Pero ahí estaba, con un lápiz en su mano. "¡Abre regalo ahora!"

"Pero… Estoy en la-"

"¿Lista negra? Sí. Lo estás. ¡Pero abre regalo ahora! ¡Fue idea de Bunny!"

"Woaa… ¿qué lo fue, amigo?"

"¡Solo ábrelo!"

El paquete fue abierto después de eso. Y un enorme libro descansaba en su regazo. La palabra 'Lista' estaba escrita en la portada.

"¿Esto es…?" Una mano grande se atravesó en su visión y pronto el libro fue abierto.

Su nombre brilló ante él.

1. Jack Frost

Dentro de un círculo de color rojo.

"¡Y aquí está el regalo!" El lápiz fue colocado en su mano. "¡Adelante! ¡Borra el nombre!"

"¿Qué-?"

"Escribe nombre en la lista de los niños buenos."

Jack observó el lápiz. Después a Norte, quien les sonreía dulcemente. Bunny se encogió de hombros,

"No fue mi idea, amigo."

Tooth esperaba expectante. Meme aplaudía en silencio.

La mano de Jack trazó su nombre. Su visión temblaba. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. El lápiz tembló bajo su agarre. "… ¿En serio?"

"¡Adelante!"

En un segundo, el lápiz fue bajado hasta el papel, las mascas rojas y las letras desaparecieron en menos tiempo que ese, siendo su único rastro unas pequeñas marcas en rosa. Y el libro fue hojeado nuevamente, hasta la lista de los buenos.

J-A-C-K

Cada letra era casi como una ola de adrenalina ingresando en él.

F-R-O-S-T

Observó su nombre, su letra era desaliñada comparada con los garabatos descabellados de Norte.

"¡Mira eso!" Bunny se inclinó hacia el frente, sonriendo casi con orgullo ante las palabras. "¡Lo lograste!" Hubo un asentimiento corto. "Lo merecías."

"¿Tú crees?"

"¡Absolutamente! ¡Da! ¡Da!" Norte tomó el libro de su regazo, y lo cerró con un fuerte golpe. "Pero el sitio puede cambiar. Debes trabajar para mantener tu lugar."

En un instante, Jack estaba de pie. "¡Lo haré! ¡Lo juro!"

"Se que lo harás." La mirada que le dio Norte estaba llena de cariño. "¡Ahora! Te quedas aquí, ¿correcto? ¿Ninguna tradición que tengas que mantener?"

"Ya no. Digamos que Bunny… habló conmigo y me hizo dejarla."

"¡Bien! ¡Ahora tienes nuevas tradiciones! ¡Con la familia!"

Familia.

Jack observó alrededor de la habitación, los cuatro guardianes le observaron as u vez. Familia. No eran muñecos de nieve. No había ni rastro de un ojo de bellota a la vista, y todas sus emociones eran claras en sus rostros.

Amor, arrepentimiento, felicidad, alegría, sorpresa…

Los hombres de nieve nunca le habían visto de esa manera…

"Sí… familia." Sus ojos se ensancharon. "¡Lo olvidé! ¡Tengo regalos para ustedes" Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera comentar algo, había desaparecido en un relampagueo, presuroso por encontrar la pequeña pila que había construido.

Más tarde esa noche, después del primer y verdadero festín que Jack había comido en siglos, después de que el chocolate caliente hubiera sido drenado y que los regalos que Jack había traído fueran aclamados con expresiones de asombro como 'oooh' y 'aaah', se encontraron todos acomodados en la biblioteca, con cobijas en mano y sentados en círculo. Norte los entretenía con historias de aventuras en las navidades pasadas, y Jack lo escuchaba con sus amplios ojos.

De vez en cuando Norte miraría hacia Jack y diría, "¿recuerdas eso". Siempre lo hacía. Había estado ahí, haciendo caer la nieve.

Y entonces, cuando todos estuvieron cansados, y la arena de los sueños estuviera presente en la habitación, sus cuerpos fueron acostándose alrededor de la habitación. El fuego crujía, el olor a ponche de huevo y pavo asado prevalecía en el aire. Jack jamás se había sentido más cómodo en su vida. Meme y Tooth estaban sentados juntos en la alfombra, Norte se encontraba en una de las grandes sillas rojas que había traído de su área de trabajo, Jack y Bunny estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el pequeño sillón. Bueno… Bunny se había sentado ahí. Jack solo había esperado a ver a dónde iría él y entonces se acomodó a su lado.

Más historias fueron compartidas, más cuentos fueron intercambiados y para el final, los cinco decidieron dar por terminado todo. O al menos, Meme determinó cuándo ocurriría. Yendo en contra de sus súplicas de 'cinco minutos más' agitó un dedo y esparció una fina capa de arena dorada y brillante por toda la habitación. Tooth se quedó dormida instantáneamente, Norte la siguió rápidamente- su cabeza quedó echada hacia atrás y los ronquidos emanaban fuertemente- Bunny apenas comenzaba a dormirse. Sin embargo, Jack lo luchó. Era bueno en eso, luchar contra el sueño. Así que en su lugar se acercó más al costado de su amigo, y se sintió complacido cuando Bunny – casi instintivamente- colocó un brazo alrededor del Guardián del Invierno y lo acercó más.

Jack se acomodó y se recostó contra el costado de su amigo. Por un tiempo solo escuchó los sonidos a su alrededor. Esperando a que la arena surtiera efecto.

"Oye, ¿Bunny?"

"¿Mmm?" Con un brazo colgando sobre sus ojos, el sonido que salió de él fue apenas y más que un murmullo.

"Gracias. Muchísimas gracias." Pronto su cabello se vio revuelto, y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eres mi familia ahora…" Bunny bostezó y entreabrió un ojo color esmeralda, "Se supone que debo cuidarte…"

"Bueno… estás haciendo un buen trabajo."

"Lo intento, Frostbite."

Los elfos corrían por los pasillos, el sonido de sus campanillas era dulce y melodioso al combinarse con el susurro del viento que golpeaba levemente as ventanas.

"Oye, ¿Bunny?"

"… si…"

"Sé que no te gusta mucho la Navidad… pero Feliz Navidad."

Hubo una pausa. Por un minuto Jack pensó que su amigo estaba dormido. Pero dicho amigo se estiró y jaló un poco más cerca a Jack, alisando luego sus rebeldes mechones de cabello. "¿Sabes qué?... Creo que comienza a gustarme la navidad." Hubo una sonrisa. "Feliz Navidad, Jack. Y la próxima vez no vayas a pasarla con ningún muñeco de nieve. Tienen al viejo Frosty para que los entretenga. Tú, sin embargo, tienes prioridades."

"Lo entiendo."

"Ahora vete a dormir, mordelón. Antes de que llame a Meme para que venga y te de una cachetada."

Así que Jack se acomodó junto a su amigo, finalmente cerrando sus ojos.

El fuego crujió.

El aroma a ponche de huevo se filtraba desde la cocina.

Olores del wisky ruso de Norte, hierbas del pavo, humo de madera.

El sonido de la respiración de Bunny vibrando contra su oreja, el viendo silbándole para que durmiera.

Una familia yaciendo juntas en una biblioteca.

Jack estaba seguro de que en algún lugar afuera en el mundo, había tres muñecos de nieve, sentados y solos cerca de un lago. Y por un momento se sintió mal. Pero una mirada a la habitación alrededor de él hizo desaparecer ese sentimiento. Tenía una familia.

Bueno o malo, grosero o cortés, no importaba en qué lista terminara su nombre, nunca más pasaría otra Navidad solo.

Lo más importante era que nunca, jamás, tendría que vivir solo.

Ellos se asegurarían de eso. O al menos, Bunny lo haría.

* * *

**Notas originales de la autora: ¡Y esto es todo, gente! ¡Posiblemente traiga nuevas actualizaciones mañana! ¡También tengo los siguientes dos capítulos listos! ¡Así que esperen la llegada de más cosas!**

**_Notas de la traductora: _**_¡M__adre santísima, qué capítulo tan largo! XDD lo amé pero me costó traducir las 24 hojas de Word, auch XDDD pero espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo ^^ ojalá pudiera publicar diariamente, pero eso me es imposible, con 3 historias traduciendo actualmente y mi trabajo a tiempo completo, ¡es un milagro que no abandone esto! xD pero es una pasión y me gusta, así que aquí tendrán pronto más episodios ^^ gracias por sus alertas y reviews!_


	8. Fiesta en la piscina

**_Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod: _**_Me tardé porque la autora hace episodios hermosos ¡pero excesivamente largos! y yo con el tiempo contado para traducir (pero bien que la nena no suelta el juego de Sly Cooper jajaja) en fin, no os distraigo más, disfruten del one-shot que viene a continuación ^^ ¡son 25 hermosas páginas de Word!_

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, **Galimatias**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje_.

**Notas originales de la autora Galimatias:**

**¡OMG GENTE! ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! ¡No tenía idea de que a tanta gente le gustaría! ¡Ni siquiera esperaba que _lloraran_ tanto como toda esta gente lo hizo! ¡Estoy muy feliz de poder hacer que sus emociones se balanceen! Y lo lamento, este episodio no será tan emocional. Pero el siguiente, _el siguiente_ debería serlo.**

**Ya ntes de comenzar, solo quiero decirles, puse una especie de "ola" hacia uno de los otros one-shots en este fic. Una pista. ¡ES SALTADOR! ¡A quien quiera que encuentre la referencia se le dará una galleta!**

**¡Ahora a la nota!**

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes esto. ¡Estoy intentando actualizar _todas mis otras historias_! Incluyendo "Love is Patient". Ese es mi otro Fanfic de El Origen de los guardianes, por cierto. _Sí_, es un fic con un OC. Pero ¡NO es un Jack x OC! ¿Entonces qué es? Sí, pienso que soy una de las pocas en este sitio que no quisieron emparejar a Jack con un OC. He leído algunos de esos, y algunos son muy MUY buenos! Pero me imaginé que simplemente había muchos así. ¡Además! Siempre que veo a Jack veo cosas como… ¡esto! Nunca romance. Solo… ¡ternura! ¡Ternurita ternura ternurota! O angustia. ¡Lo que haga flotar sus naves!**

**Como sea, ¡lo siento de nuevo! ¡Me fui de vacaciones a un mágico y sorprendente lugar llamado los bosques! Y déjenme decirles que fue sensacional cuando llegamos allá. Teníamos una cabaña ahí que estaba muy escondida, así que eso ya era genial. Pero entonces, solo para ponerle una cereza al pastel, ¡comenzó a nevar! ¡RECIBIMOS DOS PIES DE ALTURA DE NUEVE, GENTE! Y entonces, solo para hacerme super feliz, reuní a todos los niños y organicé una gigantesca pelea de bolas de nieve. Recibí miradas raras al principio (¿17 años y aún haciendo ESO?) ¡Pero luego de un rato teníamos a unos cuantos adultos también jugando! ¡Y el deslizarnos fue genial! Y entonces, solo para terminar con broche de oro, grité "GRACIAS JACK FROST" a todo pulmón. Ahora la mitad de mi familia piensa que estoy loca. ¡Pero nunca me he sentido más orgullosa!**

**Eso fue… hasta que me enfermé y maldije a cualquier posible dios que esté en el cielo. Achú.**

**¡Y un rápido grito a unas cuantas personas!**

**Tenshira, ello, Sunny Lighter, CatLover2906, Wragziez, msmhtp, Shizuku Tsukishima, isthisparadise, TMNTDisneyFan e invitados! ¡Todos sugirieron diferentes idesas! Bueno… eso no es verdad. Como 8 de cada 10 de ustedes sugirieron una idea en general. Que Jack esté herido. Y los otros dos pidieron dos ideas que eran igual de desgarradoras. Bueno, ¿adivinen qué, muchachos? Todos juntos, sus poderes de recomendaciones han sido combinados en un proceso de escritura de tres días para crear un angustioso / tierno / y deprimente como el mismo infierno fanfic. ¡Adelante! ¡Estrechen sus manos! ¡Son geniales!**

**Ese fic vendrá en aproximadamente 3 capítulos más, creo yo. Fiesta en la piscina, Saltador parte 3, un fic más tierno para aligerar el ánimo. Y entonces los lanzaré a los lobos.**

**Ya estaba planeando en escribir un fic donde Jack saliera herido. Pero entonces recibí como diez peticiones de él. Así que básicamente dije 'a la goma con todo', y taché mi idea original de un fic de ternura y algo de dolor por algo tan deprimente y tan angustiante que… bueno… ¡solo los dejaré leerlo cuando llegue! Aunque deben irse preparando, porque viene angustia en serio, ternura, lágrimas, ¡lo que funciona! ¿Creyeron que Saltador fue triste? Ja. Tan. Solo. Esperen… ;)**

**Una mención rápida para Shizuku Tsukishima. Ella fue mi beta para esto e hizo un maravilloso trabajo. También quiero desearle buena suerte en sus admisiones al colegio! ¡Buena suerte, mujer! ¡Lo harás muy bien!**

**Ok amigos, ¡aquí está! ¡FINALMENTE! ¡Tal y como lo prometí! ¡Fiesta en la Piscina!**

**¡Ahora! ¡A la historia!**

* * *

o0o

_"Un día harás por mi cosas que odias hacer. Eso es lo que significa ser parte de una familia."_

~Jonathan Safran Foer

o0o

* * *

Jack observó las ondas de agua que chocaban contra las paredes de azulejos. La observó de mala manera y en respuesta ella caía de forma burlona cerca de sus tobillos. Hubo otro chapoteo de manos frenéticas y risas de alegría al momento siguiente. Otra ola pequeña golpeó los cuadros de cerámica azul y blanca y unas cuantas gotas salpicaron sus pies. Éstas se congelaron inmediatamente y no hicieron más que dejar una marca circular de nieve donde habían caido, pero aún así el muchacho frunció su nariz y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

Como fuera, ¿por qué es que Norte siquiera tenía una piscina?

Y por qué, de todas las actividades que el hombre había podido elegir… ¿por qué el tener una fiesta en una piscina había sido una de ellas?

Jack comprendía que no se veían muy seguido entre todos, de hecho muchas veces pasaban muchos meses antes de su siguiente visita, se veían los unos a los otros solo por momentos cortos – lo suficiente para una pequeña charla o (en el caso de Bunny) para lanzar un insulto o una rápida regañada – así que siempre era lindo tener una visita ocasional. Por alguna razón siempre era Norte quien iniciaba estas pequeñas "reuniones". Tooth se lo había comentado a Jack una vez, cuando la había visitado en el Palacio de los Dientes.

"Me habría imaginado," revisó los rostros de unas cuantas cajas de recuerdos, con sus ojos violeta moviéndose de una a otra, aterrizando en él ocasionalmente, "que después de trescientos años, ¡serías tu quien nos pidiera hacer una reunión!" Se había dado cuenta de sus palabras justo después de haberlas dicho, por lo que se disculpó repetidamente. Los años que lo habían ignorado eran uno de los pocos puntos débiles del Duende. Bueno… quizá no tan pocos. Pero definitivamente era uno de ellos. Aunque Jack le había quitado importancia, porque en realidad él se había imaginado lo mismo.

Por alguna razón, el Guardián de la Maravilla estaba determinado a constantemente reunir a los Guardianes y que fueran más unidos. Y sorprendentemente lo estaba logrando. Jack pensó que podría tener algo que ver con la idea de la Señora Clos. Un mito de pies a cabeza, por supuesto. La mujer regordeta de cabello blanco y mejillas sonrojadas era más bien una fantasía creada por los humanos para darle a Santa alguien con quién estar. Y parecía ser que el verdadero Santa había tenido la misma fantasía. Quería una familia. Luego de que Jack apareciera, el más joven de todos ellos, no más que un adolescente de diecisiete años sin familia, amigos o un hogar, accidentalmente había reavivado la antigua necesidad que yacía en lo profundo de algún lugar de esa muñeca de matrioska- la necesidad de una familia.

Y después de eso había decidido que, les gustara o no, iban a ser una familia. Si no por él, entonces al menos por Jack.

Lo que sorprendió aún más a Jack fue el hecho de que todos los demás estaban de acuerdo con la idea. Nunca había habido una declaración formal que declarara "¡AHORA VAMOS A SER UNA FELIZ Y AMOROSA FAMILIA! ¡ASÍ QUE ACOSTÚMBRENSE!" Todo era hecho en pistas; algunas sutiles, otras no tanto.

Él había enviado una aurora boreal, haciendo que las brillantes luces azules y verdes zurcaran los cielos, y entonces había dicho que había hecho eso por la simple razón de que los quería invitar a cenar. Tenía habitaciones que no se usaban desde hacía mucho en su gigantesco hogar así que las convirtió en habitaciones para huéspedes. Con esquemas de colores que eran compatibles con cada guardián por individual. A veces volaba en el trineo solo para saludar a alguno de ellos. Y, como ahora, algunas veces simplemente decidía hacer alguna especie de fiesta.

¿Quién habría pensado que Santa tenía una piscina?

Pues aparentemente la tenía, y ahora estaba siendo bien usada por tres de los guardianes que chapoteaban felizmente en sus frías aguas. Bunny al principio había lucido reluctante, pero luego de mucho rogar por parte de Tooth y mucho más por parte de Norte, había sucumbido ante la presión y había saltado dentro. Ahora estaba ganando en una especie de guerra de agua que habían inventado y que tenía lugar en el profundo rectángulo.

Jack y Meme estaban ambos sentados a las orillas de la piscina. Meme porque no quería disiparse en el agua y tener que limpiar todo luego – un proceso muy complicado y tedioso. Jack porque… bueno…

A Jack nunca le había gustado mucho el agua.

Antes de morir no le molestaba, aunque nunca había participado en muchos deportes acuáticos. Simplemente no se hacía en esa era – la fiebre era una razón constante de muertes, tanto para jóvenes como para ancianos. Pero a él nunca le había asustado la muerte. De hecho, Jack Frost no recordaba jamás haber estado asustado de _nada _antes de haber muerto. Era algo presumido, nunca había temido a las alturas o las profundidades, a la oscuridad o a la luz. Quizá a la araña ocasional y nunca le había gustado mucho el fuego. Pero además de eso, no había la gran cosa.

Como el nuevo Jack Frost, tenía miedo a muchas cosas. Y eso siempre le calaba en lo más profundo.

Abandono.

Soledad.

Pesadillas.

Muerte.

Olvidar.

Y la más importante- el agua.

El Jack Frost "Inmortal" odiaba el agua. Así que, como cualquier aqua fóbico, evitaba esa cosa a como diera lugar. Había tenido la intención de perderse esta fiesta y si no fuera por Bunny, lo habría hecho. Pero el conejo se le había metido en su necia cabeza que ambos eran compañeros en el sufrimiento. Si él sufría, entonces también Jack lo haría. Lo cual era estúpido. Porque nunca, en todos sus años, Jack había pensado estar alrededor de Bunny _solo _para compartir algún estúpido sufrimiento, tampoco se podía imaginar llorando por algún problema que el conejo tuviera. Eso era simplemente estúpido.

Pero ahí estaba, al lado de la piscina, observando el agua con ojos asesinos, retándola a acercarse más y golpearlo. Preferiría primero congelar la piscina completa. Bunny, Norte y Tooth tendrían que lidiar con quedarse atrapados de la cintura para abajo por un rato. Daba igual. Él estaría a salvo y podría obtener una buena risa si decidía patinar alrededor de Bunny por un rato.

"¡Jack!" Su cabeza se levantó y apartó su mirada del agua, a la que había estado observando furiosamente, y la dirigió hacia Norte, quien flotaba de arriba hacia abajo mientras portaba un ridículo traje de baño de cuerpo completo – de rayas blancas y rojas. "Vas a meterte, ¿si?"

"No." Se recargó hacia atrás, intentando no lucir incómodo ante los tres pares de ojos que lo observaban de arriba abajo.

"¿No?" Repitió Norte, moviendo sus brazos de atrás hacia delante en el agua, manteniéndose a flote. "¿Por qué? Quieres quedarte a un lado, observando el agua como un triste _obez'yana_?"

Jack arrugó su nariz ante la palabra extranjera, muy seguro de que si supiera lo que significaba no lo aprobaría. Y por la sonrisa en le rostro de Norte, estaba seguro de que tenía razón. "No quiero meterme. Eso es todo," dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Mientas menos importancia pareciera darle, menos asustado parecería estar.

Bunny frunció el ceño y nadó un poco más cerca, cortando fácilmente las aguas transparentes con su delgado cuerpo, "¿Por qué no, Frostbite? ¿Asustado?"

El corazón de Jack saltó hasta su garganta y pensó, por un momento, que lo habían descubierto. Se relajó solo cuando se dio cuenta de que era solo una provocación inofensiva, un reto al cual no aceptaría caer.

"Naa. Solo haría que el agua estuviera mucho más fría para ustedes."

Bunny se encogió de hombros, haciendo que el agua cayera de su pelaje, "No creo que nos importe, amigo. Andando, para adentro."

Jack negó con su cabeza, de manera desafiante, "No. Estoy bien. Ya les dije. Además…" rebuscó en su cerebro buscando excusas, "N-no estoy vestido como para nadar."

"Se congelará de inmediato al tocarte." Maldición, lo habían descubierto. "¡Ahora, métete!" Bunny hizo un movimiento intentando agarrar los pies del muchacho y Jack saltó hacia atrás. Su cayado se soltó de su agarre cuando usó sus manos para caminar como cangrejo hacia la pared. El pánico llenó su corazón por un momento, y por ese mismo momento no le importó si descubrían su miedo al agua o no. Tenía una meta y solo una meta. Alejarse del agua.

Parecía ser que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Uno de los yetis de la juguetería había ingresado al área de la piscina para hacerle a Norte una pregunta sobre el color de un juguete, aunque estaba seguro de que lo cambiarían pronto de cualquier manera. Había visto el pequeño intercambio que tomó tan solo unos segundos, Bunny intentando agarrar los pies del muchacho y dicho muchacho intentando alejarse. Así, que como cualquier noble ayudande, había hecho su trabajo. Ayudó.

Caminando por entre los azulejos terminó directamente entre la pared y el Jack que se alejaba. Entonces, usando uno de sus grandes y peludos pies, empujó a Jack.

Jack se deslizó ligeramente por los húmedos azulejos, escuchando el ligero susurro que hacían sus pantalones y sus pies descalzos al deslizarse y entonces sintió el cambio inmediato a su alrededor cuando entró al mundo submarino. Un gran chapoteo fue todo lo que sus oidos escucharon, quizá unas ligeras risas de los demás y entonces no hubo nada.

Un sonido lo estaba rodeando, sonidos amortiguados por todos lados. El chapoteo era más profundo, las palabras sobre él eran confusas, las burbujas formadas debido a su caída hacían cosquillas en su mejilla y rostro. Y su propio grito fue silenciado.

Los recuerdos lo golpearon rápido y de manera abrupta. Se hundía bajo el agua que no dejaba de moverse, golpeando el hielo sólido, el sonido de sus propios puños golpeando la pared.

_Ba bam ba bam ba bam_

Los gritos de su hermana, sus propios gritos, el aire abandonando su cuerpo en grandes juncos y temblorosas burbujas.

_Ayúdenme ayúdenme ayúdenme ayúdenme ayúdenme-_

Se quedaba sin aire, sus pulmones ardían, el fuego quemaba su pecho. Los bordes de su visión, como un costoso marco, se volvían oscuros. Sus dedos se deslizaban contra la fría superficie y entonces…

Solo… se… rindió…

Palabras. _Lo siento_. _Fracaso. Miedo. Miedo. Miedo. Oscuridad. Tan… helado…_

Una visión oscura, sueños terribles, una sensación de orgullo de que había hecho algo bien y una sensación similar de terror porque había hecho algo _muy_ malo.

Tantos recuerdos revolviéndose en su mente y rasgando su cerebro.

_Ahogándome, estoy ahogándome, estoy ahogándome… ayúdenme… ¡por favor!_

Intentó gritarlo, pero sus pulmones estaban vaciós y cuando en serio lo intentó sintió el agua adentrándose a su boca, su nariz, sus pulmones.

_¡Ayúdenme!_

Lo siguiente que supo es que fue levantado y sacado de la piscina por manos pequeñas y fue bruscamente lanzado contra los azulejos. Todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio, siendo el único sonido el chapoteo del agua contra la pared de la piscina, un chapoteo más violento que el de antes. Supuso que eso era su culpa. No pensó demasiado en eso. Simplemente se quedó sentado ahí, donde había estado previamente acostado y tocó su frente con sus rodillas, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire.

Hubo más silencio.

El aire fluyendo a través de sus pulmones era una especie de confirmación al hecho de que sí, estaba vivo. Y los pequeños gemidos sobre los que no tenía control eran otra prueba de que su corazón aún estaba latiendo. Lo único que lo ponía de nervios era el hecho de que él, Jack Frost, estaba _temblando_. Si tenía frío, era incapaz de saberlo. Y sin embargo su cuerpo le demostraba lo contrario, estremeciéndose, con sus dientes castañeando y su rostro –estaba seguro – lucía más pálido de lo acostumbrado.

"¿Jack...?"

Casi saltó su alma fuera de su cuerpo cuando una delicada mano se colocó sobre su hombro. Los ojos azules se mostraron por encima de sus brazos cruzados y unos ojos violeta le devolvieron la mirada. Por encima de los hombros de la hada pudo ver al resto de los Guardianes de pie dentro del agua, la cual aún se movía violentamente. Todos los ojos estaban dirigidos hacia él. Instintivamente subió el gorro de su sudadera y su fleco cayó sobre sus ojos – era una posición defensiva que había aprendido a tomar cuando quería desaparecer de la vista de cualquiera de ellos. Habían intentado entrar en contacto con él antes, y eso era lo único que hacía antes de desaparecer por encima de los árboles. Y siempre había funcionado. Lo dejarían inmediatamente, tomando otra dirección yambos grupos continuarían con sus caminos felices, destinados a encontrarse dentro de otros cincuenta años con resultados igualmente explosivos.

Aparentemente, eso ya no funcionaría. No. Ahora simplemente _tenían _que preocuparse por todas y cada una de las cosas que hacía. El ceño de Jack se frunció en algo semejante al enojo, dirigiéndolo a cualquier cosa que no fueran las cuatro personas frente a él.

"¿Sweet Tooth?" Tooth lo intentó de nuevo, estirando nuevamente su pequeña mano, esta vez para mover su flequillo a un lado. Éstos simplemente cayeron de vuelta a su lugar, sin verse alterados.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy bien." No pretendía sonar cruel. Espercialmente con Tooth, por sobre todos los demás. Pero Jack se encontraba en modo defensivo. Su orgullo, lo único que en verdad poseía además del cayado con la punta en curva, era lo que protegía con su vida y necesitaba que siguiera siendo así. A salgo de cualquier daño o cualquier tipo de abolladura. "Estoy bien."

"Jack, ¿estás seguro? Parecías asu-"

"No estaba asustado." Se puso de pie y casualmente comenzó a caminar por entre los azulejos del pizo, haciendo que el agua bajo sus pies se congelara inmediatamente. "Solo... me sorprendí." Recogió su cayado, lo hizo girar una vez y lo dejó descansar sobre su hombro. "Estoy bien."

"Entonces regresa a la piscina." Hubo un chapoteo cuando la voz se hizo oir.

Norte observó cómo Jack se congeló en su sitio y la escarcha comenzó a expandirse más mientras más tiempo permanecía en el lugar. Toda el agua que había sido salpicada seguramente se congelaría en menos de un minuto. "Bunny," su voz fue grave, una advertencia. Y a juzgar por los triángulos flotando sobre la cabeza de Meme – signos de exclamación – parecía que él pensaba lo mismo. El conejo los ignoró, saliendo de la piscina y no molestándose en siguiera sacudir el agua y cloro que escurrían de su pelaje.

"Si estás tan bien, entonces vuelve a meterte."

Los oídos de Jack detectaron ese tono inmediatamente. Era el tono que Bunny y él intercambiaban muy a menudo. Un reto. El conejo lo estaba retando, su voz era grave y casi mortal. Era un secreto a punto de ser revelado. Jack se dio la vuelta, con una mirada que despedía chispas de fuego y enfrentí a Bunnymund. El guardián de la Esperanza se había enderezado hasta alcanzar sus 1.85 metros de altura, con sus brazos cruzados y el pelaje pegado contra su piel, mostrando cada centímetro de músculo sólido que le conejo poseía. Y por un momento, el muchacho de cabello blanco casi, _casi_, cedió. Conocía esa postura. Era una que el animal gruñón tomaba muy a menudo. Sin importar qué tan humano actuara, aún había una pequeña pieza de animal puro dentro de él. La lucha por la superioridad sobre cualquier otra criatura que pareciera más débil que él, la necesitad de combatir en las luchas, ganar y reinar como el ser supremo. Jack era el único que podía ser un reto, y casi siempre era quien los llevaba a un empate. En otras ocasiones descubría que había perdido. La pose de superioridad no estaba tan bien practicada por ninguna razón.

Y casi cayó en la trampa de nuevo; casi se rindió ante la mirada del Guardián mayor. En su lugar imitó al otro, una visión cómica, y lo observó con frialdad. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los esmeralda.

"Quizá," comenzó a decir Jack, lentamente, "No quiero hacerlo."

"No era una sugerencia, _Frostbite_." Un dedo apuntó. "Métete en la maldita piscina."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque, si estás tan _bien _como dices, no habrías realizado ese lindo y pequeño acto de ahogarte. Si estás tan bien, estarías completamente _de acuerdo _en meter tu esquelético trasero de vuelta al agua. Así que andando. Ahora." Le demandó.

Jack observó a Bunny. Bunny observó a Jack.

Y entonces Jack hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió. Lo que había estado haciendo por trescientos años, y lo que siempre le había resultado como la solución a todos los problemas que había enfrentado. La forma más simple y perfecta de resolver cualquier tipo de problema. Y la forma que había demostrado, una y otra vez, que funcionaba de maravilla.

Se dio la vuelta…

… y se fue.

Jack siempre había sido fabuloso haciendo eso. Levantar sus cosas e irse. Muy, muy rápido tomaba sus cosas y se iba. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Con su cayado en mano, murmuró suavemente al viendo que lo levantara y en segundos estaba cruzando la puerta, volando en el aire y escapando por una de las tantas ventanas de Santoff Claussen.

Hubo gritos detrás de él. Gritos preocupados de parte de la voz aguda de Tooth y unas cuantas maldiciones en otro idioma todo combinado a la par que el frío aire invadía las habitaciones, incluyendo la de por sí ya congelada agua de la piscina, pero ya se había marchado, con el viento golpeando su rostro. Y por un momento se sintió como su antiguo yo. Solo había unas cuantas diferencias clave:

1. Estaba huyendo de _ellos_. Normalmente parecería que un grupo simplemente se alejaba del otro en una especie de tiempo decidido mutuamente.

2. Antes se había sentido abandonado. Ahora, se sentía culpable.

3. Aceleró. Porque una pequeña parte de su cerebro le dijo que lo seguirían.

Nunca antes lo habían seguido. Esa era la parte molesta. Solo se marchaba y si las partes ofendidas se volvían a ver, era por pura coincidencia. Pero por la forma en que había estado actuando últimamente, no había duda en la mente de Jack de que pronto estarían persiguiéndolo, y a continuación vendría el regaño, que estaría listo con palabras duras.

Bueno, eso no era verdad. Quizá no lo seguirían. Quizá entenderían el mensaje y lo dejarían todo y entonces lo verían en la siguiente reunión. Nunca había sido muy dado a cosas familiares de cualquier manera. No. Espera. Nunca había sido _incluido _en cosas familiares con anterioridad. Lo estaba intentando. ¿Por qué no podían ver eso? Y por esa razón, porque no podían _ver_, Jack escapó.

Surfeando entre las corrientes de aire, hundiendo ocasionalmente la punta de sus dedos en medio del paisaje nevado. Sus dedos ocasionalmente se extendían para nadar entre las tenues nubes que apenas y se volvían rosadas. Se movieron con pereza por entre sus dedos, haciendo cosquillas en su piel y permitió que una pequeña y forzada sonrisa adornara su rostro. Sí. Sin duda se sentía como su antiguo yo otra vez. Brincando entre los techos y arrastrando sus ociosos dedos por entre la arena dorada, la única verdadera interacción que tendría sin que alguien lo corriera.

"Viento," murmuró, sintiendo esa frase familiar grabada a fuego en su mente, "llévame a casa."

Y el viento, siendo la figura amable y materna que había demostrado ser, decidió que debería hacer que… Jack… diera… la vuelta…

"¿Qué-? ¡No!" Exclamó, sacudiendo sus brazos. "A Casa. ¡Ca-a-sa!" Y el viento insistió, a través de empujones y jaloneos que su casa _estaba_ en esa dirección.

"¡No a la casa de Norte! ¡A mi hogar!"

Nuevamente fue empujado en la dirección contraria. Pateó la brisa, que respondió dando empujones más fuertes. "¡Ese no es mi hogar! ¡Mi hogar es el lago!" _No,_ parecía declarar el viento, _hogar es en ese lugar. Así que te llevaré. Vayamos._

"¡Ese es el lado equivocado! ¡Viento, detente!"

_No._

"¡Detente!"

_No._

"¡Bien!" Intencionalmente dejó caer el cayado y Jack cayó con él, con sus ojos firmemente puestos sobre la rama curva. Y cuando sintió que le había enseñado al viento una lección – aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué tipo de lección había sido esa, o siquiera que el viendo _pudiera_ aprender de las lecciones- sujetó su preciado artículo nuevamente y flotó una vez más en el agarre ferviente del viento.

"Ahora. El lago. Quiero ir al lago." Evitó decir la palabra casa por completo. "Viento. Llévame."

Y el viento, con una extraña especie de suspiro, y una pequeña mirada de vuelta hacia la dirección a la que había estado volando, lo llevó hacia Burgess.

"Pensándolo bien," La mente de Jack corrió a toda máquina mientras hacía su camino hacia el pequeño pueblo, "Tengo una mejor idea."

* * *

Los Guardianes eran maestros de la dirección. Globos terráqueos y mapas eran memorizados, las rutas eran probadas una y otra vez y en diferentes maneras. Cada uno podía viajar por el mundo en tiempo record, y entonces viajar por él nuevamente el doble de rápido. Eran las ventajas de volar, de túneles y de la habilidad de llevar al otro en su vehículo de elección. Ellos en verdad eran maestros del viaje. Maestros de la dirección. Maestros de la velocidad.

Maestros de las escondidas, no lo eran.

Estaban seguros, los cuatro, que Jack había ido directamente hacia Pennsylvania. Igual que un niño que se oculta en su habitación, ese era el lugar seguro de Jack. El punto donde podría azotar la puerta y ocultarse. Así que habían ido ahí en primer lugar.

Pero cuando aterrizaron, saltaron y flotaron en el familiar sitio donde Jack usualmente se encontraba, _su_ lago, como había sido bautizado, y descubrieron que observaban a la nada, se confundieron.

"Y bien, ¿dónde está ese niño?" Bunnymund frotó sus brazos, rindiéndose en agitar sus pies. De cualquier manera estaban entumecidos. "Se escapó rápidamente, ese tonto."

Tooth le dirigió una mirada de reprimenda. "Huyó, _Bunny_, ¡porque alguien tenía que retarlo!"

"Y a muy buena hora también. El niño necesita aprender alguna vez."

"¿Aprender qué?"

"¡Los modos de la vida! ¡No puede simplemente ir y escapar así!"

"¡Estaba asustado!"

"Necesita fortalecerse."

"¡No lo dices en serio!"

"Bueno, o tu lo golpeas o lo hago yo. Como sea," se encogió de hombros, con sus ojos firmes, "alguien aquí tiene que hacer entender a ese cráneo duro que tiene."

"¡Bunny! ¡Tooth!" El Ruso se interpuso entre la pareja que discutía, con sus masivas muñecas sobre su cintura. "¡No es momento de pelear! Es tiempo de _encontrar. _Ahora vayan. Encuentren."

Tooth y Bunny se dirigieron una mirada de reproche mutuamente y rápidamente la convirtieron en un encogimiento de hombros. Meme, flotando por encima del grupo, mostró unos cuantos símbolos. Un signo de interrogación. Un mapa. Un copo de nieve.

"Meme tiene razón, amigo. No tenemos idea a dónde se fue ese chiquillo."

"Bien, entonces..." Norte se frotó la barba, "pensamos en lugares a los que haya podido ir. ¡Entonces encontramos a Jack!"

"¡Podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo!" Tooth revoloteaba con nerviosismo, retorciendo sus pequeñas manos. "¡Y sabrá cuando estemos llegando! No olvides, Norte, que es un espíritu de los elementos. ¡Si tan solo una corriente de aire cambia, él lo sabe! Y si no quiere vernos-"

"Lo encontraremos." Norte se sentía confiado y asintió. "Y hablaremos con él."

Tooth parecía lista para discutir, pero simplemente cerró la boca, formando una delgada línea con sus labios. Asintió en respuesta."Muy bien."

"Usaré mis túneles e iré al sur."

"¡Yo iré al Norte!"

"¡Y yo iré al Este!" El alto hombre sonrió, "Meme, ¡ve al oeste! ¡En modo de búsqueda! ¡Y cuando lo encontremos, decimos a los otros! ¿Da?"

"Sí, como sea, amigo." Ya se encontraba formando un túnel en el suelo. "Buena suerte."

Y con eso, todos se marcharon en distintos caminos.

* * *

Muy bien. Había sido una mala idea. Jack tembló a la par que observaba el agua que se agolpaba hacia sus tobillos. Canonsburg era uno de los lagos más hermosos del estado. Uno pequeño en el que no había nadie que nadara de noche. Le había pedido al viento que lo llevara ahí, donde aterrizó en la playa. Y por unas cuantas horas estuvo observando el agua en lo que pareció ser un concurso. El agua, quien nunca había sido aficionada de los concursos, siguió con lo suyo felizmente.

Y entonces dedujo, que si iba a hacer algo, bien podría dar todo por terminado.

Luego de una hora de estar de pie a unas pulgadas del agua, había decidido que la idea era estúpida. Muy, muy estúpida. Si no podía meterse en una piscina con cinco personas supervisándolo (un escalofrío lo recorrió al pensar en eso… _supervisión_…) entonces ¿qué lo hacía pensar que simplemente podría salir a aguas abiertas y saltar dentro? Las oportunidades, si es que hubo alguna, eran ridículamente bajas. Y no lucía nada mejor mientras más se quedaba en su sitio. Y lucían cada vez más bajas mientras más paseaba por la orilla.

Observó el agua oscura. No era familiar. No era como su lago. No era como si en verdad conociera su lago. Lo que yacía bajo la superficie transparente era un misterio, y por las noches solía imaginar que había grandes serpientes y monstruos ocultándose ahí, mostrando sus terribles colmillos. Pero al menos conocía el lago. Este no era suyo y hacía que el reto fuera mucho más… un reto.

Pero de esto se trataba todo. Un reto. La próxima vez que fuera a una de esas estúpidas fiestas de piscina, saltaría directamente al agua. Nadie lo observaría con lástima otra vez. Y el estúpido canguro se tragaría sus palabras. ¡Jack sería fuerte! ¡Jack sería invencible! ¡Jack sería el héroe de todos los tiempos!

Pero primero… Jack tenía que tocar, siquiera, el agua.

Las olas se agitaron otra vez y él retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros. Sus manos estaban hundidas en lo profundo de su bolsillo frontal, con sus dedos entrelazados. Se obligó a sí mismo a observar una última vez el agua, avanzando en puntillas. Hubo otra ola.

Se retiró de nuevo. Y entonces solo se sentó.

"Esto apesta."

En verdad apestaba. Así que Jack se sentó ahí por un rato, su mente comenzaba a pensar en excusas. "Estaba enojado porque estaba cansado." "Me fui porque se me pegó la gana." "Ustedes se preocupan demasiado."

Todo excepto la verdadera explicación.

"Me ahogué cuando tenía 17 años. Tengo miedo al agua. Y nunca aprendí a nadar."

No es como si nadar le hubiera ayudado mucho en su situación. Pero ahora, observando el agua en campo abierto, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que esa habilidad era necesitada. El agua estaba en todas partes. No solo eso, él era un maestro del agua, ¿no era así? Agua congelada, seguía siendo agua sin importar qué, y tener miedo de su propia creación parecía ser una declaración ridícula.

Nadar no había sido algo que pudiera aprender. Así que no había aprendido. Y ahora, parecía, que regresaba para agredirle. Duro.

"¡Jack!" Jack giró con una exclamación, cayado en mano y apuntando al adversario. Entonces lo dejó caer con un suspiro.

"Ah... hola Tooth."

"Jack, ¡¿dónde has estado?! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!"

"Estaba aquí. Y no tenían que preocuparse," nuevamente se había colocado la capucha, "Estoy bien. Solo necesitaba aire."

"¡Normalmente vas a tu lago!"

"Encontré un nuevo lago." Hizo un gesto hacia las aguas desconocidas, observándolas con recelo cuando Tooth no podía verlo, "¿Te gusta?"

"Me gusta _tu _lago. Y como sea, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí?" El hada voló hacia abajo, haciendo que sus pequeños pies tocaran la arena. Se cruzó de brazos. "¡Te marchaste tan rápido!"

"Ya te lo dije. Solo necesitaba aire."

Tooth no le creyó. "Los demás ya vienen para acá. Ya envié a Baby Tooth" -_Traidora, _pensó Jack- "¡Y vamos a llegar al fondo de esto!"

"¡¿Al fondo de qué?!" Jack comenzó a avanzar hasta dejarla atrás, "no hay nada que discutir. Estaba enojado. ¡Me marché! Eso es todo."

Su codo fue sujetado y por un momento solo pudo asombrarse de qué tan _fuerte_ era esa mujer. Vaya.

"Te quedarás aquí porque todos vamos a hablar contigo. Y lo vamos a hacer. Ahora siéntate."

"No necesito-"

"_Siéntate, Jack._"

Jack se sentó. Pero frunció el ceño. Ella no podría impedir que frunciera el ceño. Así que lo hizo.

No tuvo que permanecer sentado y con el ceño fruncido de manera desafiante por mucho tiempo, ya que un reno, que resoplaba y chasqueaba, así como campanas tintineantes, se escucharon en el cielo. El sonido de la arena mágica, un sonido muy peculiar, apareció tras él. Y en alguna parte en la oscuridad, el extraño siseo de la tierra abriéndose y la arena cayendo bajo un profundo agujero. Todos estaban ahí, todos avanzaron rápidamente y todos le rodearon. Jack tiró de las cuerdas de su sudadera y dejó descansar su barbilla en sus manos. Bien. ¿Querían hablar? Podían hablar. Él solo daría lo mejor de sí para actuar como el terco adolescente que era.

"¡Tooth!" La resonante voz de la Maravilla se aproximó, "¡Buen trabajo! ¡Encontraste a Jack!"

"Bien, ¿dónde está el niño?"

"Bunny, se amable."

"No amigo, ya tuve suficiente de eso."

La barbilla de Jack se clavó en su antebrazo. Esto en verdad apestaba.

"Muchachos, estoy bien," movió sus dedos en la arena, "así que pueden irse a casa."

"Jack." Le advirtió Tooth. Él suspiró, molesto nuevamente.

"Primero, ¡hacemos pregunta!" Norte se sentó a un lado de Tooth, inclinándose por su cintura para intentar ver debajo del gorro de la sudadera. "Entonces hablamos sobre marcharnos." Jack escuchó un ruido a su izquierda cuando otra figura se sentó. No tan colosal como Norte en su caída, esta había sido más silenciosa y rápida. Una mirada rápida por debajo de sus mechones blancos le permitió ver unos pies excepcionalmente grandes._ Perfecto._

"Así es, Frostbite. Hablemos. En el nombre de MIM, ¿qué te hizo largarte de esa forma?"

Jack se encogió de hombros. "Por que sí." Dobló su dedo meñique, sintiendo cómo la arena se reunía bajo él. "Por eso."

"¡Jack! ¡Estamos intentando ayudar!"

Observó a Norte por un momento. "Bueno, no necesito ayuda. Estoy bien. Solo me enojé porque fui lanzado al agua. Eso es todo. No me gustan las sorpresas. Listo, ¿contentos?"

"¡Para nada!" Tooth gorjeó a su lado. La mano tocó su hombro y él la apartó, no atreviéndose a mirar qué tan heridos habrían lucido sus ojos. Su voz permaneció igual, sin un rastro de nada más ahí, así que asumió que había ignorado el gesto. "Queremos saber por qué estabas asustado."

"No estaba asustado."

"¡Parecías asustado!"

"Pues no lo estaba. Así que eso es todo. Estaba enojado." Jack se puso de pie, sacudiendo sus pantalones y dirigiendo una rápida mirada a todos los Guardianes, que permanecían sentados. "¿Ya terminamos?"

"Ah no." Hubo un firme agarre en la parte trasera de su sudadera y fue tumbado nuevamente, cayendo en el duro suelo con un nada agradable quejido. "Ni en un millón de años, amigo. Adelante. Di la verdadera historia. Ahora."

"¿Cómo sabes siquiera que estoy mintiendo?" Hizo contacto visual con el conejo. Así es como el reto había empezado, como siempre. Pero para entonces, Bunny ya había adivinado su juego. Tomando parte en el reto, especialmente ahora, era simplemente darle a Jack una _razón _para correr. Y no iba a convertirse en esa razón. Así que en su lugar, la mirada de Bunny se volvió firme, y el agarre en la parte trasera de su sudadera se apretó.

"La verdad. Ahora, Jack."

Y Jack se desplomó.

No se había desplomado realmente. Solo se había… desinflado. Sus ojos fueron de vuelta hacia la arena y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con las pequeñas rocas. La mano en su espalda, que sujetaba su sudadera, no le permitía de ninguna forma escapar y eso hacía también que fuera muy difícil que cruzara sus brazos ya que la tela apretaba su pecho cuando lo hacía. Así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue sentarse ahí y observar el suelo, esperando que el sonrojo que podía sentir no fuera tan visible.

"Yo... no sé nadar." Ahí estaba. Esperaba que estuvieran felices consigo mismos. La mano aflojó su agarre pero no desapareció. "Nunca aprendí." Su voz permaneció siendo estable y conversacional, solo les diría lo que _tenían _que saber. Entonces quizá se marcharían. "Así que no se cómo. Y el agua… me ahogué. Así fue como yo… yo me ahogué. Por eso no me gusta estar..." su mano se movió haciendo un gesto como si quisiera decir "debajo". Entonces se encogió de hombros. "Vine aquí porque pensé que no me encontrarían. Y entonces aprendería a nadar. Y entonces podría lidiar de cierta forma con las fiestas de piscina después de eso. Pero de cualquier forma, odio las fiestas en las piscinas. Así que no haría mucho. Pero sería capaz de nadar, y eso es bueno para algo ¿verdad? Sirve para alardear, quizá." Se encogió de hombros otra vez, y volvió a mover la arena con sus pies.

Hubo silencio.

"Tú… ¿te ahogaste?" La voz de Tooth llegó hacia él. "¿Cuándo?"

Jack solo bajó más su mirada y frunció el ceño.

"¿Jack?"

"No quiero hablar de eso."

Más silencio. El tema ardía en medio del grupo aún y cuando intentaban de la mejor manera dejarlo ir.

Pero de alguna manera, el asunto era demasiado pesado como para dejarlo así como así, y Norte se inclinó hacia el frente con un murmuro. "Nunca nos dijiste-"

"¡Porque no quería!" Se empujó contra el suelo, pero fue tumbado de vuelta, haciendo que otro quejido escapara de sus labios. "Además... ¿qué habría obtenido al decirle a alguien? No necesitaba que se preocuparan por mis problemas. Están muy ocupados para hacer eso."

Hubo otro momento de silencio mientras las cuatro leyendas esperaban a que alguien hiciera un movimiento y Jack, silenciosamente, los retaba a hacerlo.

Y entonces-

_WHACK_

"¡AW!" Sus manos se colocaron tras su cabeza, donde había sido golpeado y le dirigió una mirada sorprendida a Bunnymund. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Por ser un idiota. Por eso. Aparentemente tengo que meterte a _golpes_ algo de sentido común."

"¿De qué estás-?"

"¡Debiste venir con nosotros!" Tooth sujetó su brazo, apretándolo suavemente, enviando su propia mirada hacia Bunny debido a la violencia física que ella no aprobaba. "¡De inmediato! ¡O al menos _decirnos_!"

"¡Da! ¡Tooth tiene razón!" Meme, por encima de sus cabezas, asintió, colocándose luego en el suelo en frente del más joven y dándole una sonrisa. "¡Debes decirnos estas cosas!"

Jack frunció el ceño nuevamente, "¿Y qué bien haría eso?"

"Bueno, para empezar," fue levantado desde la parte de atrás de su sudadera, Bunny aún lo mantenía fuertemente sujetado en puño, "Podemos entenderlo un poco mejor. Quiero decir, esto aclara algunas cosas. Y por otro lado," comenzó a arrastrar al espíritu del invierno hacia el agua, "¡podemos ayudarte! Para eso es que estamos aquí, torpe."

"¡Da! ¡Así es!" Norte, emocionado ahora, corrió hacia la orilla del agua. Meme, siguiéndolos muy de cerca, creó un asiento de playa con su arena, se sentó y observó con atención. Y Tooth, quien ahora revoloteaba entre la orilla del lago y el pequeño grupo, sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Tiene razón, Jack! ¡Lo que sea que necesites!"

"Pero no necesito nada-" Jack gruñó a la par que intentaba alejarse del agarre del conejo, pero el agarre era de acero. "¡¿Y con qué necesito ayuda?!"

"Con muchas cosas." Su cayado le fue arrebatado y cayó al suelo. "Pero empecemos con la número uno." El brazo peludo lanzó a Jack suavemente, haciéndolo tambalearse entre la arena. Cuando finalmente recuperó el equilibrio y se enfrentó a Bunny, éste estaba completamente erguido. Jack estaba a punto de plantarle cara como lo había hecho antes, pero se quedó sorprendido cuando las palabras siguientes salieron de la boca de dientes grandes. "Muy bien. Quítate la sudadera."

"¿Q-qué?"

"Es muy pesada, el agua la empapará toda. Y contigo, se congelará. Entonces serás un grande y pesado cubo de hielo flotando alrededor y no voy a cargarte."

"¿Agua? ¿Y qué quieres decir con flotar? Yo no-"

"Bueno, si esperas aprender a nadar-"

"Espera. Oye, oye, oye, alto." Levantó sus manos y sus pies comenzaron a ir en reversa, lentamente. "Yo nunca dije-"

"Necesitas aprender, Frostbite. Y si nos toma toda la noche, entonces que nos tome toda la noche." Una garra salió disparada, sujetando un brazo oculto por la ropa y jaló a Jack nuevamente. "Ahora, quítate la sudadera y métete al agua. Andando."

Jack lo observó por un momento, resistiendo la urgencia que tenía su quijada por dejarse caer. En lugar de eso, lenta, muy lentamente, se quitó su sábana de seguridad de color azul. La sudadera cayó al suelo, dejándolo en una blanca y ligera blusa y sus pantalones cafés. Sus dedos se movían con ansiedad, queriendo recuperar el artículo de ropa, y casi se lanzó por ella, pero una garra ya estaba colocada en la parte superior de su espalda y la sudadera fue lanzada hacia Tooth, quien la enrolló en sus brazos.

"Muy bien, bolsa de rata, los pies dentro del agua."

"Pero… pero no tengo… no estoy… solo necesito… eh… em.. Yo… ¡¿Em?!" Las excusas fluían libremente. Aparentemente, en la mente del Guardián de a Esperanza, eso era merecedor de otro golpe con el puño en un costado de la cabeza, lo cual Jack no se había esperado para nada. "¡Aw! ¡Basta!"

"¡Entonces deja de lloriquear, bebé!"

"¡Pero yo no-!"

_WHACK_

"¡Aw! ¡Para eso!"

"¡Entonces date la vuelta y marcha!" Lanzando dagas con la mirada al ser australiano, Jack lentamente caminó hacia la costa del lago. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el agua que se movía suavemente no podía tocar los dedos de sus pies, apenas y a una pulgada de distancia, se detuvo. Sus dedos se doblaron alrededor de sí mismos, a través de la arena, y sintió cómo la fría tierra tocaba las almohadillas de sus pies. A su lado hubo una pequeña salpicadura y luego un poco de oleaje pues Bunny se encontraba abriéndose camino rápidamente a través del agua, colocándose frente a Jack cuando ésta le llegó a sus pantorrillas.

"¿Vas a estar ahí de pie toda la noche?"

Iba a darle una respuesta, pero nada salió. En su lugar, se giró hacia Tooth, Norte y Meme, con ojos grandes y suplicantes. No quería tener que decirlo, pero si insistían, arruinaría su orgullo. Su reputación quedaría reducida a la nada y sería el hazmerreír del siglo. Los demás parecían querer mantener su orgullo intacto. _Qué amables_, solo pudo pensar de forma seca.

Meme le dirigió un pequeño movimiento con su mano, como si dijera, sigue avanzando. Norte le estaba sonriendo. "¡Adelante, Jack!" gritó. "Estamos observando." _Ese es el problema. _Y Tooth estaba recuperando su cayado, colocándolo entre sus brazos, junto con su prenda de ropa, manteniéndolos como cautivos mientras se sentaba en la arena. Así que ninguno de ellos iba a ayudarle en lo absoluto. En corto, lo estaban lanzando a los lobos. O mejor dicho, al conejo.

El ceño de Jack estaba completamente fruncido cuando observó de nuevo el agua. Bajo la luz de la luna apenas y podía ver la arena unas cuantas pulgadas bajo su superficie. Después de eso, todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad. Esos sueños extraños de monstruos marinos y tentáculos surgieron. Pesadillas grandes y acuáticas que estaban listas para lanzarse y sujetarlo, tomarlo bajo la silenciosa tumba y enterrarlo bajo montañas de maleza y aparatos de pesca perdidos. Sería olvidado, se quedaría solo, incapaz de abrirse camino hacia el consuelo de la luna nunca más.

"Oye, Frostbite. He esperado muchos años aquí. No estoy rejuveneciendo, ¿sabes?"

Dicho Frostbite le dirigió a Bunny una mirada suplicante, una que podría haber rivalizado contra los cachorros pateados y los gatos de youtube. "Por favor," susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que las poderosas orejas pudieran entenderlo, pero no lo suficiente como para que los demás escucharan. "No me _gusta _el agua."

Hubo un segundo en el que todo lo que Jack pudo escuchar fueron los llamados de unas cuantas lechuzas y el viento soplando a través del estanque encañado. En algún lugar a la distancia un sapo croó y una rana saltó de una rama. Hubo un chapoteo cuando Bunny dio un paso al frente, haciendo que la profundidad del agua decreciera.

"Si estás preocupado por que te ocurra cualquier cosa…" dudó. No era solo el orgullo de Jack el que estaba en juego esta noche. "Si estás preocupado… no lo estés. No voy a dejar que nada te pase. Solo tienes que confiar en mí." Extendió sus brazos, estirándolos, haciendo que los gruesos músculos se flexionaran. "Ahora, no te estoy pidiendo que bucees. Solo camina hacia mí." Los dedos en sus patas se curvaron para dar énfasis. "Nada va a pasarte," dijo firmemente cuando Jack no se movió de inmediato. "Y mira," levantó un pie que comenzó a gotear, "Tan solo es un pie de profundidad. No es nada. Así que vamos, camina hacia mí."

Jack tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y lentamente avanzó hacia el agua. Siguió avanzando solo hasta que sus tobillos estuvieron dentro de ella y aún pudiera verlos. Entonces, lenta, muy lentamente comenzó a avanzar un poco más lejos, observando sus pies todo el tiempo. Caminó hacia delante, observando y observando sus pies de marfil en el agua, tomando algo de consuelo ante el hecho de que aún podía verse a sí mismo. El agua, en sus tobillos, no hacía más que golpear suavemente su piel, pero aún así lo sintió como una amenaza.

_Regresa_, parecía decirle, empujándolo ligeramente, _tú estás hecho para volar con las aves, no para hundirte_.

La amenaza inventada solo sacó un trozo de la naturaleza terca de Jack y avanzó al frente unos cuantos centímetros mas, con una ligera sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios. Sin embargo, esta desapareció cuando sus pies comenzaron a desaparecer bajo las aguas oscuras. Se detuvo. Invisible. Era invisible. Moviendo sus dedos su corazón dio un salto por unos momentos cuando, bajo las olas reflectantes, apenas y podía notar una ligera línea de un pie, pero nada más. Invisible. Era invisible. No quería volver a ser invisible, ya estaba harto de eso. Asustado ante la posibilidad de hundidse y no ser capaz ya de verse a través de las cortinas del frío ébano, Jack se detuvo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus manos cerradas en puño a sus costados, le dijo a todo el mundo que se volviera tan invisible como él. Y bajo las sombras de sus párpados, se sintió aterrorizado al darse cuenta de que su sueño se había vuelto realidad.

Se ahogaba en su propia invisibilidad.

Una mano sujetó suavemente su codo y sus ojos se abrieron, observando aún el agua y la delgada línea que delimitaba sus pies.

"Unos cuantos pasos más, Frostbite." La mano jaló de su brazo y lo permitió. Fue jalado hacia el frente, tomó diminutos pasos, observando con horror cómo más y más de él comenzaba a desaparecer.

"¡No, no, no!" Tomó un paso tentativo hacia atrás, pero descubrió que entonces fue jalado para dar dos pasos más hacia el frente, "¡No creo estar listo! ¡Mejor hagamos esto mañana! No quiero-" Jack dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Justo al lado de él, sonriendo, estaba Bunny, sujetando su codo. Ambos estaban en la misma profundidad de agua, aunque a Jack le llegaba más arriba en su pierna que a Bunny. Pero eso solo era cuestión de altura. Algo semejante al… ¿orgullo?... surgió a través de él al darse cuenta de que había hecho_ algo._

Observó hacia donde sus pies deberían haber estado, casi entrando en pánico cuando vio la oscuridad tragándose parte de sus piernas. La invisibilidad. Y entonces observó a su lado, donde los pies más largos y más fáciles de ver de Bunny debían estar firmemente plantados. Los suyos, también, habían sido cubiertos por un velo. Ambos eran igualmente invisibles y ambos estaban reconociendo la existencia del otro con igual claridad. Y de alguna manera, ese pequeño conocimiento, observando a dos pares de pies invisibles, lo hicieron sentir tan solo un poquito mejor.

"¡Mira eso!" La voz de Bunny lo hizo observar hacia arriba, "¡Lo hiciste! ¡Pero qué valiente eres!" Jack solo sonrió sin aliento hacia él, prácticamente brillando ante el halago. "Ahora, vayamos un poco más profundo."

La reacción fue instantánea. Jack se resistió e intentó escabullirse para escapar y regresar a la orilla. Y a pesar de lo rápido que era, el brazo lo detuvo con mayor velocidad. Enrollándose de forma protectora alrededor de su espalda, otro brazo apareció para sujetar su hombro y Bunny se colocó justo a su lado. "¡Cálmate, tonto! ¡Estoy justo aquí!" Su brazo recibió un apretón para tranquilizarle. "Vamos, caminaremos juntos. Un paso a la vez. ¿Entendido?" Jack asintió, con su garganta seca, "Muy bien. Uno." Bunny dio un paso y arrastró a Jack. "Dos." Bunny dio otro paso y parcialmente jaló de Jack. "Tres."

Para el sexto paso pequeño, Jack estaba caminando por su cuenta, entre los brazos que estaban colocados firmemente alrededor de él. El agua llegaba casi a su cadera, haciéndolo casi caer en momentáneos ataques de pánico, pero entonces observó nuevamente a sus pies. Sus invisibles pies. Y entonces observó los de Bunny, tan invisibles como los de él.

Quizá era por el hecho de que no estaba solo, de que alguien más estaba desapareciendo _junto _a él, y que había estado dispuesto a desaparecer por él. Quizá fue por eso que siguió avanzando. Pero hasta que el agua había alcanzado su cintura, Jack había caminado al lado de su amigo. Ambos estaban de pie en el agua, Jack estaba rígido, pero no había movimiento alguno para escapar.

"Esto no está tan mal…" La voz de Jack era pequeña, forzada. Movió sus dedos a través del agua e igual de rápido los cerró en puño. No estaba listo para entrar en ningún tipo de contacto más. No aún. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Bueno, eso depende." Bunnymund hizo un movimiento como para retirarse y dejar a Jack parado por su cuenta, pero un pequeño gemido de parte del joven hizo que se mantuviera en su sitio. "Podemos intentar nadar _ahora _y ver cómo te va _ó,_" añadió rápidamente al ver el pánico en los ojos de Jack, "podemos intentarlo después, en la piscina."

Jack observó hacia otro lado, intentando tocar el agua nuevamente, pero retirando su mano otra vez. "¿Puedes enseñarme?" Les dirigió una mirada a los otros Guardianes que yacían tranquilos en la playa. Norte sería muy ruidoso, Meme no podía tocar el agua y Tooth era muy rápida. Y aunque Bunny, él lo sabía, era duro, había nacido como líder y maestro. Y era igual de necio que Jack. Sería capaz de salirse con la suya estando con cualquiera de los demás. ¿Estando con Bunny? Jamás.

"¡Por supuesto!" Lo dijo como si fuera obvio, como si ya hubiera estado planeando en tomar el puesto.

"¿Y prometes no empujarme al agua?"

"Ni en un millón de años."

Jack asintió, "Mañana estoy libre."

"Y qué coincidencia, también lo estoy yo." Eso consiguió una sonrisa temblorosa por parte del Guardián de la Diversión, cuyos ojos comenzaron nuevamente a dirigirse hacia la orilla. "Solo una cosa mas," recibió una mirada suplicante, "¡Lo juro!" Las manos dejaron los hombros de Jack y en su lugar se colocaron una en la parte trasera de su cuello y otra en la parte baja de su espalda. "Bien. Recuéstate en el agua."

"¿Estás loco?"

"Tienes que acostumbrarte a estar en el agua, amigo. Bien podemos intentarlo aquí."

"Pero-"

"No empieces de nuevo," la mirada del conejo era una de completa reprimenda. "Recuéstate."

Jack negó con su cabeza.

Bunnymund resopló fuertemente a través de su nariz. "Escucha, Frosty, ¡no llegaremos a nada mañana a menos de que hagamos esto!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque tienes que confiar en mí." La mano colocada en su espalda se retiró, descansando luego bajo su caja torácica y comenzando a empujarle suavemente, diciéndole que se recostara de espaldas. "Todo va a estar bien. ¡Y quien sabe! ¡Quizá hasta te diviertas!" Las palabras le calaron en lo más hondo y un par de amplios ojos azules miraron a los de color esmeralda con sorpresa. Aster no tenía idea de su pasado y nunca había preguntado para saber más. Solo sabía lo que había observado. Y esas palabras, esas palabras inquietantemente familiares, jamás habrían sido dichas en ninguna conversación, ni siquiera murmuradas por el espíritu. El espíritu que creía que nunca más las tendría que decir.

Aparentemente había tenido razón, ya no tenía que volverlas a decir. Alguien más le había robado el puesto y ahora se las decía a él.

Con un rápido asentimiento y luego de tragar saliva por su seca garganta, Jack lentamente se echó hacia atrás, permitiendo que la mano en su espalda sirviera de soporte. Por un momento, se cernió en un incómodo salgo hacia atrás, temblando a la par que todo su cuerpo se encontraba más cerca de ser llevado bajo el agua.

"Relájate, Frostbite..." las palabras fueron dichas en murmullo, "Tienes que relajarte." Asintió otra vez y se dejó caer lentamente el resto del camino.

El agua tocó la punta de su oreja y se deslizó a lo largo de su espalda y piernas, pero no hizo nada más. Cuando finalmente tuvo el valor de levantar sus pies del fango en el fondo, otra mano le sirvió de soporte asegurándose de que se mantuviera a flote.

"¡Estás tieso como una tabla!" Los ojos de Jack se perdieron a lo largo del agua y miraron hacia la luna, buscando algún tipo de ayuda. Y ahí se quedaron pegados. Así que la expresión que había tomado Bunny permaneció siendo un misterio. Por el tono, parecía haber sido para darle indicaciones. "¡Tienes que relajarte!" Lo que fuera que eso significara, no quería hacerlo."Solo respira. ¡Y por todos los cielos deja de cerrar tus puños! ¡Estás haciendo que el hielo suba por mis brazos! No voy a dejar que te hundas, ¡así que tranquilízate! "

Cautelosamente, Jack desenrolló sus dedos, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina. Escuchó el siseo de Bunny, muy probablemente por otro rápido disparo de escarcha, pero tomó su consejo y permitió que dos profundas bocanadas de aire pasaran por sus tensos pulmones. Su postura completa comenzó a relajarse y yació ahí, relajado, flotando en el agua y observando la luna.

Sintiendo un momento de valentía, Jack cerró sus ojos, "Puedes intentar soltarme ahora."

"¿De qué hablas, amigo?" la voz sobre él estaba sonriendo de lado, "Si ya lo hice."

Sus brazos se volvieron tiesos y sintió su cuerpo entero volverse una roca, pero las manos, que no se había dado cuenta que habían desaparecido, estaban de regreso. "Está bien, ¡tranquilízate! Lo estás haciendo bien." Suspiró un agradecimiento. Y por otro momento permitió que las manos lo mantuvieran ahí, flotando encima del agua. El miedo seguía ahí, inquietante. Pero al menos tenía el conocimiento de que no estaba solo. No estaba solo en ese lugar. Alguien más estaba con él. "¿Aún estás asustado?"

No respondió.

"¿Frostbite?"

"Un poco."

"¿Un poco qué?"

"Estoy un poco asustado." La voz de Jack seguía siendo débil. "No me gusta el agua." Hubo una pausa. "Pero… me siento a salvo."

"Ese era el plan." Bunny lo levantó lentamente hasta que estuvo de nuevo sobre sus pies, donde se tambaleó por un momento, feliz de tener nuevamente lodo del estanque entre sus dedos. "¿Listo para volver ahora?"

Jack nunca había accedido con alguien más rápido en toda su vida.

* * *

De vuelta en la orilla, y con su sudadera nuevamente colocada en su cuerpo, Norte le palmeó la espalda, hacienda que del cabello de Jack cayeran pequeños pedazos de cristal de hielo.

"Y recuerda," Bunny estaba caminando detrás de él, "mañana vamos a hacer que en verdad _nades_. Eso significa estar debajo del agua. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí." Meme, flotando a su lado, hizo aparecer una imagen de una pelota de playa. Sonriendo y con un pulgar hacia arriba. "No. No creo estar listo para eso aún, Goldy." Lucía un poco decepcionado, pero sonrió ante el nuevo apodo.

"¡Mañana será mañana!" Norte despejó todos los demás pensamientos, "¡Por ahora, felicitamos un trabajo bien hecho!"

"Sweet Tooth, ¿quieres regresar a tu lago? ¿O volverás con nosotros?" Ella frotó su hombro y luego examinó su rostro, "¡Luces exhausto! Lo que necesitas es una buena noche de sueño. ¿Serás capaz de dormir en tu lago? "

"Solía dormir en árboles, Tooth," Le recordó Jack, no dándose cuenta de las miradas que recibió por eso. "Estoy acostumbrado a eso." Suprimió entonces un bostezo.

"Está bien. Pero al menos permítenos ir a dejarte, ¿si? " Tooth no iba a estar sin su Jack por mucho tiempo, siempre estando preparada para que él se escapara con apenas y un adiós. "Podemos llevar el trineo. ¿Verdad Norte? "

"¡Da! Así es. En trineo caben muchos. No me importa hacer paradas." Aunque su expresión indicaba que le importaba, y mucho. Y por la culpa que ocultó bajo una sonrisa forzada, parecía que no estaba de acuerdo en nada de lo que Jack estaba proponiendo. Pero todos sabían que lo habían presionado mucho por este día. Y solo podías presionar lo suficiente a Jack Frost. Incluso Bunny, el primero en hacer que hiciera algo (nadar, flotar,_ confiar_) no dijo nada.

Parecía ser que no necesitaban decir nada. Jack se encogió de hombros. "No me molestaría regresar al Polo. Una cama suena bien, de cualquier manera."

Todos los hombros del grupo, excepto unos bajo ropajes azules, se hundieron en alivio. No era una mejora notable, pero era algo. Un inicio. Algo para demostrar que se estaban ganando algo de su confianza. Una conexión entre ellos y el espíritu que comenzaba a percatarse que existía.

"Además," Jack hizo girar su cayado antes de trepar al trineo rojo. "Mañana tengo una lección de natación."

"Pero claro que la tienes." Bunny lo siguió, sin quejarse siquiera sobre el vehículo al cual se había subido por su propia voluntad y se sentó junto al Guardián de la Diversión, revolviendo su cabello. "Y por ningún motivo te podrás escapar de esta, amigo."

"¿Qué? ¿Es eso un reto, Canguro?"

"Por supuesto que sí, maldita paleta helada."

Ambos siguieron peleando incluso cuando el trineo se elevó del suelo. Se detuvieron solo cuando Jack dejó escapar un bostezo y Meme lo tomó como la señal de dejar que una delgada cadena dorada girada en torno a él. El muchacho de cabello blanco protestó suavemente- aunque ¿cuándo _no _intentaba protestar contra algo?- y dejó que su cabeza cayera contra el hombro de Bunny, donde permaneció. Y, por primera vez, tuvo sueños de lagos que no estaban congelados, flotando sobre su cabeza.

* * *

**Notas originales de la autora: ¡Y eso fue! ¡En verdad espero que este haya estado bien! Desde toda la sorprendente retroalimentación positiva por el último capítulo he estado nerviosa de que esto no lo superaría… ¿y qué pasará cuando llegue a mi límite?**

**_Notas de la traductora: _**_Espero hayan disfrutado este episodio ^^ espero traducir algo más en el transcurso de este fin de semana y no tardar tanto como ésta vez. Entre tres historias y que dos son realmente largas (entre 10 – 30 hojas de Word por capítulo) el tiempo se me pasa volando._

_Nota de Meme, Jack le dice de cariño "Goldy" que literalmente significa "Dorado" por lo que decidí dejarlo en inglés la palabrita, es más tierna y queda como apodo jejeje y ¡ah! Cómo batallé con el apodo que Tooth le dio a Jack! 'Sweet Tooth' es literalmente "Diente de Dulce" o "Diente de Caramelo" pero dejarlo así o 'Caramelo' a secas se oía tan raro!... creo que muchos apodos permanecerán en inglés T-T pero no importa porque están bonitos =D jajajajajjaa_

_¡Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios, lecturas y alertas!_


	9. Saltador Parte 4

**_Notas de la traductora: _**_No tengo perdón, en serio que no. Demasiado por hacer y poco tiempo, pero seguiré, solo ténganme paciencia. ¡Mil gracias a todos por sus constantes lecturas, alertas y sus hermosos reviews! En serio lamento la tardanza. Pero aquí está, finalmente, la continuación del arco de Saltador =D ¡Disfrútenlo! _

**_¡LEAN ESTA NOTA DE AUTOR! ¡SUUUPPPERR IMPORTANTE!_**

**¡Muy bien gente! Déjenme explicarles la larga espera en una descripción rápida que los hará odiarme o amarme.**

**Pasé la última semana trabajando con mi beta, mjbaerman, intercambiando información médica y pequeños fragmentos, todos los cuales nos llevan a la próxima historia d capítulos que se colocará aquí. Y qué es esta historia, se preguntarán. Bueno, para todos los que lo pidieron (y esa fue una decente cantidad de personas), su deseo finalmente se vuelve realidad.**

**¡JACK. SERÁ. LASTIMADO!**

**Así es muchachos. Hasta ahora, tengo casi cincuenta páginas en Microsoft Word (y déjenme añadir en letra tamaño 12) de una historia completa que será separada. Toda esta historia tratará de Jack que estará horriblemente herido. ¿O quizá (jadeo) algo peor…?**

**Ahora, puede que estén diciendo: Galimatías, ¿cómo podrías hacer que Jack pase por algo 'peor' que estar horriblemente herido? ¿Qué podrías hacer para sacarnos los corazones del pecho y destrozarlos hasta volverlos polvo? ¿Cómo puedes destruirnos aún más con ternura y angustia? Bueno, querido lector (les dirige una sonrisa de lado), esto es como.**

**En este momento levantaré una encuesta. Respondan en sus comentarios, lo sumaré todo al final y entonces ¡veremos cuales son los resultados!**

**a) agregar un último capítulo de Saltador para mostrar un corto proceso de recuperación.**

**b) agregar un último capítulo de Saltador para mostrar un corto proceso de recuperación y después darnos algo ¡de HUMOR! ¡El humor es genial!**

**c) ¡BRÍNCATE A LA HISTORIA DE JACK! ¡BRÍNCATE A LA HISTORIA DE JACK!**

**d) Burlarme de ustedes, trayendo a continuación la historia de Jack, y después el último capítulo de Saltador, dejándolos colgando de un precipicio hasta que sus dedos se suelten.**

**e) Tu propia sugerencia.**

**¡Eso es todo, lectores! ¿¡Qué opción será?!**

**Y solo para complicarles un poco más la elección, aquí hay una pequeña muestra de la historia de Jack**

* * *

o0o

**_No vas a morir._** Esas fueron las palabras que Jack escuchó, resonando a través de la oscuridad. **_No vas a morir_**. Y todo lo que pudo cruzar por su mente fue:

_¿Morir?_

¿Quién había dicho algo sobre la muerte? Él no estaba muriendo. Y estaba bastante seguro de que sabía cómo se sentía la muerte. La muerte era fría. La muerte era el tener agua llenando tus pulmones. Y la muerte era el que tu visión se oscureciera lentamente. _La muerte_ era estar lleno de soledad y miedo. Una vez había experimentado todas estas cosas y, gracias a cierta pequeña Baby Tooth, ahora las recordaba vívidamente. Sí. Había conocido la muerte.

Esto- fuera lo que _fuera_ esto- no era muerte.

_Esto_ era oscuridad, sí. Pero era placentera. Quizá era la voz – una que había escuchado antes, pero por alguna razón no lograba identificarla. O quizá eran los brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo. También era un factor válido.

Finalmente decidió que la principal razón era la _calidez_. Simplemente todo era tan… _cálido_. Pero no era incómodo. La calidez se suponía que debía quemarle, herirlo. Pero esto era reconfortante. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sentido calidez – 300 años en realidad, unos cuantos más o menos- y se sentía tan… perfecto. Una progresión general de calor, comenzando en su pecho y descendiendo lentamente. Muy semejante a que alguien hubiera colocado una cobija sobre su figura. Y no quería hacer nada más que enterrarse bajo ella y quedarse dormido en medio de su abrazo. Estaba muy cansado, después de todo. Muy, muy cansado. Y todo lo que él quería hacer…

… era dormir.

o0o

* * *

**¡LA DECISIÓN ES TODA SUYA! ¡NO LOS ESTOY PRESIONANDO NI NADA! ;)**

**Como sea, gracias a todas las fantásticas personas que dejan reviews. En verdad ayudan a mantener esta historia con vida y corriendo. ¡Y no puedo creer que ya casi hayamos llegado a los 300 reviews! ¡Eso es sorprendente!**

**Muy bien, este episodio no fue mi favorito. Lo revisé al menos veinte veces. Y no fue beteado porque sabía que TENÍA que publicarlo antes de que llegaran las multitudes con las horcas. (Suspiro) Así es la vida. Así que si ven errores gramaticales… ignórenlos. ¡Lo arreglaré después!**

**¡Quiero agradecerle a mi maravillosa beta quien me ayudó muchísimo con esto! ¡mjbaerman! ¡ERES SORPRENDENTE! ¡Y no puedo creer que aún me estés aguantando! LOL ¡Eres una gema!**

**Todos, vayan a leer su historia, Shadowed Victory. Si quieren hablar de angustia… solo vayan y vean por ustedes mismos. Yo lloré… mucho…**

**¡Muy bien! ¡Al episodio! Y lo siento. De nuevo… no fue mi favorito.**

* * *

o0o

_Amaré la luz pues me muestra el camino, aún así soportaré la oscuridad, porque me muestra las estrellas._

~Og Mandino

o0o

* * *

Los sueños de Jack fueron todo menos placenteros. Se había vuelto una especie de rutina estable el que él tuviera buenos sueños y siempre sospechaba que se debía a que ahora vivía con quien brindaba dichos sueños en persona. Nunca hubiera pensado que era porque Meme tenía un especial cariño por el muchacho a quien conocía desde hace mucho, pero no tenía por qué saberlo. Al final recibía los sueños que necesitaba y dormía felizmente.

Sin embargo esa noche no había manera de que los sueños felices se abrieran paso a su cabeza. Aún con Pitch lejos de vista, las nubes negras y ondeantes nunca cesaron ni se fueron. Meme, muy ocupado por ponerse al día en entregar sueños no se dio cuenta de esto, enviando solo una o dos cadenas de sueños hacia la habitación antes de marcharse. Incluso la arena dorada, cuyo brillo cortaba la oscuridad, no pudo penetrar la nube negra, dejando solamente que unos cuantos granos se mezclaran antes de volverse negros también ellos mismos.

Imágenes de gente cayendo y flechas zumbando por los aires. Escenas que mostraban procesiones de funerales y un muchacho solitario de pie delante de una tumba. Siluetas de familias rotas y fantasías deshechas.

Jack solo podía observarlas y rezar a MiM con cada pensamiento que le quedaba que esto no fuera real. Esperaba en todos y cada uno de los poderes del mundo de haber hecho _algo_ bien, y de que todo estuviera bien. Por favor, por favor, por favor que todo estuviera bien.

Pero no lo estaba. Al final, Tooth estaba colocando una vela en la habitación del globo una vez más y sujetaba su mano. Las campanas de los sombreros de los elfos se agitaban y la luz suave se mecía alrededor de la estancia. Por una vez, incluso el globo terráqueo había sido apagado. No podía ni siquiera ver la luz de Jamie. Jamie, el único creyente que había _creído_ en el Conejo de Pascua, solo para perderlo ahora.

Y ninguna cantidad de fe iba a traerlo de vuelta.

No. No… era su culpa. ¡_Todo_ era su culpa! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel?! ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así? ¿Por qué todo tenía que tener un final retorcido, una sorpresa?

No podían perder a Bunny. Simplemente no podían. Él era la piedra, la cosa que ponía sus pies sobre la tierra cuando sus cabezas se aventuraban tan solo pulgadas hacia las nubes. Si lo perdían… la realidad no volvería a existir. No estaban completos.

Y lo que vio a continuación, la tumba cubierta por pasto verde. Estaba solo. Solo, solo, solo, solo, _solo, sol-_

_¿Frostbite?_ Aún podía escuchar la voz de Bunny sobre él y a su alrededor, haciendo eco a través de su mente _¡Jack!_ Lo último que había gritado antes de que la flecha diera en el blanco. Su nombre. Le había estado advirtiendo que se moviera, y no lo había hecho. Era su culpa. Todo era-

"¡FROSTBITE!"

Y entonces Jack abrió sus ojos.

Los cuales se encontraron con unos ojos verdes.

Y por segunda vez en esa noche, Jack se sintió completamente avergonzado y descubrió que su rostro estaba cubierto por lágrimas.

* * *

Bunny no supo exactamente qué hacer ante la reacción. Encontrarse a sí mismo en un semi agarre mortal por un espíritu del invierno congelado no era algo con lo que se había imaginado despertar algún día. Especialmente cuando acababa de despertar de lo que imaginaba que había sido una muerte cercana y cuando dicho espíritu del invierno estaba exprimiendo sus ojos sobre su pelaje empapado.

Así que, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía exactamente el más largo rango de movimiento en ese momento, y que no podía apartar al espíritu, hizo todo lo que pudo hacer. Acercarlo más.

"Oye… oye, ¡está bien!" La garra se movía en pequeños círculos sobre la espalda del muchacho, "Estoy justo aquí, Frosty. ¡No llores! ¡Aún no me he muerto!" La última parte fue dicha ligeramente, una sencilla broma. Recibió una mirada furiosa.

"Casi lo hi-hiciste." A través de las lágrimas, Jack de alguna manera logró hablar con un tono serio. "¡C-c-casi l-lo h-i-c-iste!" Los sollozos resonaban en su garganta y sus dedos se enlazaron entre el pelaje empapado.

"Bueno, no lo hice. Me conoces. Soy tan difícil de cortar como una serpiente." Intentó reprimir un ataque de tos, su voz de por sí ya era débil y ahora solo la estaba forzando.

"De-e-j-a de ha-hablar." Sollozó Jack. "Idiota."

La sonrisa de Bunny se quedó ahí, volviéndose más cálida con la extraña elección de palabras. "Mocoso."

Pudo sentir a Jack vibrar debido a la risa. Eso hizo que le doliera su costado y también algo su pecho, pero no le importó. Hundiéndose más en la almohada, intentó retener todo el calor posible del único objeto que se le había permitido tener. "Oye… frost… bite," se aclaró la garganta, pero eso no hizo nada por su minúscula voz, "¿crees… que puedes… soltarme? Está malditamente helado."

"No," en respuesta, Jack se sujetó con más fuerza a su amigo. "Tuviste fiebre. Aún tienes fiebre."

"Yo… no-"

"Bueno… no me voy a arriesgar." El pequeño muchacho tomó un momento para observar enojadamente a su amigo antes de enterrar nuevamente su rostro en su costado empapado de sudor. Su fiebre se había roto. Las sábanas bajo él, mojadas por el sudor generado por el simple esfuerzo de hacer que se alejara la enfermedad, eran suficiente prueba para eso. Pero parecía ser que los hechos no eran suficientes para el espíritu del invierno. No se retiraría hasta que _él_ estuviera seguro de que estaba a salvo.

Aster sintió otro escalofrío recorrer su espalda y sus ojos se movieron hacia la cómoda cobija que yacía en el suelo. "J-Jack… hace mu-mucho frío…" Intentó suprimir otra tos, pero falló y el pequeño tosido subió con rapidez por sus pulmones y garganta.

"No." Se escuchó de forma ahogada por su propio pelaje. Bunny tuvo que evitar que un gruñido se le escapara junto con la siguiente tos. Tenía suerte de al menos tener pelaje.

Finalmente, considerando que no había esperanza alguna de recibir una cobija, se recostó un poco más. Su garra hacía movimientos rítmicos en forma de círculo en la espalda de Jack, relajándolos tanto a él como al muchacho. "¿Estuve a punto de morir?" La pregunta salió de la nada, en realidad. Los últimos días habían sido una mezcla revuelta entre palabras olvidadas e imágenes borrosas. Recordaba haber sido picoteado y empujado. Recordaba un adormecido dolor y recordaba voces ahogadas procedentes de fuentes desconocidas. Y entonces…

Recordaba haber despertado en algún lugar. Y recordaba al hombre pequeño. Muy, muy vagamente. Podría haberlo descartado como un sueño, y para la mañana eso es lo que sería. Pero de alguna forma… en ese momento y en ese lugar, mientras yacía bajo el helado abrazo del joven Guardián, pensaba más y más al respecto.

Recordaba que se trataba de un hombre de baja estatura. Feliz, sonriente, con su rostro iluminado por la alegría y… ¿luz? Luz que irradiaba de esa persona. Un tipo de luz suave y luminosa. Un halo opaco de color amarillo, blanco y azul, todo mezclado en unidad. Hacía que su traje azul resaltara más.

"Tú eres Aster," recordaba que eso había dicho el hombre. Y ese había sido su saludo. Solo una declaración y eso fue todo.

"Creo que lo soy."

"No estás muerto." La reafirmación que había recibido había sido confusa, por decir lo menos. Recordaba muy poco después de todo.

"Está bien."

"No voy a llevarte."

"Está bien."

"Alguien más no está dejándote ir. Así que no puedo llevarte." El pequeño hombre se había encogido de hombros, como si dijera _así es la vida_, y entonces había comenzado a caminar, alejándose. Estaban de pie sobre una plataforma, y el hombre había saltado hacia el oscuro abismo. Y mientras Bunny había observado, notó cómo el hombre saltaba hacia unas escaleras que se elevaban hasta las estrellas.

"¿Cómo puedo regresar?" Eso era todo lo que Aster había dicho. Solo una simple pregunta. Y entonces ese extraño hombrecito del traje azul se había dado la vuelta, haciendo que la escalera se sumiera un poco bajo su peso y después saltara de regreso.

"Solo toma ese camino. Aunque yo me apresuraría, si fuera tú."

Observando hacia donde apuntaba, Aster recordó haber visto una extraña formación de cajas hecha con polvo de estrellas y rocas espaciales. Una rayuela. Se dio la vuelta para preguntarle más al hombrecito, quizá incluso agradecerle – aunque eso no era del todo cierto – pero ya se había marchado, la escalera hacia las estrellas se había marchado con él.

Y después de eso, Bunny había tomado el camino que se le había otorgado… y había despertado. El extraño sueño (porque eso era lo que era; un sueño) sería olvidado con el paso del tiempo. Y el hombre extraño se convertiría en un recuerdo distante más que en otra cosa.

Pero esa noche, hasta que el frío entumeció lo suficiente su piel hasta no sentirla y hasta que el sueño finalmente lo venció, se estuvo preguntando qué había significado todo eso. Quién había sido el hombre pequeño del traje azul. Qué había querido decir con el no ser capaz de llevárselo. Y ¿por qué es que el camino de vuelta había sido una rayuela?

* * *

Tooth no había sabido qué esperar. Estaba asustada, eso sí lo sabía. Pero honestamente no había sabido qué esperar cuando abriera la puerta hacia la habitación de Bunny. Su mente estaba llena de imágenes e ideas de Jack en duelo, llorando sobre el lecho de muerte de un buen amigo perdido. Pequeñas imágenes insignificantes de una habitación tan callada como la muerte, donde la muerte residía y las almas ya se habían marchado.

Lo que no se esperó, cuando abrió la puerta, fue ver a Bunny despertarse, hacer una mueca de dolor y después ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa.

Se encontró a su lado en un momento, intentando no llorar.

"¡Estás bien!"

"Shhh…"

Mirando a su lado, Tooth emitió un sonido en susurro. Jack, con rastros de lágrimas aún brillando, congeladas, se encontraba acurrucado y sujetándose con fuerza al costado de su amigo. Roncaba ligeramente y el adolescente solo se movió un poco ante el sonido de la voz de Tooth, murmuró un par de frases y volvió a dormir.

"¡Aw! Bunny-"

"Lo se… el niño está completamente agotado…"

"Tu también debes estarlo." Su pequeña mano tocó su frente y sonrió. "¡Tu fiebre se ha ido!"

"Sí. Este bloque de hielo de aquí," al decir eso, le dirigió una mirada de reproche falsa a Jack, "La congeló hasta hacer que desapareciera."

"¿En serio?" Ella flotó hacia atrás. "Quiero decir… Norte intentó quemar la fiebre…" Negó con su cabeza y su plumaje se esponjó. "¡Tengo que decirle que estás bien!" Cómo reaccionaría el gran hombre ante estas noticias. Solo hacía unas horas había predicho una muerte. Y ahora aquí estaba el acusado, yaciendo en un estado mediocre de salud frente a sus ojos. En verdad debería haberse puesto a llorar. Solo que estaba asustada de despertar a Jack si lo hacía.

"Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Antes de irte. Esa cobija-"

"Estoy en eso." Toothiana levantó la pesada cobija, la movió entre sus manos hasta extenderla y entonces arropó con ella a ambos Guardianes. Cuidadosamente, aún flotando sobre ellos, acarició el cabello de Jack. "¿Por qué está tan… cansado?"

"No lo sé… quizá utilizó demasiada energía."

"¿Haciendo qué?"

"Manteniéndome frío," movió una de sus garras para aplastar un poco el cabello donde Tooth lo había revuelto. "molesto insecto."

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento. El único sonido era el relajado ronquido de Jack y Bunny removiéndose bajo las cobijas, intentando (y fallando continuamente) de sentirse cómodo. Finalmente, considerándolo una causa perdida, se recostó y cerró sus ojos. "Él es alguien especial, ¿no es así?"

Sus ojos se abrieron otra vez. Tooth seguía flotando sobre ellos, observando con cariño al más joven. Bunny sonrió de lado. "Lo es."

"¿Cómo es que pudimos vivir sin él?" Su mirada violeta aterrizó sobre la suya y por un momento lucía genuinamente alterada. Alterada y confundida. "Bunny… ¿cómo es que pudimos vivir sin él?"

"Yo… no lo se." Y en realidad no lo sabía. De hecho, la mayoría de los recuerdos que tenía, de ellos cuatro siendo Guardianes de los niños del mundo, comenzaban a parecerle algo tristes. Si es que podían siquiera verse tristes. "No lo se, Tooth."

"Él fue el único, ¿sabes? Todos íbamos a rendirnos. Por ti, quiero decir. No queríamos, pero teníamos que hacerlo. Fue como revivir lo mismo que ocurrió con Meme una vez más." Sus brazos estaban alrededor de sí misma, y dudaba que fuera por el frío. "En esa ocasión también nos rendimos. Nosotros… simplemente no sabíamos qué hacer. Y Jack…" Le dedicó otra sonrisa afectuosa y otra caricia en su cabello, haciendo que los mechones blancos se enredaran entre los delicados dedos. "No iba a aceptarlo. O era salvarte la vida, o morir en el intento." Una sonrisa escapó su boca, aunque no contenía ninguna alegría. "Todos pensamos que él también iba a morir."

"No lo habría hecho."

Ella no necesitó decir nada. La forma en que lo miró. Con sus ojos ensanchados, su cabeza inclinada, su sonrisa de conocimiento. _Sí_, le estaba diciendo _Sí… lo habría hecho_.

Bunny dejó escapar una bocanada de aire. "Dios…" Moviéndose, aunque no sin el dolor de hacerlo, logró acomodarse para observar a Jack, quien seguía durmiendo. "Eres un verdadero Torpe, ¿sabías eso, amigo?"

La sonrisa de Tooth que se escuchó entonces tenía al menos _algo_ de alegría. "Directo a los insultos, ¿eh?"

"Naturalmente." Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo ligeramente, para resoplar ligeramente en el cabello de Jack, empujando su cabeza una sola vez. Pero eso era algo que Tooth había visto antes. Algo muy raro de ver. Una vez que recogía los dientes de un joven muchacho, se encontró con sus conejos mascota. La madre y tres crías. El más pequeño de los cuatro se encontraba acurrucado contra su costado cálido, mientras que el mayor había observado a Tooth con una expresión extraña. Entonces uno de los pequeños se había estirado y la madre, en una muestra de afecto, había empujado al bebé con su nariz. Y de alguna forma eso había hecho el truco.

Pareció funcionar aquí también. Jack, reclinado contra el amortiguado respiro del cálido aliento contra su sien, se acurrucó acercándose más y dejó escapar un suspiro contento. El ronquido se detuvo, y sus hombros que habían estado ligeramente inclinados, se relajaron completamente. El niño había sido tranquilizado.

Tooth no se había quedado mucho tiempo después de eso, apresurándose para encontrar a Norte y recogerlo de donde se había quedado dormido, angustiado, sobre su mesa de trabajo. Una vez que las noticias fueron pasadas rápidamente, los tres Guardianes se habían reunido alrededor de la cama, haciendo preguntas en tonos de voces bajas y revisando a su amigo. Y después, luego de que todo el alivio les hubiera llenado y la conmoción hubiera desaparecido, habían dejado a Bunny para que descansara, con su paquete de hielo pegado a un costado.

No fue sino hasta unas horas después que Jack despertó para encontrar al Guardián de la Esperanza, quien ya le estaba dirigiendo insultos y burlas por roncar, con una fiebre completamente desaparecida y un muy mejor temperamento. Al menos hasta que le dieron la noticia de que no podía salir de la cama.

* * *

El primer día había podido soportarlo. Bunny había sido revisado por muchos de los yetis y el mismo Norte, quien dijo que su herida sanaría muy bien si no la movía demasiado.

El segundo día había sido ligeramente tolerable. Había recibido las mismas visitas. Incluso Meme y Tooth, quienes siempre estaban ocupados, habían hecho un esfuerzo para ir a verlo.

El tercer día…

El tercer día odiaba su vida.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no me puedo levantar?!"

"¡No puedes!" Norte estaba revisando los vendajes por cuarta vez ese día, muy contento de que no se habían manchado por sangre nueva. "Es mal para recuperación."

"¡Ese es un maldito insulto! ¡Soy un conejo! ¡Se supone que esté caminando por los alrededores!"

"Bueno, no lo tienes permitido. Eres conejo, pero también Guardián. Ahora quédate aquí y deja de lloriquear."

"No estoy haciendo ningún maldito lloriqueo."

"¡Actúas como un niño chiquito algunas veces!"

Ese insulto había dejado a Bunny hirviendo de ira por unas cuantas horas. Ya de por sí se encontraba de mal humor por estar confinado a una habitación pequeña, no estaba de humor para recibir insultos. Incluso Jack se había dado cuenta de eso, y evitaba decir siquiera una burla sobre cómo se parecía a un canguro. Tenía que admitir que era un poco perturbador. Pero cual fuera la causa, Jack se había estado comportado de la mejor manera posible.

Y no solo eso sino que el muchacho estaba siendo muy atento. De los cuatro Guardianes, él era quien lo visitaba más seguido. Le contaba a Bunny historias sobre peleas con bolas de nieve y las tormentas que había causado. E incluso si el interés de Bunny por el invierno era reducido a nada, sí que apreciaba la distracción.

Lo que lo molestaba, era la atención a sus necesidades. A _todas_ sus necesidades.

Jack había decidido, parecía ser, que Bunny no tenía permitido hacer nada por su cuenta. El guardián mayor estaba a su total y completo cuidado. Y siempre que intentaba hacer algo por su cuenta, era como si hubiera caminado directo a su propia tumba.

"¡Déjame ayudar!" Diría el duende del invierno. "¡Sólo déjame ayudar!" Y eso enfurecía al ferozmente independiente conejo hasta más no poder. Así que intentaba con toda su fuerza, aún si eso lo llenaba de culpa, de enviar al muchacho a cumplir tantos mandados como fuera posible.

"¡Él solo quiere ayudar!" Lo regañó Tooth una noche.

"Lo se… y está ayudando. Haciendo algo más. ¡El niño se va a agotar a sí mismo si continúa así!" E incluso Tooth tuvo que estar de acuerdo en eso.

Pero aún así, Jack siguió yendo. Intentando con su mayor esfuerzo complacer al conejo. Todo lo que pudiera hacer, cualquier mandado que pudiera cumplir, y demostrar que estaría ahí sin importar qué. Le tomó unos cuantos días entender exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero una vez que Meme se lo explicó, todo encajó.

A través de una serie de imágenes, conejos, copos de nieve, caras tristes, el tiempo pasando, le explicó lo que Bunny no habría podido ver aún si quisiera.

Jack había estado asustado de perder a Bunny. Y ahora estaba compensándolo por eso.

Eso no arreglaba nada. Pero al menos entendió. Al menos un poco.

* * *

"Oye, ¿Jack?" Era el séptimo día cuando Bunny decidió que se lanzaría a sí mismo por una ventana debido al aburrimiento. Jack había venido a revisarlo… otra vez. Revisando una y otra vez las cobijas y preguntando si necesitaba cualquier cosa. La oferta había sido rechazada… al principio. Después de todo, había un límite en cuánto más podía soportar las cosas.

Jack se enderezó como un soldado, listo para recibir sus instrucciones. "¿Sí?"

"¿Quieres hacerme un favor?"

Si su rostro pudiera brillar más, habría sido el mismo sol. "¡Sí! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Lo que necesites!"

¿Qué necesitaba? Esa era una excelente pregunta. No había pensado en realidad sobre eso, solo quería cualquier cosa que se le fuera ofrecida para evitar que empalara a la persona más cercana con un boomerang. "¿Quieres traerme algo? Se que es muy vago… pero si pudieras conseguirme algo que hacer…"

"¿Estás aburrido?" ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? Había un límite sobre las historias de nieve que uno podía seguir escuchando antes de ver manchas.

"Estoy obligado a estar en cama, torpe. Por supuesto que estoy aburrido."

Jack se removió sobre su sitio. "Pero no se supone que te deje solo. Eso fue lo que Norte dijo. Y le dije que tomaría el turno-"

"Tomas todos los turnos. Necesitas salir afuera, niño. O terminarás todo loco como yo." Jack sonrió de lado. "Solo un rápido salto afuera, ¿si? Y si necesitas-" Dios, no podía creer que estaba sugiriendo esto, "Puedes, quizá-" después de todo, era la única alternativa, "pedirle a Norte que me vigile…" Y ahí estaba. Su peor pesadilla. Pero cualquier cosa lo sacaría de la depresión en la que estaba atrapado.

Jack meditó la sugerencia, moviéndose un poco más. "No lo se…"

"¡No iré a ningún lado, Frostbite! ¡No puedo caminar!" Agitó sus tobillos para dar énfasis, haciendo una mueca. "Solo llama a Norte y saca tu esquelético trasero por esa puerta, ¿entendido?"

"¿Está-b-i-i-e-e-en?" No lucía feliz de tener que arrastrar a Norte a esto, prefiriendo haber cuidado del conejo él mismo. Pero lo hizo, siguiendo a Norte de cerca de través de la puerta y explicando exactamente qué pasaría. "¡Solo iré a conseguir algo!" Jack había tomado su cayado, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Bunny, aún inseguro. "Solo… quédate aquí… hasta que regrese."

"Lo protegeré con mi vida." Saludó Norte.

"¡Norte!" Aparentemente Jack ni siquiera quería bromear. Las cosas _estaban_ extrañas en el estado de Dinamarca.

"¡Muy bien, muy bien! Tú ve. ¡Cumple mandado! ¡Yo me quedo con Bunny!"

"No lo dejes salir de la cama."

"No lo haré."

"No lo dejes beber mucha agua."

"Me aseguraré de eso."

"Y si necesita más cobijas-"

"¡Jack! ¡Tonto, solo márchate!"

"¡Está bien! ¡Ya voy!" Y con una última mirada insegura, permitió que el viento lo cargara y salió.

Hubo silencio.

Y después llegó la risa.

Una grande y estruendosa risa. Norte, sujetándose a los postes de la cama para estabilizarse, no pudo evitar dejar salir carcajadas y rugidos.

"Oh sí… búrlate," refunfuñó Bunny. "Solo espera a que te suceda a ti."

"¡Lo siento, Bunny!" El hombre se restregó los ojos, aún sonriendo. "¡Pero es gracioso! ¿No?"

"No. No lo es. Y no veo por qué tienes que ser tú quien arme un alboroto por eso."

"Bueno, parece ser que es lo único por lo que _puedo_ hacer alboroto. ¡Él es el único que tiene permitidohacer un_ alboroto_ por ti!"

Bunny gruñó, observando a Norte con el ceño fruncido. "No tienes idea, amigo."

"¡Ese muchacho está atendiéndote, de manos y pies!" Norte no pudo evitar dejar salir otra estruendosa risa, juntando sus dedos alrededor de su estómago.

"El niño no me deja ni levantar un brazo." Bunny intentó sentarse, gruñendo y deslizándose de vuelta cuando sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. "Le dije que estaría bien que yo me levantara por mi cuenta."

"Oh sí. Estás _claramente_ bien para estar- ¿cómo es que lo dicen?- ¿arriba y alarmado?"

"Creo que es alerta y activo."

"Pff, cientos de años y aún no me molesto con estos tontos términos," agitó sus manos. "Es la misma cosa. Y el significado aquí es que tú _no_ estás listo para levantarte. Estás _herido_."

"Aún así eso no significa que el niño tiene que tratarme como si no pudiera salir de la cama."

"No puedes salir de la cama." La respuesta a su contestación fue un estresado golpe sobre su rostro. "¡Vamos, Bunny! ¡Incluso tú tienes que admitir que es adorable!"

"Sí, muy lindo."

"¡Está intentando ayudarte! Deja de actuar como un _сварливый кролика_." Norte se rió de nuevo cuando Bunny frunció su nariz ante las palabras, reconociendo un insulto cuando lo escuchaba, aún si no sabía cuál había sido el insulto. Aunque al final sus orejas bajaron un poco y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

"Sí, lo se. Pero el muchacho ha estado esforzándose para ser rápido. Sigo diciéndole que estaré bien, pero no duerme. No se marcha. Te lo digo, Norte, estoy más preocupado por él que por mí."

La alegría de Norte finalmente cedió y se permitió suspirar con tristeza.

"Está asustado." Norte suspiró, dejándose caer sobre una silla cerca de la cama y recostándose un poco. La madera sólida crujió bajo él y el respaldo chirrió cuidadosamente mientras se acomodaba. Pero no se rompió, aún y cuando el hombre estiró sus piernas para dejar que su cuerpo se relajara. "Jack no tomó nada de esto bien…" Sus ojos se ensancharon y negó con sus manos, "¡No es que ninguno de nosotros lo hiciera, debes entender!"

Bunny hizo girar su mano, como si dijera que no había daño alguno y Nicolás continuó. "Al igual que con Meme, todos continuamos haciendo lo que podíamos. Era triste, pero habíamos intentado todo. Jack… digamos que… se detuvo. Como cuando el motor está mal, ¿no? ¡Se queda sin gasolina y entonces kaput!"

"Así que… se marchó."

"Oh no. Jack se quedó aquí." Señaló la silla del otro lado de la cama, la que el espíritu del invierno seguía usando actualmente. "También hacía mucho calor aquí. Pero se quedó. Y cuando la situación se volvió desesperada, ¡bam!" Norte resaltó el gesto lanzando sus brazos al aire. "Repentinamente se volvió un hombre de acción."

"Sí, usando el frío." Bunny asintió, aprobatoriamente. "Niño listo."

"¡Sin duda!" Hubo un asentimiento en respuesta, "Todos dijimos más calor, ¡y él dijo frío! Aunque… no teníamos idea del plan, debo admitir. Todos pensamos…" Una larga pausa se apoderó de la habitación, el fuego crepitando solo se añadía a la atmósfera mórbida que se había asentado en el lugar.

"¿Norte?"

"Bunny… no somos inmortales." De dónde habían salido las repentinas palabras, Bunny no estaba seguro. Pero observó al alto hombre que repentinamente había comenzado a observar el vacilante fuego. "No somos inmortales."

"Lo se." Fue su simple y baja respuesta. Todos conocían ese hecho. Todos estaban conscientes. Y aún necesitaban sentarse con el más joven de todos para darle esa charla, decirle que _tenía_ que darse cuenta de eso. Él no era tan inmortal como parecía serlo. Él podía morir. Moriría, eventualmente. Todos ellos lo harían- desvaneciéndose cerca del fin de los tiempos. Pero hasta entonces, dependían de su propia seguridad personal para llegar hasta ese punto final.

"Bueno… nunca nos detuvimos para pensar en las consecuencias. Somos duros de matar. Pero no es imposible." Ojos azules y tristes miraron hacia el Conejo de Pascua. "Tú, mi amigo, nos diste un fuerte susto. ¿Lo sabes?"

"Eso he escuchado," Le dedicó una sonrisa de lado. "Pero no te preocupes. Ya le dije al niño. Es difícil que se deshagan de mí."

Norte sonrió entre dientes, negando con su cabeza. "Eso eres. Un terco, testarudo-"

"¡Oye! ¡Estoy aquí!"

Hubo otra sonrisa alegre, y entonces una vez más el rostro barbudo se volvió contemplativo, pensando mucho sobre las cosas que pudieron haber pasado. "No puedo evitar pensar… si él no hubiera…" Bunny iba a intervenir, decirle que dejara de pensar de ese modo. Pero Norte ya le había dirigido sus grandes ojos y una divertida sonrisa. "También tengo que agradecerle a Mim por habernos dado a un Guardián que es igual de terco y testarudo. Es extraño que ustedes dos parecen chocar mucho entre ustedes, pero tienen mucho en común también, al parecer."

"Entonces… Frostbite-"

"¿-Te salvó? Sí. Le doy todo el crédito. Y honestamente, si no fuera por su naturaleza – aunque algunas veces me da unos tremendos dolores de cabeza – no estarías aquí, quejándote como el Conejo Gruñón que eres."

"Cierra la boca, tonto." El conejo se cruzó de brazos, hundiéndose más en la almohada.

Norte habría continuado burlándose de su amigo si la puerta no se hubiera abierto de golpe el siguiente segundo, siendo cruzada a vuelo rápido por un dedo familiar que aterrizó rápidamente sobre sus talones y trastabilló hasta detenerse. Sin aire, habiendo volado a máxima velocidad obviamente, Jack dejó descansar sus manos sobre sus rodillas, jadeando.

"L-lamento… ¡Lamento haber ta-r-rda-do tanto!"

"¿Tanto?" Los brazos de Bunny soltaron su agarre y se relajaron a su costado, "te marchaste por diez minutos."

"Lo se. Lo siento."

Bunny no discutió más, en su lugar intentó una vez más sentarse, apretando en puño sus garras a cada lado de él, flexionando sus bíceps y temblando entonces cuando el peso fue añadido a su pecho y el músculo dañado fue estirado. Dejó escapar una rápida bocanada de aire, preparado para deslizarse lentamente contra la cabecera.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" En segundos, Jack había tomado una corriente de aire para llegar a su lado, había dejado su bastón de pastor contra la pared, reclinado por un momento para luego caer al suelo con una serie de nada agraciados _golpes_. "¡No se supone que te levantes!" Pequeñas manos pálidas sujetaron una muñeca peluda, jalando persistentemente. "¡Se supone que estés recostado!"

Norte le dirigió a Bunny una mirada compasiva, aunque estaba llena de _demasiado_ humor para el gusto de Aster, y comenzó a salir de puntillas de la habitación. Un pulgar en alto dirigido a su dirección fue como la forma de Meme de decir "estás por tu cuenta, compañero." Bunnymund le dirigió una mirada enojada a la par que el traidor se retiraba, y rezó en silencio por que se resbalara en el hielo.

"¡Vamos, recuéstate!" Su atención fue dirigida una vez más hacia el joven muchacho, Bunny intentó no arreglar toda su reprimida irritación en el nuevo objetivo.

"Frosty, no necesito-"

"Tienes que recuperarte y si no te recuestas, o al menos _duermes_-"

"_Frostbite_, no hay nec-"

"Y si Norte escuchara que no estaba haciendo mi trabajo-"

"**_¡Jack! ¡Tienes que dejarme en paz, ¿de acuerdo?!_**"

La mano de Jack soltó su muñeca como si ésta le hubiera quemado, retrocediendo a través de las tablas del suelo, con sus pies desnudos haciendo el menor ruido. Sus manos se entrelazaron dentro de su bolsillo frontal, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia el frente haciendo que su cabello blanco y suave cayera sobre sus ojos. Con su figura encorvada parecía sentirse culpable, triste y abatido. Y Bunny no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de su propia culpa – aunque él, a diferencia de Jack, se lo merecía- trepando por su columna vertebral.

Exhaló sonoramente, hundiéndose de nuevo para acomodarse debajo de las pesadas cobijas. Con tanta fuerza como pudo reunir, se giró sobre su costado y se reclinó sobre su antebrazo, haciendo una mueca de dolor solo dos veces. "Gah… Lo siento, amigo. Mira… ven aquí." Su pata se estiró sobre las sábanas, siendo ese el mayor movimiento que pudo soportar hacer. Jack no se movió, solo levantó con timidez sus ojos azules. "Anda, ven aquí."

Luciendo igual que un perrito pateado, Jack avanzó hacia el frente hasta que hubo llegado a un lado de la cama, deslizándose contra el colchón hasta que su pierna apenas y lo rozó. Bunny extendió su brazo y sujetó su antebrazo sin demasiada dificultad. "¿Jack?" No hubo respuesta. "Jack, amigo, tienes que mirarme. Oye… mírame." Jack lo hizo. "Mira… Lo lamento. En verdad lo siento. Es solo que… ¡tú me conoces! No puedo estar encerrado aquí como una gallina todas las horas del día! Eso solo hace que mi temperamento que de por sí es infernal, empeore." Eso le valió una sonrisa. "Lo que realmente necesito es sentarme o me volveré más loco de lo que ya estoy si no lo hago."

"Entonces al menos déjame ayudarte." Y aunque la voz de Jack fue tímida, la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba sus labios era una que Bunny ya había visto antes. Había sido perdonado. Agregando un suspiro de su parte, Bunny simplemente levantó un brazo.

"Entonces ayuda a un amigo, ¿quieres?"

Asintiendo una vez, Jack rodeó al conejo con sus brazos y lentamente le ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama. Fue un proceso lento, y Jack obligaba a Bunny a tomar pequeños descansos (algo que el conejo, aunque no lo _dijo_, no apreció para nada), pero al final se encontró sentado, recostado en la cabecera, con una almohada acomodada verticalmente contra su espalda.

"Bien," comenzó a decir el australiano, luego de haber pasado un minuto recuperando su respiración, "¿qué me trajiste?"

Los ojos de Jack se iluminaron. "¡Dame un minuto!" Estuvo lejos por menos tiempo que ese. Escurriéndose al pasillo hubo un quejido a la par que algo pesado era levantado y entonces regresó caminando, lenta y cuidadosamente, como si no quisiera tropezar y romper algo. "Pensé que te aburrirías… y eres muy bueno en esto… así que… traje muchos." Metió su mano en el paquete y con un solo objeto explicó el método de su locura.

"¡Trajiste huevos!" El huevo que Jack había tomado del montón fue colocado sobre su palma, rodó por un momento antes de ponerse de pie sobre sus dos pequeños pies y se echó un poco hacia atrás para observar a su maestro. Dicho maestro acarició al huevito con afecto, quien cayó de espaldas sobre la almohadilla rugosa de su pata, agitando sus pequeñas piernas.

"Y pintura." Jack ya estaba en el proceso de desempacar los ocho jarros que había sido capaz de traer dentro de la caja. "Traje rojo, amarillo, naranja… básicamente todo el arco iris. Ah. Y también hay negro y blanco." Todos fueron colocados sobre la cama, con unos cuantos tarros extra vacíos para las mezclas.

"¡Ah! ¡Perfecto!" observó los colores con cuidado. "¿Y los pinceles?"

Jack le dirigió una sonrisa de lado a lado, buscando dentro de la bolsa de su sudadera. "Aquí están. Traje unos cuantos. Pero no soy un pintor…" Había tres pinceles gordos y cuatro más pequeños.

"No, estos son buenos tamaños." El huevo que había estado sujetando fue colocado sobre las cobijas mientras que Bunny revisaba los jarrones de pintura. Observaba de vez en cuando al huevo y luego la habitación a su alrededor, intentando ganar inspiración de donde obviamente no había ninguna.

"Lamento no haber podido traer las herramientas metálicas." Ahora Jack solo estaba buscando excusas para una conversación.

"¡Está bien! De cualquier manera estos no habrían sido mis mejores huevos. No hay necesidad de adornarlos para intentar hacerlos lucir bien." Lucirían fenomenales, eso Jack lo sabía. Pero el conejo y él tenían diferentes estándares cuando se trataba de algo que estaba bien y algo que era _perfecto_.

Finalmente pareció haberse decidido por algo y agarró un jarrón de pintura roja y uno de los pinceles gordos. "Muy bien, aquí vamos." No le estaba hablando a Jack sino al ovoide blanco que había levantado nuevamente. "¿Quieres que te pinte?"

Parecía ser que eso era todo lo que el huevo quería mientras se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante sobre sus diminutos pies y hacía pequeños sonidos semejantes a 'clicks' y 'clacks'. Hubo un coro de sonidos semejantes dentro de la caja, todos sonaban como si quisieran atraer la atención de su maestro. La caja recibió la misma mirada enojada que Jack solía recibir cuando hacía algo malo. Y al igual que él, los huevos parecieron reconocer la superioridad cuando la sentían, callándose inmediatamente a un castañeo amortiguado.

"Muy bien…" Bunny inspeccionó el huevo, haciéndolo girar en su mano, observando con cuidado cada curva y punto. Después, cuidadosamente, introdujo el pincel en la pintura, cuidando de obtener la cantidad adecuada en las fibras, y lentamente comenzó a trabajar.

Solía ser fascinante observar al australiano trabajar. A diferencia de Norte, a quien era divertido de observar por su comportamiento infantil, _maravilla_ lo llamaba él, Bunnymund era muy diferente. Procuraba completar cada trabajo con cuidadosa precisión. Él y solo él, en ese momento. No había yetis con pinceles, ni elfos con botes de pintura. Solo un conejo con el ojo de un artista.

Jack se mantuvo de pie y estudió cada pincelada. Una vez había intentado pintar un huevo. Se había escabullido a la madriguera de Bunny y había atrapado a uno de los huevitos. Parecía ser muy fácil. El Guardián de la Esperanza era rápido al dibujar patrones e imágenes. Pero tan pronto como la primera fibra del pincel había tocado el cascarón supo que se había equivocado. La capa base había quedado rigurosa y aún se veían partes en blanco a través de la pintura. La segunda capa había resultado un poco peor que desastrosa, con manchas contra las que habría podido competir un niño de dos años. La superficie curva hacía que fuera difícil sujetarlo, pequeñas huellas digitales habían perturbado toda la superficie y al final sus manos quedaron cubiertas de verde, amarillo y rojo.

El huevo que había pintado había huido tan pronto como Jack lo soltó. Y cuando de alguna forma, sin la necesidad de ojos, se había visto en un espejo, había procedido a correr hacia la pared con la intención de romperse en pedazos. Jack lo había detenido a tiempo. Desafortunadamente salvarlo había tenido un precio. Regresar el cascarón a Bunny, quien en ese entonces aún no quería tener nada que ver con su rival, fue motivo de una fantástica burla. Y después de tres minutos con el huevo en su garra, lo había repintado por completo con los lirios de agua de Monet.

Y ahora, escudriñando el cuidadoso trabajo de Aster, no pudo evitar intentar averiguar qué estaba haciendo. Cómo es que lo hacía todo. Los ojos verdes dejaron la superficie roja, que ya estaba terminada e impecable, y observó a Jack.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¡¿Ehh?!" Jack parpadeó. "Ah. Sí. Solo observaba. Pero... Puedo irme ahora." Después de todo, dudaba que luego de dos días enteros en su presencia, el Guardián que yacía en cama quisiera tener algo que ver con él.

"Puedes quedarte." Observó de nuevo el huevo entre sus manos, "De cualquier manera solo estoy pintando."

Jack se removió en su sitio, con la pregunta atascada en su lengua. Bunny estaba enfermo. Necesitaba descansar. Necesitaba estar en cualquiera que fuera su lugar feliz en el que se encontraba ahora y quedarse ahí. Esa era la mejor forma de llegar hacia el camino de la recuperación. Pero en verdad, en verdad, _en verdad_ quería preguntarle y-

"Estás mirándome fijamente otra vez," tarareó Bunny, sin siquiera levantar la vista. La segunda capa estaba en progreso y el huevo, que aparentemente era cosquilludo, comenzó a retorcerse por la risa, lo que le hizo ganarse un ligero golpecito.

"¿Cómo haces eso?"

Bunny le observó nuevamente, deteniendo el pincel. "¿Hacer qué?"

Balanceándose de un pie a otro, Jack señaló el huevo. "Pintarlos."

"Solo lo hago."

"Una vez lo intenté."

Bunny sonrió tiesamente, intentando no romper en carcajadas. Especialmente con lo dolorosa que era esa acción. Eso no evitó que una pequeña risa se le escapara. "Lo recuerdo."

El Guardián de la Diversión frunció el ceño y luego observó el huevo que era sostenido por la garra. "Creo que solía pintar huevos de pascua con mi hermana. Pero tampoco era muy bueno en ese entonces. Ella era mejor que yo. Yo solo… nunca pude descubrir cómo pintarlos." Haciendo como si sostuviera un huevo, hizo girar su mano como si le diera de vueltas a algo. "Es difícil averiguar cómo sostenerlos."

"Lamento decirte que no es tan difícil."

"Sí. Bueno, tú eres el Conejo de Pascua."

Hubo un segundo de silencio.

"Toma un huevo de la caja."

"¿Eh?"

Bunny le señaló con su pincel. "Toma uno de los huevos. Pero no tomes a ninguno que salte. Estoy intentando entrenarlos y si brincan serán los últimos en ser pintados."

"Eres duro," observó por encima del borde de la caja y tomó uno de los huevos que parecía estar reprimiéndose mucho de saltar o hacer ruido. Lo sujetó en su palma y éste chirrió felizmente.

"Toma un pincel. Y agarra un color. Vamos a comenzar con algo sencillo."

Cuando tuvo uno de los pinceles gordos y un contenedor de color azul en sus manos, Jack se sentó en la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama.

"Muy bien. Empecemos con simplemente pintar el huevo. Un color base y eso será todo. ¿Crees que podrás hacer eso?"

"Cállate, Canguro."

"Solo hazlo, Paleta."

Parecía ser que las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad.

Al menos hasta mañana.

* * *

**Así que, lector, ¿cómo terminará esto? ¡Solo respondan la encuesta y veremos! Terminarlo aquí, en este pequeño momento o… bueno… ¡los dejaré decidir!**

**¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Todos ustedes son FENOMENALES!**

**Y Dios, en verdad tengo que ir agradeciendo a cada uno de ustedes. He enviado mensajes privados… pero solo los que he podido. Así que voy a intentar hacer una lista este fin de semana de todos los que han dejado review alguna vez. ¡Solo para demostrarles lo maravillosos y valiosos que son cada uno de ustedes! ¡LOS AMO A TODOS!**

**~Gal**

**_Notas de la traductora: En serio, no tengo perdón, mil mil mil disculpas por este retraso. ¡Lo intento, lo intento! Prometo pronto traer un episodio nuevo, mil gracias por el apoyo ='3_**


	10. Saltador Epílogo

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, **Galimatias**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje_.

**Notas originales de la autora Galimatias:**

**¡Muy bien! Los votos fueron contados y déjenme decirles… que me tomó un tiempo. Así que este viene primero. El último episodio de Saltador. Y después les daré la historia de Jack.**

**¡Pero estoy sorprendida! ¡Pensé que ustedes querrían algo de ternura o cosas divertidas! Pensé que, ya saben, querrían que les sanara sus corazones antes de destrozarlos terriblemente. Pero bueno, ¡todo está bien! Así que… también tomé el consejo de snowflake1814. ¡La angustia nos lleva a la ternura, eso dijiste! Así que… ¡aquí hay algo de ternura!**

**¡Y sí, TheLadyJazz, mi intención era que sonara exactamente así! LOL Pero, en mi defensa, recibí QUINCE peticiones, todas pidiendo ¡que Jack fuera lastimado! ¡Y SEIS DE ESAS DECÍAN QUE DEBÍA SER APUÑALADO! LOL ¡Mil gracias por tu fantástico review, por cierto!**

**¡Espero que esto ayude en algo a sanar sus corazones! ¡Hikari Kaiya y LillithDemon! Sus deseos de algo divertido, vendrán. ¡Lo juro!**

**¡AAAAH! Y UN AVISO A CUALQUIEEEEEEEEEEEEERA QUE QUERÍA SER MOLESTADO POR JACK SIENDO LASTIMADO!**

**Quiero que lean el final de esta historia. Quiero decir… lean el inicio. Pero luego lean el final. Es un… punto de suspenso… o algo así. Un trailer, si así lo quieren ver. Solo cierren sus ojos, dejen que las palabras se asienten y entonces ¡dejen que sus mentes del fanfic vívido corran LIBREEEEES!**

**¡Gracias a todos! Gracias a ustedes, ¡recibí 61 REVIEWS EN UN DÍA! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!**

**¡Todos son geniales! ¡Aquí está el epílogo! Lamento de antemano cualquier error gramatical y de ortografía. No tuve tiempo de que mi beta lo revisara. ¡ERES GENIAL MJBAERMAN! ¡PERO NECESITAAAAAAABA PUBLICAR ESTO ANTES DE EXPLOTAR!**

* * *

o0o

_Un sacrificio se refuta mucho mejor al aceptarlo. _

~Wilhelm Steinitz

o0o

* * *

Tomó dos semanas. Dos semanas enteras de reposo en cama para que Bunny tuviera permitido siquiera mover sus pies. Bueno… si hubiera estado estrictamente bajo el cuidado de alguien más quizá podría haber estado ya haciendo un doloroso camino hacia la puerta. En realidad nunca supieron cómo lidiar con su temperamento y muchas veces solo suponían que dejarlo ir y después traerlo de vuelta era lo mejor. Y aunque era molesto, resultaba ser bastante exitoso.

Sin embargo, _no estaba_ bajo el cuidado estricto de Norte. O Tooth. O, Dios nos libre, de Meme. No, estuvo bajo el cuidado de un Espíritu del Invierno igualmente terco, cuyos métodos eran detener al Pooka inmediatamente si intentaba cualquiera de sus trucos. Norte había estado en lo cierto en todo. Si no hubiera sido por Jack, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado. Pero no eran habilidades mágicas curativas, ni siquiera el poder del amor. Era el simple hecho de que el Guardián más joven podía empatar a Bunny cuando se trataba de sus rasgos "negativos".

Se volvió un espectáculo de a diario, uno que nadie más habría sido capaz de soportar. Bunny demandando que lo dejaran ir, y Jack, echado a los pies de la cama, con sus tobillos rodeando el borde de la misma, iniciaría un concurso de miradas que duraba años. Esos normalmente duraban como tres minutos hasta que uno se rindiera (y muy a menudo era Jack quien lo hacía.) Si Bunny _aún así_ intentaba ponerse de pie después de eso, usando su superioridad como un arma, Jack lo haría menos con una muestra de su propia superioridad.

"Al menos Norte no tiene que lavar _mi_ pelaje con una esponja."

Eso enviaría a la criatura en una furiosa muestra de resoplidos y sonrojos que terminaban en silencio.

E incluso si ni siquiera _eso_ funcionaba, y el orgullo de Bunny aún debía ser destrozado, Jack normalmente solo lanzaba una bola de nieve a su cara.

Los otros tres habían intentado estar en el área general de la puerta siempre que estas peleas ocurrían. Ahora que se encontraban afuera y retomando el tiempo perdido en sus trabajos, nunca tenían muchas oportunidades de conseguir formas de entretenimiento y Diversión-en-Familia. Parecía ser que las peleas contaban para esto.

"¡Mocoso presumido!"

"¡Canguro!"

"¡Paleta Helada!"

"¡_Colita de algodón_!"

"¡_MALDITA HIELERA!"_

Decirse apodos era normalmente donde la pelea terminada, luego de que Jack se hubiera transformado en lo que parecía ser una 'mamá gallina'.

"Ni siquiera sabía que los espíritus del invierno supuestamente fueran así de maternales…" gruñó Bunny, durante uno de los baños de esponja que Jack simplemente_ amaba _mencionar. "Y aquí tengo a Frostbite, actuando como una mugrosa matrona."

"¡Bunny, dale un respiro a Jack!"

"A ti solo te gusta escucharnos…"

"Es verdad. ¡Pelean como gatos!"

"Ja ja."

"¡Ja Ja, sin duda! Dame tu brazo." Bunny lo hizo, pero no sin demostrar algo de reluctancia. Estaba agradecido de estar limpio. El pelaje era diferente al cabello y levantaba tierra, caspa y grasa mucho más rápido. Pero le gustaba limpiarse él mismo, muchas gracias. Y ya que sus movimientos eran restringidos, y no querían mojar su herida en un baño en tina (tenía que mantenerse limpia y libre de tierra) o mojarla (un regaderazo se encargaría de eso), habían tenido que recurrir a lo que Bunny se resistía con cada fibra de su ser.

"No me vas a tocar con _eso_." Había exclamado, observando la esponja en la mano de Norte como si fuera una creación del mismísimo Demonio, y no una esponjosa esponja de mar.

"Quieres estar limpio, ¿no?"

"No si eso significa que me toques con _eso_."

"O lo hago yo, o lo hace Jack." Norte había encogido sus masivos hombros. "¡Tú eliges!"

Al final, luego de una disputa de cuarenta y cinco minutos en la que Bunny había establecido las reglas - _¡Y no tienes permitido jamás contarle a nadie sobre esto, nunca jamás!_ – permitió que hasta la última pizca de orgullo que le quedaba se disolviera hasta convertirse en polvo.

Ahora, Norte que lavaba el brazo de Bunny y exprimía la esponja, tirando los cabellos sueltos dentro de la cubeta de agua, se rió entre dientes. "Tú, mi amigo, eres muy orgulloso."

Bunny murmuró algo.

"¡Estarás mejor antes de que te des cuenta! Hasta entonces… ¿cómo es que lo dicen? ¡Aguántate!"

Nunca entendería cómo es que el alto hombre se equivocaba en todas las frases coloquiales* pero siempre le atinaba a _esa_.

"Sí, bueno, yo quiero levantarme _ahora_."

"¡Tomará tiempo!"

Mas tarde, recibiría la misma charla de parte de Tooth.

"¡Te dejaremos ponerte de pie cuando estés listo, Aster!" Ella era la única que le llamaba por su segundo nombre, y nunca se daba cuenta de la mueca de desaprobación cuando lo decía. O quizá lo notaba y solo lo hacía para molestarlo. "Hasta entonces, ¡tienes que quedarte quieto y descansar!"

"Ya estoy harto de _descansar_," se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca, "He estado descansando desde hace más de una semana. ¡Ya estoy harto!"

"Bueno, ¡pues obviamente más de una semana no fue suficiente!"

"Toothiana-"

"No me hagas meter a Meme en esto." El Guardián en cuestión hablaba muy poco. De hecho, no hablaba en lo absoluto. Pero haría señas hasta que no hubiera más arena que usar.

Y Jack… Jack aún era el peor de todos. De alguna manera tenía a todos los Guardianes de su lado. Y con eso habían encontrado una nueva fuerza dentro de ellos. La fuerza para negarle, temporalmente, las cosas a Bunny. Esto tenía sus límites, y cuando estaban a punto de ceder, aparecía Jack. El Guardián siempre presente, que simplemente se rehusaba a alejarse de Bunny. Si no estaba en la habitación, se mantenía de pie en la puerta. Y Bunny estaba seguro de que escuchaba todo lo que decían.

Algunas veces, hablaba muy fuerte, solo para intentar hacer que el espíritu se marchara.

Jack no se lo merecía. Pero estaba enojado. Y no podías colocar las palabras 'Aster' y 'enojado' en una misma frase y esperar salir con una sonrisa en tu rostro. Pero sin importar lo que dijera, aunque Bunny hacía todo lo posible por reprimir sus comentarios, el espíritu se rehusaba a marcharse.

Fue aproximadamente a la semana y media cuando E. Aster Bunnymund simplemente se rindió. Obviamente estaba luchando una batalla perdida. Y si ese era el caso, entonces no iba a intentar luchar más. Fue más o menos en ese tiempo cuando en verdad se dio cuenta de a qué punto podía llegar Jack para complacerlo. Cuando no se resistía era cuando se percataba más. Y era capaz de disfrutar, pese a su situación, qué tanto le importaba ese niño.

Y, aún mejor, qué tanto le importaba él a ese niño.

Un incidente en particular siempre resultaba sensible de recordar. Ocurrió a la semana y cuatro días de estar descansando.

"¡Oye Bunny!" Jack había llegado temprano en la mañana para dejarle té y zanahorias (agradecía a las estrellas que al menos fuera capaz de alimentarse a sí mismo). El muchacho había colocado todo en una mesita de noche y entonces, en lugar de su acostumbrado revoloteo y arreglo de las cosas, se mantuvo de pie, de forma extraña por un buen rato. Bunny tuvo que actuar para que saliera de su trance.

"¡Oye! ¡Jack! ¿Qué suc-"

"_¡Tehiceesto!" _El huevo fue restregado contra su cara antes de que Jack hubiera siquiera terminado su apresurado enunciado. Bunny lo observó, con los ojos haciendo bizcos, antes de aceptarlo con tranquilidad, haciéndolo girar alrededor de su palma. Jack se removió sobre su sitio un poco más. "Se que estás aburrido… y cansado… y… harto… de- de mí ahora. Pero… lo lamento." Hubo silencio mientras Bunny giraba el huevo sobre su palma. "¡Tú me enseñaste a hacerlos! Y pensé que sería bueno practicar porque me estabas diciendo que hiciera algo y-"

"Jack. Estás balbuceando."

"… lo siento…"

El huevo estaba lejos de ser perfecto. La pintura, Bunny lo sabía, no era exactamente el fuerte de Jack. Todo su arte era en forma de hielo y nieve. Asi que cuando un proyecto requería el uso de herramientas y no simplemente sus manos y un poco de su magia invernal, estaba perdido. La pintura estaba en capas en algunas secciones, en otras era simple, dándole unos tonos variantes entre claros y oscuros. Los diseños eran indescriptibles y manchados- líneas curvas que no tenían la misma densidad, los puntos no estaban equitativamente distanciados.

Los colores se mezclaban en lugares donde no había permitido que se secara bien la pintura. Había gotas de azul y rojo donde el acrílico no había sido expandido. Y en uno o dos lugares, las huellas digitales de Jack estaban impresas sobre la superficie.

Lucía descuidado. Era un desastre. Estaba disparejo y nada simétrico.

Pero para Bunnymund, observando de reojo al nervioso muchacho de cabello blanco que obviamente había dado lo mejor de sí… por él. Había pasado mucho tiempo produciendo lo que sostenía frente a él en este momento… todo por Bunnymund.

Para todos los demás habría lucido como un desastre.

Para Bunny, era el huevo más perfecto del mundo.

"Está genial, Frostbite." Se giró hacia el espíritu. "¿Cuántas veces lo repintaste?"

"Esta fue la sexta…" se rascó la parte trasera de su cuello y Bunny juró que vio un sonrojo subiendo por su cuello a la par que Jack murmuraba, "En verdad no soy bueno pintando."

"¡Estás bromeando!" Con tanta fuerza como pudo reunir, Bunny sujetó al muchacho del hombro. "¡Este es uno de los mejores huevos que he visto!" Y lo decía en seiro. "Quizá este año me puedas ayudar con algunos huevos para los niños!"

"¡¿Lo dices en serio?!"

"¡Por supuesto, Frostbite!""

Se estaba sintiendo muy deprimido, adolorido y entumecido y aburrido a más no poder. Pero esos diez minutos los atesoraba en la alegría que había irradiado Jack, como un padre que alababa el trabajo bien hecho de su hijo.

Ese día no había sido tan malo.

* * *

Finalmente, _finalmente_, luego de dos semanas de espera y quejas, Bunny había recibido la luz verde por todos. Por supuesto, habían acudido a Jack como el factor de decisión último, quien, gracias a Mim, había dicho que sería bueno que "el Canguro se pusiera en pie."

No podía esperar para finalmente brincar por su cuenta.

No se había dado cuenta de qué tan lejana esa visión se encontraba cuando, con un brazo colgando sobre el cuello de Jack y el otro alrededor del hombro de Norte, Bunny hacía esfuerzo para levantarse a sí mismo siquiera.

"Esto… argh… no es exactamente… mmpf… como me lo ima-magine…"

"¿Y cómo lo hici-ciste?" Jack, tan ligero de peso como una pluma, casí tropezaba bajo el peso de Bunny. "¿Ac-acaso… pensaste que sa-saldrías simpl-simplemente caminando?"

"… ese era el plan… argh…"

"¡Tonterías, Bunny!" Norte era el único que no hacía esfuerzos. "¡Aún tienes que sanar! ¡Te quedas aquí hasta que estés bien!"

"¡No pu-puedo que-_huff_–quedarme, Norte! ¡Tengo trabajo!"

"Un trabajo que esperará, ¿no? Los amigos huevo se encargarán hasta entonces."

"Pero-"

"Sin peros, ahora ¡déjanos ver qué tan lejos puedes caminar!"

Atravesaron el pasillo a través de la sala principal antes de que Bunny intentara zafarse y avanzar por su cuenta. No sirvió de mucho y casi cayó sobre su cara, Jack tuvo que empujarse contra Bunny con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que el conejo besara el suelo.

"¡¿Cuándo… te… volviste… t-tan… PESADO?!" Bunny tropezó hacia atrás y fue atrapado por Norte.

"Quizá tú eres muy liviano," contestó Bunnymund.

"¡Muchachos!" Tooth, que se mantenía cerca, actuaba como una réferi entre los tres. "¡No jueguen sucio!"

"Pero él-"

"¡No empieces, Jack!" Entrecerró sus ojos. "¡Todos vamos a tener una linda, tranquila y física sesión de terapia!"

"Pero-"

"Bunny, ¡tampoco tu empieces! ¡O estarás de vuelta en la cama antes de que puedas decir 'canino'!"

Bunny y Jack murmuraron a la vez algo que terminó en "… sí señora…" y no dijeron nada más.

"¡Bien!" Tooth flotó en el aire, un poco más cerca de Bunny. Meme, quien reía silenciosamente, se acercó tras ella y se acomodó cerca de Jack. "Muy bien, ¿dónde te duele más? Si lo entablillamos, ¿ayudaría?"

La garra de Bunny rozó a mitad de su propia pierna, donde una grande y blanca venda se encontraba cubriéndola y negó con su cabeza. "Lo dudo. Pero duele mucho menos. Es solo que no he estado de pie desde hace un tiempo."

"Muy bien. Entonces empecemos con eso. ¿Qué tan lejos puedes caminar por tu cuenta?"

"¿Puedo usar la pared?"

"Seguro, Aster." Accedió Tooth, sonriendo suavemente.

"Entonces yo diría que unas cuantas yardas."

Solo había logrado caminar tres. Pero esa no era razón para quejarse.

* * *

Tomó tres días de pequeñas sesiones, solo caminando en círculos alrededor de la fábrica, subiendo escaleras, y acostumbrándose a dar pequeños brincos nuevamente. El último era el más difícil, pues las vibraciones lastimaban su herida que seguía sanando.

Era el tiempo familiar que ellos habían tenido. Meme tenía que marcharse más veces que el resto, pues no tenía pequeñas hadas que hicieran su trabajo, pero venía siempre que podía. El resto del tiempo, eran todos los demás intentando ayudar al necio y "Creo-que-ya-puedo-solo" conejo de un metro ochenta y uno a ponerse en pie. Tooth era la opción perfecta cuando se trataba de dar soporte. Y cuando las cosas se volvían más tensas y la atmósfera entre los hombres se ponía pesada, ella dejaba caer sobre sus cabezas sus sorprendentemente pesados puños.

Norte era el hombre fuerte, que ayudaba cuando Bunny ya no podía soportar su propio peso y soltaba bromas cuando no había ninguna por encontrar.

Jack intentaba hacer de todo un poco. Así que se encontraba cumpliendo cualquier papel que requiriera ser hecho. Doctor, matrona, cargador de objetos pesados, apoyo. Lo que pudiera hacer. Muchas veces, ya que apenas y podía sostener al pesado Guardián, lo seguía como un cachorro leal, atrapándolo cuando tropezaba y dando ánimos cuando Bunny estaba a punto de explotar de ira.

Ciertamente era un extraño tiempo familiar. Pero al final, era lindo.

Y al final, en el cuarto día, Bunny ya se encontraba de pie por su propia cuenta.

* * *

Fue en el último día de recuperación cuando Aster se encontraba sentado en una grande silla de color rojo cerca del fuego. Tooth le había dado toque de queda estas últimas semanas (la hora de ir a dormir era a las 10:00 y no más tarde) y finalmente lo había removido, permitiéndole estar una noche, cerca del fuego, en paz. Nadie vino a revisarlo. Nadie había para ajustar cobijas o almohadas. No tenía que tomar medicina. Y no había distracciones que le mol-

"Oye… ¿Bunny?"

La tímida voz vino desde detrás de la silla. Con algo de dificultad, y un resoplido molesto, Bunny se enderezó para girar y observar al Guardián de la Diversión.

"¿Sí?"

Jack se removió en su sitio. "Mañana regresarás…"

"Así es."

Hubo silencio.

"Probablemente no te veré por un tiempo… así que…" Jack tragó saliva y Bunny rezó silenciosamente que llegara al grano pronto. Sólo quería relajarse y- "Lo lamento."

Bunny se puso de pie al instante, tropezando un poco para posicionarse a un lado de la silla, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. "¿Qué?"

"Lo lamento…" Jack se frotó los ojos. "Quise decírtelo antes, pero… si te marchas ahora ya no te lo diré…" Aparentemente le había tomado todo este tiempo para reunir el coraje. "¡Te hirieron… por mi culpa…! Y lo lamento. Tuviste que soportar todo esto, y se que estás molesto conmigo y harto de mi, pero en verdad estaba preocupado y era todo mi culpa y si estás enojado lo entiendo pero yo sol-"

"¡Oye! ¡Oye, Frostbite! ¡¿Qué de todo esto fue tu culpa?!"

"¡Yo no me moví!" Explicó como si fuera algo de sentido común. "Me dijiste que me moviera. Si lo hubiera hecho, ¡no te habrían lastimado! Pero no hice… es que yo estaba… hacía mucho calor y yo no pude… y-"

Toda la molestia que había sentido se disipó y en un segundo se encontró hincado delante del alterado adolescente que tenía la lengua trabada, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando los músculos de su estómago se doblaron. "Jack. Lo que ocurrió _no_ fue tu culpa."

"Pero si me hubiera-"

"No. Cállate." Jack lo hizo, apretando su boca fuertemente. "Ahora escúchame. Lo que hice, fue _mi_ decisión. Yo brinqué por ti porque yo elegí hacerlo. No por ti. Por mi. Eso es lo que yo hago. Siempre." Jack se mantuvo en silencio, con sus ojos mirando a otro punto de la alfombra. "Oye… ¿Jack?" Intentó atraer la atención del espíritu, y estaba fallando. Parecía que solo la honestidad directa iba a funcionar aquí. "Jack, lo haría de nuevo. Si tuviera que hacerlo, lo haría de nuevo."

Eso atrajo su atención. Los ojos azules y vidriosos se dirigieron a él, con una expresión de confusión, con su cejo fruncido. La necesidad de entender estaba clavada en su rostro.

"… pero te lastimarías."

Bunny negó con la cabeza. "¿Crees que cuando salté estaba pensando en si me lastimaría o no? Claro que no, amigo. Solo pensaba en una cosa." Movió su garra hacia el hombro de Jack, lo apretó, como un signo de apoyo paternal, intentando decirle a Jack que lo que estaba diciendo y diría a continuación era verdad. Total y completamente verdad.

"Jack…" su garra se apretó sobre el hombro del joven, "Yo _siempre_ saltaré por ti. ¿Lo entiendes? **_Siempre_**."

Los ojos de Jack buscaban en su mirada alguna señal de falsedad. Algo, que Bunny sospechaba, que esperaba ver. Pero cuando no encontró ninguna, tragó saliva y asintió.

"Bien." Se puso de pie, revolviendo el cabello de Jack. "Ahora déjame descansar un poco. Me tengo que marchar en la mañana."

"Oye, ¿Bunny?"

"¿Sí?"

"Yo también saltaría por ti. Solo para que lo sepas… lo haría."

"No amigo, ese es mi trabajo."

"Ya lo veremos." Sonrió de lado el más joven, para después salir de la habitación para encontrar algún yeti al cual molestar.

Bunny lo observó marcharse, con cariño. Su mente se preguntó por un momento cómo sería eso. Que Jack saltara por él. Se estremeció, negando con su cabeza. Él nunca dejaría que eso ocurriera. Nunca dejaría que esa ocasión de ver a Jack marcharse apareciera en escena. Porque Tooth había tenido razón. Cuando le había preguntado a Aster cómo es que habían vivido sin él, sin Jack, había tenido razón. No lo habían hecho.

Bunny saltaría por cualquiera de ellos. Pero de alguna forma, siempre se encontraba pensando que el primero por el que saltaría sería Jack. Porque, la verdad, sin él… ninguno de ellos sería capaz de sobrevivir.

Pero no tenían por qué preocuparse por eso. Sonrió y sacó el huevo de pascua hecho a mano, por Jack, de su cinto de cuero, que ya portaba nuevamente alrededor de su torso. Se iba a quedar ahí por un largo tiempo. Dejándolo rodar de un lado a otro sobre su palma, Bunny simplemente sonrió y se relajó, sentándose nuevamente en la silla.

Bunny era un saltador.

Había nacido como un saltador y moriría siendo un saltador.

Técnicamente, uno podría haberlo llamado un saltamontes, ya que durante su vida hacía demasiado eso. Pero en realidad, él era un saltador. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo sería.

Pero en realidad, él era un saltador. Había saltado por Jack… y saltaría nuevamente si tuviera que hacerlo. Porque eso es lo que la familia hacía. Ellos saltaban.

Observó el huevo una vez más antes de colocarlo nuevamente en su sitio dentro del cinto. Entonces, suspirando alegremente, se quedó dormido cerca del fuego.

* * *

**¿Lo vieron? ¿Vieron esos párrafos al final? Definitivamente hay un acantilado, ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?! ¡LOL! Si quieren… puedo tener una actualización para, digamos, ¡Este viernes! Lo cual prácticamente significa que lo subiré para mañana, o el Jueves, pero cuenten con el Viernes.**

**¡Y un aviso rápido! Existe esta SORPRENDENTE autora llamada MikoAucarod que está, en este momento, traduciendo ESTE FIC ¡Al español! ¡Lo se! ¡Ella es fenomenal! Y si quieren ir a revisarlo, ¡está genial! Ya lo he leído como tres veces. Y aunque mi lectura no es fluida, ¡me está ayudando a practicar mi propio español!**

**¡Es en verdad genial! ¡Así que vayan y bríndenle su apoyo, muchachos!**

**¡Chao!**

**~Gal**

**_Nota de traducción: En inglés, Norte dice 'Suck it up!' una expresión estadounidense para decirle que se aguante, que se trague sus quejas y demás. Norte suele confundir esas frases como en la película que, si se dieron cuenta, dice: "Pongamos la MESA sobre las CARTAS" es un ejemplo de cómo puede confundir una expresión jejeje espero haber aclarado ese punto._**

**_Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod: _**_Sinceramente me moría de la pena mientras traducía los párrafos de la autora al final, ¡ella dijo eso en su historia ;o; y yo no me lo podía creer! Pero bueno, en serio lamento esta larga demora, pero al fin está el Epílogo de Saltador en línea. Lo que haré con el siguiente arco será traducir al menos dos al mismo tiempo, para que el tiempo de espera entre episodio y episodio no sea muy largo, porque sinceramente… está pesado este arco que viene, está hermoso, pero duele, pero ASDFA SDF ASDF ASDF ASDF ADF MIS SENTIMIENTOS,pero vale muchísimo la pena, creo yo. La autora lo dijo todo, así que espero que hayan disfrutado de este arco de Saltador ^^ mil gracias a todos por su apoyo! Nos seguimos leyendo!_


	11. Pinchazos Corte Terror Dolor

_Esta historia _**_no es mía _**_pero _**_yo la traduje _**_con el permiso de la autora original, _**_Galimatias_**_, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje_.

**_Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod: _**_… Advertidos están, angustia en todo lo que sigue, pero unos episodios… UNOS EPISODIOS QUE NO VIERAN! D'X hermosos pero dolorosos, pero asfd asdf asdf asdf no digo más, disfruten ='3_

_El episodio se titula: **Pinchazos, cortes, terror, dolor: La muerte de Jack,** pero en español queda muy largo y no cabe en el título. Solo lo aclaré por si las moscas… y ya se darán una idea de qué va el episodio…_

**Notas originales de la autora Galimatias:**

**¡Vamos por los 400 reviews, muchachos! ¡Ya casi llegamos!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS QUIENES DEJAN REVIEW, QUIENES HACEN ESTO POSIBLE. Y MUCHAS GRACIAS ESPECIALES A LA INSOMNIA, LA SODA DE DIETA Y LOS DULCES DE CERDITO, ¡QUE PERMITIERON QUE ESTE EPISODIO FUERA LO QUE ES HOY! ¡HURRA!**

**¡AGARREN PAÑUELOS Y LEVANTEN SUS HORCAS! ¡ESTA VEZ VOY A MATARLOS!**

**Lo admito. Este episodio fue difícil de escribir. Tuve que escuchar muchas canciones de velocidad rápida para intentar tener un estilo de _escritura_ en pánico. Porque de eso trata este episodio. Pánico. También es difícil de escribir porque… ¡simplemente lo fue!**

**Muy bien muchachos, de esto se trata. Este capítulo está muy lejos de ser uno de los más largos. Es un episodio de tamaño medio, como 4,650 palabras. Todo está en un narrador omnisciente en tercera persona, pero visto desde la perspectiva de Jack. Si es que eso tiene sentido…**

**Y aquí va el segundo comentario.**

**NO. ME. MATEN. ¡Este es el PRIMER episodio de un ARCO! Lo que significa que vienen más en camino!**

**No fue beteado porque TODOS los reviews que recibí estos últimos días decían que POR FAVOR actualizara pronto porque si no, todos se MORIRÍAN. Así que… aquí lo tienen.**

**_Repito. No me maten. ¡Habrá más!_**

**Y recuerden esa pequeña pista que les dejé en el episodio anterior. Sí… lo recordaría si fuera ustedes. Solo… solo dejen que se asiente en sus mentes… en verdad, déjenlo asentarse… y entonces lean esto. ¡Ahí lo tienen! ¡¿Están listos?!**

* * *

o0o

_De todos los dioses, solo la muerte no desea regalos._

~Aeschylus

o0o

* * *

_**No vas a morir.**_ Esas fueron las palabras que Jack escuchó, resonando a través de la oscuridad. _**No vas a morir**_. Y todo lo que pudo cruzar por su mente fue:

_¿Morir?_

¿Quién había dicho algo sobre la muerte? Él no estaba muriendo. Y estaba bastante seguro de que sabía cómo se sentía la muerte. La muerte era fría. La muerte era el tener agua llenando tus pulmones. Y la muerte era el que tu visión se oscureciera lentamente. _La muerte_ era estar lleno de soledad y miedo. Una vez había experimentado todas estas cosas y, gracias a cierta pequeña Baby Tooth, ahora las recordaba vívidamente. Sí. Había conocido la muerte.

Esto- fuera lo que _fuera_ esto- no era muerte.

_Esto_ era oscuridad, sí. Pero era placentera. Quizá era la voz – una que había escuchado antes, pero por alguna razón no lograba identificarla. O quizá eran los brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo. También era un factor válido.

Finalmente decidió que la principal razón era la _calidez_. Simplemente todo era tan… _cálido_. Pero no era incómodo. La calidez se suponía que debía quemarle, herirlo. Pero esto era reconfortante. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sentido calidez – 300 años en realidad, unos cuantos más o menos- y se sentía tan… perfecto. Una progresión general de calor, comenzando en su pecho y descendiendo lentamente. Muy semejante a que alguien hubiera colocado una cobija sobre su figura. Y no quería hacer nada más que enterrarse bajo ella y quedarse dormido en medio de su abrazo. Estaba muy cansado, después de todo. Muy, muy cansado.

Y todo lo que él quería hacer…

… era dormir.

**_No te atrevas._** La voz estaba de regreso, esta vez estaba molesta. Jack sintió cómo su cabeza se ladeaba, confundiéndose. ¿Por qué esta voz estaría enojada con él? ¿Qué había hecho? No pretendía hacer ningún truco. Solo tomar una rápida siesta. **_¡No te atrevas! _**Ahora sonaba más molesta.

¿Qué quería esa voz de él?

**_¡Despierta!_** Ah. Así que eso era lo que quería. Jack intentó negar con su cabeza, pero no encontró nada que respondiera. Finalmente se decidió por solo suspirar. _Márchate, déjame en paz_, quería decir, _estoy cansado. Y está cálido aquí._

Pero la voz no le dejó solo, decidiendo entonces picotearle. En el pecho. Jack intentó alejarse, el sentimiento era molesto y repetitivo. Pero los picoteos y las revisiones continuaron.

_¡No quiero despertar! ¡Cinco minutos más!_

El sentimiento en su pecho se volvió más fuerte. De apretones gentiles a algo que en realidad… le dolía. Y el dolor se volvió más fuerte cuando lo que se había sentido estático antes comenzó a transformarse en una presión constante. _Basta_, quería decir_, me duele_. Pero no se detenía. Se volvió más fuerte, más fuerte. El dolor se volvió casi insoportable.

Una violenta ola de dolor lo golpeó repentinamente y su sueño se vio interrumpido. Y con eso, Jack Frost abrió sus ojos para darle la bienvenida al mundo a su alrededor.

El mundo a su alrededor no le recibió de vuelta.

Estaba oscuro, y figuras rápidas se movían a su alrededor como si fueran sombras premonitorias que entraban y salían de la luz. Solo eran revoltijos de colores por todos lados que no tenían sentido. Patrones que cambiaban y se transformaban haciéndolo marearse. Y el dolor… se había vuelto casi insoportable. _Casi_. La calidez estaba ayudando en algo. Una pequeña cantidad de alivio que estaba…

No…

La calidez repentinamente comenzó a transformarse en algo más. Le quemaba, se sentía perdido, era incómoda. Goteaba a su alrededor, burbujeante y espumosa. Intentó patearla lejos, como si fuera una sábana. Pero sus piernas tampoco trabajaban.

El calor descendía por su cuello, alrededor de sus hombros, bajo sus brazos y goteaba por sus dedos. Y repentinamente se vio plagado por el inmenso deseo de saber exactamente qué era.

Las formas a su alrededor comenzaron a hablar. Un tipo de charla ahogado, amortiguado, como si tuvieran algodón en sus bocas, con un volumen tan bajo que no podía saber lo que decían. Pensó que quizá podrían haber estado gritando.

Más calidez goteó de sus dedos cuando la siguiente ola de dolor le cayó encima. Jack intentó gritar, pero al igual que el resto de él, su voz se rehusaba a funcionar.

_Vamos… _se suplicó a si mismo, _tengo que saber._

Cómo encontró la fuerza para levantar su brazo, eso nunca lo sabría. Quizá su ruego había sido escuchado. Pero lo hizo. Y ahí estaba, en su campo de visión. Un tallo de marfil, desnudo, sin ningún tipo de manga cubriéndole, temblando por el esfuerzo de mantenerse levantado. Sus ojos se ajustaron a todo a su alrededor, desenfocándose a momentos, con sus bordes enmarcados por ondas de color negro, y solo reconoció unas cuantas cosas. La prisa, las manchas de color que apresuradamente atravesaban su campo de visión. El punto más claro, el pináculo de luz a través de la niebla, era su brazo. Puro, intacto, blanco como la nieve fresca.

Que ahora se encontraba untado de brillante color escarlata.

La respiración de Jack se atoró en su garganta.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el resto de su cuerpo, su pecho delgado y hueco, usualmente cubierto por los pliegues de su manta de seguridad color azul. Azul. Que ahora era roja. Roja. Roja y blanca.

Sangre.

Por todas partes. Sangre. Su cuerpo era un desastre. Y cuando recuperó su visión, también recuperó los sentidos de su cuerpo, todos gritándole. Dolor. Dolor. Demasiado dolor, como nunca antes, atravesándolo por completo. Quemándolo, destazándolo, trozándolo y rebanándolo. Y lo que había sido antes cálido se extendió como el fuego y comenzó a _quemar_. El calor sobrepasaba cualquier tipo de calor de la tierra, quemando y friendo su piel. Solo veía rojo y rojo y rojo y blanco que atravezaba… ¿su piel?... ¿sus huesos?

Todo a su alrededor se volvió claro y entonces el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a avanzar a una tremenda velocidad.

"¡NECESITO MÁS TOALLAS!"

"¡AGUA!"

"¡HIELO! ¡NECESITAMOS HIELO! ¡AHORA!"

"¡LA TEMPERATURA ESTÁ ELEVÁNDOSE!"

"¡LACERACIONES!"

"¡MÁS RÁPIDO!"

El terror llegó rápidamente y sin compasión. Era como tener un Pitch a la décima potencia. Recorriéndolo completamente, moviendo el dolor hasta que éste saliera de control. Dolor. Sufrimiento. Miedo. Y solo un pensamiento los combinaba a todos- solo un pensamiento tenía sentido.

_Fuera. Debe salir ahora._

Sus dedos arañaban la superficie- ¿una mesa?- arañando la madera a la par que intentaba moverse. Sus ojos, ensanchados, inyectados en sangre, agitándose para intentar ver a sus captores. Todos eran altos, acechantes. Herramientas de plata destellaban entre dedos crueles. Respiraba con fuerza, rápidamente. Y finalmente se movió.

Pensó que había conocido el dolor. Se había equivocado.

Su torso se arqueó y los gritos resonaron agudos y quebrados, aunque fueron ahogados rápidamente por el caos que le siguió inmediatamente.

"¡ESTÁ DESPERTANDO!" Maldiciones, idiomas que no comprendía, llantos de angustia y desesperación. Instrucciones para que se _apresuraran, se apresuraran, se apresuraran_. Pinchazos en su piel que pasaron de sentirse como hormigueos a agujas, a cuchillos. Agudos, rápidos, _dolorosos_.

Observó, mirando hacia la porcelana, cómo la plata se encontraba con el rojo, cómo el rojo se encontraba con la plata, una armonía de tortura y vulnerabilidad. _Dolor. Miedo. Terror._

Su mente se dirigió hacia Pitch. ¿Aquí se encontraba? Imágenes de mesas de operación gastadas y amarraduras de cuero ingresaron en su mente. Escenas de tortura solo por el placer de torturar. Y lo más importante, ¿en dónde estaban los demás? ¿Pitch también los habría atrapado? No podía recordar mucho, pero…

… había habido una batalla…

… ¿quizá?

¿Era este su castigo como un cautivo del enemigo? ¿Los demás habían muerto? ¿Ahora era su turno?

Y entonces un rostro familiar se materializó. Norte. Norte _había_ venido. Y la alegría que sintió en ese momento superó el dolor. Hasta que observó cómo Norte le miraba directamente, con un objeto filoso en su mano. Los masivos dedos de Norte empapados de sangre.

De su sangre.

Sintió la traición, más dolorosa que cualquier cuchillo. Norte. ¿Por qué Norte le estaba _lastimando_? Lo _sentía_. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, lo _sentía_. Los gritos inundaban sus oídos, gorgoteando como la sangre que se esparcía sobre su pecho. Goteando, como la pintura, hacia abajo.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo es que escuchó la voz de Norte. Pero lo hizo. El acento del hombre muy claramente decía- "¡Está entrando en pánico! ¡El corazón se acelera!" También lo sentía- su corazón- con sus latidos rápidos y agudos en sus oídos, golpeando contra sus huesos fragmentados. "_¡Pierde mucha sangre!"_

Horror. Dolor. Su propio dolor. Quizá porque era suyo, quizá era por eso que no podía mirar a otra parte. Observaba cómo su propio cuerpo se rendía, cómo se comenzaba a ahogar y moría una vez más. Estaba asustado de verlo irse y deseaba que se quedara, _que se quedara_. Observó cómo su piel pura se volvía roja. Se desvanecía ante el miedo. Ante todo eso. El miedo y el terror.

"_¡Traigan a Meme!"_ Gritaba Norte, "¡Alguien _por favor _TRAIGA A MEME!"

"¡No!" El grito destrozó su garganta, sus brazos se esforzaron por liberarse; su corazón golpeteaba nuevamente, lo golpeaba, lo golpeaba. No quería regresar a la oscuridad. No quería dormir. No quería _no ver_. Aún y cuando todo lo que _pudiera_ ver fuera rojo. Rojo y plata. El rojo encontrándose con la plata, la plata encontrándose con el rojo. Sangre y sangre y rojo y-

-verde.

Su visión cambió. Lo que una vez fue el horror se convirtió en el techo de la fábrica de Norte. El caos desapareció de su campo de visión. No tenía forma de saberlo. Gemidos escaparon de sus labios partidos. Palabras como – _ayuda, por favor, **duele**_- salieron junto con el sabor del cobre y la sal. No podía ver. Solo podía escuchar el terror, sentir el dolor. Intentó observar de nuevo, luchó contra todo pronóstico, su cuerpo débil intentaba, _intentaba_ luchar contra todo pronóstico. Alguien sujetaba su mejilla y su cuello manteniéndolo en su sitio, sentía roces de pelaje alrededor de sus hombros mientras otro brazo lo retenía en su sitio. _No. No. Por favor. No no no._

Y una vez más, estaba el color verde. Un llamativo color verde esmeralda, observando un igualmente llamativo color azul. Pelaje, dientes grandes, orejas completamente erguidas.

Consuelo, seguridad…

Más sonidos explotaron y el rostro desapareció a la par que sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Ruido. Pánico. _Terror. Dolor. _Sonidos cortantes viniendo de él, siendo cada exhalada de aire un testamento del terror.

"_¡Demasiada sangre! ¡Está perdiendo demasiada sangre!"_

Podía sentir su corazón golpeando fuertemente, su sangre resonando en sus oídos- como si escuchara el océano a través de una concha de mar. Relajante y a la vez tan terrorífico. Otra ola lo golpeó y su cabeza comenzó a sentirse ligera. Nausea, mareos, no anhelaba nada más que el que todo eso simplemente desapareciera.

El brazo en su hombro incrementó su agarre. Pero no le estaba reteniendo.

"Respira." La palabra vino de su izquierda, en voz baja pero autoritaria. Recordándole algo que había olvidado hacer completamente. Así que lo intentó, intentó dar una pequeña respiración.

El dolor. Explotando, lacerándolo, triturándolo.

"¡Respira!" Surgió de nuevo la voz. No. No quería hacerlo. No quería hacerlo nunca más. El brazo apretó una vez más su agarre. "Vamos, Frostbite."

¿Frostbite?

_Bunny._

Jack podía sentir la garra de Bunnymund sobre su mejilla y su cuello, obligándolo a mirar a otra parte. Ahora que sabía quién era, podía distinguir los callos nudosos de las garras, rozando la delicada columna de su garganta. Obligándolo a observar cualquier otro lugar excepto el horror frente a él. Obligándolo a observar lejos. Al color verde. Al único otro color del lugar.

Sus pensamientos desaparecieron luego de que otro ataque de dolor le llenara. Sintió una aplicación de presión. Una explosión pura de calor.

Pinchazos. Cortes. Terror. Dolor.

Un diminuto gemido salió por sí solo.

"Está bien, Frostbite." La voz del australiano era un susurro bajo, desesperado. "Está bien. Todo está bien."

"N… no… p-pued…do…" Era difícil decir las palabras. Aparentemente éstas salían de él en contra de su propia voluntad.

"Sshh… shh, shh."

"D-duele…" El sabor cobrizo, como monedas, tocaba su lengua, la calidez ahora se extendía por todo su abdomen. Aire. ¡Aire! Su respirar era escaso.

Pinchazos. Cortes. Terror. Dolor.

"Lo se. Pero debes resistir. Siempre has sido una molestia muy terca," era un humor forzado, podía notarlo. Un intento que no sirvió para ninguno de los dos. "Así que solo… resiste. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?"

"N-n…" _No_. Y lo decía en serio.

"Entonces lo haremos juntos." El brazo alrededor de sus hombros se movió convirtiéndose en algo semejante a un abrazo y el pelaje, ahora cubierto de sudor, hizo cosquillas contra la base de su garganta. Y por un momento, solo por un momento, Jack juró que podía escuchar la voz del conejo volviéndose gruesa. Suplicante. Rogándole… _¿a él?_ "Tú y yo."

Pinchazos. Cortes. Terror. Dolor.

Debió haber hecho una mueca de dolor, porque la garra ahora se encontraba sobre su piel, retirando su cabello hacia atrás. "Lo se, lo se. Pero esto es lo que haremos." Su leve susurro se volvió alentador, dando instrucciones. "A la cuenta de tres, vas a respirar. Por mí. Respira profundamente. Y yo lo haré contigo."

No. Jack no quería trabajar _con_ la gente. Jack era solitario. Eso es lo que hacía. Así que antes de escuchar nada más, dio un profundo respiro, haciendo relucir su terquedad por un momento. Su pecho comenzó a arder y entonces comenzó a toser. Pánico. El cobre le envolvía, subiendo por su garganta.

_No puedo respirar, no puedo respirar…_

Pánico, se ahogaba, los cortes, el ardor-

Una garra le masajeaba la garganta, las palabras- reprimiéndolo, desesperadas, duras- se encontraban contra oídos sordos.

"¡No! ¡Juntos! Se que quieres hacerlo solo, ¡pero lo haremos juntos!" La mano estaba de regreso en su rostro. "No estás solo en esto. No estás solo." La otra garra, la que había estado sujetando su mejilla, le soltó de su fuerte agarre, apretando sus dedos, "A la cuenta de tres vas a respirar. Conmigo. ¿Listo?" No esperó a escuchar una respuesta, aunque era obvio que ninguna vendría. "Uno. Dos-"

No, no quería. No quería más dolor. No quería sufrir más.

"Vamos, Frostbite. Tienes que escucharme. En verdad, en verdad escúchame. Respira conmigo. Uno… Dos… Tres."

Y Jack escuchó. Y respiró.

El aire que atravesó sus pulmones explotó hasta volverse llamas de fuego. Hubo otro grito de dolor. Pero esta vez había un brazo abrazándole desde los hombros. El otro brazo acariciaba su cabello, retirando los mechones empapados de sudor de su rostro. El terror, que rebotaba en cada esquina de su mente, comenzó a disminuir. Confianza. Era su primer indicio de confianza.

"¡Muy bien!" El alivio era evidente en la voz. Alivio y terror, envueltos en un firme abrazo. "Inténtalo nuevamente. Conmigo." Lo hizo. Hubo más dolor. Hubo menos terror.

"¡_Bien hecho_, Bunny! ¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Apresúrense!" Norte se encontraba en alguna parte de la habitación. No sabía en donde, no podía verlo. Pero podía _sentirlo_. Más pinchazos en su pecho, eran aún más evidentes. Imágenes, palabras que llenaban lo que sus ojos no podían ver. Cortes. Rebanes. Sangre. Costuras. Dolor. Terror. Sangre- Gemidos escapaban por sí solos. Estaba asustado. Estaba atemorizado. Estaba aterrorizado. Estaba-

Hubo otro llanto, demasiado débil como para ser un grito. Su visión pulsó ante él.

"¡Lo estamos perdiendo!"

Jack sintió que algo caía en su rostro. ¿Sudor? No… agua.

"Jack." La voz tranquila, profunda, grave, atravesó el zumbido que escuchaba. "Jack, tienes que escucharme. Respira. Tienes que respirar, ¿si? Por mí, tienes que respirar."

"_¡El ritmo cardiaco está muy rápido! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MEME?!"_

"¡Mis hadas ya fueron por él! ¡Estaba trabajando!" Había pánico en su voz. "¡Él ni siquiera lo sabe!"

Hubo otro movimiento cuando _escuchó_ que algo a su alrededor se quebró. Algo en su pecho. Intentó gritar, pero salió más bien como un gorgoteo y su respiración comenzó a volverse estática.

"¡Bunny! ¡Haz algo!" Las manos estaban de vuelta en su pecho, "¡Rápido! ¡Debe respirar! ¡Si el ritmo cardiaco acelera más, perderá mucha más sangre!" Jack apenas y podía ver. Pero sí vio los ojos de Bunny, cubiertos por una emoción que el Pooka muy raras veces mostraba. ¿Miedo?

"Amigo, tienes que calmarte. Solo respira."

Lo estaba intentando, en verdad lo intentaba. Pero se volvía más y más difícil hacerle caso. Su pecho estaba vibrando, sus pulmones simplemente… se rendían. El agua fue retirada de su rostro por una mano frenética, el toque en sí era un gesto de esperanza. Retirar el agua a la par que la fiebre de Jack aumentaba, derritiendo la escarcha que había en él. Se suponía que tranquilizara el ardor que le ampollaba. Pero hizo poco para ayudarle, solo le ofrecía un simple reconocimiento de presencia.

_¡Lo estoy intentando! ¡Ayúdame, no puedo hacer esto solo! _Era la primera vez que admitía que necesitaba ayuda y era en su hora más oscura.

Pero ahora estaba solo. Había un límite en lo que podían hacer, y él lo sabía.

Y entonces todo a su alrededor cambió. Los colores explotaron, los sonidos se entremezclaron y su hecho y espalda se arquearon cuando algo dentro de él… se quebró.

"¡JACK!" Alguien gritó su nombre. Pero quién, ya no estaba seguro de eso.

Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

"¡Sweet Tooth! ¡Tienes que resistir!" Dedos delicados se movieron sobre los suyos propios. "_¡Solo resiste!" No puedo, **¡no puedo!**_ _"¡Norte! ¡Ayúdalo!"_

"¡LO ESTOY INTENTANDO! _¡¿POR QUÉ NO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO?!"_

_"¡TRABAJA MÁS DEPRISA!"_

_"¡NO ESTÁ RESPIRANDO!" _Y en verdad no estaba seguro de estarlo haciendo.

Ya no estaba seguro de nada, en lo absoluto. Solo los destellos y el ruido y le caos y los brazos, empujándole contra la mesa, forzándole a mantener quieto su cuerpo que se retorcía. Los brazos familiares le rodeaban. Intentó hundirse en ellos, sentir cualquier pizca de consuelo que pudiera. Pero no podía ver, moverse, escuchar, hablar… vivir.

Pero podía sentir.

Pinchazos.

Cortes.

Terror.

Dolor.

Sus dedos arañaron, su garganta se desgarró, su pecho se fracturó y su sangre se derramó.

Sintió más de la mesa de madera bajo él acomodándose bajo sus uñas. El cobre borboteó.

Iba a morir. Eso fue lo que comprendió repentinamente. Él iba a morir y no sabía el por qué. Cuando se había ahogado, al menos lo había hecho por alguien. Al menos había muerto en un lugar pacífico y tranquilo. Aquí…

… aquí había sangre. Aquí había dolor. Aquí había pánico. Aquí había caos.

Se había ahogado pacíficamente.

Y aquí, yaciendo sobre la mesa, ahogándose y esforzándose y _sufriendo_, ni siquiera podía ver la luna. Solo el techo sobre él, el rojo sobre él, la plata a su alrededor y los ojos verdes que aparecían y desaparecían de su campo de visión sobre sí mismo.

Y a través de todo eso, había una voz que sí reconocía. Una voz que tenía un nombre. Y la misma voz le decía esto.

"¿Jack? Jack, escúchame. En este momento tienes que escucharme." Jack podía sentir afilados bigotes rozando su rostro a la par que el conejo se agachó. Susurrando un mensaje para Jack y solo para Jack.

**"¡MAS PUNTADAS!"**

**"¡MÁS RÁPIDO!"**

**"…-MOS PERDIÉNDOLO!"**

Pinchazos. Cortes. Terror. Dolor.

"Jack. Te prometo, yo te _prometo_. Justo ahora-"

**"¡DE PRISA!"**

**"¡MÁS RÁPIDO!"**

**"¡EL RITMO CARDIACO ESTÁ MUY ACELERADO!"**

"- que no dejaré que _nada_ te suceda." Los ojos verdes, las garras a su alrededor, eran un refugio. Esperanza. Fragmentos de desesperada y débil

**"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MEME?!"**

**"¡NECESITO MÁS AGUA!"**

**"¡HIELO! ¡NECESITAMOS HIELO!"**

"Tienes que confiar en mí. Vas a estar bien. Solo tienes que creer en mí"

El rugir de los yetis, las campanas sonando en los pasillos. El fuerte olor del antiséptico en el aire mezclado con los aromas del hogar- el ponche de huevo, el aroma a pino, los botes de pintura. Se escuchaba el zumbido de alas sobre su cabeza.

Con cada última gota de fuerza que había en su cuerpo, Jack observó a Bunny y murmuró la única cosa en la que podía pensar. La más sencilla y honesta frase que había en su mente. Y fluyó como una canción triste.

_"Yo… n-no quiero mo-morir…"_

Los dedos de Bunny se apretaron fuertemente. "No vas a… no dejaré que…" un soplido tembloroso de aire revolvió su cabello. Bunny se había agachado aún más cerca de él "Vas a estar… v-vas a estar bien."

Escarbando, arañando, chocando.

Pinchazos. Cortes. Terror. Dolor.

"Porque te prometo, te _juro_ que no dejaré que _nada_ ocurra. Voy a estar justo aquí. Y yo siempre-"

Pinchazos. Cortes. Terror. Dolor.

"-_Siempre_-"

Pinchazos. Cortes. Terror. Dolor.

"-**_te voy a proteger."_**

* * *

Los Guardianes tienen poco uso del tiempo. Además de sus festividades y asignaturas, a las cuales les dedican cada momento también, nunca tenían una verdadera necesidad de ver el reloj. Esto, sin embargo, no significaba para nada que el tiempo no funcionaba para ellos. Como cualquier otro ser humano, ellos no podían escapar del tiempo. Y como a cualquier otro ser humano, sus acciones eran contadas por los mismos segundos que iban pasando, y cada palabra que era dicha durante cada minuto de cada día.

Y esa noche, mientras había gritos y llanto y ruegos, un reloj solitario que colgaba sobre la plana pared de madera lo observaba todo.

Fue a las 3:24 A.M. cuando las puntadas de Jack fueron finalmente completadas. A las 3:38, su pecho cubierto de sangre había comenzado a ser vendado y dos minutos después (3:40) habían terminado.

Para las 3:44, Jack Frost había alcanzado una temperatura de 68 grados Fahrenheit.

A las 3:50 había subido hasta los 77.

Cinco minutos después, a las 3:49**_*_** cuando Jack comenzó a toser sangre. Otros siete minutos (3:56) pasaron, cuando la respiración de Jack dejó de ser una función normal y se convirtió en un tremendo esfuerzo. Para las 3:57 A.M. la habitación nuevamente era un caos. Ruido, movimientos, herramientas preparadas, nieve colocada sobre un frágil y decadente cuerpo. Lo único tranquilo y estable del lugar eran los bajos susurros del Pooka hacia Jack.

Pequeños susurros, ordenándole. Y tan bajos que parecieran ser solo para que ellos dos lo supieran. Un secreto sin valor.

"Regresa, Jack. Tienes que seguir mi voz. Escúchame y sígueme de regreso."

3:57:45 A.M.

"Prometí que te protegería, pero tienes que ayudarme."

3:57:56

"Eres mi familia. Y la familia no empaca y se marcha así nada más."

3:58:04

Las grandes manos de Norte presionaban el pequeño y cálido pecho. Las costillas que habían sido arregladas crujían y más sangre era escupida. Pequeños gemidos, quejidos, dedos que se enroscaban hasta estancarse en puños.

"Frostbite, si tú mueres…" hubo una pausa, descartando el pensamiento, "… si tu no… si te marchas, te encontraré nuevamente y te golpearé yo mismo."

3:58:24

"Porque si te marchas…" Su mano apretó el puño que no se atrevía a deshacerse. El cuerpo enfebrecido temblaba bajo el esfuerzo de Norte. Más gritos por nieve, hielo y agua fueron escuchados.

3:58:38

3:58:39

3:58:40

"Si te marchas..."

Hubo gritos y caos revolviéndose alrededor de ellos. El tiempo, por un momento, pareció congelarse. Pero el tiempo, en realidad, y tal y como tenía el horrible hábito de hacer, continuó avanzando.

3:58:41

3:58:45

3:58:47

"Es mi trabajo protegerte," sus bigotes rozaron la mejilla congelada,

3:59:02

"Siempre, siempre protegerte."

Hubo más gente corriendo, gritos, palabras de peligro y advertencia y clamores pidiendo auxilio de gente que simplemente no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido. Las pisadas que imitaban el tic-tac del reloj tras ellos. Contando, contando, siempre contando.

3:59:46

3:59:47

3:59:48

Bunny se estaba volviendo sordo por el ruido al que sus sensibles orejas se estaban exponiendo. Aunque apenas importaba. Todo lo que podía escuchar era el poderoso _latir_ de su corazón contra su cerebro, rasgando sus costillas.

"¡No te atrevas!" Era la primera vez que se había enojado en toda la noche, sujetando sus hombros, empapados de sudor, agua… sangre. "No… no te atrevas."

3:59:52

"No puedes marcharte. Porque… nosotros… nosotros…"

3:59:54

"Porque te amo. Porque todos te amamos. Muchísimo… ¿no es eso suficiente?" Sus ojos se aventuraron rápidamente hacia la luna, observando los silenciosos cráteres. "… por favor…" la plegaria dicha en susurro salió automáticamente. "… _por favor_ dime que es suficiente…."

Y todo lo que la luna hizo,

3:59:54

fue observar de vuelta a Aster, en silencio.

3:59:57

"No lo hagas." Las palabras de Bunny hacia la luna salieron de un lugar que apenas y comprendió. Cómo es que la luna se llevaba a la gente, no tenía idea. Apenas y sabía si la luna se llevaba a la gente, en lo absoluto; no sabía si eso estaba en su control.

3:59:58

Pero aún así lo pidió. Observando a través de los paneles de la ventana, a través de la escarcha que caía de las ventanas, que dejaban la imagen borrosa y distorsionada. "No. No dejes que se marche." Y por unos segundos, Aster sintió la misma euforia que muchos sentían cuando tenían esperanza. Cuando sentían que sus simples palabras tenían el poder suficiente para controlar y permitir que lo imposible ocurriera. Para permitir que todo, con esas simples palabras sin poder, se volviera posible. Para controlar, conquistar, detener lo imposible.

3:59:59

Pero a lo imposible se le llama así por una razón. Y la luna solo es una roca en el cielo. Y el tiempo solo sigue moviéndose alrededor de ellos.

Y a las 4:00 A.M. exactamente…

… el corazón de Jack Frost…

… finalmente…

…

…

…

…se detuvo.

Y Bunny ni siquiera había estado observándolo.

Y el reloj…

4:00:01

... siguió su conteo.

* * *

Jack disfrutó del repentino silencio. Cómo es que todo se había vuelto tan silencioso, no lo sabía. Pero todo estaba en silencio. Y era cómodo. El pasto bajo su espalda y que hacía cosquillas en sus tobillos, el sol sobre su rostro. Doblando sus dedos, se dio cuenta de que podía hacerlo sin dolor y por primera vez en lo que parecía ser un largo tiempo, sonrió. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera dormir _aquí_…

Hubo un movimiento a la distancia y se sentó, observando a su alrededor. Y aunque el escenario a su alrededor le rogaba ser explorado, sus ojos se vieron atrapados en la solitaria figura. Alta, desgarbada y de cabello y ojos color café. Sus delicadas manos se encontraban cruzadas frente al delantal que cubría su sencillo vestido de campesina, también café. Poniéndose de pie sobre sus temblorosas piernas, la observó de nuevo. Frente a la chica había una rayuela. Al lado de la chica, un lago.

"Jack."

La voz le hizo que perdiera su respiración. Una que había escuchado de la boca de su madre. Y de otra persona. Una voz más joven, más aguda. Pero aún así, era la misma. Jack parpadeó dos veces y entonces avanzó. Y por primera vez en muchos, muchos años, se sintió completo de nuevo.

"Pippa..." suspiró. Y entonces caminó hacia ella.

* * *

o0o

No es algo sencillo el dejar ir.

~Alice Barrett

o0o

* * *

**¡Y eso es todo! ¡Oficialmente este episodio ha terminado! El capítulo 2 vendrá muy… ¿pronto? No lo se, ¿cuándo querrían el siguiente capítulo publicado? ¡Ustedes díganme!**

**Y solo para confirmar algo. SÍ, ¡YA SE QUE EL NOMBRE DE LA AMIGA DE JAMIE ES PIPPA! Pero hasta que no sea nombrada por Dreamworks y siga siendo usada como Pippa en este sitio por un gran número de gente, ella seguirá siendo Pippa. Lo siento, muchachos. Se que es muy poco creativo. Pero… ¿qué rayos, verdad?**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan review! ¡Todos son sensacionales!**

**Mi regalo para ustedes, por su dedicación. Aquí hay una servilleta. Les prometo esto… el siguiente episodio no será mejor.**

_**Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod:**__Esta es la razón por la que no quería seguir traduciendo. ¿Ahora me entienden? Procuraré traer pronto los siguientes, yo moría de angustia en lo que actualizaba la autora original, por eso comprendo lo que puede ser que lleguen a sentir ustedes, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. ^^ gracias por sus reviews, lecturas y alertas!_

_**Nota de traducción: **__Se que el texto tiene un error de conteo, así está escrito originalmente, no lo modifiqué por respeto al autor, pero sí, aunque dice 5 minutos después, el reloj marcó lo que le dio su gana jejeje…_


	12. La rayuela: La muerte de Jack parte 2

_Esta historia __**no es mía **__pero __**yo la traduje **__con el permiso de la autora original, __**Galimatias**__, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje_.

_**Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod:**__No pude, les juro que intenté publicar esto hace semana y media, no pude. 26 hojas de Word y una sola hora de computadora para esto, y no a diario. Increíble que terminara, sinceramente estoy impactada de siquiera haber podido terminar. Una disculpa por la tardanza. Disfruten este nuevo episodio! ^^_

**Notas originales de la autora Galimatias:**

**¡Aquí está, amigos! ¡La próxima actualización que prometí que vendría! Muy bien… esto fue difícil de escribir. Tenía la mayor parte hecha. Pero el resto… ugh… ¡FUE TAN DIFÍCIL! No se si amo este capítulo o no. Los dejaré decidir si es o no bueno. Pero bueno, ¡como sea! Veremos si aún puedo escribir. Hice la mayor parte de esto a las 2 de la mañana y el hada de la inspiración que suele estar golpeando mi cerebro decidió tomarse el día libre… maldita sea.**

**¡Así que sí! ¡Díganme lo que piensan! Y no se preocupen. A este arco le falta mucho para terminar. ¡Habrá al menos tres partes más de esto! Oh sí. ¡Soy la Reina de los Largos e Innecesarios Arcos en One-Shots!**

**Y nuevamente. No es el mejor. Es largo… pero aún así… no es el mejor. ¡Así que en verdad espero que les guste este!**

**¡Y muchachos! ¡Llegamos a los 500 reviews!**

**¡USTEDES SON SORPRENDENTES! ¡EN VERDAD LO SON!**

**¡MUCHÍSIMOS crédito a mi beta mjbaerman! En verdad es una sorprendente persona con la cantidad de ayuda que me dio. De hecho hay dos líneas que ella me dio completas y entraron a esta historia directamente. ¡Y cada ayuda brindada me ayudó a salir de cualquier bloqueo que se presentara en mi camino!**

**¡ERES SORPRENDENTE!**

**¡A LA HISTORIA!**

**¡Ah, y muchas, muchas gracias a Menolly5600! Ella se percató de un error en la trama muy grande que arreglé de inmediato. ¡Muchas gracias! Mi cerebro de las 2 de la mañana no estaba funcionando bien y me salvaste del hoyo en el que me había hundido. ¡Podría decirse que salvaste este episodio! :)**

* * *

o0o

_Por cada camino que eliges, hay otro que debes abandonar y normalmente es para siempre._

~Joan D. Vinge

o0o

* * *

Fue Tooth quien lo vio primero.

A través del velo de la potente ingenuidad, habían mantenido la esperanza en la salud de Jack. Solo Bunny, pidiendo lo imposible a la luna que flotaba justo afuera del marco de madera de la ventana. Sus brillos plateados se reflejaban en el suelo, pero nunca tocaron a ninguno de ellos. Como si estuviera avergonzado.

La densa voz de Norte, dando órdenes como si fuera a una batalla. Los pies de los yetis hacían que la fábrica temblara y los sombreros de los elfos solo añadían más histeria – había tantos sonidos. Todo se movía, excepto Jack. El mayor ruido que había hecho fueron los gemidos y quejidos que atravesaban sus cerebros. Los gritos y exclamaciones dolorosas que cubrían sus manos a través de la sangre.

Pero siguieron avanzando. Estaban soportándolo todo si era por él. _Lo que fuera_ por él.

Los delfines de Meme nadaban frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación, intentando complacer a cualquiera que los viera. Ocasionalmente cortarían a través del aire y rozarían el rostro grisáceo, intentando obtener alguna reacción de su niño favorito. Las cejas de Meme estaban ceñidas, en concentración. Las manos de Norte estaban empapadas con sangre. Las alas de Tooth lucían borrosas en frenética armonía.

Bunny, observaba por la ventana. Sus manos cubiertas de color rojo dejaban marcas escarlatas contra el vidrio empañado.

Había tanto ruido, caos, dolor, tristeza. Así que resultaba extraño que el grito hubiera podido llegar a sus oídos. Apenas y habían podido escuchar el resonante tono barítono de Norte y ahora era un misterio el que el agudo chillido de Tooth los hubiera hecho detenerse. Pero lo hizo, y todos los ojos rápidamente giraron hacia la hada.

"¡Tooth!" Fue Norte el primero en reaccionar, "¡No hay tiempo para detenerse! ¡Debemos-"

"No está respirando…" susurró a través de los espacios entre sus dedos. "¡No está respirando!"

Sus diminutas manos recorrieron su cabello, con balbuceos saliendo de sus labios, suplicando, rogando, diciéndole a Jack que despertara. En un momento, Norte intentó gritar órdenes que tuvieran sentido, cuando en realidad ya no había nada que pudiera hacerse.

Pero lo iba a intentar.

_Intentar._

Intentar es una palabra muy graciosa, ¿no es así? La forma simple de los diccionarios por explicar su significado es:

"Hacer un intento o esfuerzo de lograr algo"

Y eso es todo.

Lo que los diccionarios y la gente con esperanza nunca se detuvieron a pensar fue en lo que intentar en verdad significaba. Intentar significa que has perdido. Intentar significa que has perdido, y ahora intentas recuperarte o levantarte de nuevo. La capacidad de recuperación de un país, una ciudad, un individuo, un mundo. Grandes y pequeñas, las guerras se luchan y esos que pierden deben _intentar_. Deben _intentar_ encontrar formas para levantarse de nuevo y deben _intentar_ creer que tienen otro día para ganar, otro día cuando no tendrán que _intentar_ nunca más.

Un hombre sabio dijo una vez, nunca intentes- solo hazlo.

Nadie que lo intente puede ganar.

Porque ya han perdido.

Y aún así, Norte aún lo _intentó_, brindando aire al cuerpo frágil. Y Tooth aún _intentó_, hablando tonterías a un Cuerpo que ya no tenía la habilidad de escuchar sus suaves pláticas. Y Meme aún _intentó_, con sus cadenas brindando cualquier vida que pudieran a través de las habitaciones. Sueños eran todo lo que ahora tenían.

Y Bunny _intentó_.

Intentó retener la poca sanidad que le quedaba.

Intentó retener su enojo y odio y tristeza y frustración.

Intentó mantener la calma.

E _intentó_ despertar de la pesadilla en la que se encontraba atrapado.

Pero intentar significa que ya has perdido. Y algunas veces, sin importar cuándo uno lo intente, no hay punto de retorno de donde has caído. O te levantas o no lo haces. Pero nunca, jamás _intentas_.

Pero algunas veces, cuando intentar es todo lo que te queda, tienes que pretender que es suficiente.

Contra la muerte… no hay mucho que uno pueda hacer. Está fuera de las manos de los que son amados y de los que aman, de los que tienen alma y de los que no la tienen, de las familias y de los que están solos. Y cuando algo tan permanente te sujeta con sus largos y delgados dedos y tira de ti, algunas veces todo lo que puedes hacer es _intentar_ deshacerte de su agarre.

Y eso fue lo que todos hicieron.

Ellos _intentaron_.

Pero intentar no fue suficiente.

* * *

"Pippa." Susurró Jack, permitiendo que la palabra fluyera fuera de sus labios. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había dicho el nombre de su hermana, tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo a ella. Desde que había caído al lago aquel día y-

-Y se había marchado.

"Hola, Jack." Su sonrisa era la misma, completamente. El lunar bajo su ojo derecho se movió a la par que su sonrisa- de lado a lado. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

Él se movió rápidamente, con planes de abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca plagando su mente. Sus pies se movieron sobre el pasto y hacia la rayuela dibujada en el suelo, con sus brazos estirados y listos para-

"¡Auu!" Algo lo detuvo. Colocó sus manos contra el aire y descubrió que no le permitían pasar. Las líneas de tiza eran su frontera, y no tenía permitido cruzarlas.

Pippa le dirigió una mirada triste. "Lo siento… No pude decirte con tiempo… solo corriste…" Ella señaló hacia él. "Estamos separados, tu y yo. Hasta que tomes una decisión. Y entonces… bueno… serás libre de pasar. Pero hasta entonces, no podemos tocarnos."

"Pero... ¿decisión?"

"Mira abajo."

"Pippa-"

"Mira abajo, Jack." Lo hizo. "¿Vez esa rayuela? ¿Justo a tus pies?" Asintió. ¿Cómo podría no haberla visto? Destacaba como un pulgar lastimado entre todo el verde. "Ese es el límite. Esa es la línea que nos separa. Y… también será tu camino de salida."

"¿No puedo cruzar…?"

"No. Yo sí puedo cruzar," ella se encogió de hombros. "Pero eso es porque no es mi camino. Es el tuyo."

"¿Mi camino de salida…?" aún lucía confundido mientras dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, su corazón le dolía ahora mucho más que nunca. Era la primera vez que veía a su hermana en más de trescientos años, y esto es lo que ocurría. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Jack…" ella dudó. "Tú estás… muerto."

"Lo sé." Sí lo sabía. No recordaba el momento en que murió, pero recordaba lo que había ocurrido antes. El dolor, el miedo, la pérdida del saber y del cariño. Y después, la dulce llegada de la oscuridad. Y entonces… esto. "Lo sé."

"Estás muerto." Repitió. "Pero… digamos que aún… no has cruzado del todo." Su dedo señaló hacia el dibujo. "Si cruzas esta línea, entonces habrás cruzado por completo. Pero," señaló entonces el cuadro del número diez, "si cruzas para _allá,_ entonces podrás regresar."

"No lo entiendo."

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?"

"¿Por qué se me están dando todas estas oportunidades? Estoy muerto. Ese es el final de todo. ¿No es así?"

"Bueno… no exactamente." Ella sonrió de lado, "Tuve que pedir algunos favores. Pero quería asegurarme de poder hablar contigo una última vez. Antes de…" Pippa se detuvo y tragó saliva. "Eso no importa. Solo que en verdad quería hablar contigo, eso es todo."

"Ah…" Jack observó el suelo, y luego a su hermana. "Entonces… ¿qué pasa si cruzo la línea hacia _allá?_" Se removió en su sitio, obviamente no queriendo entrar en muchos detalles.

"Bueno… si cruzas, te puedes quedar… aquí."

"Aquí."

"Sí… conmigo." No le pasó por alto la forma en que los ojos de Jack se iluminaron y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"¡¿En verdad?!" Su espalda se enderezó y avanzó hacia la mera orilla del dibujo, sus dedos apenas y tocando la línea. "¡Dime cómo, Pippa!" Jack dio pequeños brincos sobre sus talones, "¡Dime cómo! ¡Voy a hacerlo! Y entonces… ¡entonces me quedaré contigo!" Y entonces finalmente podría ser feliz. Finalmente tendría a su familia de vuelta. Finalmente podría volver a ser _simplemente Jack_.

Jack Frost se deprimió cuando su hermana abrió su boca.

"Jack… yo no quiero que te quedes conmigo."

Y el mundo de Jack, rápidamente, se derrumbó.

* * *

A la mente de Bunny le tomó varios minutos procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Observando la luna, había mirado hacia abajo para notar cómo el rostro del muchacho se había vuelto de un tono gris, sin vida. La mano que había estado sujetando, que ahora yacía sin que nadie la sostuviera, yacía inerte sobre la mesa.

"… ¿Jack…?" El nombre fue obligado a salir y su garra dejó la fría ventana. "¡¿Jack?!"

No hubo respuesta.

"¡Jack!" En menos de un momento, ya se encontraba al lado del muchacho. "¡Jack, amigo, despierta!"

"Bunny-"

Ignoró el llamado de Norte, sus garras estaban sobre los hombros desnudos de Jack, agitando rudamente la delicada figura. "Jack, ¡este no es momento para juegos! ¡Despierta, mocoso presumido! ¡DESPIERTA!"

"Bunny, él est-"

"No se ha ido, Norte." Sus garras ahora se encontraban sobre su pecho, presionándolo, "¡No se ha ido! ¡Él no se marcharía!"

"¡Bunny!"

"¡Apártate, Norte!"

La cabeza de Jack giró hacia un lado, pero no hizo nada más, su cabello empapado de sudor se deslizaba a través de su frente a la par que se sacudía bajo los movimientos estáticos.

Pero Bunny no se permitiría entenderlo. _Se rehusaba_ a entenderlo. Este muchacho no podía estar muerto. No estaba muerto porque tenía prohibido estar muerto. Era demasiado necio como para permitirle a la muerte que simplemente tomara su mano y se lo llevara. Era demasiado necio como para abandonarlos a alguno de ellos.

"Se suponía que me jugaría esa broma la próxima semana." Bunnymund golpeaba frenéticamente, "¡me amenazó! Dijo que… ¡que me jugaría esa broma! ¡Él _tiene _que hacerlo! ¡Jack! ¡_Despierta y haz la maldita broma!_" ¿Por qué no despertaba? ¿Por qué sus ojos azules no se abrían? ¿Por qué el muchacho aún no estaba brincando y gritando '_caíste'_? ¿Por qué no-

Fue apartado por unas grandes manos, alguien le gritaba que se _detuviera_. Pero él no quería detenerse. Ninguno de ellos lo entendía. Tenían que intentarlo. El muchacho habría intentado todo por ellos y él quedaría como un tonto si no hacía lo mismo.

"¡No… no!" apartó la mano que se había colocado sobre su hombro y se agachó para sujetar el rostro de Jack, retirando el cabello de su cara. "Mírame, Frost. ¡Mírame! ¡Maldita sea, se supone que yo soy el saltador!" Pero los ojos de Jack no se abrirían, no se abrieron. Y la mano en su hombro una vez más intentó apartarlo, haciéndolo percatarse cada vez más y más de que lo que estaba experimentando no era un sueño. Era una realidad. Y ya no la quería.

Así que hizo lo primero que vino a él. Atacó.

Y golpeó a Norte.

Su puñetazo hizo que el hombre trastabillara hacia atrás. Norte se levantó en un momento, el golpe muy apenas y le había hecho daño. Y antes de que Bunny pudiera reaccionar en realidad, el hombre le aplicó una llave en sus brazos.

"¡Bunny! ¡¿Qué mosca te picó?!"

"¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que ir con Jack!"

"¡Detente!" El alto hombre fue empujado otra vez, esta vez con más fuerza, ya que la ira de Bunnymund estaba a todo su potencial. La pequeña habitación no era ideal para este tipo de peleas, así que cuando el hombre terminó por caer, lo hizo bruscamente, evitando por pulgadas el ropero y cayendo con su espalda contra un librero.

Bunny se mantuvo de pie ahí, por encima del hombre por primera vez, con furia surcando por sus venas. Habría saltado nuevamente sobre el hombre de no haber sido porque Norte se puso de pie en cuestión de segundos. Bunny arremetió contra él, pero Norte era más rápido- una mente no perturbada era la que ganaría. Y pronto Bunny se encontró aprisionado.

"¡Suéltame! Tengo que-"

"Bunnymund, detente."

"Si no lo hago-"

"Está _muerto, _Bunny. Él. Está. _Muerto_."

Y Bunnymund, ante la cruel revelación, se rindió.

Hubo un momento en el que ambos se mantuvieron de pie, envueltos en un abrazo forzado, respirando sin control y entonces Bunny se apartó, se enderezó y se detuvo, observando el suelo.

"Está muerto, Bunny." La adrenalina debido a la pelea era lo único que mantenía firme la voz de Norte. "Y no importa qué tanto pelees, eso no lo traerá de vuelta."

Se observaron el uno al otro por un minuto. Bunny fue el primero en romper la mirada y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación. Y una vez más, la habitación quedó en silencio y fría.

Norte se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, la necesidad de simplemente sentarse para siempre y nunca más ponerse de pie era inmensa. Pero en su lugar, observó a Tooth. Ella se había colocado a un lado de Jack, como si quisiera protegerlo de la pelea y las palabras. Sus dedos acariciaban su cabello y frescas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, cayendo entre sus plumas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios se movían en un rezo silencioso, murmurando cosas al muchacho a la par que su frente tocaba la de él.

"¿Tooth…?" Ella no respondió, solo se estremeció, con sus hombros doblándose sobre sí mismos. "Tooth." La mano en su hombro la despertó y ella observó al ruso con unos ojos llenos de sufrimiento.

"¿Qué… qué es lo que vamos a hacer…?" Y Norte no tuvo una respuesta.

Le permitió a Tooth tan solo diez minutos más en ese silencio mortal. La escarcha en las ventanas se había marchado y no había signo de nieve en las afueras. Solo el gentil golpeteo del triste viento cada que pasaba por la ventana, haciendo giros en medio círculo para volver a golpear. Diez minutos más le permitió a Tooth quedarse donde estaba. Diez minutos más en los que tuvo que ser el fuerte, y no desmoronarse a pesar de que todos los elementos lo instaban a hacerlo.

Y luego de que esos diez minutos pasaran, llamó a los Yetis…

… quienes colocaron una delgada sábana blanca sobre el muchacho.

Permanecieron ahí por solo un momento más, antes de que Norte arrastrara fuera a Tooth. Ella se había quedado aturdida, apenas y protestando ya. Nada importaba en realidad. Simplemente ya no podía observar el rostro frío y estancado. Y Norte no podía ya observar eso en un guerrero caído.

La sangre en sus manos ardía lo suficiente, enterrándose en cada milímetro de su piel y ropa. Y no importaba cuanto las lavara, nunca se iría.

Y luego de que ellos salieron, Bunny entró.

* * *

"¡Jack, yo ya me marché! Si te quedas conmigo-" Pippa estaba intentando razonar con el muchacho que simplemente no parecía comprender. Quien solo quería, más que nada, que ella entendiera su punto de vista.

"¡Seremos felices!"

"Jack, yo fui feliz. Tuve un esposo e hijos- dos mujeres y un niño." Sus ojos se volvieron distantes por un momento, casi tristes. "Mi esposo quería seguir la tradición Cristiana y nombrar al muchacho como él. Yo no me oponía a muchas cosas, pero me rehusé a eso. Lo llamamos Jack." Pippa, que lucía como una adulta, guardó silencio por un momento, recordando tiempos de niñez y de nombres pedidos prestados. Pero pronto regresó, con sus ojos cafés nuevamente concentrados. "Tuve una familia, Jack."

"¡P-pero no pude conocerla!"

"¡Y nunca lo harás!" Un suspiro escapó por sus labios. "Nunca los verás porque también ya se marcharon. Siguieron adelante y se marcharon. Y… y lo que tendrías en este mundo sería nada más que una tonta fantasía, un juego. No estoy diciendo que no puedas quedarte. ¡Solo estoy diciendo que no sería _real_!"

"¡Tú solías amar los juegos!"

"Esto es diferente," ella frunció el ceño, demostrando su frustración por solo un segundo. "Si juegas este juego por mucho tiempo, olvidarás que eso es lo que es. Y no quiero que olvides."

"Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo," no quería, "Pero… prometí que te protegería." Deseaba tanto en ese momento tener su cayado, su nudillos ya se estarían volviendo blancos si lo hubiera tenido sujetado en su mano. "Era mi trabajo protegerte."

Hubo un largo silencio. Las aves en los árboles alrededor de ellos eran los únicos que llenaban el vacío. Silencio- divino y tranquilo silencio. Pippa levantó su rostro, escuchando algo más. Su brazo se extendió a través del dibujo de rayuela. "Ven aquí, Jack." Él le dirigió una mirada de duda. "No te obligaré a regresar. Esa es tu propia decisión. Solo quiero que escuches algo." Nuevamente tuvo inseguridad, pero avanzó y sujetó la mano de su hermana, envolviéndola con la suya propia. Ella caminó hacia atrás, lentamente, permitiendo que uno de los pies descalzos de él apenas y rozara el cuadro con el número uno:

_¡FROSTBITE! ¡FROSTBITE, POR FAVOR! ¡LO PROMETÍ! ¡LO PROMETÍ!_

_¡Sweet Tooth! ¡Despierta!_

_¡Chyort voz'mi! ¡Meme, ayúdame! ¡Rápido!_

_¡Frostbite! ¡RESPIRA! ¡Vamos, solo un respiro! ¡Lo prometí! ¡Lo prometí! ¡Lo pro-_

Jack se tambaleó hacia atrás y apretó en puño la tela sobre su pecho, arrugando su camiseta. Parecía ser que algo había estado apretando, vendando y haciendo que le dolieran sus costillas. Aún le dolía. Un dolor que lo retorcía y le dejaba vacío.

"¿Quiénes eran ellos?" Ella apenas y le dio un minuto para recuperarse antes de empezar a hacer preguntas.

"M-mi fam- amigos. S-solo amigos."

Su hermana tarareó levemente, haciendo un sonido semejante a 'mmm'. "Parecían preocuparse muchísimo como para ser 'solo amigos'" Hubo más silencio. Jack frotó el centro de su pecho donde el sentimiento pareció haberse pegado, el dolor aún no se iba. Intentó ignorarlo, pero eso tampoco parecía estar funcionando. "Había una voz ahí… "Jack se sobresaltó, observando la versión adulta de su hermana. "Lo prometí… eso fue lo que dijo." Ambos pares de ojos cafés se encontraron. "¿Quién era?"

"Bunny… su nombre es Bunny." Apretó su camisa en su puño y tiró de ella un poco, esperando ver si eso alejaba el dolor. Pero éste se mantuvo.

"¿Qué fue lo que prometió?"

Recordó el caos, la sangre, el dolor. En algún lugar ahí, promesas hechas en susurro que lo mantuvieron en sí, una confianza como nunca antes la había habido, manos que le sujetaban con desesperación. Una cuerda tensa que era sujetada de los extremos por ambos y uno se rehusaba a permitir que el otro la soltara. Algo muy fuerte que solo había sentido una vez con anterioridad…

"_Proteger_…" la palabra salió fácilmente una vez que la encontró. "Prometió que me protegería."

"Qué chistoso," La sonrisa de Pippa ahora era triste, "eso fue lo que tú me prometiste." Sus ojos se dirigieron nuevamente al lago, que brillaba bajo la luz del sol. "En este lago. Justo ahí," señaló hacia el punto, a unos metros de la orilla. "Justo ahí, me prometiste eso. Y lo hiciste. Estábamos patinando, ¿recuerdas?" Le siguió una pequeña risa, aunque casi no tenía humor al escucharse. "Me hiciste jugar a la rayuela, a saltar."

"… sí…" Observó también el lago. No había nieve ni hielo que cubriera su superficie. En su lugar, todo era verde. Raras veces había visto el lago en la primavera, solo una o dos veces cuando había sido especialmente aventurero. Pero no iba a ser eso muy pronto. Era lindo. "Prometí que te protegería. Pero… morí. No pude verte crecer o vivir tu vida. Quería seguir protegiéndote por siempre."

"No hay tal cosa como el 'por siempre', Jack."

"¡Lo se! Pero… pero…"

"No sentiste que hubieras terminado tu trabajo."

¡Sí! Sí, así era exactamente como se sentía. Su pequeña hermana había sido su propósito en la vida. Su trabajo había sido mantenerla a salvo y libre de todo daño. Y aún así, la había defraudado. No solo había permitido que se lo llevaran, sino que también le había permitido vivir con el recuerdo de que había visto morir a su hermano mayor, justo frente a sus ojos.

Como si supiera en lo que pensaba, ella intervino, "No me fallaste. Tú me protegiste," pasó un momento, "Solo que… no fue por tanto tiempo como te hubiera gustado."

"No debí haber muerto."

"Esto no te correspondía a ti el decidirlo."

"No estaba preparado."

"Bueno, tampoco lo estaba yo." Su tono de voz al final había sonado a algo semejante a la culpa, y aunque se desvaneció rápidamente, él lo notó. Las manos de ella se enrollaron alrededor de sí misma en defensa y observó de nuevo hacia el reflejo del agua.

Se quedaron en el claro del bosque por unos momentos, separados únicamente por el dibujo de rayuela que ninguno de los dos podía cruzar. Ambos, observando hacia el agua, evadiendo todo lo demás, incluso a sí mismos.

* * *

La sábana blanca estaba colocada sobre el cuerpo de Jack, amoldándose a su forma. Sus ojos, labios y nariz sobresalían como hechos en barro. La sábana se adecuaba alrededor de sus brazos y piernas. El algodón absorbió todos los fluidos y pronto las manchas escarlatas florecieron y lo cubrieron como amapolas a través de la nieve. Un jardín en memoria de un guerrero perdido.

Y eso fue lo que Bunny observó. Manteniéndose de pie en la habitación congelada, observó el jardín en memoria a Jack. Observó el lugar donde se encontraba su cabeza. Donde su pecho y pies yacían. Un recuerdo de lo que solía ser.

La sábana blanca resaltaba contra la habitación. Una señal, una cubierta, una _sombra_. Jack no estaba cubierto por una sábana. Estaba cubierto por un lecho de muerte. Estaba cubierto, porque estaba muerto. Y había sido cubierto para alejarlos de eso.

Habían pensado que si lo cubrían, algunos de los recuerdos quedarían sepultados con él. Y quizá eso permitiría que su duelo fuera más fácil de llevar.

Pero solo lo hacía más difícil.

No hacía ni diez minutos el espíritu había muerto, y ahora ya estaba siendo preparado para su marcha fúnebre.

Y Bunny lo observó, enojado. Observó, enojado, la sábana. Observó con enojo el Cuerpo que yacía bajo ella y a la luna que brillaba sobre ella. Observó con enojo la habitación y la sangre en el piso y la mesa. Los observó, enojado, porque los odiaba. Estaba feroz e intensamente furioso. Él. Estaba. Furioso.

Y solo mantenerse de pie en esa habitación hizo que su ira creciera más y más.

Había tenido que golpear a Norte, brincar alrededor del taller y simplemente mantenerse de pie frente a la cubierta blanca para darse cuenta del motivo por el que estaba furioso. Y cuando se dio cuenta de qué era, su ira creció diez veces más.

Bunny estaba furioso con Jack.

* * *

Tooth se mantuvo hincada en el piso de su habitación, demasiado cansada como para moverse. Cómo había terminado ahí, no tenía idea. Pero ahí estaba, observando la pared. Hacía rato que se había rendido de limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos. Ellas se rehusaban a marcharse.

Nunca en su vida se había imaginado que vería a un compañero morir.

Había sido un pensamiento que tuvo cuando, como equipo, ellos luchaban. Ellos cuatro, enfrentándose a los villanos.

Y entonces había aparecido Jack.

Después de eso, se habían vuelto una familia. Algo que era mucho más grande que un simple grupo. Algo que había crecido a niveles que ella jamás había imaginado que podrían ser alcanzados. Repentinamente había más que solo respeto mutuo. Había habido amor, cuidado y afección. Había habido una constante presencia de al menos uno de ellos. Los rostros se volvían más familiares conforme se dejaban ver más frecuentemente. La vida había tenido más significado conforme se vivía hasta todo límite posible que pudiera crearse.

Ella había decidido que en realidad nunca habían sido verdaderamente felices.

No hasta que Jack había aparecido.

También era extraño. Por trescientos años lo habían ignorado. Lo resentían. Pensaban de él como una persona que simplemente estaba ahí…

Y entonces se había vuelto parte de su grupo.

Ella no había esperado que él hiciera mucho por ellos. Después de todo, ¿qué merecían ellos luego de cómo lo habían tratado? Ellos no merecían la felicidad. El brillo que él irradiaba cuando lo felicitaban o lo saludaban. La emoción que iluminaba su rostro cuando cualquiera de ellos ingresaba a la habitación. Era como si él fuera el afortunado. Y ellos no merecían amor.

Y aún así, él los amaba.

Lo suficiente como para dar cualquier cosa.

Lo suficiente como para saltar.

Lo suficiente como para morir.

Tooth observó sus rodillas y manos manchadas de sangre. La vida no era justa.

* * *

Meme observó el cielo a través de su ventana.

Tan solo unas horas atrás había estado en ese cielo, dando sueños a los niños. Había sido su labor por esa noche. Mientras una batalla había surgido, él había tenido que mantener con vida los sueños. Ellos habían decidido no arriesgarse esta vez, y no permitir que la fe de ninguno de los niños flaqueara, ni siquiera por un segundo.

Él había sido a quien se le había ocurrido la idea.

Darles sueños a los niños sobre ellos mismos. ¿Cómo podría su fe flaquear, siquiera por un segundo? Era un gran plan.

Y había tenido que ir y ponerlo en marcha esa noche.

Se había perdido la batalla.

Se había perdido el salto.

Había perdido a Jack.

Las hadas de Tooth habían ido por él mientras él se encontraba sobre Londres. Sus gorjeos y chillidos habían sido frenéticos, pero el mensaje era lo suficientemente claro.

_Jack está herido. Ven ahora_.

Y así de fácil, había ido. Pero algunas veces la suerte simplemente no estaba de su parte. Y había llegado demasiado tarde. Pasando con velocidad a través de los pasillos de Santoff Claussen, había seguido los sonidos de los torturados gritos. Solo había tenido que escuchar el llanto y lamentos de un niño cubierto por el dolor. Sus últimos minutos de dolor.

Había llegado demasiado tarde para siquiera aliviarlo de eso.

Y cuando había comenzado a conjurar los primeros delfines, Jack había comenzado a rendirse. Meme pudo verlo. Pudo ver cómo el muchacho comenzó a perder la batalla. Y así, decidió que era tiempo de dejarlo ir, porque mantenerlo en ese lugar ya no era posible.

Si hubiera llegado a tiempo…

Era como Macbeth, decidió. "Fuera, maldita mancha…" eso es lo que la mujer había dicho. La sangre de la muerte causada por sus manos por siempre se había quedado impregnada en su mente. Y observando sus propias manos, manos que ni siquiera habían tocado la sangre, él pudo verla. Cubriendo de manchas el cuerpo dorado, podía ver la sangre que él había derramado.

Era irónico en realidad. Jack una vez había saltado por él. O al menos lo había intentado. Jack había estado ahí en sus últimos momentos, cuando la arena negra lo había reclamado en un abrazo oscuro. Había estado ahí para ver a Meme cerrar sus ojos y rendirse, sabiendo que no había otra opción. Había estado ahí para luchar por él cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Y cuando ese mismo muchacho lo necesitaba más que nunca…

Meme observó sus manos una vez más. Brillantes y relucientes. Manos que estaban echas para brindar buenos sueños y consuelo a los niños del mundo.

Si le dieran la oportunidad, arrastraría de vuelta a Jack de cualquier lugar al que se hubiera ido. Tal y como Jack había hecho por él con un simple toque, él traería de vuelta a Jack del oscuro abismo. Y lo mantendría alejado del miedo y el frío y la soledad para siempre.

Pero la vida no siempre funcionaba de ese modo.

Y Sandman repentinamente se sintió como el hombre más cruel del mundo.

* * *

Norte observó a la luna a través de un panel en el techo. Asomándose justo en la orilla, pareciera que intentaba esconderse tras las paredes. Ocultándose por la vergüenza.

Norte observó a la luna con un ceño fuertemente marcado en su frente. Aún no invocaba a Manny – no estaba seguro de tener la fuerza para hablar con una entidad que pudo haber ayudado, que pudo haber detenido todo esto. Pudo haber prevenido que Tooth llorara abiertamente sobre el suelo manchado de sangre. Pudo haber evitado que el Santo de la Maravilla tuviera que arrastrar a un conejo gigante e histérico, alejándolo de un cuerpo que se había vuelto helado por la única razón que nunca debió haber pasado. Pudo haber prevenido que dicho Pooka perdiera sus estribos completamente, lanzando amenazas de muerte y alzando sus puños hasta que se encerró a sí mismo a niveles casi catatónicos, alejándose con prisa solo Dios sabía a donde.

Pero Jack Frost estaba muerto y Manny no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

"¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!" Rugió Norte contra el cielo.

La luna no respondió.

"¿Por qué…?" Era la única pregunta que tenía que hacer mientras levantaba la vista, con sus puños apretados. "¿Por qué no nos ayudaste?"

La luna no respondió.

"¡Salvaste a Jack antes! ¡Pero ahora… cuando él nos tenía! ¡Cuando él tenía una familia, un hogar y… y… _amor_! ¡Y tú no hiciste nada!" Norte no quería nada más que volar hacia la luna. Pero no podía hacer eso. Ni siquiera en su trineo. Así que en su lugar, tomó unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente, revelando un poco más de la luna en su campo de visión.

"¡Solo esperaste! ¡Solo esperaste a que Jack lo tuviera todo! ¡Y entonces lo arrebataste! ¡Se lo arrebataste! ¡_Nos _lo arrebataste! ¡¿Por qué elegiste ser tan cruel?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!"

Y la luna no respondió.

"Siempre has estado ahí. Pero ahora… ahora te mantienes solo. _Cobarde._" Escupió la última palabra hacia el círculo lunar y observó cómo ésta casi tembló. "¡Dime por qué!"

Y la luna no respondió.

"¡Jack está… MUERTO! ¡ÉL ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡Y NO HICISTE NADA! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿DIME POR QUÉ?!"

"…"

Y la luna no respondió.

Y en el silencio, bajo los crueles rayos de luna, Norte finalmente se permitió derrumbarse.

* * *

"¿Jack? ¿Recuerdas por qué elegiste jugar a la rayuela?"

Él no contestó, observando obstinadamente una onda sobre el lago.

"Yo lo recuerdo. Porque no querías que tuviera miedo. Encontraste una forma de evadir al miedo, aún y cuando el miedo lo bloqueaba todo. Con un juego, Jack. Hiciste todo eso con un simple juego."

"Estabas tan asustada." Recordaba sus grandes ojos, su pequeño cuerpo templando, plantada en ese lugar. "Yo solo… estabas tan asustada."

"Ahora tú tienes miedo."

Un pescado saltó y buscó en ese sitio, ignorando sus palabras y la verdad que traían consigo. El retortijón en su estómago, su mano apretada, que imitaba la opresión que sentía en su pecho y que se rehusaba a dejarlo en paz. Intentó ignorarlos todos. Fue un intento en vano. Lo borroso de su visión daba fe de ello. ¿Estaba asustado? Si. Estaba más asustado de lo que jamás había estado en toda su vida. Mucho más que cuando Pitch lo había atrapado, mucho más que cuando había estado solo, más que los recuerdos en el agua helada que tenía a veces cuando toda la esperanza estaba perdida y los cayados yacían rotos en el suelo. Sí. Estaba asustado.

"¿Por qué?"

Jack se frotó los ojos y la nariz con su manga. Sus ojos se rehusaron tercamente a secarse, amenazando con desbordarse. Especialmente cuando pensó en Tooth. Ella le habría regañado; le habría dicho que usara un pañuelo. Jack sollozó.

"¿Jack?"

"Dolió." El mismo pescado volvió a saltar por más comida, salpicando en la superficie con una firme mordida.

"¿Qué dolió?"

"N-no lo se." Su voz era muy suave, pequeña. "Solo desperté y… y todo… ¡Pippa! ¡D-dolió! ¡M-muchísimo! Y-y hab-había sa-sangre y… y no podía ver o m-moverme o respirar… ¡y est-taba muy as-asustado!" No había querido que su hermana le viera llorar, pero mientras se sentaba lentamente en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas hacia su torso, supuso que ya era muy tarde. Un sollozo húmedo inundó su garganta. "No paraba…"

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

La respuesta que pudo dar entre gemidos fue un nombre. "Pitch."

Estaba seguro de que ella no sabía quién era Pitch, pero agradeció que ella no preguntara eso. "¿Te lastimó?" Él negó con su cabeza.

"É-él intentó la-lastimar a l-los otr-otros. ¡B-bunny!"

Había dicho ya el nombre de su amigo dos veces. Pero ahora fue acompañado por unos cuantos sollozos y aún más lágrimas gordas. "Yo s-salvé a Bu-Bunny."

"Parece ser que tienes un hábito para salvar a la gente." A través de las lágrimas, Jack pudo sonreír un poco. "¿Pero te lastimaron por eso?"

"Yo- yo no lo recuerdo." Y la verdad era que no lo recordaba. Solo recordaba el ataque de arena negra, filosa. Sus amigos, Norte y Tooth habían estado atrapados en su línea de ataque y entonces Bunny, lanzando a vuelo sus boomerangs, había saltado hacia ellos. Así era Bunny, siempre saltaba. Norte había sido empujado hacia un lado. Y Tooth, recordaba haberla visto siendo lanzada lejos del peligro. Pero Bunny no había tenido tiempo para salir él mismo. Recordaba al conejo, muy dispuesto a aceptar el destino una vez más. Recordaba haber estado observando desde arriba cuando él se agachó, dejando caer sus orejas contra su cráneo y protegiendo con sus garras su cabeza. De alguna manera se había lanzado en picada, en algún momento había desafiado la gravedad y viajado más rápido de lo que creía que era posible. Y entonces sus manos… recordaba sus propias manos. Entrando en contacto con el pelaje erizado en la espalda del australiano. Y entonces…

"Recuerdo haber despertado." Sus piernas se apretaron más contra sí. "Dolía… dolía muchísimo. Yo solo… no quiero… no quiero…" su voz nuevamente se perdió y sollozó. "Recuerdo haber querido morir. Solo quería que alguien lo detuviera todo y que me dejaran morir. Y entonces me sentí mal… porque eso era egoísta. Pero…. No lo se." Su manga estaba mojada y sus lágrimas no se habían congelado; esta era una nueva experiencia.

* * *

"Eres un idiota, ¿sabías eso?" Bunny rodeó la sábana como lo haría al enfrentarse a un enemigo, con su mirada dura y cruel. "Un verdadero tarado." El Cuerpo no respondió, solo yació bajo las capas blancas.

"Tenías que ir y hacer eso. Ir y… ¡y ser el gran héroe! Bueno, mira ahora en dónde te dejó eso. ¡¿Eh?! Tirado sobre una mesa, ahí es donde terminaste. Solo. Y muerto."

El Cuerpo no hizo nada más que permanecer ahí. El viento acariciaba y jugueteaba con la sábana blanca, dando a Bunny la oportunidad de ver una de las manos grises que se encontraba en su costado y sintió su pecho contraerse. Pero lo reprimió todo.

"Te odio. ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes que te odio? Bueno… pues lo hago."

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Ni siquiera los yetis se movían ya. En algún lugar a lo lejos en el taller sus sensibles orejas detectaron el sonido de los débiles sollozos de Tooth… pero eso era todo. Nada más se movió o hizo ruido.

Silencio…

Un silencio de muerte.

Saltó hacia la mesa, la sábana blanca resplandecía bajo un halo de luz. Su garra dudó por un momento antes de sujetar una esquina y moverla hacia el frente. La sábana se retiró y la dobló sobre las piernas de El Cuerpo. Los ojos cerrados estaban enfocados en algún punto del techo. Los labios grises estaban partidos en un eterno último respiro. Aster se percató de que tenía su puño aún cerrado. Su garra se colocó sobre los dedos doblados, como si intentara sujetarlos una vez más, como había hecho cuando el muchacho había gritado y gritado y…

La retiró rápidamente.

Una parte de él deseó haber dejado la sábana cubriéndolo.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

El Cuerpo estaba herido y maltratado. Yacía en silencio sobre la mesa de madera y hacía recordar a un fantasma esperando levantarse de su tumba. Y por un momento casi esperó ver que esos ojos azules de bebé se abrieran una vez más y le recibieran con tanta alegría como siempre habían hecho. Pero no lo hicieron. No lo harían. Nunca más.

"… te odio…" Esta vez, lo dijo como susurro. Pero aún lo decía en serio._ En verdad…_

_Finalmente no pudo mirarlo más. Saltó alrededor de la mesa y, en su lugar, observó hacia la ventana, reclinándose sobre el vidrio. Pero la luna hizo muy poco para consolarlo. Y era la razón por la que no había estado ahí en el último momento de Jack._

_Quizá, si no le hubiera estado pidiendo a la luna, Jack aún estaría vivo. Si hubiera estado ahí. Pero no había estado ahí. Había estado rogándole a la luna por algo que no le daría._

"Se suponía que debía ser yo." Le dijo a la luna esta vez, que lucía triste sobre el paisaje blanco. "Se lo dije. Y tú lo sabías. Se suponía que yo fuera el saltador. Se suponía que yo saltara. Y él… él…"

Su puño se estrelló contra la pared y el dolor se disparó a través de su mano. Girando sobre sus tobillos se dirigió hacia el Cuerpo, con una nueva furia renovada. "¡TE ODIO!" La voz de Bunny hizo eco en la habitación. "¡TE ODIO MUCHÍSIMO! ¿POR QUÉ ES QUE TÚ… POR QUÉ NO PUDISTE…? ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE YO SALTARA! ¡DEBÍ HABER SIDO YO!"

El Cuerpo no hizo nada.

"¡Maldita sea, Jack! ¡¿Por qué eres tan idiota!? ¡¿Por qué tenías que hacer el papel del héroe?! ¡Si tan solo te hubieras quedado ahí como te lo dije…!" Él no estaría aquí. Bunny estaría muerto. No Jack.

No Jack. No el bebé de la familia. No el niño. No el niño que ellos amaban y por el que se preocupaban y que protegían. Que tenían que proteger. Que él…

Al que él le había prometido…

"Te lo prometí… te prometí que te protegería… Y tú vas y me conviertes en un maldito mentiroso. Se suponía que yo debía protegerte. Y no pude hacerlo." Su pecho se sentía cada vez más apretado y tenso, su visión se nubló.

Furia. Eso era todo lo que era.

Solo furia…

"Todo esto es tu culpa. Toda tuya…"

Se recargó contra la pared, algo semejante al agotamiento le llenó. Lo ahogó en un cruel abrazo y él se dejó llevar. Recargándose contra la dura pared, se deslizó hasta que no pudo sostenerse a sí mismo. Y el Cuerpo, la sábana blanca doblada sobre sus piernas, manchada de sangre, grabó imágenes a fuego en su mente.

* * *

"Lo se…" Pippa tuvo cuidado mientras elegía sus palabras. "Se que estás asustado. No te pido que no lo estés. Todo lo que te pido es que dejes ir las cosas."

"Pero tu-"

"Yo ya me marché, Jack. Tú me protegiste de todo. Fuiste el mejor hermano mayor del mundo." Él sonrió observando el suelo, escuchando la sonrisa en su voz. "Pero tienes que dejarme ir. Ya no soy tu responsabilidad. Terminaste tu trabajo. Es hora… es hora de que dejes que alguien más te proteja."

"Podría quedarme aquí contigo."

"Podrías."

Hubo silencio.

Una brisa pasó rozándole, revolviendo su cabello con cariño.

"¿Qué les pasaría a ellos?"

"No conozco el futuro, Jack."

"¿Entonces, qué es lo que sabes?"

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, pensando. "Se que te extrañarán. Y se que hay otras personas que están tan asustadas como tu en este momento."

Jack se abrazó con más fuerza, las lágrimas temblaban en las orillas de sus ojos. El miedo le aferraba y se rehusaba a aflojar su fuerte agarre.

"Sabes," Pippa dio un paso hacia delante, "_ser valiente_ no significa _derrotar al miedo_, Jack. Solo significa saber a que le _tienes miedo _y enfrentarlo de cualquier manera. Algunas veces tenemos que enfrentarnos a cosas que dan miedo, o son dolorosas o solitarias. Como… como brincar a través del hielo delgado si eso significa salvar a tu pequeña hermana. No necesitas derrotar al miedo, nunca. El miedo no puede ser derrotado, y eso lo aprendiste a muy temprana edad. Pero no podemos dejar que nos detenga."

"¡No lo entiendes!" En un segundo, Jack se puso de pie, avanzando hacia la orilla del dibujo de rayuela. "¡Yo estaba… a_terrorizado_! Estaba… había mucho dolor y pensé que… yo morí. ¡Pippa! ¡Yo morí! Había dolor y miedo y… y… había… yo no podía… ¡aghh!" Agarró una piedra solitaria y la lanzó hacia la superficie del lago. Ondas surgieron desde el centro del punto hasta que el agua asemejó un tablero de dardos.

"Como sea, ¿por qué estoy aquí?" continuó. "¡¿Por qué no estoy simplemente muerto?! ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?!" se giró hacia su hermana, el miedo fusionándose con el enojo. Enojo hacia todo. Enojo hacia sí mismo, hacia Norte, hacia Bunny, hacia Tooth, hacia Meme y Pippa y… "¡¿Por qué. Estoy. Yo. _AQUÍ_?!"

"Porque un conejo muy especial prometió proteger a alguien a quien quiere mucho."

El enojo de Jack se disipó y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. "¿Bunny? Pero… él… pero…"

"Él también es un buen hermano mayor. Tal y como tu lo fuiste."

Cualquier palabra que pudo haber dicho, escapó de su lengua. En su lugar, la única palabra que pudo encontrar, se escabulló hacia fuera, "¿Cómo?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Solo se lo que tu sabes, y lo que él estaba pidiendo." Su labio se curvó. "Él es todo lo que te mantiene aquí, de hecho. Como una línea de vida... Creo que así es como algunas personas lo llaman. Y la verdad es que no hay otra forma de describirlo. Es una conexión especial. Normalmente se da entre esposos o padres con sus hijos. Algo así. Esta conexión en particular," sus manos se movieron animadamente, buscando una explicación. "Es… es una conexión. Creada por medio de una promesa. Al menos con él. Una promesa de protegerte."

"Dijo eso… cuando tuve miedo." Jack se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando Pippa se rió. "¡¿Qué?!"

"Lo siento. Lo siento, Jack Es solo que," ella negó con la cabeza. "¡Pareces creer que hizo esa promesa solo para tranquilizarte!"

"¿Qué no fue así?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No estarías aquí si ese hubiera sido el caso!" Ella negó otra vez y unos cuantos mechones sueltos de su cabello se revolvieron frente a su cara. "Acaba de decírtelo. Pero Jack, ¡él hizo esa promesa hace mucho tiempo! Solo que apenas se dio cuenta de que podría ser algo que necesitabas saber. Ya sabes… en caso de que…"

"Lo hizo."

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Por la misma razón que tu hiciste tu promesa hacia mí! Y no creo que la hubieras hecho ese día sobre el hielo, ¿verdad?"

Él negó con su cabeza. "Creo que la hice cuando naciste."

"O, en otras palabras, el día en que te diste cuenta de que eras responsable de la vida de alguien más."

"Bunny no es responsable de lo que me pase." Dijo por la sorpresa, no por oponerse. Solo por la sorpresa.

"Aparentemente él piensa lo contrario."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores."

* * *

Había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo había estado observándolo y no podía parar. Presionó con fuerza su espalda contra la pared, sintiendo la piedra lastimándole sobre su espina dorsal, pero el dolor hizo muy poco para castigarlo. Todo esto estaba mal. No se suponía que ocurriera de esta manera. Había jurado que nunca ocurriría de esta manera – había hecho una promesa a un molesto mocoso que de alguna forma se había convertido en un hermano menor para él.

"Confundiste los papeles," murmuró, con sus ojos recorriendo el Cuerpo y la sábana manchada. "te dije que yo era el saltador, pero no me escuchaste."

No recibió respuesta. "Idiota," susurró. Se suponía que fuera un insulto para el muchacho – algo que provocara una respuesta, una acción, un reto. _Lo que fuera _menos el silencio, la quietud y esa maldita. Sábana. Blanca. Bunny quería arrebatar esa cosa de la mesa. No se atrevía, pero siguió observando – con el ceño fruncido – intentando _hacer_ que se moviera.

"Se supone que yo salte por ti y se supone que tú cuides de mi después de eso. Así es… as-así es como funciona, tú, ma-maldito…" Se detuvo. Su garra se frotó sobre sus ojos, intentando deshacerse de la maldita nube que se rehusaba a irse. Retirando su extremidad, observó las manchas rojas sobre el oscuro pelaje. Las almohadillas en su pata, en las ásperas marcas enmarañadas, aún estaban impregnadas de la sangre de un niño de la escarcha.

Su nariz se movía constantemente y él no sabía si era por la debilitada barricada de sus emociones o el atormentante olor familiar de la muerte que flotaba en el aire.

Pero era mucho más que los olores de la muerte. Era todo lo demás. El olor a cobre. El olor del frío encontrándose con cálidas y húmedas lágrimas.

Aún podía _escuchar_ sus lágrimas. Escuchar los gritos mientras Frost rogaba y suplicaba y _gritaba_. Podría escuchar la voz de Norte mientras gritaba órdenes a la gente que o había venido muy rápido o no había venido para nada. Podía escuchar cómo Tooth gorjeaba, zumbaba y sollozaba. Podía escuchar a Meme, quien había llegado demasiado tarde… serpenteando a través de conductos de viento que lo llevaron hasta la habitación, un viento que estaba asustado por su amo.

Aún podía escucharse a sí mismo. Aún podía escuchar su voz, desesperada y temerosa y pese a todo… con tanta esperanza. Cada pedacito de amor mezclado con palabras que mantuvieron toda la esperanza que tenía. Todo eso por el niño.

_"Te prometo, yo te prometo. Justo ahora, que no dejaré que nada te suceda. Vas a estar… vas a estar bien. Porque te prometo, te juro, que no dejaré que nada ocurra. Voy a estar justo aquí. Y yo siempre, siempre te voy a proteger..."_

Su rostro regresó hacia las garras cubiertas por la sangre a la par que las palabras recorrieron la habitación, revoloteando dentro y fuera de las sombras que se extendían. Lo había prometido y lo había dicho en serio. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para mantener al muchacho ahí, porque sin él…

_"¿Cómo es que pudimos vivir sin él?"_

Tooth le había hecho esa pregunta tan solo unas semanas atrás. Y él había resoplado, porque había estado demasiado seguro de que jamás tendrían que vivir sin él. No quería pensar en vivir sin él. Pero ahora tendrían que hacerlo. Y Bunny se dio cuenta muy rápido de cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta.

_¿Cómo es que pudimos vivir sin él?_

No lo habían hecho.

Lenta y muy cuidadosamente, Bunny se puso de pie.

**_Jack... Jack, tienes que escucharme. Respira. Tienes que respirar, ¿si? Por mí, tienes que respirar._**

Alejándose del rayo de luna, caminó hacia la mesa donde yacía el Cuerpo, frío y solo sobre la plancha. La sangre brillaba y parecía resplandecer levemente.

**_Eres mi familia. Y la familia no empaca y se marcha así nada más._**

Su puño permanecía cerrado en dolor, aunque su rostro no demostraba signo alguno de ello. Su garra tembló y su respiración se atoró en su garganta.

**_¡No te atrevas!_**

Y entonces, así como había hecho esa noche, permitió que su garra cubriera la mano. La mano que había sujetado a la par que Jack le miraba directamente. La mano que había sujetado mientras le pedía a Jack que por favor no se marchara. Que por favor se quedara con ellos. Que respirara y siguiera viviendo y le observara por solo un momento más.

**_No puedes marcharte. Porque… nosotros… nosotros… Porque te amo. Porque todos te amamos. Muchísimo… ¿no es eso suficiente?... por favor dime que es suficiente…_**

La misma mano que había sujetado cuando Jack le miró y dijo la única cosa que hizo que su corazón se rompiera. La única cosa que había escuchado únicamente él, y deseaba poder olvidarla, pero sabía que jamás podría.

**_"Yo… n-no quiero mo-morir…"_**

Y él se había permitido prometerle lo contrario.

**_"No vas a… no dejaré que… Vas a estar… v-vas a estar bien."_**

Su garra se apretó alrededor del puño y sus rodillas comenzaron a fallarle. Recargándose contra la mesa, apartó su blanco cabello hacia atrás, suavizando su flequillo y desordenando las hebras plateadas.

"Lo lamento, Frostbite…" Su respiración se entrecortó y comenzó a temblar y a estremecerse completamente. "Lo lamento tanto…"

* * *

Una vez más, ambos se encontraron de pie, analizando las palabras. Los ojos de Jack finalmente se dirigieron hacia los diez cuadros que estaban a centímetros de sus dedos del pie.

"¿Qué pasará si no puedo regresar? ¿Qué pasará si me pierdo?"

"Esa siempre es una posibilidad." Ella suspiró con tristeza, con una sonrisa igual de morbosa, "No voy a mentirte. La gente se pierde. Mueren antes de que puedan regresar y luego de eso… no estamos muy seguros de adónde es que van."

Jack se removió en su lugar. "No quiero defraudarlo." Una vez más sus pensamientos no iban hacia él, sino hacia aquellos a quienes no quería decepcionar. Como cuando había muerto, había estado enojado consigo mismo. Enojado de que ella tenía que verlo ahogarse. Y si Aster, también, había tenido que sufrir ese mismo destino.

"Honestamente no creo que podrías hacerlo jamás. Decepcionarlo, tal vez. Pero nunca lo defraudarías. Te quiere muchísimo como para que ocurriera eso." Iba a protestar, pero descubrió que deseaba que eso fuera verdad como para ir contra esa declaración.

Pippa se hincó, levantando una pequeña y plana roca del suelo. "Este… Bunny del que me hablas. No creo que sepa cómo jugar nuestro juego. Así que supongo que no preguntará. ¿Por qué no lo jugamos por él?" La roca fue dejada caer sobre su palma. Los dedos de Jack se cerraron alrededor de su suave superficie. Su mano tembló y su corazón lo hizo aún más. Observó hacia el lago nuevamente, observó hacia el sol que brillaba sobre la superficie del agua.

"¿Dónde está la luna?" Fue la única cosa en la que pudo pensar. Todo lo demás se había ido.

"¿Hablas de Manny?" No estaba seguro de cómo es que ella sabía, así que solo asintió. "Fue él quien te llevó de regreso la primera vez."

"Sí. Aunque no se cómo lo hizo. Pero supongo que no importa."

"Bueno… él no era necesitado esta vez." Ella levantó la mirada, entrecerrando sus ojos por el brillo. "Ya no, al menos. No aquí." Sus ojos regresaron hacia él. "Existen algunas cosas que son… más poderosas que el hombre de la luna. Eso es lo que te está manteniendo aquí y lo que te está permitiendo regresar."

Los ojos de Jack se ensancharon. Ese tipo de poder era uno del que nunca había escuchado, incluso podría ser peligroso. "¿Qué es?"

La sonrisa de Pippa era una de sabiduría, no complicidad. Solo sabiduría. "Dejaré que descubras eso por tu propia cuenta."

Jack observó la roca. Era suave. Plana. Ideal para ser lanzada. "¿En verdad fuiste feliz?" no levantó la vista cuando lo dijo, solo frotó la piedra con su pulgar.

"Sí. Te extrañé. Pero sí fui feliz."

Pasó otro momento.

"Si me quedara contigo…" Tomó la roca, sopesándola en su palma antes de continuar. "Si me quedara aquí contigo… ¿también serías feliz?"

Ella dudó por un momento, no muy segura de cómo responder. Cuidadosamente, permitió que las palabras vinieran, honestas y sinceras. "Jack… ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Y te he extrañado… desde que caíste en el hielo, te he extrañado. Y si te quedaras…" ella respiró profundamente. "Yo sería... muy... feliz..."

Él sonrió. "Yo también sería feliz." Tragó una vez. "Estaría de nuevo con mi familia."

"Lo estarías."

"Estaría contigo… por siempre."

"… Sí…"

Observó los diez cuadros, la roca se sentía pesada en su palma. "En ese mundo… Estaba solo y tuve miedo por mucho tiempo. Asustado…. Solitario. Y si regresara… no lo sé. Podría estar solo… tal vez…" La roca le quemaba. "No tendría una eternidad en ese lugar. No soy inmortal. Solo… no tendría una eternidad ahí. Pero contigo… podría estar toda una eternidad contigo."

"Lo harías." Pippa asintió. "Por siempre. _Solo_ conmigo."

"No eres un _solo._ Eres mi familia."

"Lo soy."

"Y la familia… lo significa todo."

"Así es." Ella asintió, sonriendo. "Mamá siempre dijo que la familia era primero."

"Recuerdo eso." Lo hacía. "La familia es aquella por la que haces cualquier cosa… aún si significa dejar algo atrás." Observó la rayuela. "Aún si significa dejar ir lo que sabes que te haría feliz. O… dejar ir un camino." Jack respiró profundamente. Su pecho dolía. "Algunas veces, por la familia, tienes que ver hacia la puerta que se abrió para ti… la oportunidad… y tienes que cerrarla. Y cuando la cierras… queda con candado. Para siempre."

Hubo más silencio, y comenzaba a dolerle.

"Como sea," dijo de nuevo, "tengo que dejar ir un camino. Tengo que cerrar una puerta y cerrarla con llave."

"Pero la pregunta es, ¿qué puerta?" La voz de su hermana lo sacó de los pensamientos que lo plagaban. "No pienses sobre qué puerta es más importante. Solo… qué puerta tienes que elegir." Ella se retiró un paso. "Depende de ti. Y no puedo decir nada. Pero por favor… elige lo que sabes que es lo correcto."

Jack observo por más tiempo el dibujo de diez cuadros. El dibujo que una vez más lo apartaría de su hermana. Que lo alejaría de alguien a quien amaba.

El dibujo que lo devolvería al amor incondicional de su familia. A las cenas en grupo y a las habitaciones cálidas.

Pero su hermana… Su amada hermana.

"Te amo…" Jack observó la rayuela, sintiendo cómo sus ojos ardían, y abrió su puño, dejando que la piedra cayera. "Te amo… pero lo lamento."

Y la piedra rebotó contra el suelo.

Una elección había sido tomada.

* * *

**¡La actualización vendrá pronto! ¡Lo juro! Lamento dejarlos con otro punto de suspenso. En serio tuve que debatirme entre dejarlo o no dejarlo aquí. Pero… al final… agh… solo tuve que hacerlo. Fue demasiado tentador. ¡Pero las buenas noticias son que actualizaré pronto!**

**Así que díganme, lectores. ¿Qué decidió Jack?**

**Muy rápido. ¿Debería actualizar ESTE arco en la próxima actualización? O algún otro one shot diferente. ¡Depende de ustedes!**

**¡Son geniales, muchachos!**

**¡Chao!**

**~Gal**


	13. Adios Hola: La muerte de Jack Parte 3

Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, **Galimatias**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje.

**Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod: **Pasaron muchas cosas este último mes por las cuales no había podido actualizar, entre los acentos que usa la autora en inglés para Bunnymund y Norte (Intenten traducir un inglés con acentos australianos y rusos, es horrible y muy difícil), mi trabajo, malestares que tuve, pocas horas de sueño y, más recientemente, el fallecimiento de mi padre, apenas y tuve tiempo de ponerme a poder seguir traduciendo esto. Lamento mucho la espera, en verdad. Espero no tardar con el próximo episodio, pero sinceramente no puedo prometer fechas. Seguiré con esto, lo haré, pero tiempo sí me anda escaseando mucho. Haré lo posible. Gracias a todos por sus lecturas, reviews y alertas, muchas gracias en serio. Y bueno, este es el episodio más largo escrito a la fecha por la autora. ¡Fuerza! X3 espero que estén disfrutando de la historia hasta ahora :3 el tercer arco de la muerte de Jack finalmente está aquí.

**Notas originales de la autora:**

**¡SANTO CIELO MUCHACHOS ESTE ES UNO LARGO! ¡Mas de 10,000 locas palabras! ¡Vaya! Así que… pónganse cómodos. ¡Agarren una bebida! ¡Consíganse una buena cobija! Porque esto viene REPLETO con todo lo que ustedes pidieron. ¡REPLETO!**

**Lamento que esto me tomara tanto tiempo. ¡Pesqué (grito) la GRIPA! Y por días he estado obligada a estar en cama. Ahora ya estoy algo mejor y estaré bien para mañana. Garganta adolorida, algunos problemas para dormir. Pero oigan, al menos soy capaz de escribir. Así que… estoy bien.**

**Muy bien, esto es lo que obtuve luego de días de medicina para la tos,**** NyQuil, y té de menta de Trader Joe (esa cosa es mi Dios…) y dormir, dormir y dormir. Mucho de todo lo que querían. En realidad no iba a mostrarles _qué_ ocurrió en el campo de batalla, pero esa fue una de las cosas más solicitadas. Así que… ¡el cliente siempre tiene la razón! Y recibirán justamente eso.**

**Muy bien. Una cosa más. Muchachos, en serio me van a _odiar_ luego de este episodio. En verdad lo harán. ¿POR QUÉ? Se preguntarán. Bueno. Se los diré. Este capítulo termina en… TAN TAN TAN**

**¡OTRO PUNTO DE SUSPENSO!**

**Cómo, en el nombre de Dios, logré eso, nunca lo sabré. Pero lo hice. Y está aquí. Y está a punto de molestar a muchísima gente XD**

**Especialmente porque me estoy _debatiendo_ entre si hacer que el próximo capítulo sea o no una continuación o interrumpirlo con algo divertido. ¡Un poco de humor ligero debería levantarles el ánimo a todos!**

**¡Una vez más, tomen sus pañuelos y tridentes! Inicien sus turbas y agarren sus clubes de lectura. ¡Están listos para una propuesta enfermiza y llena de gripa! ¡Hurra!**

**¡Muchas gracias a mi sorprendente beta, mjbaerman! ¡Ella me ha ayudado muchísimo! Y el próximo episodio lo desciframos juntas, gracias a su extensivos conocimientos sobre cosas de cirugías y mi historia, estamos creando un asombroso, asombroso capítulo. Así que tengo que revisar todos los datos que ella me mandó para encontrar una forma de escribirlos e incluirlos. ¡Ella ha sido fabulosa!**

**¡Gracias mjbaerman!**

**Y gracias a todos y cada uno de mis seguidores, gente que deja review y a cualquiera que ha marcado esta historia como su favorita. ¡Ustedes hacen que esto continúe!**

* * *

o0o

_Nuestra mayor debilidad yace en rendirse. La forma más segura de tener éxito es siempre intentarlo una vez más._

~Thomas A. Edison

o0o

* * *

_"¡__Pitch!" El llamado frenético de Norte solo hizo que el Espíritu de la Oscuridad riera, "¡Debes rendirte! ¡No tienes oportunidad!"_

"_Eso parece, ¿no es así?" Los movimientos de Pitch eran fluidos mientras evadía un boomerang, riendo entre dientes ante el intento de ataque, "Pero te equivocas al respecto. Verás, el miedo tiene un hábito sucio de permanecer en los alrededores."_

_Bunny observó, con impotencia, cómo una pesadilla se dirigía hacia Norte, pero por suerte el hombre, pese a su edad, tenía los reflejos de una persona veinte años menor. La arena negra apenas y rozó su abrigo, dejando un rastro de brillantes destellos oscuros que apenas y le alcanzaron en un ataque frío. La Pesadilla cayó del cielo, destrozándose sobre el pasto café bajo ella._

_Se encontraban en alguna parte de Norte América, cerca de Canadá. El aire frío era agudo y traspasaba el pelaje de Bunny. Y los ataques de Jack desde arriba no ayudaban a menguar el frío. Apretó sus dientes, lanzando aún así otro boomerang y esperando que le diera a algo. Lo hizo, y el caballo negro desapareció, cubriendo la tierra con su polvo. _

_Norte, que aún luchaba contra Pitch, no estaba teniendo tanta suerte. Lo que habían pensado que era ya una victoria próxima, estaba muy lejos de serlo. Algo estaba por venir. El alto hombre había estado actuando muy reservadamente para su agrado, dejando la mayor parte de la lucha para sus criaturas nocturnas, fundiéndose entre las sombras cada que tenía oportunidad. Sabían que él actuaba cobardemente desde mucho antes, pero esto era… irritante. Como si simplemente estuviera permitiendo a que algo se creara, esperando el momento en el cual poder liberar el Infierno sobre ellos._

_Su risa demoníaca cubrió la planicie, cubierta por el agua en todos lados, inundando sus cabezas. Tooth sacudió la suya, agitando sus plumas, mientras dirigía a sus hadas de un lado a otro. Las pequeñas ayudantes, bajo su cuidadosa mirada, evadían la mayor parte de las cajas torácicas en las que habían estado encerradas antes, imitando los movimientos de su creadora al cortar a través de los huesos impenetrables._

_Parecían estar ganando. De hecho, los otros tres lucían muy optimistas sobre su situación actual. Pero Bunny lo sabía… algo estaba mal._

"¡_Norte!" Apenas y pudieron escuchar la voz por encima de la tormenta. "Norte, ¡Tenemos que retirarnos ahora!" Si tan solo pudieran tomar unos pasos hacia atrás, podrían analizar su situación. Pero solo fue recibido por la estruendosa risa de Norte, seguido por una más alegre de parte de Jack._

_"¡¿Cuál es el problema, Bunny?! ¡Tenemos ganado esto!"_

"_¿Asustado, Colita de Algodón?" Cómo es que el muchacho podía hacer bromas en un momento como éste era algo que nunca fallaba en sorprender al severo compañero. Estaba apunto de gritarles una respuesta de vuelta al par, decirles que enderezaran sus cabezas y se comportaran y que al menos Tooth tenía la decencia de actuar con cautela…_

_Y entonces lo vio._

_Naturalmente era adepto a escuchar, ver y sentir. Era lo que él era, un conejo. Y los conejos eran conocidos por sus sentidos superiores. Si no, se habrían extinto haría muchos años. Incluso en su posición, en ningún verdadero lugar en el que podría extinguirse o ser transformado en presa, su oído, su vista y su olfato… todo era perfecto y agudo. Y cuando vio la sombra que apenas y formaba una pequeña aguja por encima de un montículo de pasto, supo que sus ojos no le habían estado engañando._

_La existencia en forma de telaraña fluía entre las hojas de pasto, apenas y perturbándolas. Asegurándose de mantenerse fuera de la línea de batalla, yendo _alrededor_ intentando hacer un ataque furtivo. Y cuando los fragmentos de la arena que apenas y era visible se lanzaron al aire, fue cuando supo que sería un ataque aéreo._

"¡_Norte!"_

_Pero su grito se perdió en el viento._

_Tooth ahora se le había unido a Norte, había una Pesadilla particularmente grande rodeándolos a ambos. Las espadas del Ruso estaban desenvainadas y preparadas, las plumas de Tooth refulgían, sus alas listas para ser usadas si era necesario. Solo era obvio para él lo que estaba pasando. El Rey de las Pesadillas, controlador de todas estas criaturas, había enviado un mensaje. __Manténganlos en su lugar. __Esta entidad oscura en particular estaba haciendo su trabajo, preparando a los objetivos que no tenían idea de lo que pasaba._

_Y solo Bunnymund lo sabía._

_Guardó los boomerangs de vuelta en su sitio, no le ayudarían en nada. No con lo que iría a hacer. Sus ojos permanecieron en el cielo, observando cómo los granos formaban… una forma. Una silueta gigante del mismo Pitch, delgado, alto, delineado. Y entonces la masa comenzó a espesarse._

_Sin saber del peligro, Jack, que aún luchaba en el cielo con su espalda hacia la arena negra, pareció estar listo para lanzarse en ayuda de Norte y Tooth, arqueando su cuerpo para descender en picada._

"¡_Jack! ¡Ja-a-ack!" El muchacho le observó, con expresión confusa. "¡Quédate ahí! ¿Me escuchaste?"_

_"¿Qué estás-"_

_"¡SOLO QUÉDATE AHÍ!"De ninguna manera iba a correr el riesgo. Iba a intentar sacarlos a todos de ahí, pero mientras menos hubieran, mejor._

_Y entonces la nube comenzó a condensarse en serio y Bunny comenzó a correr. Todo el tiempo, mientras alcanzaba velocidades que jamás pensó que podría alcanzar, la nube comenzó a emparejar su velocidad dirigiéndose hacia la pareja. Los pequeños granos de arena se fusionaban para convertirse en una masa de... algo. Parecía ser un panal de abejas invertido, un hexágono extraño compactado en una paleta imperdonable, con las puntas en forma de daga y filosas agujas. Esto no pretendía atacar. Lo que fuera que viniera pretendía **matar**. Y no podía permitir que llegara a ese punto._

"¡_Tooth!" La pequeña hada le observó, y al observar lo rápido que se movía su cuerpo, observó hacia el mismo lugar que sus ojos verdes miraban. Su boca se abrió en lo que pareció ser un grito, pero ningún ruido se escuchó. Ella tiró del cuello de Norte, pero él no se apartó. El movimiento fue constante y finalmente apartó su mirada de su predicamento actual para observar hacia donde el tembloroso dedo de Tooth apuntaba._

_Sus espadas cayeron al suelo._

_No había forma de correr ni oportunidad alguna de moverse lo suficientemente rápido. No habría tenido el tiempo de inicio que habrían necesitado, ni Tooth tendría el valor de dejarle atrás._

_Lo bueno es que Bunny estaba ahí._

_Alcanzándolos rápidamente, se enderezó a su máxima altura, gritando cosas sin sentido en dirección del par. Sujetó el pesado abrigo de Norte y empujó al hombre fuera del camino, siendo Tooth también lanzada en la misma dirección. Ambos trastabillaron a buena distancia del lugar, lejos de la línea de ataque. Tooth le gritó algo, su boca se movió rápidamente. Y Norte lucía listo para correr de regreso. Pero él sabía que no serviría de nada._

_La nube estaba sobre él._

_Ni siquiera miró hacia arriba. Solo aceptó lo que estaba por venir. El instinto tomó un papel mientras se encorvó y protegió su cabeza, aunque contra las espinas eso no era algo que realmente pudiera proteger. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a otra parte. ¿Les había dicho adiós a los huevitos de su madriguera ese día? ¿Ellos sabían cómo mantener la Madriguera en funcionamiento? ¿Sophie se percataría de que él ya no estaba? ¿Los Yetis pintarían huevos por él? ¿Moriría? ¿Estaba listo para morir? ¿Ellos lo extrañarían?_

_Se encorvó más contra la tierra, enrollando su cuerpo tan fuerte como pudo hasta que estuvo seguro de que era una bola. La cruda realidad de la muerte aún no se mezclaba con el miedo. Por alguna razón, no tenía miedo. Más bien… estaba triste. Era un tipo de tristeza tranquilo. El tipo de sentimiento que te da cuando te percatas de que quizá nunca más vuelvas a experimentar algo otra vez. Una sonrisa. Una risa. Un golpe amistoso en el brazo. Una pelea que podrías haber tenido, algo que pudiste haber dicho, una persona a la que le debiste haber… dicho… algo. Un tipo de sentimiento de tristeza en el que te das cuenta de que extrañarás muchas cosas. Y deseas con toda tu alma que no tuviera que terminar así._

_Y entonces ese pequeño brillo de su centro apareció. Manteniéndose fuerte, la razón por la que había sido elegido en primer lugar, apareció la esperanza. Todos estarían bien gracias a él. Y ellos siempre le recordarían._

_Un escalofrío de felicidad recorrió su columna vertebral._

_No… un verdadero escalofrío._

_Un escalofrío de 'Dios santo, hace frío afuera y olvidé mi abrigo'._

_El frío se volvió agudo, los fragmentos atravesaron su pelaje y piel, trepando por su espalda, atravesando su piel. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par pero solo pudo ver oscuridad. Y entonces… estaba volando. Volando hacia el frente y golpeando el pasto seco y frío, cayendo y doblándose sobre sí mismo, sus orejas soportando un abuso al que nunca debieron haberse visto sometidas. La escarcha comenzó a derretirse en su espalda y su mente lució aún más congelada y empañada. ¿Qué había pasado?_

_Sus ojos se abrieron una vez más, observando el quebradizo pasto café. Su boca se abrió para dejar escapar unas cuantas bocanadas de aire que se visualizó en pequeñas nubes. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?_

_El grito de Norte fue suficiente, el ruido de las pesadas botas del hombre cerca de su cuerpo, atravesando la fría tierra. Y ese adormecedor, estremecedor y escalofriante nombre siendo exclamado por frenéticas y temerosas voces._

"/_Jack!"_

_Y al darse la vuelta solo pudo observar cómo la penetrante superficie del horror, que hacía tan solo unos segundos estaba destinada a caer sobre él, caía sobre Jack Frost._

_Y en esos últimos milisegundos. Eso fue lo que de alguna manera le destrozó más. Yaciendo, extendido sobre la tierra café, la sombra descendiendo y multiplicándose, con su cayado a unos cuantos pasos de él, Jack débilmente levantaba su pálido rostro para observarlo…_

_… a **él.**_

_Y juró que su maldita boca se había curvado en una temblorosa pero obvia sonrisa. Y esos ojos le observaron con un brillo especial. Algo, nunca supo qué, se transfirió entre ellos. Y entendió el mensaje, fuerte y claro._

_**Ya estamos a mano. Lo siento.**_

_Su propia voz no fue lo suficientemente rápida para protestar. La nube fue más rápida. Y con eso, Jack Frost se perdió de vista._

_No volverían a verlo por otros quince segundos._

_Pero esos quince segundos fueron suficientes. Suficientes para dañarlo… suficientes para herirlo… suficientes para matar-_

* * *

"¡Agh!"

Aster despertó de su… bueno, no podía llamarlo exactamente ensoñación. Parpadeando, observó hacia abajo para notar que seguía sujetando la fría mano del muchacho. Apartó su garra, tropezando hacia atrás y respirando pesadamente. Su pecho se sentía pesado, buscó algo de lo qué sujetarse, para finalmente colapsar de vuelta contra el suelo, recostándose contra la pared. Finalmente permaneció sentado, jadeando. Su pecho dolía, se sentía tenso y palpitante.

E. Aster Bunnymund estaba consciente de cierta forma de que debió haberse ido. Se volvía más y más difícil observar al Cuerpo en la mesa frente a él. Observar a Jack en la mesa frente a él. Había estado ahí por más de una hora, simplemente sujetando la mano del muchacho y peinando su cabello hacia atrás. Estaba apenas consciente, ahora que estaba sentado en el suelo, de que sus piernas tenían calambres por todo el tiempo que estuvo de pie, pero apenas y lo sentía. ¿Por qué debería sentirlo?

La sangre por todas partes se había secado hace mucho. Los pisos ahora lucían más sucios que cualquier otra cosa, solo pequeñas marcas de color rojo prevalecían. El color escarlata en la piel de Jack, iluminando una cicatriz enorme y heridas profundas, no era tan prominente. No cuando había sido blanco como el papel. Ahora se había vuelto de un enfermizo color semejante al gris, sus labios volviéndose a diferentes sombras de azul. Y las manchas rubí ahora eran de un color profundo, que coincidían con el olor en la habitación.

Bunny tomó un respiro profundo y tembloroso. Tooth había dejado de llorar hace mucho y Norte no había gritado para nada en al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Estaba seguro incluso de que Meme se había permitido un momento para perderse por completo.

Pero él no lo había hecho.

Por alguna razón, E. Aster Bunnymund no podía llorar.

No había llorado en un largo tiempo, no desde la caída de su clan. E incluso entonces, no había sido mucho. Se suponía que él fuera el fuerte, al que la gente se dirigía en tiempos de necesidad. Y ahora se sentía completamente inútil ya que esa posición no se dirigía a nadie en lo absoluto. Y aún así, aún cuando los demás se quebraban a su alrededor, él no lo hizo.

Permaneció sentado ahí, ajeno al mundo. Sin lágrimas, sin gritos, sin ruegos por nada. Sus pies estaban demasiado bien puestos en la tierra como para hacer eso. Podía reconocer la situación por lo que era, y lo que era no era algo bueno. Lo que era, era algo permanente que no podía ser revertido. Sabía que era la muerte, y sabía que no había lugar para intentar derrotarla. Era demasiado realista como para darse algo más de esperanza.

Y aún así, incluso sin esperanza – lo que él debía Proteger – que quedara en él… aún así

No lloró.

En su lugar, permaneció ahí, aturdido, deseando poder llorar. Deseando que tuviera la fuerza para dejarlo ir y rendirse como todos los demás. Todos los años de firme entrenamiento le prohibían a su cuerpo hacer eso, y lo odiaba.

Odiaba no llorar.

Odiaba estar ahí sentado, sin ser capaz de hacer algo.

Odiaba sentirse sin esperanza.

De forma temblorosa, nuevamente se puso de pie. Sus piernas temblaban y sus pies le dolían. Aún así, se obligó a hacer esos cuantos pasos a través del suelo. Estaba silencioso, y ahora el suave _tch tch_ de sus patas descalzas deslizándose y arrastrándose sobre los pisos manchados y sucios, sonaban como una marcha fúnebre. Pero siguió marchando. Marchó hasta que se encontró nuevamente frente a la mesa, frente ese Cuerpo, y aún así siendo incapaz de derramar una sola maldita lágrima.

"Te _dije _que te quedaras." Murmuró a nadie en particular, ya que en realidad ya no había nadie ahí que le escuchara. "Te lo _dije_."

Por supuesto, ya era muy tarde para eso.

"No estoy agradecido, ¿sabes?" Silencio. "No quería que tú saltaras. Y preferiría haber muerto yo a que tú lo hicieras. No fue justo para mí. Para ellos. Todo esto fue tu culpa… tu… culpa…" Hubo más silencio, su eco era más potente que el de cualquier tambor. "Mocoso presumido." Sollozó, pero aún así no lloró.

Pero aún así, aún quería llorar. Quería poder demostrar físicamente, de alguna forma, que estaba en duelo, porque si había una cosa en la tierra en la que Bunny era malo, y era bueno en muchísimas cosas, había que decir, era en expresar sus emociones. Nunca había bajado su guardia en realidad, y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello más y más a cada segundo.

Porque en este momento quería demostrarle a Jack, de cualquier manera, lo que significaba. Dios sabía que incluso él entendía lo que significaba.

Quizá lo lamentaba.

Probablemente lo extrañaba.

Posiblemente lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser y estaría en duelo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Quería a su muchacho de vuelta. Quería a su hermano de vuelta.

Quería a _Jack_ de vuelta.

Definitivamente.

Como si intentara decirle todo eso al mismo Jack, apretó ligeramente la mano del muchacho una vez más, doblando los dedos bajo su voluntad.

Se sentía extraño. Estaba acostumbrado al frío. De alguna forma, en realidad estaba _acostumbrado_ al frío, ajustándose a sus bajas temperaturas. Y de esa manera, se había acostumbrado a Jack. No le había molestado tanto el hielo y la nieve que el adolescente traía siempre consigo. Se quejaba, por supuesto, pero esas bromas se habían vuelto más bien una muestra de afecto que verdaderos problemas que había tenido.

Pero este frío… no era uno que le agradara.

Era un frío que se había marchado. Un frío vacío. _Verdadero_ frío. Hasta ahora no había encontrado la diferencia.

Tragando con dificultad, aplicó más presión en la mano, en un intento débil de hacerla entrar en calor y darle algo de vida a donde ya no había nada de ella. Los dedos se doblaron más, presionando contra la palma.

Jack siempre había odiado que la gente le tocara, casi se rió entre dientes al recordarlo. Siempre había tenido una aversión, hasta hacía poco, de ser tocado. Y luego de un tiempo, el muchacho casi había disfrutado en todo eso. Los abrazos, los golpes juguetones.

Pero este puño siempre estaba cerrado alrededor de ese pedazo de madera ligera. Si no hubiera sido por la garra, habría lucido muy solitario sin su cayado. Así es como lidiaba con las cosas. Era su sábana de seguridad. Siempre que se sentía enojado, molesto, asustado, sujetaba su cayado de pastor hasta que sus nudillos se volvían blancos.

Él siempre había necesitado ese consuelo.

Así que fue una gran sorpresa cuando, como si leyera sus pensamientos, la mano de Jack se _tensó_, después se _relajó_ y entonces hizo un intento de _sujetar su mano_.

Todo fue muy sutil y casi no lo notó al principio. Pero cuando lo hizo, en verdad _lo notó_.

Los ojos de Bunny se abrieron de par en par y su mano soltó la del enano del invierno. Quedó yaciendo ahí de forma inocente. Pero aún así… pudo haber jurado que la mano que había estado sujetando había estado… viva.

Ni siquiera pensó en llamar a los demás, se inclinó sobre él para observar la pálida piel, deseando que se moviera.

"¿Bunny?"

"¡Norte!" Observó hacia los ojos enrojecidos del Ruso, que acababa de ingresar en la habitación. "¡Norte, se movió!"

"Bunny-"

"¡No!" Rechazó las pesadas palabras agitando su brazo, "¡No amigo, lo juro! ¡Te juro que lo hizo! ¡Lo sentí! ¡Su mano! ¡Él movió su mano!"

"Bunny, cariño," Tooth se asomó por encima del hombro del hombre, sus propios ojos estaban hinchados, "Creo que es hora de-"

"No es hora de nada, Tooth, yo se lo que vi. Y vi a Jack moverse. Norte, tienes que creerme."

"Mi panza no dice-"

"¡Olvídate de tu maldita panza! ¡Yo se que lo sentí moverse!"

Norte abrió su boca para argumentar, cuando bajó su mirada hacia Frost. "Tú… ¿quitaste la sábana?"

"¡Sí, maldita sea, lo hice!"

Norte negó con su cabeza por un momento. Y entonces finalmente sujetó lentamente la sábana. "Lo cubrimos, sí. Y tú… tú te vas a dormir, ¿da? Los elfos te traerán algo de beber… _fuerte, _quizá."

"¡No! No necesit- ¡¿qué estás haciendo?" Bunny apartó las manos de Norte, forzándolo a apartar la maldita sábana del cuerpo de Jack. "¡No te _atrevas _a cubrirlo!"

"¡Bunny!"

"¡No puedes hacerlo, Norte! ¡No lo ocultes! ¡¿Qué si tengo razón?! ¡Yo sé que tengo razón!"

"Tú no… y yo nunca dije-"

"¡No te dejaré cubrirlo con… con… eso!" Su puño se estrelló contra la mesa, haciendo temblar la estructura.

Y como si fuera una respuesta a la plegaria de cada gramo de tierra a su alrededor, cada deseo que no había sido dicho y dejado atrás como un ruego, Jack Frost abrió su boca y tosió.

* * *

Los orbes azules de Jack se abrieron, y un respiro profundo fue tomado, como si fuera el primer respiro que jamás hubiera tomado el hombre mismo. Sus costillas dolieron en protesta cuando sus vencidos y dañados pulmones se inflaron, las costuras hechas apresuradamente se estiraron a la par que su pecho se expandía pesadamente antes de caer en medio de un ataque de tos que rápidamente fue vencido. Su torso ardió en protesta, un fuerte "nyeh" salió de labios partidos y cubiertos de sangre.

Recordaba débilmente qué había ocurrido. Las palabras que habían sido intercambiadas entre él y un ser amado.

_"Creo…" respiró profundamente, antes de regresar la mirada hacia arriba, "Creo que ya quiero ir a casa."_

_"Creo que es una maravillosa idea."_

_Hubo una pausa. "Te amo."_

_"Yo también te amo, Jack." Las manos de ella tocaron las suyas propias, rodeando con sus dedos la piedra. "Siempre." Se mantuvieron así por un momento, en medio del feliz silencio._

Recordaba haber sido capaz de finalmente cruzar la línea y tomar su mano, una última vez. Sintiendo el toque de su piel en una triste despedida. La sonrisa que se mantuvo firme en el rostro de ella, a pesar de las lágrimas que revelaban mucho más, brillando en sus ojos.

_"Antes de que lances, tengo que hacerte saber que te estoy entregando."_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Te estoy entregando. A una nueva familia." Ella sonrió cálidamente, los recuerdos cubrieron su rostro. "Ellos se merecen a alguien como tú. Alguien tan sorprendente como tú. Así que cuídalos, ¿lo harás?"_

_"Lo haré."_

Y entonces, una mirada con tanto amor y sinceridad cayó sobre él. La necesidad de sujetar a esa persona una última vez era inmensa. La necesidad de decirle todo lo que el tiempo no le permitiría. Pero había mantenido su boca cerrada, porque parecía ser que ella iba a decirlo todo por ambos. Echando su cabeza hacia atrás, observó el cielo una vez más. Observando hacia las voces y la gente que él no podía oír ni sentir. Hubo otra sonrisa y sus dientes brillaron. Entonces le observó nuevamente y sus dedos se enredaron con los de él.

_ "¿Puedes entregar un mensaje por mi?" Él asintió, ligeramente. "Dile a Bunny que es su turno, ¿quieres? No creo que te reciba a menos de que yo te lance por voluntad propia en medio de su camino." Su sonrisa de lado se hizo más amplia. "Pienso que es una buena elección para ti. Merece tomar mi lugar." La mujer suspiró. "Nunca tuve la oportunidad de cuidar de ti, ¿sabes? Ese fue siempre tu trabajo. Así que… ahora dejaré que tomes mi lugar. Y él puede… no lo sé. Él puede tomar tu lugar." Sus dientes brillaron cuando sonrió suavemente. "Mereces tener un hermano mayor. Dile que también dije eso."_

Recordaba haber intentado sonreír, pero no lo había conseguido. En su lugar, sujetó con más fuerza su mano hasta que ella le soltó, haciéndose para atrás.

_"Lanza la piedra, Jack." Pippa se retiró un poco más._

Recordaba haber lanzado la piedra sobre un número de dos dígitos, observando cómo su elección final quedaba firmemente plantada en una caja de tiza de 11 x 11.

_"Ve a casa. Ya es tiempo de que tengas una familia otra vez. Mereces ser amado."_

Y entonces tocó los cuadros con sus pies. Y entonces… y entonces…

Y entonces había sentido unos brazos, como hilos de telaraña disparándose para sujetarle desde su centro. Y Jack fue retenido fuertemente contra la dura caoba, luchando contra nadie más que sí mismo.

Alguien, que sujetaba sus piernas, comenzó a gritar órdenes a todos los que estaban presentes. Pequeñas manos se colocaron sobre sus dedos pálidos y fríos, y unos ojos color violeta se dirigieron a otra persona que estaba muy ocupada como para siquiera mirarle de vuelta. Esa persona estaba ocupada creando delfines, haciendo que los mamíferos acuáticos flotaran alrededor de la habitación, haciendo que una delgada capa de brillo fuera cayendo al suelo. Los gritos de Jack se fueron deteniendo hasta convertirse en respiros pesados y gemidos. Sus dedos, que antes habían estado clavándose contra la superficie de manera desesperada, quedaron extendidos contra la superficie de madera de la mesa, temblando en un esfuerzo de permanecer quieto, y cada pocos segundos golpearían la superficie ligeramente.

Hubo más presión, más sonidos. Y cuando más dolor vino a él, aligerado solamente por la arena que era entregada en cuidadas raciones, un gemido largo escapó por sus labios.

E inmediatamente hubo brazos largos alrededor de él. El pelaje, empapado por el estrés y el sudor y una falta general de cuidado propio, le rozó por sus hombros, las patas ásperas rascaban su piel como si fuera papel de lija contra su frente. Y un sonido alcanzó sus oídos aturdidos.

Risas.

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund estaba riéndose.

Reía como nunca en su vida. El alivio le llenó completamente, apartando el pesar temporalmente fuera de sus hombres. Reía por felicidad, alivio, agradecimiento hacia nadie y a todos a la vez. Un alivio que surgía, mientras una imagen ya bien definida de un futuro solitario y días lluviosos era renovada y eliminada. Con palabras. Palabras como 'siempre' y 'proteger'. Una promesa hecha con sangre y cada fragmento de su ser que permanecía sin ser quebrado.

Y reía debido a eso.

Norte dijo algo sobre 'trauma', pero estaba demasiado ocupado como para decir nada más. Pero gracias a la risa continua, la forma en que la risa sonaba, no parecía ser que 'trauma' fuera la palabra correcta. Era algo completamente diferente. Era una risa estremecedora y tremendamente feliz. Alivio y preocupación, sorpresa y felicidad y tristeza y… y… mucho más, todo empaquetado en un solo sonido.

Y entonces la risa se detuvo y los brazos se apretaron más.

"Qué buen muchacho," las palabras salieron ahogadas, al grado del mutismo, dejándolo salir todo de forma repentina. Por primera vez siendo incapaz de mantener dentro de sí nada y todo a la vez. "¡_Qué buen muchacho_!"

Jack apenas y escuchó las palabras, pero sintió los brazos y se inclinó hacia ellos. Seguridad. Protección. Piedras en tableros de rayuela. Y otras cosas.

Algo comenzó a caer sobre su rostro, en pequeñas gotas. Acomodándose sobre su frente y en medio de su cabello enredado.

Y cuando el dolor finalmente, finalmente, comenzó a ceder al punto en el que podía abrir sus ojos y no sentir una punzada aguda, cuando se volvió a percatar de los quién, qué y dónde, fue capaz de estirar una pálida mano y cerrar en un débil puño el pelaje que le rodeaba.

"N-… no… ll-llores… c-can… ro." Tosió una vez. Su mirada desenfocada observó débilmente hacia arriba, finalmente viendo una parte del rostro de su amigo, cuyo pelaje temblaba. Finalmente, _finalmente_, por primera vez en su vida… él estaba llorando. Jack apenas y fue consciente de lo que decía, o de lo que pasaba, pero fue lo suficientemente consciente para la pequeña sonrisa que le tomó esfuerzo demostrar. "Yo… Yo jug… ué… ray… uela."

Le recibió otra risa que salió en resoplidos.

Y entonces con su último aliento de completa conciencia, Jack murmuró algo.

"P-Pippa… se fue… es… es t-tu turno…"

"Claro, Frostbite…" apenas y supo qué significaba eso, pero estaba muy contento de escuchar al muchacho hablando, respirando, _viviendo_. "Claro…"

Nadie más había visto el intercambio. Pero si lo hubieran hecho, habrían visto a Bunny sujetando a Jack, ambos temblando. Uno por el esfuerzo de vivir, de haber regresado de un lugar con nada, siendo lanzado de vuelta al esfuerzo. La otra figura temblaba por el esfuerzo de rogar por que el otro viviera, por el miedo y la desesperación marchándose en pesados y temblorosos respiros. Sujetándose el uno al otro (aunque Bunny estaba haciendo la mayor parte de sujetarle), ambos asegurándole al otro de alguna forma_, sí, estoy aquí. Estoy aquí gracias a ti._

* * *

Les había tomado solo un minuto a todos para componerse _temporalmente. _Tooth fue la primera en tomar las riendas de la situación. "Jack es primero," les dijo a los hombres de la habitación. "Y eso es todo."

Por supuesto, ella tenía razón. Muy raras veces Tooth se equivocaba.

Prepararon un baño helado. Colocaron nieve fresca dentro del resbaladizo fondo de la vieja tina de porcelana. El agua corría a través de la llave y se deslizaba por encima y por debajo de la masa helada. Pedazos de hielo flotaban en la superficie. Y entonces el refrigerador fue asaltado, cada cubo de hielo fue lanzado sin contemplaciones dentro del agua que ya estaba helada.

"Muy bien," Norte asintió ante su trabajo, revisando la temperatura con una mano regordeta y atragantándose cuando la piel entró en contacto con fuego blanco. "Bastante frío," dijo frunciendo el ceño, mientras frotaba su mano, que ahora lucía roja, contra sus pantalones. "Metamos a Jack."

Habían tenido que deslizar su cuerpo inerte sobre una camilla, intentando no mover demasiado los huesos que habían sido recientemente puestos en su lugar y las delicadas puntadas. Hubo unos cuantos gemidos y quejidos tensos.

"¿No puedes dormirlo?" Preguntó Bunny a Meme, desde su lugar donde servía de soporte para la cabeza del espíritu del invierno. Su garra revisaba distraídamente el pecho del joven, revisando que ningún hueso hubiera quedado mal colocado, buscando puntadas que no estuvieran bien. Su mirada profesional trabajaba rápidamente con el tiempo que tenían, sabiendo que al menos tenían que comenzar a luchar contra su fiebre antes de que terminara el día.

Meme negó con su cabeza, formando una imagen de un doble triángulo sobre su cabeza. Algo que Bunny había visto en un par de ocasiones en las calles, como una señal de tránsito. Ceder el paso, rendirse.

"Así de peligroso, ¿eh?"

Los labios de Meme se tensaron, pensando. Después asintió.

Bunny resopló, obviamente no estaba feliz, pero al menos aceptaba la respuesta que le habían dado, y las dificultades que se añadían a su trabajo. Se inclinó sobre la camilla, encorvándose para estar a la altura del oído del muchacho que en ese momento yacía recostado entre dos yetis. "Vamos a moverte, ¿de acuerdo, amigo? Así que si te movemos fuerte… lo lamento. Por adelantado. Pero tenemos que llevarte ahí." Hubo unos cuantos parpadeos de parte de Jack y eso se tomó como suficiente repuesta para comenzar a caminar lentamente.

Fiel a su palabra, Jack fue movido bruscamente. Dos veces. Quejidos escapaban inmediatamente, sin importar qué tanto intentara reprimirlos. Y aunque Bunny mismo había enviado el mensaje, no pudo evitar tomarse unos segundos para mirar enojado a los yetis, quienes sentían empequeñecer ante su dura mirada.

Norte se quedó atrás, observando la habitación con desagrado. Retiró de un tirón la sábana blanca de la mesa, la que había sido el féretro de esa noche y se la entregó a uno de los yetis que quedaban en el lugar. "Quiero que quemen esto," les dijo, en una voz que no daba pie a queja alguna. "Y después muéstrenme las cenizas. Quiero saber que fue destruido." Si eso era todo de lo que se podía deshacer, entonces que así fuera. Pero si no tuviera una fábrica de juguetes que necesitaba mantenerse funcionando, habría quemado el resto de la habitación también. Y habría observado cómo se envolvía en llamas, llevándose consigo todos los sentimientos de culpa y los malos recuerdos con su fuego hacia MiM en el cielo. La maldita luna podría disfrutar de todo eso.

Pero por ahora, la maldita sábana era suficiente.

Después siguió a Bunny para ayudar a _su_ Jack.

Jack no parecía seguro de cómo reaccionar mientras era colocado dentro del baño de hielo. No sabía si gruñir por el dolor mientras Norte y Bunny trabajaban para retirarlo de la camilla – uno tomando sus piernas y el otro sujetando sus hombros y espalda, mientras Tooth sujetaba su cabeza – y lentamente lo colocaban en el agua, o brincar de alegría. De cualquier manera, la mayor parte se quedó sonriendo suavemente, con pesadas respiraciones debido al agotamiento saliendo en pequeñas nubes de vapor de sus mejillas infladas.

Iban a dejarlo solo con supervisión, pero su cuerpo no podía sostenerse a sí mismo y continuaba moviendo sus piernas para evitar resbalar, una tarea difícil dado que sus piernas simplemente no querían trabajar, ni tampoco quería trabajar su mismo ser, haciéndole perder el conocimiento y recuperarlo cada pocos segundos. Y aunque habría estado bien para él estar recostado de espaldas, con sus pies manteniéndolo firme, parecía querer que su cuello permaneciera fuera del agua.

Los yetis intentaron ayudar, pero con sus largas garras no pudieron hacer mucho. Y tanto Tooth como Norte tomaron turnos por unos cuantos minutos, pero sus manos no podían soportar tanto tiempo dentro de la _dolorosa_ agua helada. Así que tomando la responsabilidad para sí mismo, pese a que ellos querían continuar aún y cuando las manos de Tooth ya estaban sangrando debido a su piel que se había comenzado a partir por el frío, les dijo que simplemente prepararan una habitación. Hicieran cualquier cosa en la que pudieran ayudar. Aunque sus patas eran sensibles, estaban cubiertas en pelaje. Él era el más indicado para el trabajo.

Y eso hizo exactamente. Hincándose al lado de la bañera se introdujo fácilmente en el papel que se le había sido asignado. Usando un brazo para mantener los hombros de Jack fuera del agua, colocó el otro dentro del líquido helado, haciendo todo lo posible por suprimir el quejido de dolor mientras lo hacía. Usando esa garra, reunió agua y la dejó caer sobre los hombros y cabeza del muchacho, usando una toalla pequeña para remojar su rostro cálido debido a la fiebre.

Los demás parecieron seguir las indicaciones de Bunny, llenando la habitación de Jack con nuevas y delgadas sábanas, abriendo ventanas, llenando todos los espacios disponibles con botellas de medicina, mezclas y platos donde colocarlas. De vez en cuando enviarían a uno del grupo para dejar y recoger cosas, normalmente Norte, quien sabía dónde y qué cosas había en su casa. Y cada vez que salía, se detenía en el umbral de la puerta y observaba en silencio, sin revelar su presencia, a ese par. Bunny y Jack.

Y Norte solo podía observar con algo semejante a la sorpresa y los celos. Jack y Bunny siempre habían sido una pareja extraña. O se llevaban bien o no lo hacían, aunque tenía una sospecha insistente de que eso era solo porque eran muy unidos. Pero ellos simplemente… chocaban. Eran el contraste del otro, en cierta forma. Se unían como el polo positivo y el negativo de dos baterías.

Y aún así, de alguna forma, de alguna extraña y misteriosa forma, su relación nunca flaqueaba. Siempre estaba esa seguridad, en lo profundo de ellos, de que siempre estarían ahí el uno para el otro. Y muchas veces esa seguridad nunca era detectada por nadie más que ellos en los tiempos en que en verdad la necesitaban. Y ahora Norte podía verlo. Y lo que vio lo sorprendió como nunca en la vida.

Observó como Bunny, la roca de ellos, su firmeza, su actitud de nunca hablar sin sentido, su Bunny 'no-me-creo-ninguna-tontería' se ablandaba. Observó cómo Bunny, su guerrero y maestro de tai chi, se abría mucho más cuando pensaba que nadie estaba observando. Observó cómo Bunny, a quien había visto explorar todas las etapas de furia y frustración conocidas por el hombre, le permitía a otra persona saber, no a través de un amor profundo, o pistas o siquiera palabras dichas en susurro, que él en verdad, completa y absolutamente le importaba.

Observó cómo su Bunny, su conejo guerrero de 1.85 metros de algo, adoraba al pequeño muchacho de cabello blanco. De vez en cuando dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para revisar con preocupación que hubiera un pulso o un patrón de respiración y entonces, con una sonrisa de alivio, agachaba su cabeza para golpear suavemente su nariz húmeda contra la sien del muchacho. Esto hacía que el niño soltara unas cuantas protestas en forma de balbuceos, que dejaban una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro del Pooka. Y aunque Jack se quejaba, Norte observó con una risa entre dientes, que no parecía importarle para nada. Se relajaba bajo el sonido ahogado de la respiración rápida y los resoplidos semejantes a los de un conejo y sus ojos pesados por la medicina se elevaban ligeramente ante las muestras de afecto sincero.

* * *

Norte se encontró revisando al par muy seguido. Y finalmente cedió ante sus instintos, su panza le _gritaba_ (quizá eso solo era hambre), y decidió finalmente entrar a la habitación. Hizo señas a los yetis, quienes habían estado despiertos por horas sin descanso, y todos le lanzaron miradas agradecidas. Con unos cuantos gruñidos en murmullo, salieron de la habitación. Entonces solo ellos tres quedaron, el único sonido siendo la respiración del conejo, el leve ronquido de Jack y el ligero sonido que hacía el chapoteo del agua y los hielos en ella.

Le tomó un minuto reunir el valor para romper tan pacífico silencio. Pero finalmente lo hizo, caminando aún más dentro de la habitación.

"¿Cómo sigue?" Norte acercó una silla de madera hacia la tina, ofreciendo una toalla a Bunny, quien la aceptó agradecidamente, secando su pata, que rápidamente se estaba agrietando, en la superficie cálida antes de volver a colocarla bajo la punzante agua. El alto hombre observó cómo más agua era echada suavemente sobre el muchacho.

"Eh, está soportándolo. Es lo que importa." Hubo otro pequeño chapoteo. "La temperatura no ha bajado en lo absoluto, pero eso cambiará." Fiel a su título, había una enorme cantidad de esperanza en sus palabras, mas de la que tenían los demás, seguramente. Pero él no era el Guardián de la Esperanza por nada. Bunny señaló hacia la mesa que estaba a un costado. "Pásame esa pequeña toalla, ¿quieres?" Norte tomó la suave tela, pasándosela a Bunnymund, quien la sacudió dentro del agua y luego procedió a remover gentilmente la sangre que había escurrido hacia los delgados hombros del muchacho.

Norte no pudo evitar sonreír entre dientes cuando Jack pareció relajarse, dejando escapar una especie de 'mmm' cuando el agua le golpeó suavemente. "Parece disfrutar esto, ¿da?"

"Sí," Bunny respondió al comentario de norte con una risa de su parte. Volvió a hundir la toalla bajo el agua antes de comenzar a pasarla con un poco más de fuerza sobre el rostro y la frente de Jack. El muchacho murmuró algo incoherente y su ceño se frunció en indignación. "Quédate quieto, ¿quieres?…" se calmó, "mocoso presumido…" aunque las palabras pretendían sonar a una reprimenda, no fueron dichas sin afecto. La toalla se movió para mejorar los mechones nevados del muchacho, que ahora estaban grasientos y empapados de sangre y tierra debido a los días que había pasado sin tocar la nieve. "Sí, le gusta bastante. El frío es bueno para él."

Hubo una pausa tensa, mientras Bunny alcanzaba una barra de jabón, haciendo espuma sobre la toalla antes de comenzar a pasarla entre el cabello de Jack. Norte solo pudo observar cómo las burbujas blancas rápidamente se tornaban a una tonalidad rojiza clara.

"Hay… mucha sangre." Sus ojos se clavaron en el agua rosada, apenas percatándose del tono vibrante que tenía en realidad. Bunny no dijo nada, pero su espalda se tensó. Nuevamente cayeron en silencio, ambos observando cómo el espíritu del invierno tomaba temblorosos e irregulares respiros, viendo su pecho subir y bajar debajo de los pequeños trozos de hielo flotantes.

"Ama el contacto." La declaración fue extraña, por decir lo menos, y fue lo primero que rompió su silencio pensativo.

"¿Qué?"

"Ama el contacto físico." Como si quisiera probárselo, Bunny soltó la toalla sobre un costado de la bañera y corrió su garra suavemente a través del cabello del muchacho un par de veces, haciendo que los mechones blancos se doblaran bajo las patas. Norte observó cómo Jack, aún débil y desorientado por la cirugía, pérdida de sangre y fiebre, se inclinaba hacia el toque. Anhelando por un contacto más de cerca. Y cuando la mano se apartó para tomar de nuevo la toalla, Jack se encogió un poco, como si estuviera asustado. Al menos fue así hasta que la toalla comenzó nuevamente su trabajo, retirando el jabón y la sangre de los mechones pálidos.

"Ya veo…" Y Norte lo veía. Aunque no entendía el punto. Aster pareció entenderlo.

"Es solo que es un poco triste, es todo."

"¿Qué lo es?"

"Es solo… eso. No lo sé. Actúa como si lo necesitara con desesperación. Cada vez que intento lavar su cabello, él hace eso. Y adopta esa mirada de felicidad," señaló la pequeña sonrisa que apenas y lucía apropiada en el rostro del muchacho, "en cualquier momento que cualquiera de nosotros lo toca. Cuando Tooth estuvo aquí, ella sujetó su mano. Y él parecía… no lo sé… simplemente me hace sentir culpable."

"¿Por qué es eso?"

"Porque… él ha… ¡él ha estado sin eso por mucho tiempo!" El Guardián del Asombro solo pudo observar cómo la garra de la Esperanza que sujetaba la toalla se cerraba en puño. "Reconozco que tuvo una mamá que en algún momento hizo eso. Reconozco que también tuvo una familia. Probablemente una buena, con un hogar y abrazos y cuentos para dormir y- y… y entonces es lanzado a…¡esto!" Frustrado, golpeó el agua antes de volver a mojar la toalla y frotarla sobre las cicatrices frescas, limpiando las puntadas y removiendo la sangre acumulada de su piel. "Trescientos malditos años. Y después es obligado a unirse a nuestro pequeño grupo para luchar por nosotros. ¡Y mira lo que le ocurre!" Su voz se volvía más apretada, ahogada. "¡Mira en lo que lo metimos!"

"Tú sabes que él es feliz, Bunny."

"Oh sí, prácticamente irradia felicidad en este momento,"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero." Bunny no se giró, pero Norte pudo ver cómo sus orejas hicieron el trabajo al caer contra su cabeza.

"Lo se… lo se… Pero él es más feliz de lo que debería ser, después de cómo lo tratamos." Sus orejas se tensaron y su mano se quedó quieta otra vez. "¡Agh!" El ruido vino rápido y golpeó el costado de la bañera en su lugar, haciendo resonar un doloroso sonido que Bunny apenas y pareció reconocer mientras regresaba a lavar la herida principal de Jack. "¡Agh! Norte, lo juro… algunas veces desearía nunca haber sido elegido."

"¡No lo dices en serio!"

"¡Sí lo hago! ¡Lo digo en se- oh Dios, Jack, lo siento!" En su frustración, había presionado muy fuerte la toalla contra una delicada cicatriz, provocando que un pequeño y exhausto gemido saliera del adolescente medio-inconsciente. Dejó caer la toalla fuera de la tina, moviendo rápidamente sus manos para tranquilizar y consolar al adolescente – retirando el cabello de su rostro y dando pequeños empujones con su nariz, en un intento de tranquilizarlo, resoplando suavemente contra los mechones de cabello y por encima de la curva de su oído.

Luego de unos segundos, Norte observó, asombrado, cómo Jack en verdad se tranquilizaba. Cayendo ante el ritmo de la respiración del Pooka e imitándolo hasta respirar a la misma velocidad. Su maltrecho pecho comenzó a moverse acompasadamente de nuevo y Bunny se retiró. Observó con enojo el agua por un momento, aunque había un poco de alivio en sus ojos verdes, y nuevamente comenzó a mover el cabello blanco, intentando deshacerse de los pequeños granos de lo que parecía ser arena negra que aún seguía pegada. "Lo lamento, amigo…" continuó murmurando, restregando su propia nariz y ojos cada pocos segundos, esperando que Norte no se percatara de su rápido quiebre.

Pero lo hizo.

"Bunny…" el hombre habló con cuidado, suavemente. "Tú sabes que no fue culpa tuya."

Hubo un segundo en el que Bunny se detuvo a medio alboroto, sus patas se alejaron del muchacho y se colocaron al lado de su propio cuerpo. Norte tomó las manos agrietadas, que comenzaban a sangrar constantemente debido a estar tanto tiempo en el agua congelada, las marcas rojas de las quemaduras por el hielo comenzaban a mostrarse.

"Si me hubiera movido a tiempo-"

"El que tu te movieras era difícilmente una opción." El alto hombre observó la parte trasera de la cabeza del conejo, Aster se rehusaba a observarlo. "Primero me salvaste. Y luego a Tooth. Si no hubieras llegado a nosotros a tiempo-"

"Cállate." Bunny había presionado el talón de sus patas sobre sus ojos en un intento de recuperar el control. Pero Norte no estaba ni cerca de terminar.

"¡Esto no puede ser ignorado! Lo que Jack hizo… fue decisión de Jack, no tuya."

"Casi murió por mí… él _murió_ por mí, Norte." El ruso pudo escuchar lo fuerte que tragaba Bunny. "Después… después de todo… todo lo que le hice y le dije… aún así él…" Y Norte juró que escuchó algo que se quebraba dentro del pecho del conejo. Pero antes de tener siquiera tiempo para pensar en eso, las manos de Bunny se apartaron de sus ojos y regresaron a la tina, pasando un pulgar sobre las punturas.

"Las suturas están mal hechas…"

"No lo están, y lo sabes. Yo digo que están bien considerando la prisa que teníamos entonces."

"Pero no son perfectas… tienen que ser perfectas. Yo… yo…" hubo un ligero sollozo, "Las arreglaré después."

"De acuerdo."

"Y él tendrá que recibir otro baño. Para su fiebre…"

Norte asintió, aunque estaba seguro de que el conejo no le vio, y se recargó en la silla. Simplemente observó pensativamente a la par que Bunny, que ahora temblaba, continuaba su trabajo. Pronto iría por las medicinas, para colocarlas sobre cualquier herida abierta para evitar que las infecciones se expandieran. Pero por ahora, continuaría con su proceso.

"No me lo merecía."

Los ojos de Norte se ensancharon ante la repentina declaración hecha por su compañero. Las manos de Bunny aún temblaban, pero ahora sus hombros se les habían unido.

"¿Qué estás-"

"Después de todo lo que le hice. Lo ignoré por tanto tiempo. Luchaba contra él todo el tiempo. Norte… Yo era un maldito idiota… y aún así él… él…" una mano sujetó el costado de la tina. "Él murió por mí. Terminó así, con las costillas rotas, todo lleno de costuras como si fuera un maldito Frankenstein, sin saber cuánto dolor tiene en este momento… todo por… simplemente yo no lo merecía."

Norte saltó de la silla en un instante, sujetando uno de los hombros de Bunny con su grande mano.

"Ahora escúchame bien, E. Aster Bunnymund. No se de qué tanto estés hablando, pero deseo que pares ahora. Lo que Jack hizo-"

"Era su trabajo," aceptó, derrotado.

"No. Su trabajo es ser Guardián. Lo que él hizo fue ser familia. Y eso es otro asunto totalmente diferente."

Bunny guardó silencio otra vez mientras restregaba sus brazos contra sus ojos, aún rehusándose a mirar a los ojos del viejo hombre. "Él hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo entiendo."

"Bueno, obviamente no entiendes muy bien, entonces, si crees que este es el caso. Jack lo entendía." Norte suspiró con pesadez, obligando a Bunny a mirarlo. Los ojos verdes observaron hacia el suelo, lucían enrojecidos. Y por un momento, su guerrero de 1.85 pareció verse como su otra forma otra vez. Un pequeño y desamparado conejo.

"Jack," continuó Norte, "no hizo lo que necesitaba hacer. Tienes razón, estaba haciendo su trabajo. Pero no el tipo de trabajo que tú piensas. Verás… Jack… él es muy especial. Fue elegido no solo porque se preocupa por los niños, sino por que… se conecta con los demás. Más de lo que ninguno de nosotros jamás podrá entender. Él no… ¿cómo es que lo dices? ¿'Toca y se va'?" Norte se encogió de hombros, encontrando esa frase ridícula. "No importa. Lo que importa es que te des cuenta que Jack no pierde su tiempo con aquellos que no se lo merecen. Los niños, las hadas, nosotros." Norte pensó por un momento, decidiendo cómo continuar.

"Bunny, ¿sabías que Jack tuvo una hermana?" Bunny negó con la cabeza, observando de nuevo a su protegido. "Bueno, la tuvo. Le pregunté a Tooth al respecto, y ella dijo que… que eran muy cercanos. Él tenía un lazo con ella, más de lo que cualquiera pudo haber predicho. Y cuando el tiempo llegó, murió por ella también. Lo que él hizo por ti… estaba protegiéndote, ¿si?"

"No me lo merecía."

El pesado suspiro de Norte fue suficiente para demostrar su frustración. "¡Bunny! Tienes que…" se relajó, intentando mantener su paciencia bajo control. "Sin importar cuánto te creas eso, aparentemente Jack piensa de forma diferente." El Guardián del Asombro se cruzó de brazos colocándolos sobre su pecho, dándole una mirada de sabiduría. "Él simplemente estaba protegiendo a esa persona con la que había creado un lazo."

"Un molesto conejo que no puede dejarlo en paz."

"Un miembro de su familia a quien ama mucho, mucho." Hubo un momento de silencio y cuando Bunny no respondió, Norte decidió que ese sería el mayor éxito que podía obtener por esa noche. Se retiró, liberando el hombro de Bunny.

"Antes de irme…" observó a Bunny una vez más, pensando fuertemente, "¿recuerdas lo de hoy? Jack… se fue… por un momento."

"Intento olvidarlo."

"Dijo algo. No se qué fue, pero lo escuché decir algo. ¿Tú lo sabes?"

Bunny asintió. "Dijo… Pippa se ha ido. Tu turno." La sonrisa de Norte era amplia.

"¡Pippa! Esa era su hermana, ¿sabes? Esa chica siempre estuvo en la lista de los niños buenos." Norte nunca olvidaba un niño, bueno o malo. "Ella creció bien, ¿sabías?"

"No lo sabía."

"Bueno, lo hizo. Y… pienso que, tal vez…" El hombre observó a Jack, recostado en la tina. Su Jack que nunca había podido dejar ir del todo ninguna cosa porque al final su pasado era todo lo que tenía. Su Jack, quien dejaría todo por ellos, aún si ellos no se lo merecían. Su Jack, quien combatió a la muerte… ¿o quizá había tenido ayuda? "Puede que él haya dejado ir…" dijo suavemente, pero sin ignorancia. Oh sí, Norte sabía. O al menos, entendía rápidamente.

"¿Perdón?"

"Bunnymund, creo que Jack ha sido entregado." Sonrió ampliamente. "Y creo que te ha sido entregado."

Los ojos de Bunny observaron hacia atrás para observar al pequeño muchacho en la bañera. Pequeño, desamparado y solo. No. No estaba solo. Nunca más. Observó de vuelta a Norte, restregándose los ojos otra vez e intentando no dejar demostrar nada. "Pero… pero eso significaría…"

"Que alguien, o algo, te ha permitido adquirir ciertos… ¿derechos?" Pensó por un momento. "Sí. Eso significaría. Y ya que se trataba de un pariente, ¡entonces ese rol ha sido asignado! ¿Da?"

"Pero yo no-"

"Si dices 'No me lo merezco' una vez más, ¡te convertiré en un nuevo abrigo!" Los labios de Bunny se cerraron fuertemente. "¡Lo mereces! ¡Más que muchos otros! Tú eres quien mantiene la esperanza, ¿no? ¡Así que lo mereces! ¡Y obviamente alguien pensó que eras lo suficientemente capaz como para permitírtelo!" Norte avanzó, dando una palmada en el hombro del conejo. "Jack te quiere muchísimo, nunca dudes de eso. En verdad te admira. Y si cualquier cosa te llegara a ocurrir. Bueno… ¡recuerdas cuando tú saliste herido!" Lo hacía y Bunny reprimió un estremecimiento. "Estás pensando demasiado, Bunny. Ese es el problema. El amor no puede ser enseñado, ¡de lo contrario no tiene sentido! Y el amor es muchas cosas, pero lógico no es."

Bunny observó otra vez a Jack y suspiró. "Yo solo… no puedo verlo así. No me gusta."

"A ninguno nos gusta."

"Y… no lo se… desde entonces no se cuándo… necesito protegerlo. ¡Lo prometí! ¡Y ni siquiera pude hacer eso!" Se abrazó a sí mismo, sujetando sus codos con sus patas, dándose la vuelta y apartándose. "No fue justo de mi parte prometerlo si no pude cumplirlo."

"Sí cumpliste."

"Él murió."

"Regresó."

"Sí… pero si se hubiera marchado para siempre… ¿qué habría hecho?" Bunny tembló, intentando eliminar el recuerdo. Pero observando hacia la tina de baño simplemente hacía que eso fuera difícil. "Él es como… algunas veces pienso que él es como… ¿ya sabes?"

"Lo siento. No se. Detalles."

Bunny sacudió su cabeza, agitando sus orejas. "No lo se. Supongo que solo siento como si fuera responsable de él. Como-"

"Como un hermano mayor debería serlo. O al menos un familiar muy cercano, ¿no?" Norte asintió. "Y así es como deberías sentirte. Porque Jack, de una forma loca – aunque nunca entenderé al muchacho- te ha dado una posición. Y alguna otra fuerza loca aparentemente está de acuerdo."

"MiM."

"No. Algo mucho más poderoso. Al menos, eso es lo que dicen los libros. No es peligroso." Vio cómo los ojos de Bunny se ensanchaban. "Pero es algo que se marchó muy rápido. No es tan poderoso ni sabe todo. Pero era algo… nostálgico. Esa es la mejor forma en que puedo describirlo. Como un antiguo Guardián. O alguien que conoció a los Guardianes." Se encogió de hombros. "Nuevamente, poco importa. Lo que importa es el ahora. Y justo ahora, Jack está a salvo y está con nosotros."

"Sí. Lo está." Revolvió el cabello del muchacho, moviendo los mechones con su respiración.

Hubo un hermoso silencio por un momento. Y entonces-

"¿Bunny?"

"¡¿Ahora qué, Norte?!"

"¡Nada malo! ¡Lo juro!" Levantó sus manos a modo de rendición. "Solo quería saber… ¿por qué haces… esa cosa?"

"¿Qué cosa?" Observó con curiosidad al Espíritu del Asombro, con su ceño fruncido.

"La… la cosa esa del empujón." Hizo una pobre imitación, inclinando su rostro y barba hacia el frente, haciendo que su bigote se moviera de arriba hacia abajo conforme lo hacía. "Golpeas la cabeza con tu nariz. Tengo curiosidad, es todo."

"Ah… eso…" El Pooka sonrió entre dientes, de forma casi nerviosa, "Es solo una forma para calmar a los niños cuando están irritados. Es el contacto que les gusta. Y el sonido."

"¿Sonido?"

"La respiración. Por alguna razón, a las crías les gusta el sonido de la respiración."

"¿Cría…?"

"A los conejos pequeños." Bunny se encogió de hombros, frotando por atrás el cuello de Jack, habiendo recogido nuevamente el pedazo de tela. "El sonido hace que los pequeños niños se sientan a salvo. Por lo regular la mamá es quien lo hace. Pero la verdad es que cualquier persona puede."

"Ah." Norte asintió. "Es un hábito de los animales."

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Alguna vez has visto algún humano hacerlo? La mayoría de los bebés humanos prefieren el sonido del latido de un corazón. También los cachorros. Pero con las crías…" Restregó contra la sangre, retirándola gentilmente de la piel pálida. Jack intentó apartarse, odiando el sentimiento aún si era una necesidad. "No soy un humano," empujó nuevamente la sien del muchacho con su rosada y húmeda nariz, haciendo que Jack se calmara nuevamente. Bunny sonrió de lado, "pero esto tendrá que bastar."

Norte tarareó, como si intentara decidir si reírse o enternecerse. De cualquier manera, asintió. "Es lindo."

"Cállate." Pero aún así, mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro. La sonrisa cayó brevemente, solo por un momento. Y su ceño se frunció notoriamente, "Pero aún… aún sigo oliendo algo… sangre…" observó nuevamente el agua entintada en rosa, observando intensamente los hilos escarlata que se movían alrededor, disipándose entre las burbujas. Negó con su cabeza, haciendo que sus orejas se agitaran. "Seré solo yo..."

"Seguro." Norte asintió una vez más, "¿Te dejo para trabajar entonces?"

"En realidad, prefiero que te quedes, amigo. Necesitaré ayuda para moverlo en un momento. Lo regresaremos a la tina en unas cuantas horas."

"Muy bien," el espadachín enrolló las mangas hasta por encima de sus codos, "¿Cómo haremos esto?"

* * *

Tomó algo de trabajo y mucha paciencia, pero finalmente pudieron sacar a Jack de la bañera. Usando una toalla como una especie de camilla, se las ingeniaron para llevarlo de vuelta a su propia habitación. Tooth ya se encontraba ahí, esperándolos. Ella había abierto las ventanas por adelantado, haciendo que los copos de nieve cayeran gentilmente sobre el piso de madera. Meme ya estaba ocupado mezclando medicina en un recipiente de arcilla. Les ofreció un saludo cansado con su mano, pero nada más, regresando a su mezcla.

"¡Ahí están!" Tooth observó desde su lugar donde se encontraba alisando las sabanas sobre la cama. "¡Me preguntaba a dónde habrían ido!" Meme, a su lado, señaló su propia muñeca de forma impaciente.

"Solo bañábamos a Jack." Norte se movió caminando de espaldas, ayudando a acercar la toalla más a la cama.

"Frosty aún tiene fiebre, así que tendremos que bañarlo nuevamente más tarde."

"Está bien… pero primero veamos qué más podemos hacer." Ella sujetó el costado largo de la toalla, retirándola de debajo de Jack a la par que lo colocaban sobre la cama. Tooth colocó una mano sobre su frente, frunciendo el ceño. "Quizá tengamos algún jarabe…"

"No lo se…" Murmuró Norte, estirando las sábanas para retirar cualquier dobles. "Parece ser que la mejor cura es el frío."

"Creo que tiene razón en eso, Toothy."

"Bien. Pero dejémoslo fuera por un momento, no quiero que las puntadas se mojen demasiado."

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Moviéndose alrededor de la cama, cada quien encontró un trabajo que hacer, dedicándose a ello con viva determinación. La mezcla de medicina fue puesta en todas sus heridas, permitiendo a todo que rápidamente se secara y fuera arreglado, para luego vendarle nuevamente. Los huesos fueron revisados nuevamente de forma meticulosa. Pequeñas toallas frescas fueron colocadas en la frente del muchacho, habiéndolas sacado de un balde lleno de nieve que caía del techo.

Todos ellos, contentos siempre que estuvieran trabajando hacia una meta en común.

"Mmmgh…" el pequeño sonido proveniente del medio de la habitación captó la atención de todos hacia la fuente. Jack gimió de nuevo, gruñendo. Sus pesados párpados se abrieron débilmente, permitiendo que un color azul brillara hacia ellos bajo parpadeantes pestañas. "¿Qu…e… está pa… sando?"

Bunny fue el primero en llegar a su lado, siendo quien estaba más cerca de la cama de cualquier manera, y se hincó hasta la altura de sus ojos. "Hola, niño. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"mmngh…" intentó estirarse, haciendo una mueca de dolor. "…due…le."

Aster le sonrió de lado. "Sí. Estará adolorido por un tiempo."

Jack hizo una mueca otra vez.

"¡Hola, Sweet Tooth!" La Hada rápidamente se acomodó a un lado de Aster, pasando sus pequeñas manos a través del cabello del muchacho. Su voz demostraba cuánto quería llorar, pero se resistía con toda su voluntad. "Nos asustaste mucho. ¿Lo sabías?"

Su sonrisa, si uno podía llamarla así, parecía culpable. "Lo s…to."

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, ajustando la toalla sobre su cabeza. "No te preocupes. Estás bien. Y eso es lo que importa."

"¡Ella tiene razón!" Norte saludó a Jack, quien le observó hasta su lugar, parado al final de la cama. "Y cuando estés mejor, ¡haremos graaaaaan fiesta! Solo para ti. ¿Qué tal suena, eh?"

"Su…uena…b-bien." Él siempre amaba las fiestas. Y a través de dolor, un pequeño rastro de Jack apareció.

Meme se les unió al final, simplemente saludando al muchacho y aplaudiendo con sus manos felizmente. Mostró unos pocos signos, pero los mantuvo tan simples como pudo. Aunque dudaba que incluso Jack pudiera distinguirlos en ese momento. Pero Jack sonrió, aliviado de ver al Dador de Sueños en ese lugar, encontrando consuelo en la presencia de él.

"¡OH!" Tooth saltó, "Necesito conseguir más vendas. ¡Se nos están terminando!" Ella voló hacia la puerta, observando hacia atrás solo una vez para preguntar, "¿Puedes ayudarme, Meme? Tendré que cargar muchas y mis ayudantes no son lo suficientemente fuertes." El hombre dorado asintió felizmente, siempre dispuesto a echar una mano, y flotó fuera de la habitación con una rápida estela de arena dirigida a Jack.

Bunny sonrió entre dientes, observándolos irse y tomó la toalla para refrescarla otra vez. "Tooth otra vez se está moviendo."

"¡¿Cuándo no lo está haciendo?!" Norte tomó unas cuantas botellas. "Pero ella siempre es la primera en reponerse. Nuestra pequeña chica fuerte. ¿Verdad Bunny?" No hubo respuesta. "¿Bunny?"

La nariz rosa de Bunny estaba moviéndose frenéticamente, temblando de arriba abajo.

"¿Bunny…?" Norte se acercó con curiosidad, colocando las botellas sobre un buró. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Yo… Estoy oliendo (sniff) algo (sniff sniff), amigo. Lo estoy (sniff) oliendo otra vez…" Sintió que su cuerpo se revolvía, observando todas las partes de la habitación. Podía oler las cosas regulares; el penetrante almizcle en la caoba de las paredes, la casi nauseabunda mezcla dulce de la cocina, la mezcla extraña de Norte de clavos, nuez moscada, flor de Hamamelis, humo de madera y vodka. Su propio olor incluso estaba ahí, de alguna forma tomando un lugar en la juguetería (su propia habitación estaba llena por completo de su propia esencia, por lo que estaba agradecido. Era otro hábito animal- el territorio por el olor.) Pasto, sol, pintura, el olor acre que todos los conejos parecían portar con ellos que incluso él mismo expedía. Respiró otra vez. El aroma de Jack debió haber estado ahí. _Estuvo_ ahí.

Un aroma agudo a frío, la permanencia de las algas de río, plástico de los trineos y después la mezcla de ellos mismos pegándose a su piel (cuando una vez él les había dicho que olía como ellos, los demás habían dicho que era porque pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Bunny creía que se trataba de otra cosa territorial. Jack era _de ellos_ después de todo).

Pero todos esos olores, la mezcla de todo lo que era _Jack_… no estaba… ahí. En su lugar, lucía ahogada por otro aroma. El leve aroma a cobre, óxido, sal… rojo.

"Puedo oler… sangre." La olfateó otra vez. Olía a lo que había detectado en la bañera. Pero la bañera había estado _llena_ en ese momento con rastros de sangre. Bunny se detuvo por un momento, observando a Norte buscando algún tipo de consuelo.

"¡Yo no huelo nada!"

Por supuesto. El olfato de él (tan bueno como el de cualquier otro humano) ni siquiera se acercaba a ser como el suyo. Y Norte no era capaz de oler lo que él había detectado.

"Pues yo lo hago." Su nariz de nuevo estaba trabajando, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, alrededor de Jack. Sí… el extraño aroma sí provenía del muchacho.

"Hasta hace poco estuvo bañado en sangre. El aroma de haber-"

"No, amigo." Respiró más veces. "Esto es fresco."

Norte ladeó su cabeza. "Yo no _veo_ nada."

"Tampoco yo." Y eso era lo que le preocupaba. Respiró un poco más. Sí. Era sangre _fresca_. Fresca y que fluía. Su ceño se frunció. Algo estaba muy mal.

Aster se puso de rodillas a un lado de la cama en un segundo, trabajando a toda velocidad con su nariz. Comenzó por la cabeza de Jack, analizó los aromas de su rostro, después fue bajando, empujando y resoplando alrededor del cuello del muchacho. Jack intentó apartarse, aún semi-inconsciente. Pero las patas de Bunny estaban sobre sus hombros, deteniéndolo a la par que revisaba el pecho del muchacho y sus costados. Jack se removió otra vez.

"C-c-osquill-as…" gruñó el muchacho.

"Silencio." Bunny empujó su costado un poco más, presionando con su húmeda nariz a lo largo del torso febril, arrastrando sus bigotes hacia abajo.

"¡Duele!" El grito salió repentinamente e hizo que Bunny se retirara. El aroma ahora estaba en todas partes, llenando todos sus sentidos.

"¿Dónde te duele?" Jack no respondió, perdiendo la batalla de simplemente permanecer despierto. "¡Oye! ¡Jack!"

"¿Qu-é?"

"¿Dónde te duele?"

Los dedos pálidos de Jack rozaron el área de sus costillas, su lado derecho, portando una mueca de dolor a la par que lo hacía.

"Muy bien." Bunny movió la mano del muchacho y sujetó sus hombros otra vez. Bajando su cabeza una vez más, empujó su sensible hocico contra la piel, sus respiros y resoplidos eran estáticos a la par que detectaba el aroma, trabajando contra los débiles intentos de Jack por escapar. Era un poco más arriba-

Retiró su cabeza y su rostro se contrajo cuando un pequeño estornudo escapó de su cuerpo. Justo ahí. En el pecho de Jack. El aroma, como ondas de radio, emanaba fuertemente, impregnando el resto de su cuerpo con su abrumadora aura.

"¿Bunny?" Norte, una vez más, estaba nervioso.

"Espera." Norte asintió, observando cómo Bunny gentilmente colocaba sus orejas contra el pecho de Jack. Ligeramente golpeó al delgado muchacho con su pata. El sonido se escuchó plano.

"Norte…" Nervioso, Bunny se apartó lentamente. "Creo que se nos pudo haber escapado algo."

"¿Qué quieres decir…?" El ruso intentaba permanecer tranquilo y rápidamente estaba fallando en eso.

"Eso quiero decir. Se nos escapó algo. Algo grande." Los ojos verdes y preocupados se dirigieron a Norte con una expresión que el hombre conocía muy bien. El Pooka había visto tribus enteras perecer. Había visto a su gente perderse en las batallas. Y él había estado ahí para ayudar. Y ahora… parecía que estaba viendo a otro soldado herido una vez más. La mirada en su rostro decía que lo peor aún no había terminado. "Hay algo mal en él…" cerró sus manos en puño, "y… y yo se qué es."

* * *

**Terminar en suspenso es genial, ¿no es así? Sí. A esto le falta mucho para terminar. ¡Aún hay más partes para este arco! Pero mientras tanto ¡tengo nuevos y geniales oneshots para publicar! ¡¿Qué tal suena eso?! Genial, ¿verdad? ¡LO SE! Así que díganme qué piensan. Denme información, muchachos. ¿Qué piensan de esto? ¡¿Qué creen que pasará a continuación?! ¿Qué piensan que está mal con Jack?**

**¡Denme respuestas, muchachos! ¡Me encantaría saber lo que piensan!**

**~Gal**

**_Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod: _**_Así como lo ven, ¿qué puede que ocurra ahora? Pero estamos contentos porque volvió Jack, ¿verdad? ¿verdad? =3 yo recuerdo que cuando leí esto por primera vez estaba llorando ^^U lo se, tengo problemas jejejej, mil gracias a quienes han dado en favorito, alerta y dejado review a esta historia! Mil gracias por su apoyo! Me motivan a seguir traduciendo=D y de nuevo mil disculpas por la tardanza. ¡Daré mi mayor esfuerzo! Por favor, no nos olviden!_


	14. Departamento de Control Vehicular

Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, **Galimatias**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje.

**_Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod:_****__**_Creo que otra vez agarraré mi paso con esto =D gracias a todos por sus palabras y su apoyo, ¡esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba! X3 espero disfruten este nuevo one-shot de Proteger =)_

**Notas originales de la autora: ¡Este es un capítulo corto, gente! Pero puede ser que tenga listo otro para mañana. Justo ahora estoy trabajando muy duro en la siguiente parte del arco de la Muerte de Jack, ¡así que esto es algo para mantenerlos felices mientras esperan! Como la música de un elevador. ¿Mala comparación?**

**¡Estaba tan fuera de práctica escribiendo a otros personajes! La mayor parte de mi enfoque es en mi equipo de poder favorito (¡Jack y Bunny por supuesto!) que nunca tengo oportunidad de mostrar a Jack con los demás, y cómo pienso que se llevaría con ellos. Por supuesto, se que todas las relaciones son diferentes, así que tengo que imaginar cómo actuaría delante de diferentes personas cuando las diferentes personalidades se mezclan (o en el caso de Bunny… colapsan). Así que, ¡aquí está Norte!**

**Esto es algo que, honestamente, sí creo que Jack haría. Es un adolescente, ¿verdad? Así que, obviamente, ¡le intentaría sacar el máximo provecho!**

**Esto es en parte en honor al hecho de que _¡Acabo de recibir mi licencia! ¡Viva yoooooooo! _Lo admito, conduje en contra por unos segundos. Pero… ¡pasé! ¡Wuuuuu! Creo que es porque me estacioné en paralelo y le gané a ese espacio de estacionamiento. Estoy MUY orgullosa. Pero si están conduciendo por la parte este de América un día y ven a alguien del lado contario del camino… ¡podría ser yo!**

**¡Y una cosa más! Tengo como otros dos capítulos más de este estilo, Jack como un adolescente. Y todos tienen que ver con cosas que los adolescentes a veces hacen, o al menos se preguntan al respecto.**

**Uno de ellos es la bebida (Especialmente si vive con un ruso… que tiene un gran surtido de _vodka de Rusia_).**

**Si quieren más, ¡sugieran más! ¡Es divertido mostrar esta faceta de Jack!**

**También estoy pensando en hacer una idea para Pitch. Porque lo amé.**

**¡Gracias a todos los que han escrito! ¡Todos son sorprendentes! ¡En verdad lo son! He estado enviando mensajes personales a la mayoría de ustedes, pero si no han recibido uno, ¡esperen uno pronto! También, perdón por cualquier error gramatical u ortográfico que haya en este episodio. No fue beteado. ¡Estaba desesperada por publicarlo! Pero gracias a mjbaerman de cualquier manera. ¡Sigues siendo sorprendente!**

**¡Vamos al fic!**

* * *

"¡Por favor, por favor, _por favor, POR FAA-AA-AA-AAA!"_

Los ruegos habían estado continuando por horas. Y Norte ya tenía un dolor de cabeza.

"Por última vez, Jack. No. No va a pasar." Su atención nuevamente se apartó del muchacho y se dirigió a los pocos yetis. "¡Oigan! ¡Красьте это красным!" Su lengua madre salió fácilmente mientras señalaba el grupo de las casas de muñecas, coloreadas de verde. "¡Dije _rojo_! ¿No comprenden?

Uno de los yetis dejó escapar un indignado, "¡¿_gvota_?!", y se puso a recoger nuevas latas de pintura, murmurando cosas que solo podían ser maldiciones, por debajo de su bigote.

Norte pasó al yeti, abriéndose camino por el pasillo. Observó las mesas y mesas repletas de juguetes, mientras éstos eran probados a través del aire, giraban sobre las mesas o conducían sobre los pasillos. Por un momento se encontró en su zona. Perfectamente en paz consigo mismo y su trabajo. Nada que le distrajera, le molestara, ni que quisiera que él-

"¡Po-oo-oo-oo-oor _favoooor_!"

Olvídenlo.

Iba a tener que encontrar una buena y sólida pared contra la cual estrellar su cabeza. Si es que no le daba un aneurisma primero.

"Jack," intentó sonar razonable, algo muy difícil de hacer luego de tantas horas en el tema sin fin, "es muy peligroso."

"Pero… pero…" el muchacho se esforzó, pensando en cualquier cosa que justificara su plegaria, finalmente decidiéndose a extender los brazos y gritar, "¡es mi deber!"

Norte flaqueó, "No. ¡Tu deber es ser Guardián!"

"¡Es mi… trabajo!"

"No. Tu trabajo es el invierno. ¡_Píntalo de azul!_ Eres divertido, no sicótico." Siguió avanzando, señalando otros errores en las pinturas y las construcciones, o felicitando a quienes lo merecían.

"¡Es mi derecho constitucional como _adolescente_!" La última declaración fue definitiva, dicha de tal modo que no daba pie a ningún argumento. Era ese tipo de momento en el que dices 'esta es la respuesta', donde no puede haber otra, el clásico 'Yo estoy bien, tú estás mal, _lidia con eso_.'

Los pies de Norte se detuvieron en su lugar, plantándose firmemente contra la alfombra roja que adornaba el pasillo. Tras de sí pudo escuchar el ligero golpe de Jack aterrizando sobre el piso, haciendo resonar su cayado de forma poco agraciada.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta para observar al adolescente que estaba molesto.

"¿Cómo es esto un derecho? Explica. Después resolveremos el resto."

"Bueno… Jamie dijo-"

"¡Ah! Así que ahora los Guardianes reciben órdenes de un niño de nueve años, mucho alivio," y aunque la última frase sonó extraña dado a su roto acento, de alguna manera se las ingenió para llenar los huecos con sarcasmo.

Jack solo bufó, cruzándose de brazos y observando, con molestia, al mayor ante él. Finalmente Norte suspiró y le hizo una seña diciéndole _por favor, continúa._

"Como iba _diciendo_," Jack se enderezó más, "la niñera de Jamie, Meghan, acaba de cumplir dieciocho."

"Y…"

"Y recibió su licencia."

"¿Licencia para qué? ¿Matar?" Norte cruzó sus anchos brazos, imitando al albino frente a él, intentando con todo su ser ocultar la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro.

"¡No!" Y Jack, una vez más, se encontró sintiéndose frustrado. "¡Manejar!" Tomó una expresión semejante a la de un sabelotodo y levantó su mejilla, "Lo hizo bien en su primera prueba debido a su asombroso conocimiento de la vuelta en K (K-turn). Incluso pudo con la palanca." Norte no estaba seguro de qué era esta _palanca_, pero sonaba horrible. "Y," continuó Jack, "porque solo tuvo que estacionarse en paralelo _tres veces_ antes de hacerlo bien, y solo olvidó poner las intermitentes _una vez_, aprobó. Y entonces le costó seis dólares en el departamento de control vehicular y su fotografía salió bien… al menos eso es lo que ella dijo. La fotografía se veía muy mal, a mi punto de vista."

"Aún no veo cómo esto tiene que ver contigo." Y con una sacudida de su mano, se dio la vuelta para continuar caminando otra vez, pero fue rápidamente detenido por un muchacho delgado que corrió hacia el frente, después derrapó hasta detenerse en frente del hombre tan ancho como un tronco. Extendiendo sus brazos de una forma divertida para intentar bloquear el camino, observó de fea manera al ruso.

"¡Ella puede conducir porque tiene dieciocho! ¡Y también lo hacen, digamos, todos los demás adolescentes del planeta! ¡Es nuestro _derecho_ el conducir! ¡Yo tengo diecisiete! ¡Y justo ahora soy el _único en toda la tierra _que no está tras el volante! ¡Soy una desgracia para mi población!"

"Dudo mucho que estas estadísticas sean ciertas." Intentó lucir serio, pero resultó difícil no permitir que el brillo en sus ojos se mostrara. Jack no lo vio, así que supuso que eso al menos contaba. El muchacho de cualquier manera estaba muy ocupado despotricando.

"¡Por supuesto que son ciertas! ¡Agh, Norte! ¡Si no me dejas conducir, creceré y me volveré inestable y angustiado!"

"Tú no crecerás."

"¡Entonces solo estaré angustiado!" Jack le observó con el ceño fruncido, "Cerraré mi puerta y pondré música rock a todo volumen y solo hablaré de cómo mi vida apesta. Y… ¡Y tú tendrás que enviarme lejos para siempre!"

"Bien. Entonces dejaré que Bunny te reciba. Está buscando a alguien que le ayude."

Si Jack pudiera palidecer más, entonces sin duda alguna lo hizo en ese momento. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y luego se fruncieron a modo de reto.

"Tú no lo harías…"

"Creo que ambos sabemos que lo haría."

Jack guardó silencio por un momento- gracias a Manny, la cabeza de Norte estaba a punto de partirse en dos- y observó hacia la alfombra, pensando con mucha fuerza. Norte esperó pacientemente a que algo pasara, una queja muy probablemente o algún lamento, eso sería nuevo, pero parecía ser que el muchacho había terminado. De nuevo, gracias Manny. Habían sido _horas_. Y una parte de Norte quería celebrar por su pequeño triunfo.

Pero…

El muchacho lucía _tan_ derrotado. Sus ojos ensombrecidos por su frente inclinada, el cabello cubriendo la mayor parte de su expresión. Todo excepto la sutil forma en que sus labios estaban curvados hacia abajo y lo caídos que lucían sus delgados hombros.

Y Norte se encontró odiando el silencio entre ellos, en lugar de recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Odiaba pensar en eso, pero era verdad. Jack, de una forma retorcida y demente, tenía un punto a su favor. Conducir _sí era_ una parte que cubría bastante la vida de un adolescente. Su trabajo como Guardián era para defender a los más pequeños del mundo. Pero nunca se le escapaba la forma en que los hermanos mayores, por las noches, presumían de poder ser capaces de conducir por sí mismos. Él mismo había sido casi atrapado unas cuantas veces por dichos adolescentes quienes, con sus habilidades recién adquiridas, se quedaban fuera hasta altas horas de la noche, regresando a casa justo cuando él iba saliendo por la chimenea. Y también estaban esas pocas cartas que recibía de los pequeños niños, pidiendo una licencia para conducir para Navidad, porque ellos querían ser como sus padres o sus hermanos. Eso siempre sacaba una risa del ruso.

Jack nunca había tenido esa oportunidad. Había nacido en una era en donde lo más que podías conducir era una pequeña carreta. No había oportunidad de suplicarle a su padre para que le prestara las llaves o pedirle a su madre una lección de estacionarse en paralelo. Para cuando los carros se habían inventado, Jack ya tenía 100 años en su vida de soledad, sin nadie que le explicara cómo hacer funcionar una palanca de cambios o qué pedal era para frenar y cuál era para acelerar. Demonios, no había tenido a nadie que le explicara que no podía simplemente tomar un carro (¿alguna vez lo habría intentado…? Norte le preguntaría por _eso_ después.)

Y mientras más lo pensaba, más sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia sí mismo. Su época, en las entrañas de Rusia, tampoco fue en el tiempo donde hubieran sido inventados los carros. Y muchas veces las calles estaban tan llenas de nieve que ni siquiera los mejores carruajes jalados por bueyes podían atravesarlas. Él había cambiado como un hombre ya mayor. Y, mientras la vida pasaba tras él, pudo observar también el cómo otros hombres adultos, como él, cambiaban la forma en que interactuaban con sus hijos. Primero enseñándoles en el campo de cultivo. Después a pescar. Después, a andar en bicicleta. Lo siguiente que supo, los tiempos habían cambiado y los padres enseñaban a sus hijos cómo dirigir un carro por la carretera.

Él había experimentado eso tanto como Jack lo había hecho.

Observando al muchacho en ese momento, decidió que Jack era, de alguna forma, un hijo para él. Él nunca había tenido un hijo propio, y aunque muchas veces estaba rodeado de niños (y aún más ahora, gracias a cierto adolescente), no había nada verdaderamente paternal en eso. Esta situación, sintió repentinamente, de hecho era paternal. Ciertamente el muchacho estaba alrededor lo suficiente como para ser considerado su hijo. Ambos tenían el mismo espíritu, asombro e ideas divertidas. Rayos, incluso tenían el cabello del mismo color. Era un paso más allá de las cosas extrañas y lazos familiares que habían forjado, creando una especie de lazo ligeramente más fuerte. Uno hecho a partir de extraños, confusos y felices momentos.

¿Entonces por qué no podría ser capaz de tener este tipo de momentos "de unión" con él?

Ya era muy tarde como para regresar al pasado y crear recuerdos juntos. Nunca había sido capaz de enseñarle a Jack, cuando era un niño aún más joven, cómo atarse los zapatos, o leer o cantar música folclórica de Rusia. El muchacho ya no era tan pequeño. Si quería crear recuerdos, tendría que trabajar con lo que tenía. Y lo que tenía era un adolescente en el siglo 21.

Y aparentemente, tal y como los avances en la vida habían dictado, una de las mejores formas de crear nuevos momentos familiares era manejando.

Norte suspiró, llevándose la mano a su rostro. De ninguna manera iba a arrebatarle a Jack la oportunidad de vivir una experiencia nueva. Y… tampoco se la quitaría a sí mismo.

"Jack…" No hubo respuesta. "¿Jack?" Jack le observó, con inseguridad. Su expresión variaba, decidiendo si mantenerse terco o derrotado, aunque ser terco casi iba ganando. "Será… será difícil…" se iba a arrepentir de esto, lo sabía, "Solo tengo el trineo…"

"Espera…" El Espíritu del Invierno había ladeado su cabeza y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo. "¿Estás diciendo…?"

"Primero tendrás que aprender a controlarlo. Y el resto vendrá después. Pero es muy diferente a un carro. Yo nunca manejé un carro, pero esto sí lo sé."

"Entonces, ¿quieres decir…?"

"Si sigues reglas, y hay muchas de esas… y tomas las lecciones con seriedad…"

"Entonces…" Su sonrisa engrandecía más y más a cada segundo, "Quieres decir… que puedo…"

"Sí, Jack," y Norte ya no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, "Te enseñaré a manejar."

El grito de alegría casi destrozó sus tímpanos y el agarre que recibió, aunque no le tumbó ni nada parecido, sí le sacó el aire y lo dejó con la panza adolorida. Pero el rostro de Jack, que parecía que se rompería de tanto sonreír, casi hizo que valiera la pena ese persistente miedo en su panza, así como la voz interna que gritaba:  
_¡Te arrepentirás de esto después!_

Estaba muy seguro de que, de hecho, sí se arrepentiría de hacer esto. Pero por ahora tendría algo de diversión.

Y con eso, siguió a Jack, quien iba brincando como si estuviera sobre un pogo saltarín a toda velocidad, hacia el garaje, pensando en lo mucho que Bunny iba a _amar_ esto.

* * *

**Notas de la autora original Galimatias:**

**¡Lamento que fuera tan corto! ¡Es solo un pequeño fic divertido para pasar el tiempo! El otro puede que tarde unos cuantos días más, por eso. Pero hasta ahora todo marcha bien. Y con los exámenes de medio término por aquí… ha sido algo difícil escribir. Así que estoy haciendo lo que puedo con lo que tengo, ¿saben?**

**Como sea, ¡pondré esto a votación! Si quieren, actualizaré mañana, o el viernes (¡Eso es mi elección) con una de las siguientes historias:**

**LA DIVERTIDA**

**a) Las fiestas parecían ser divertidas, los adolescentes agitando el líquido burbujeante alrededor en sus vasos de plástico rojo y divirtiéndose como nunca una vez que dicho vaso estaba vacío. Así que, si sus matemáticas estaban bien hechas (y él siempre había sido bueno en matemáticas), entonces si _él_ bebía alcohol… ¡él sería mucho MÁS divertido! Claro está… solo si Bunny le dejaba beber. Oh bueno… qué mal que Bunny era un ciudadano que siempre seguía la ley.**

**O**

**EL ANGUSTIOSO/SUPER TIERNO**

**b) Jack, parecía ser, no era para nada el tipo de persona al que le gusta que lo toquen. Siempre se apartaba de las manos y los costados de los demás, alejándose rápidamente de sus caminos. Y durante trescientos años así habían sido las cosas. Primero se había encontrado a los otros Guardianes, por supuesto, una o dos veces en esos tres siglos. Más veces a Meme que a los demás. Pero los había visto. Y durante esas pocas veces, todos habían aprendido que tocar era algo que no se debía hacer. Y entonces Jack se convirtió en guardián. Y todo fue diferente. El toque, un verdadero y físico toque, repentina y sorpresivamente era _anhelado_. Norte se lo había mencionado a Tooth una vez, diciendo que el jovencito le había empujado con su codo a propósito el otro día. Tooth estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, diciendo que _él_ había sido quien le había abrazado en una ocasión. Y así observaron y esperaron a que más momentos llegaran. Y esos momentos llegaron. Jack siempre era el primero en iniciar algo. Un abrazo. Un apretón de manos. Un simple roce contra alguien cuando caminaba. Nada era un accidente. Había evitado el contacto físico por tanto tiempo, que repentinos toques no podían ser de ninguna forma accidentes. Eran signos de negligencia y una necesidad por el contacto humano.**

**¡La decisión es de ustedes! Yo solo me sentaré aquí en mi silla con rueditas y dejaré que los votos se acumulen.**

**¡Gracias a todos quienes dejan sus comentarios!**

_**Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod:**_**__**_¿Vieron que ahora sí no me tardé? Qué diferencia cuando hay pocos personajes y pocas hojas por traducir xDDD espero les haya gustado este pequeño capítulo =) gracias a quienes han dejado review y a las más de 5,500 lecturas que ha habido para esta traducción. ¡Nos leemos pronto! _


	15. Toque

Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, **Galimatias**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje.

**_Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod:_****__**_Moría por traducir este episodio, lo adoro. Espero lo disfruten._

**Notas originales de la autora:**

**Saaaaanta basura. Eso… eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Honestamente. En el tiempo de, ¿qué, tres horas? ¿Quizá…? ¡Recibí un total de 70 reviews! ¡Y ese número sigue subiendo! ¡No esperaba siquiera diez para ese episodio! Lo siguiente que me entero, mi carpeta de mensajes privados está gritándome y literalmente casi me fui de frente. En serio son los mejores. La cantidad de apoyo que recibo de todos es ¡sorprendente! Así que, como recompensa por ser tan sorprendentes como son, ¡Aquí está otro one-shot! ¡DOS EN UNA NOCHE! ¡GUAU!**

**Ok, para aclarar el asunto muy rápido. La encuesta que hice fue para ver cuál HARÍA PRIMERO. Eso significa, que ¡Jack borracho sí será publicado! Pero después. Quizá mañana, ¡si tengo tiempo!**

**Aunque, muchachos, parece que en verdad les gusta la angustia, porque de casi 50 de 70 pedían por el episodio de angustia/ternura. ¿Qué es lo que siempre digo? ¡El cliente siempre tiene la razón! Lo siento, amantes de la comedia, tendrán que esperar unas cuantas horas más.**

**Mientras tanto, ¡aquí hay un fic para que puedan esperar! De nuevo… es algo corto. Solo 3,205 palabras. Pero el último solo fue como de 2,000 así que… ¡Como sea! ¡Creo que les gustará este! En serio, ¡espero que les guste! ¡Gracias por todo su apoyo!**

**Y de nuevo estaba muy emocionada como para pensar, así que no se lo mandé a mi sorprendente beta mjbaerman. ¡Lo siento mucho, chica! Así que si ven errores gramaticales… ignórenlos. O… no lo hagan. Como sea. Lo leí de nuevo y corregí tantos como pude. Pero no será perfecto.  
¡DIVIÉRTANSE LEYENDO!**

* * *

Jack, parecía ser, no era para nada el tipo de persona al que le gusta que lo toquen. Siempre se apartaba de las manos y los costados de los demás, alejándose rápidamente de sus caminos. Y durante trescientos años así habían sido las cosas. Primero se había encontrado a los otros Guardianes, por supuesto, una o dos veces en esos tres siglos. Más veces a Meme que a los demás. Pero los había visto. Y durante esas pocas veces, todos habían aprendido que tocar era algo que no se debía hacer.

Meme había sido el primero en conocer en persona al muchacho. Como el hombre feliz que era, flotó alrededor de Jack, observando cómo el adolescente se maravillaba ante los delfines que nadaban alegremente en círculos por encima de su cabeza. Y entonces se había acercado para palpar el hombre de Jack como un gesto de despedida-

-y se había sorprendido mucho cuando dicho muchacho saltó hacia atrás como si pensara que Meme había intentado quemarlo. El Guardián de los Sueños había estado sorprendido, por supuesto. No había habido malicia en sus ojos ni ningún tipo de amenaza había sido mostrada. Y el regordete hombre era prácticamente famoso por su amable temperamento. Sin embargo dejó pasar el asunto y se despidió con la mano, sonriendo tan amable como siempre aún si su mente estaba dando vueltas por las preguntas que muy probablemente nunca serían respondidas.

Norte había sido el segundo. A Jack siempre le habían gustado los lugares fríos, imagínense, así que cuando un día se encontró con Santoff Claussen, pensó que era un sueño hecho realidad. ¡Una casa en el lugar más frío de la tierra, lleno de muchas cosas _divertidas_ por hacer! Los rumores viajaban rápido en el mundo "inmortal", así que sabía del jefe, su verdadero nombre y las maravillosas cosas con las que, se rumoraba, se llenaba esa fábrica rápidamente. Una de las ayudantes de Tooth se lo había gorjeado mientras volaba cerca de él- la frase 'me lo dijo un pajarito' nunca había sido más real. Y decidió que, basado en lo que se le había dicho, _necesitaba _visitar el lugar.

Solo una pequeña mirada dentro no haría daño.

Se había escabullido por uno de los varios tragaluces del techo, abriéndolos con su cayado. Nunca alcanzó el final del pasillo. Los yetis le habían encontrado primero, intentando sujetarlo, gruñendo cosas sin sentido en un idioma que Jack jamás había escuchado antes (y ya había escuchado casi todos los idiomas que existían, ya fuera que los entendiera o no). Sobraba decir que Jack había entrado en pánico, evadiendo y escapando y no dejando que una sola garra se acercara a su piel. Rápidamente huyó por el pasillo, por otro pasillo, para entrar a otro, con su mente tan abrumada por pensamientos rápidos que no le permitían razonar con claridad.

Había sido detenido después de chocar contra algo grande y ser lanzado contra su espalda, haciéndole perder el agarre de su cayado. Una vez que hubo recuperado la capacidad suficiente para procesar lo que ocurría, había observado hacia arriba para encontrarse con el rostro de…

Santa. El hombre le observaba, confundido de cómo había logrado entrar, con sus regordetas manos sobre su cintura y un leve frunce de ceño en su expresión.

Santa había, por supuesto, extendido su mano para ayudar al joven guardián a levantarse, con la intención de preguntarle por qué había ido a su hogar y cómo había entrado en primer lugar…

Pero el joven muchacho había escapado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer nada más.

Y después con Tooth. Una vez que volaba a través de los cielos había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Accidentalmente había chocado contra él mientras viajaba sobre Rusia. Ver el mismo miedo y ansiedad cuando los dos cuerpos colisionaron fue sorprendente. Tooth había sido quien avanzó, extendiendo su mano en una especie de gesto de paz. Jack se había echado para atrás con cada paso, para finalmente alejarse volando cuando ella le intentó preguntar qué ocurría.

La próxima vez que se habían visto el uno al otro, ella había observado cómo él mantenía la distancia, así como su carácter tranquilo.

Y luego de todos estos encuentros hubieron pasado, nadie se lo preguntó otra vez. Nunca intentaron preguntárselo otra vez. Solo continuaron con sus vidas, formando una simple regla en sus cerebros para cuando por cualquier motivo volvieran a encontrarse con el duende del invierno.

NUNCA tocar a Jack Frost.

Jamás.

Y así, no lo habían hecho.

Todos lo habían vuelto a ver, por supuesto. Era inevitable. Pero la siguiente vez siempre había sido diferente. No se hizo ningún intento de tener ningún tipo de contacto físico. Ningún apretón de manos, ningún abrazo, ni siquiera una palmada en el hombro. Nada. Y por trescientos años, así había sido.

Y entonces Jack se convirtió en guardián. Y todo fue diferente.

El toque, un verdadero y físico toque, repentina y sorpresivamente era anhelado. Norte se lo había mencionado a Tooth una vez, diciendo que el jovencito le había empujado con su codo a propósito el otro día, como un gesto afectuoso. Había sido la primera vez que Jack le había tocado _jamás_. Y había sorprendido al hombre hasta dejarlo sin palabras, aún con la simplicidad de dicho gesto, que era tan común. Tooth estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, diciendo que él había sido quien le había abrazado en una ocasión. Y así observaron y esperaron a que más momentos llegaran.

Y esos momentos llegaron.

Jack siempre era el primero en iniciar algo. Un abrazo. Un apretón de manos. Un simple roce contra alguien cuando caminaba. Nada era un accidente. Había evitado el contacto físico por tanto tiempo, que repentinos toques no podían ser de ninguna forma accidentes. Eran signos de negligencia y una necesidad por el contacto humano.

Y de cierta forma eso les había parecido curioso.

Pero en mayor medida… les hacía sentirse tristes.

"¿Por qué ahora?" Les preguntó Norte alrededor del fuego en una de esas raras noches en las que la mayoría de ellos podía acudir. Jack se encontraría trabajando esa noche hasta tarde en lo que él decía era _su mejor tormenta de nieve a la fecha_ sobre Canadá. "¿Por qué es que ahora decidió volverse tan… tan…"

"¿Cercano?" Preguntó Bunny. Lo había visto. Pero nunca había sido capaz de vivir esa experiencia. Parecía ser que Jack simplemente no quería lo mismo de él. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Jack se había acercado lo suficiente como para tocarlo. Había acudido a los demás, pero nunca a él. Y eso como que… dolía…

"¡Exacto! ¡Cercano! ¿Pero por qué hasta ahora?"

Meme se encogió de hombros, con un símbolo de interrogación apareciendo sobre su cabeza.

"¡Si quieren, puedo observar en sus recuerdos!" La idea de Tooth había salido rápidamente, una idea que, estaban seguros, ya había tenido en su cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo. "No habría problema."

Fisgonear no era algo que les gustara hacer seguido. Pero si esa era la única forma en que podrían conseguir respuestas. Que así fuera. Fisgonearían todo lo que fuera necesario hasta que finalmente obtuvieran lo que querían. Y estaban seguros de que Jack no sería el primero, ni el último, en decirles algo.

"Mira, a ver qué encuentras." Norte asintió, bebiendo de su chocolate caliente. "¡Pero no te detengas en el tema por mucho tiempo! Es muy fácil perderse uno mismo en un proyecto como este."

Tooth había estado de acuerdo. Era verdad. Tener un castillo lleno de recuerdos muchas veces era un arma de doble filo. Uno podía perderse en las vidas de otros y quedarse atrapado en un círculo indefenso. Muchas veces sus ayudantes tenían que apartarla de algunas cajas en particular, de cosas que ella había observado y deseaba haber podido ayudar. Su única conexión por tanto tiempo con los niños era a través de los largos tubos llenos de dientes.

Por supuesto, ahora que podía interactuar con los niños esto era mucho menos peligroso. Y buscar a través de los recuerdos de Jack, por mucho que odiara la idea de espiar, no sería algo que tuviera algún peligro en particular o que alterara su vida…

… eso había pensado.

No fue sino hasta que Tooth finalmente decidió hundirse en sus recuerdos que la siguiente noche averiguaron qué había salido mal.

Ella había entrado volando a la oficina de Norte, llorando y sollozando con sus ojos enrojecidos. Su cuerpo temblaba y las plumas caían al suelo en una muestra de brillantes verdes y violetas.

"¡Él… lo go-golpeaba!" Apenas tuvo voluntad para tartamudear lo que había visto. "¡S-su p-p-padre!"

La siguiente media hora se habían dedicado a lo que ella había visto. Todos los Guardianes, excepto Jack, se sentaron en círculo y solo escucharon. Escucharon historias de varas y látigos. De cinturones y grandes hebillas de hierro. Escucharon historias de alcohol y gritos. Llantos de madres y hermanas. Ambas abrazadas en un rincón, llorando. Llorando y gritando y gimoteando y _rogando_.

Pero nunca de Jack, Tooth les había dicho. Nunca, _jamás_ por parte de Jack.

Por alguna extraña razón, mientras la madre había huido y la hermana intentaba escabullirse… Jack _siempre_ había simplemente recibido _todo_.

"Como si intentara tomarlo por todos los demás." Ella finalmente se había calmado luego de su cuarto ponche de huevo. "Él simplemente… se mantenía ahí de pie. Y lo recibía."

"Si lo hubiera sabido-" Los puños de Bunny estaban fuertemente cerrados alrededor de sus boomerangs. "Si lo hubiera sabido-"

Y todos estaban de acuerdo.

Jack, su Jack 'el chico de la lista mala', su Jack 'no me toques', su jugador de bromas, guardián de la diversión, su Jack que no tenía ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Tomaba todo por todos y nunca decía una palabra. Lo había tomado de su padre primero. Y luego de ellos.

La negligencia, decidieron, muchas veces era peor que un castigo.

Y luego de eso tomaron una decisión. El contacto que Jack anhelaba sería recibido. Merecía tener lo que ellos habían fallado en darle. Y si podían devolverle todo con algo tan sencillo como un abrazo- aunque era imposible y ellos lo sabían- entonces los cuatro intentarían _con todas sus fuerzas_ para hacerlo.

Comenzaron el siguiente día, cuando Norte había ido hacia Jack y simplemente le había abrazado. Por ninguna otra razón más que el simplemente querer hacerlo. Y cuando se había apartado… la alegría en los ojos del hombre había sido difícil de pasar por alto.

Tooth le había empujado cómicamente con su codo un día, luego de observar cómo Norte accidentalmente pateaba un elfo unas buenas nueve yardas a través de su fábrica.

Sandy solía tirar del brazo de Jack para llamar la atención cuando los demás no escuchaban.

Y muchos más vinieron. Más y más toques que Jack fácilmente recibía y entregaba. Todos ellos, cada vez, haciéndoles ganar más confianza de parte del joven muchacho. Todos ellos amando la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que ellos le daban algo de vuelta. Cada vez que le mostraban que, sí, sí era importante para ellos. Y no, nunca lo lastimarían.

Todos eran felices.

Excepto Bunny.

De todos los toques, parecía que era solo el suyo del que Jack era privado. Él también pudo verlo. Había intentado unirse, ayudar en su trabajo en equipo. Había intentado sentarse junto a él en una reunión. Jack se había apartado, solo unas pulgadas. Había intentado golpearlo con su codo, juguetonamente. Jack había saltado. Siempre que entraba a la habitación para una reunión, Jack se aproximaba muy seguido, como si esperara un abrazo, tal y como los demás le habían dado, y rápidamente se encorvaba sobre sí mismo, como si nada hubiera pasado, casi como si recordara algo.

Lo peor era cuando levantaba su mano, para corregir a Norte o saludar a algún yeti. Jack, sin falta, siempre se estremecía.

Le dolía, no podía negarlo. ¿Por qué de todas las personas del grupo él era el único del que Jack seguía asustado? Sí, podía ser un gruñón. Sí, podía ser un poquito idiota algunas veces. Y sí, regañaba al muchacho ocasionalmente. Pero ¿qué había hecho para que le mirara con tanta desconfianza? ¿Por qué tanto miedo?

Cada vez que Jack se estremecía, Bunny observaba su pata, asombrado y con odio, intentando averiguar ¡qué había hecho mal! Despertaría por las noches, pensando. Había estado en las nubes más seguido y, por primera vez, la producción de huevos había ido más lento. Todo se había detenido, pues su mente estaba muy ocupada como para trabajar.

Sin embargo, ya había descubierto la razón.

Y cuando lo hizo, la culpa fue casi insoportable.

Recuerdos de una Pascua destruida volvieron a su mente. Recordaba haberle gritado a Jack, diciendo cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. Acusaciones lanzadas a un solo objetivo. Miradas de odio que nunca antes habían sido tan pesadas. Había estado absolutamente furioso y asustado y, por primera vez, sin esperanza.

Y por puro enojo, aunque no había excusa que pudiera hacer, había levantado su mano para golpear a Jack.

El golpe no había llegado, su garra había caído derrotada en su costado. Y aunque no había habido ninguna acción violenta, aún podía recordar cómo Jack se había mantenido delante de pie frente a él. Con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y asustados. Pero no se había movido. Había estado dispuesto en recibir los golpes que nunca llegaron.

Siempre dispuesto a tomar el dolor por algo que nunca había sido su culpa, pero aún así lo aguantaba. Por alguien más. Cualquiera que necesitara el alivio.

Se sacrificaba demasiado, ahora pensaba Bunny.

¿Cómo reavivaría la confianza en su toque? No tenía idea. Pero luego de ese día, Bunny estuvo determinado en hacer que funcionara.

No se le podía acercar. Eso no parecía funcionar. Siempre que lo hacía, Jack se apartaba, con una sonrisa en su rostro pero un brillo nervioso en sus ojos. Y Jack no parecía estar listo para acercarse a Bunny por su propia cuenta. Pero si la confianza no era creada en algún punto cercano del futuro, había un constante miedo de que nunca se crearía en lo absoluto. Como quiera, Bunnymund era paciente. Así que, como el Conejo de Pascua que era, se sentó y esperó a que una oportunidad surgiera.

Parecía ser que a las oportunidades les gustaba aparecer. Tenían el hábito de hacer eso. Y la suya finalmente llegó. En un estilo clásico de Jack, había llegado en la forma de una broma.

* * *

Una broma inofensiva era lo que era. El plan de Jack había sido darle a la madriguera un poco de la alegría Navideña. En Febrero. E hizo esto con nieve. No mucha nieve, pero la suficiente para que durara un tiempo y le diera a la tierra un lindo recubrimiento Dálmata. Así que se había escabullido cuando Bunny había estado fuera e hizo su trabajo. Para cuando E. Aster Bunnymund regresó, se encontró con un hogar resplandeciente y un tanto frío.

Había nieve en pequeños montículos sobre su madriguera. Nieve cubriendo las flores, árboles y pasto. Unos cuantos huevitos que no tuvieron suerte estaban temblando, pero nada peor por su cobertura.

Unos cuantos golems tenían sus rostros enojados a la vista, un par de ellos lucían bastante complacidos con su nueva apariencia. Los demás se habían puesto a caminar, como si intentaran mantener sus pies cálidos.

Bunny sin embargo… Bunny solo observó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

El espíritu responsable observaba su reacción desde un lado, sonriendo perversamente y riendo entre dientes a la distancia.

"¿Te gusta la nueva imagen, colita de algodón?"

La boca del Pooka se había abierto y cerrado unas cuantas veces.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, amigo?!"

"Eh…" Jack se rascó el cabello blanco, recargándose en su cayado. "¡Lo avivé un poco! Luce bien, ¿verdad?"

"¡Hiciste que nevara en mi jardín floreciente!"

"Eso le dará agua a las flores."

"¡Mis zanahorias se congelarán!"

"Duh. ¿Alguna vez has probado las zanahorias congeladas? ¡Son muuuucho mejores!"

"¡Mi río de pintura!"

"¡Fiesta de patinaje sobre hielo!" Jack sonrió de lado mientras contraatacaba cada respuesta, lanzando la pelota de un lado a otro del campo.

"¡Tú, torpe! ¡Acabas de congelar la eterna primavera!" Bola en el campo de Jack.

"¡No! Solo la _empolvé ligeramente,_ hay diferencia. Se derretirá en unas horas." Bola en el campo de Bunny.

"¡Eres un _torpe_!" Punto de partida.

"Bueno, tu eres un lindo conejito blanco que no puede divertirse."

Bunny solo le observó, recostado contra un árbol y riéndose. A tan solo unas yardas de distancia, con su cuerpo relajado debido a la distancia que había entre ellos. Su cayado, como siempre, a la mano. Era tan fácil atacarlo.

Con un gruñido, y una respuesta de, "Ya está. Estás muerto." Bunny se percató de una cosa.

La oportunidad había llegado.

La risa de Jack se convirtió en un pequeño grito y sus ojos se llenaron de miedo puro cuando Aster se giró hacia él.

Sus descalzos pies se apartaron del suelo, el viento rápidamente cubrió a su niño en un abrazo protector y tiró de él hacia el cielo. Pero el equipo de viento y amo no eran ningún reto para Bunny. La garra había sujetado el frío tobillo y arrastró a Jack de vuelta al suelo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de moverse. Jack se removió intentando liberarse, aterrorizado del castigo que iba a recibir. Aterrorizado de las manos que habían intentado herir, manos que le habían herido en los recuerdos que apenas y recordaba. Pequeñas cicatrices que ardieron a través de su espalda y su cerebro.

"¡Déjame ir!" La voz del nuevo Guardián había subido unas cuantas octavas, temblando, "¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento!"

Bunnymund casi pudo escuchar el corazón del adolescente golpeando contra sus poderosos oídos. Casi podía imaginar las ideas de cinturones y látigos que corrían a través de la mente del muchacho. Pensando que Bunny iba a _golpearle_. A enseñarle una lección.

Actuar como su padre.

_Confía en mí_, Bunny suplicaba mentalmente, _solo confía en mí, Frostbite._

Porque no había nada más que quisiera en este mundo en ese momento, que confiara en él. Él era el último por una razón, y esa razón era culpa suya. Pero lo arreglaría. Y si tenía que arreglarlo de esta manera, que así fuera. Lo arreglaría de esta manera. Sin importar si a Jack le gustaba o no.

Lo que Jack había esperado era ser derribado bajo la vara de su travesura. Lo que no esperó fue que su cuerpo fuera sujetado bajo el brazo del Conejo de Pascua y que una garra rápidamente se moviera por sobre su costado. Un grito agudo salió de la garganta de Jack. Pero no era un grito malo- no. Era uno lleno de risas mientras el Guardián mayor rápidamente…

… le hacía cosquillas.

"¡B-basta!" Riendo y esforzándose por escapar. "¡E-estúpido c-canguro!"

"Ah, ¿así que soy un Canguro?" Eso resultó en un rápido cambio de posición en su brazo, deteniendo al espíritu agachado contra su costado – lo suficiente para que supiera quién estaba a cargo en _su _madriguera – y corrió sus nudillos contra la cabeza del albino. "¡Te enseñaré una lección, pequeño idiota!"

"¡D-detente!"

"¡Jura que nunca me volverás a jugar ninguna broma! ¡Júralo!"

"¡J-JAMÁS!"

"Bien," movió su brazo para tener mayor acceso al costado y estómago de Jack, "¡Entonces enfrenta las consecuencias, amigo!" Y con eso, continuó haciéndole cosquillas al Guardián de la Diversión una vez más.

"¡L-lo juro!" Jack tuvo que esforzarse en hablar entre chillidos y pequeños gritos.

"¿Qué es lo que juras, eh?"

"Te- te juro-" hubo otro ataque de risa, "que n-nunca volveré… volveré a hac-hacerte otra b-br-broma!" Era una mentira, y Bunny lo sabía. Pero por ahora eso era suficiente. Por supuesto… ya estaba en la posición para continuar…

"¡Bien! ¡Ahora di que la Pascua es mejor que la Navidad!"

"¡Ja ja! PASCUA ES MEJOR-¡ja!-QUE-¡ja!¡ja!-NAVIDAD!" Jack fue capaz de gritar finalmente en medio de su ataque de risa. Fue liberado del agarre luego de unos cuantos más toques contra su costado y se le permitió recuperar el aire mientras Bunny se mantenía de pie a su lado, sonriendo.

"T-tú… ¡Eso n-no fue justo!" Jack le sonrió desde debajo de sus alborotados mechones de cabello.

Bunny se encogió de hombros. "Tampoco lo fue la nieve." Señaló con un dedo a Jack, sonriendo de lado. "¡No estaba mintiendo! Intenta esto de nuevo y te enfrentarás a mi ira."

"¿Ah si?"

"¡Sí!"

Jack le había observado con el ceño fruncido. Pero la sonrisa en sus ojos era inconfundible.

La próxima vez que Bunny había ido a una reunión, había sido recibido por un enorme y fraternal abrazo…

… de Jack.

Tocarle, parecía ser, era algo que Jack iba a hacer demasiado en un futuro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora original Galimatias:**

**Estoy pensando en expandir la idea de Jack siendo golpeado por su padre en futuros capítulos. Quizá incluso en el arco de la muerte de Jack. Como por ejemplo, que vieran cicatrices que no son de la batalla. Eso sería interesante, por decir lo menos.**

**La próxima parte del arco de la muerte muy probablemente salga hasta el fin de semana. ¡Estoy trabajando duro en este capítulo, gente! ¡Necesito hacerlo sorprendente!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**~Gal**

_**Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod:**_**__**_Y bueno aquí está =D espero lo hayan disfrutado X3 gracias a quienes me dejan sus comentarios respecto a la traducción. ¡Ya solo 5 capítulos más y alcanzaremos a la autora! Jajajaja :3 abrazos a todos!_


	16. Pintura negra: La muerte de Jack Parte 4

Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, **Galimatias**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje.

**_Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod:_**_Al fin, aquí la continuación del arco de la muerte de Jack, espero les guste =) gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, alertas y lecturas!_

**Notas originales de la autora:**

**¡****Miren! ¡Estoy viva! Lo sé, éste tomó tiempo. E intenté hacerlo más grande que esto, pero la vida se me atravesó. Lo siento, muchachos.**

**Por otro lado, nevó al menos dos pies de altura el Domingo, ¡y fue un tiempo divertido! Y, por otro mejor lado, ¡mi cumpleaños es este mes! Así que haré un episodio especial para esa ocasión muy especial! Será muy largo y tendrá muchas emociones y ternura y estará lleno de muchas cosas sorprendentes y buenas.**

**¡Y no se preocupen! Estaré cumpliendo el resto de las peticiones pronto. Esta petición solo… ¡está tomando su tiempo!**

**Ah, y sí, este no es el final. Y sí. Este episodio termina en otro punto de suspenso.**

**Apesto.**

**También quiero agradecerle a mi fabulosa beta mjbeirman. Aunque ella no pudo trabajar con este episodio (le he estado enviando otras cosas) ¡ella estuvo conmigo en espíritu! ¡Y el espíritu es más poderoso que 100 rayos láser! (si alguien entiende este juego de palabras, recibirá una galleta) ¡Puede que este episodio tenga errores! ¡Estaba taaan ansiosa por subirlo que no tuve tiempo de hacer correcciones! ¡Lo siento taaanto!**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos quienes me han dejado tan maravillosos reviews! Una vez más, ¡todo esto es para ustedes!**

**Mi pregunta para ustedes es. ¿El siguiente episodio debería ser otro descanso de este arco, en el que cumpliría con una de las peticiones? ¿O debería simplemente continuar con esto?**

* * *

o0o

_"Nunca nadie me dijo que el dolor se asemejaba tanto al temor."_

~C.S. Lewis

o0o

* * *

"Bunny, ¿puedes decir qué está mal?" La frustrada voz de Norte siguió a Bunny a través de los pasillos de Santoff Claussen, haciendo eco en los vacíos caminos. Habían encargado a un yeti que permaneciera fuera de la habitación de Jack. El ruso había querido quedarse al lado de la cama de Jack, pero Bunny insistió en lo contrario. Tan gentilmente como pudo, sin asustar al muchacho, había tenido que explicarle por qué su ausencia era necesaria.

_Se había enderezado de su sitio al lado de la cama del muchacho, tallando con su garra su nariz, intentando remover el desagradable aroma de ella. Le penetraba, impregnando su sentido del olfato y sus pensamientos. Estornudó y luego frunció el ceño, restregando su nariz otra vez. Pero la sal, el cobre y el óxido habían decidido asentarse en el lugar por un tiempo._

_"Norte…" Los ojos verdes que le observaban estaban tensos y serios, "Hay algo mal en él…" cerró sus manos en puño, "y… y yo sé qué es." Esos ojos verdes se dirigieron de nuevo hacia abajo, observando al muchacho en la cama al mismo tiempo que los ojos azules lo hacían._

_"¿De qué estás hab-?"_

_El muchacho en la cama gruñó, sus propios ojos parpadearon mientras flotaba entre la conciencia y la tierra de los sueños, luchando contra la última para escuchar las palabras que eran dichas sobre él. Su pálida frente se frunció en concentración "M-m-a-" como si estuviera anestesiado, sus labios se rehusaban a cooperar. Y aún así, logró hacer salir la palabra. "¿Ma-a-al?"_

_Norte se mantuvo de pie, impotente, a su lado, no estando seguro de cómo responder. No era como si pudiera- no sabía cuál era el problema con el niño, en primer lugar. Bunny, por otra parte, dudó. Su idea era bastante clara, y su consciente tiraba de él, con todo su ser, de su corazón, diciéndole que debía contarle al niño exactamente qué estaba mal con él. Y por otra parte, observándole, no sabía si la verdad fuera la mejor cosa por decirle._

_Se hincó, rascando con un dedo nuevamente su nariz. Esperó otro momento, luchando con su cerebro para obtener una respuesta, jugó con las orillas de los cobertores e intentó mantener un rostro neutral._

_"No hay nada malo contigo, Frostbite," sus dedos, tirando del edredón, fueron todo lo que impidió que su voz vacilara. "Nada… realmente malo. Pero Norte y yo," se giró hacia el hombre, deseando que mantuviera su boca cerrada, "… vamos a averiguar qué es. Y lo arreglaremos, ¿está bien?" No estaba seguro de a quién le preguntaba. De cualquier manera, Jack difícilmente contestó y Norte asintió, ambos aparentemente entendiendo una parte de su predicamento. Y luego de una incómoda palmada en el brazo, Bunny se volvió a enderezar, alejándose de Jack y tirando a Norte hacia el pasillo, afuera de la habitación. Y ahí se encontraban, luego de que Norte hubiera cerrado la puerta de Jack, cuando la preocupación comenzó._

"¡Aún no contestas la pregunta!" Las pisadas de Norte solo incrementaban a la par que su voz lo hacía. "¿Qué está mal?"

"No estoy seguro, amigo," dio vuelta hacia otro pasillo, Bunny intentaba recordar dónde estaba la biblioteca. "Pero creo que…"

"¡¿Piensas qué?! ¡Bunny! ¡Dilo!"

"¡No puedo estar seguro! Solo déjame.. ¿esta es la librería?" Su garra señaló a las puertas doble labradas a su izquierda y Norte soltó un resoplido. Tomándolo como una afirmación, Bunny empujó las puertas. Eran pesadas, pero no hacían ruido y se abrieron sin hacer el menor crujido, para revelar los cientos de repisas que yacían tras ellas. Bunny asintió.

"Bien. Tú busca en anatomía. Yo buscaré historiales médicos o algo." A punto de comenzar a saltar lejos sin una respuesta, Aster se giró sobre sus tobillos-

- y fue detenido por una grande y rechoncha mano sujetando su antebrazo. Se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con un Santa muy frustrado. Su rostro ya no estaba alegre, sus ojos variaban entre enojo, frustración, tristeza y preocupación. "Bunny, se que te preocupas. Pero yo también me preocupo. Y no puedo ayudar si no sé cuál es el problema." Suspiró, soltando su brazo. "Soy lo mas cercano que Jack tiene a un padre. Debo saberlo. Por favor. Por _mi_ bienestar, Bunny. Por favor."

El conejo lo pensó por un momento, frunciendo su ceño, asintiendo finalmente. "Solo es una suposición-"

"-una suposición es más que suficiente."

Hubo otro asentimiento. "Bien…" vaciló, intentando encontrar la forma correcta de decirlo. "… sus costillas se rompieron."

"Estoy consciente de eso. Yo las arreglé, ¿recuerdas?"

Bunny lo recordaba. Siempre lo recordaría. Y en ningún tiempo próximo ese estremecimiento por su columna, al escuchar cómo se reajustaban los huesos, iba a desaparecer. Estaba casi seguro de que cuando finalmente fuera capaz de dormir, cuando fuera lo suficientemente bendecido por Manny para hacerlo, tendría pesadillas sobre lo que había ocurrido. Y estaba seguro de que ese sonido sería la música de fondo. Pitch estaría encantado.

"Lo que quiero decir es… cuando alguien se rompe las costillas… normalmente es porque caen."

"Jack cayó," Norte ladeó su cabeza. "No hay nada inusual al respecto."

"Bueno, ahí es donde estás equivocado y también tienes parte de razón. Sí cayó. Pero… fue empujado. Muy fuerte. Y cuando fue empujado…" sus garras se movieron animadamente mientras intentaba explicarse. "Creo que, quizá… su costilla al moverse pinchó hasta _atravesar_ uno de sus pulmones."

La inhalación repentina de Norte era apropiada al tema de respiración que tenían en ese momento, pero Bunny no iba a decirle eso. "Entonces… ¿qué quieres decir con esto? ¿Quieres decir que Jack… él tiene sangre… dentro?"

Era una forma extraña de decirlo, pero una forma a final de cuentas. Aster se detuvo, pensando, después negó con su cabeza. "Quizá. Solo… quizá. Cuando los pulmones son perforados, uno de ellos se desinflan. Algo así como una bolsa de papel. Por eso escuché su pecho. Estaba… plano. Como una bolsa rota o un globo."

"¿Puede respirar?"

Bunny tragó saliva, "Por ahora. No es como si no fuera capaz de hacerlo. No es así como funciona."

"¿Cómo funciona entonces?"

Hubo otro momento de duda, el Pooka no sabía qué tanto podía decirle al alto hombre frente a él. Demasiada información podría provocar un quiebre, y después no conseguirían nada. Y si no conseguían nada… contuvo un estremecimiento, no queriendo pensar en los "qué pasaría sí…" en ese momento.

"¿Bunny…?"

"Mira, amigo, si no hacemos algo… es difícil explicar lo que ocurrirá."

Norte gruñó, frunciendo su seño. "Entonces versión resumida."

"Bien," tomó un momento para reunir una respuesta. "No se qué hay en sus pulmones. Justo ahora podría ser cualquier cosa, desde aire hasta algún tipo de fluido."

"¿Sangre?"

"No necesariamente. Pero sea como sea, está llenando sus pulmones. Y si no hacemos nada, entonces Jack se va a, literalmente, _ahogar_." Norte trastabilló hacia atrás cuando las últimas palabras salieron de su boca. _Ahogarse_. Había un tono tan siniestro en eso, un punto final sobre la forma en que Bunny lo decía. Si no hacían nada, si su tiempo era desperdiciado, si un solo segundo se perdía, entonces su Jack se iría para siempre. Yaciendo en esa cama, solo, en el segundo piso de Santoff Claussen, su Jack se sofocaba lentamente dentro de un cuerpo que se desmoronaba. Su grande mano apretó la mesa tras él, su rostro palideció a la par que la realización le llegaba de golpe.

Jack se había ahogado antes.

No había detalles de su muerte. El muchacho se había detenido antes de entrar mucho en el tema. Pero el miedo en su voz, sus ojos observando sin confianza al agua... Habían intentado desaparecer su fobia poco a poco, nunca pidiendo detalles (estaban convencidos de que eventualmente el muchacho se abriría y les contaría por su propia cuenta) y permitiendo a Bunny que iniciara clases de natación (una tarea que aún no comenzaban del todo.) Habían hecho tanto para intentar convencerle de que mientras estuviera en sus brazos, bajo sus cuidados, estaría a salvo. ¿Ya se había dado cuenta de ese hecho? Ninguno de ellos, especialmente Norte, estaban seguros de ello. Pero continuaron haciéndolo, esperando que un día él lo reconociera como un lugar perfectamente estable al cual llamar su hogar.

Entonces, ¿cómo le dices a un niño al que le juraste que lo protegerías, al que le has dicho que nunca más nada le haría daño, que literalmente estaba cayendo a su tumba una vez más?

¿Cómo le dices a un niño que, en ese preciso momento, se está ahogando?

Norte no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría. Tendrían que decirle, a menos de que Bunny irrumpiera en la habitación y gritara las noticias antes de que ellos pudieran. Pero su reacción no era una que pudieran predecir. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba seguro de que tenía que ser menos que cualquier clase de ataque de pánico como el que él estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

Los ojos Zafiro levantaron su mirada para observar el rostro cubierto por pelaje de su compañero. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Graznó la pregunta, su voz temblaba por miedo a lo que fuera que el conejo diría a continuación.

"Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Lo vamos a arreglar."

Norte nunca había estado tan feliz de tener al Guardián de la Esperanza de su lado.

Con un cansado asentimiento, el espadachín se enderezó una vez más. "¿Sabes qué hacer?"

"Yo curaba armadas de Pookas antes de la masacre, amigo. Estas cosas no eran extrañas."

"Entonces sabes-"

"Dije que curaba _Pookas_." Bunnymund se pasó una garra sobre su rostro, "Dame cualquier otra herida y lo arreglaré. Pero estamos hablando de cosas _internas_. Hay una diferencia entre los humanos y los conejos gigantes. Posición de órganos, estructura ósea, todo es diferente.

"¡¿Entonces qué hacemos?!"

Bunny le observó rudamente y con un dedo presionó contra el pecho de Norte. "Como dije, lo arreglaremos. No dije que sería fácil. Pero se hará. _Tiene que hacerse_."

Norte asintió, haciendo rebotar su cabeza fervientemente, a la par que su barba le seguía el paso. "Claro."

"Por eso estamos aquí. Tenemos que encontrar lo que necesitamos. Yo tengo que averiguar qué procedimiento usar. Una vez que le eche una buena mirada a algún diario médico, estaré listo."

"¿Y yo…?"

"Tu trabajo… tenía algo diferente para que lo hicieras." Bunny sujetó la muñeca de Norte, arrastrándolo por las repisas de libros, ocasionalmente observando un lomo o dos y bufando cuando le decepcionaban. Pero finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando.

_Herramientas médicas; Una historia._

Su garra salió volando y lo tomó del polvoriento mueble, pasando rápidamente las nítidas páginas. El libro era bastante nuevo, uno de los últimos diarios médicos que el Guardián del Asombro poseía. Pero siempre intentaba actualizar su biblioteca cada cuantos meses. Su extensa colección siempre estaba creciendo y las habitaciones tendían a crecer con ella, aunque cómo lo hacían, nunca lo diría. Pero cada ciertos años parecía que la habitación por completo se había extendido un buen par de pies, algunas veces más.

"Aquí está," sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando el libro fue puesto entre sus manos. Se encontró observando una página cubierta totalmente por un dibujo. Había etiquetas señalando distintas partes de los artilugios, un extraño tipo de aparato. Un tubo en un extremo cubierto por diferentes engranajes y capas, un grueso tubo que conducía a la parte superior, coronado por una aguja de aspecto viscoso.

"¿Qué es?" Acercó su rostro más a las páginas, observando mejor los pequeños detalles que estaban incrustados en el diseño de la máquina.

"Es lo que los doctores utilizan para drenar los pulmones de las personas. Es lo que necesitamos usar si queremos conseguir algo. No hay otra forma de hacerlo y no hay forma de que me arriesgue aún si la hubiera."

"Bien, bien, entiendo. Pero no tenemos disponible este tipo de aparato-"

"-y ahí es donde entras tú." La mirada de Norte se levantó rápidamente para observar el rostro severo del Pooka. "Necesitamos que construyas esto."

"¿_Construir…?¿Esto?"_ Su mirada se dirigió de vuelta al aparato de tortura frente a él. Él nunca construiría algo como eso. No intencionalmente, al menos. Esto simplemente no era lo que él hacía. Él debía brindar alegría y diversión, no dolor y tristeza. Y observando la extraña máquina, no había forma de que esa _cosa_ pudiera traer ningún tipo de alegría, de ninguna forma.

"Yo _sé_ que no es algo cómodo para ti," esa era la subestimación del siglo, "pero eres el único inventor aquí. Si alguien puede hacerlo, ese eres tú. Y confío en que lo harás bien. A la primera." Las garras sujetaron los bíceps del hombre, dándole un apretón de aliento, "Jack depende de esto, amigo. Justo ahora todos debemos hacer nuestra parte. Y esto-" señaló la extraña y malévola máquina, "Esto es tuyo."

La mano de Norte recorrió el papel silenciosamente, trazando las líneas de ébano y leyendo las palabras que no podía comenzar a comprender. Podía construirlo. Era complicado, como mostraban sus tantos giros y esquinas y marcas. Pero no era imposible. Ciertamente no sería la cosa más difícil que hubiera construido. De hecho, había construido aparatos aún más extraños. Por cómo se veía, si pudiera encontrar una bomba expansible de repuesto y diseccionarla, agregar unos engranajes, unos cuantos nudos y una buena cantidad de actualizaciones-

Pensándolo bien, recordaba que hace unos días había dejado una bomba expansible en su oficina. Ese artefacto de inflado en particular era bastante nuevo- y si pudiera pedirles a los yetis que revisaran las estaciones de trabajo de la fábrica y trajeran todos los engranajes que tuvieran-

Asintió. "Bien. Me pondré a trabajar." Bunny liberó el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo, imitando a Norte en una especie de asentimiento en automático.

"Bien por ti."

"¿Y tú?"

Aster ya se había levantado nuevamente, caminando a través de los libreros y revisando las repisas. "¿Yo? Voy a encontrar un buen libro sobre el cuerpo humano. Encuentra a Tooth, pídele que se prepare. Ella es la única persona que conozco que puede lidiar fácilmente con la sangre, y Meme, necesitamos encontrar un trabajo para él. Dile que no permita que Jack se duerma por el momento, no podemos permitirlo," tomó un libro del mueble, no molestándose siquiera en mirar a Norte, "Subiré a visitar a Frostbite, prepárenlo."

"¿Se lo dirás?" Norte ya sabía la respuesta. Y le temía.

"Por supuesto." Maldito fuera Bunny por ser tan honesto. Tenía razón, pero eso no hacía que las cosas fueran mejores.

"Bien- pero se gentil con la explicación, por favor. No asustes al muchacho. No necesita eso."

"Norte, ve comenzando con eso, ¿quieres? Lo necesito para antes de mañana." El insulto no fue dicho con malicia, y el hombre lo sabía. Girando sobre sus tobillos, rápidamente subió de nuevo, dejando a Bunny por su cuenta, y dirigiéndose a su taller.

Tenía que construir una máquina.

* * *

Bunny había leído al menos tres libros antes de sentirse lo suficientemente preparado. Y aún entonces no podia detener el mal sabor de boca que le causaba la bilis en su garganta. Lo odiaba. No quería hacer lo que iba a hacer, y odiaba pensar en todo junto. Nunca antes se había imaginado que tendrían que herir intencionalmente a un niño.

Pero esto casi parecíaser peor. No era _un_ niño.

Era _su_ niño.

_Su Jack._

Y aún así, para poder salvarlo…

Agitó su cabeza, hacienda rebotar sus orejas, mientras hacía su camino hacia la habitación. Su camino había sido uno aturdido, apenas y recordaba haber subido las escaleras. Su cabeza estaba demasiado llena de información médica y pensamientos sobre lo que vendría a continuación.

Pero lo que más le dolía, lo que en verdad alteraba cada fibra de su cuerpo, era la idea de cómo tendría que actuar.

Había una razón por la cual los doctores no podían operar a sus seres queridos. Una razón por la cual no podían levantar un escalpelo cuando su propia carne y sangre estaba involucrada. Porque una emoción errada, una falla, un sollozo temeroso harían que repentinamente esa sangre y esa carne desaparecieran. Era demasiado cierto que las emociones tendían a nublar el juicio médico de uno.

Y ahí estaban, las únicas personas que podían ayudar a Jack desafortunadamente estaban conectadas a él de forma emocional. Ahí, por supuesto, yacía la respuesta a su predicamento.

Alejar todas las emociones.

Eso confundiría a Jack, lo lastimaría, pero si con ello podían salvarlo, que así fuera. Tendría que dejar al conejo-hermano-mayor tras de sí y volverse la persona que muy a menudo se olvidaba que existía. Bunny estaba acostumbrado a entrar y salir de diferentes papeles. Su vida entera consistía en entrar y salir de caparazones. Pero aquí tendría que permitir que una barrera le cubriera por completo.

Adiós al Bunny que se preocupaba y que era compasivo.

Hola al Pooka guerrero, Guardián y feroz oponente E. Aster Bunnymund.

Cuando finalmente se aproximó a la puerta, sus orejas se habían acomodado buscando seguridad en la base de su cráneo, sus garras mantenían en puño la bolsa que traía en su costado. Había dejado los libros, siempre podía regresar y mirarlos más tarde. Tenían aún un poco de tiempo antes de que algo drástico tuviera que pasar. En este momento, todo se trataba de la preparación.

Respirando profundamente obligó a que sus orejas se mantuvieran erguidas, adquirió una expresión neutral, con una mirada un tanto seria, una a la que estaba acostumbrado a usar antes de que Jack apareciera y sujetó el pomo de la puerta. Respiró nuevamente. No estaba listo para esto. Pero, la verdad, dudaba que Jack lo estuviera tampoco. Tendría que soportar esto, por el muchacho. Porque si no podía detenerse y mantenerse firme, ¿entonces qué clase de Guardián de la Esperanza sería?

Respirando una tercera vez, giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

Jack yacía en la cama. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Había despertado aproximadamente una hora después de que ellos se fueran, disfrutando y odiando el silencio en el que se encontraba. La ventana estaba ligeramente abierta, cortesía de Norte, y el aire frío estaba ingresando a la habitación, acariciando su rostro e intentando secar el sudor y el agua que permanecía en su frente. No funcionó del todo, pero era reconfortante, y eso ya contaba como algo.

Respiró nuevamente, haciendo una mueca ante el ruido burbujeante que provenía de sus cavidades. Dolía y se sentía extraño, encharcando la base de su garganta y girando en su pecho. No importaba cuán pequeño fuera el respiro, le ardía, así que había intentado no respirar por mucho tiempo. Eso no había funcionado muy bien, dejándolo jadeante y gimiendo cuando sus costillas eran movidas y el extraño burbujeo apretaba su corazón. Así que finalmente se había rendido, regresando a tomar pequeñas y dolorosas bocanadas de aire.

Así había estado por un tiempo. Por eso, cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, se sintió aliviado. Finalmente había alguien con él que mitigaría el dolor, que le diría que todo estaría bien- eso era lo que necesitaba. Una temblorosa sonrisa adornó sus rasgos élficos-

-y repentinamente desapareció.

La persona que ingresó a la habitación era bienvenida. Cuando la figura de Bunny había ingresado, Jack se había sentido dichoso. Pero fue entonces cuando observó la mirada en el rostro de Bunny.

Serio, imperdonable, inmutable. Ambas garras mantenían sujeto un pequeño bolso que reconoció como el bolso de cuero donde solía cargar sus artículos de arte. No había consuelo en su postura y prácticamente nada de simpatía en sus rasgos estoicos.

"¿B-Bunny…?"

* * *

Bunny gruñó, avanzando unos cuantos pasos tras cerrar la puerta. Su propia consciencia le estaba gritando todo tipo de cosas, pero la ignoró. Este no era el momento para morales

"¿Bunny?" Ahí estaba otra vez. La voz asustada que le llamaba desde la cama. Los ojos de Bunny se elevaron, observando al muchacho antes de apartar la vista hasta abajo nuevamente. No podía hacerlo. Si miraba a Jack, entonces todo se perdería. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era evitar la mirada del muchacho. Hacer el menor contacto y la menor conversación posible, ir al grano y evitar el contacto a sus ojos. Así que en su lugar, apegándose a su mantra, abrió la bolsa con más fuerza de la necesaria y comenzó a buscar las herramientas correctas.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos, y por eso Bunny se sintió agradecido. Aunque casi no duró nada.

"¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿Qué me va a pasar?" El frágil cuerpo de Jack tenía una voz que se le emparejaba, y desde su lugar, buscando a través de su bolsa de cuero, Bunny pudo escuchar el empuje de las lágrimas que intentaban abrirse paso por su garganta. Tragó, obligando a las suyas propias a bajar y en su lugar se concentró en buscar el correcto pincel. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Era una pregunta con truco? ¡No había nada malo con él! Quería sujetar a Jack y sacudirlo hasta que le entrara sentido común en ese duro cráneo suyo y luego abrazarlo hasta alejar todos sus miedos. En su lugar, frunció el ceño y tomó su pincel de tamaño 4, observó las hebras y luego lo lanzó de vuelta a la bolsa. Necesitaría un tamaño 2.

"Tu pulmón derecho fue perforado." La garra de Bunny se movió un poco más ahora que podía sentir la mirada de Jack sobre él. "Y la cavidad alrededor de tus pulmones se está llenando. Aún no sabemos con qué, pero nuestra mejor apuesta sería el aire." Ahí estaba el tamaño 2. Lo tomó y se puso a trabajar en encontrar la pintura negra. Ahí estaba, y muy fácilmente era la más sencilla de encontrar. Pero los ojos de Jack prácticamente le estaban suplicando por cualquier tipo de contacto que simplemente no podía dar. Jack había tenido trescientos años para simplemente sentarse y observar a la gente que nunca le vería de vuelta. Y aunque nunca había presumido saber leer de las expresiones, siempre era posible que supiera hacerlo. No iba a permitir que Jack viera el miedo y el dolor en sus propios ojos.

La pintura negra apareció y tuvo el insistente pensamiento de enterrarla bajo la pintura roja y amarilla y buscar otra vez, solo para retrasarlo todo. En su lugar, la tomó, abrió la tapa y se dirigió hacia la cama. "Norte está en su estudio personal en este momento, haciendo una máquina." La pintura negra se veía un tanto… oscura. De mal augurio. Por un momento se preguntó como se verían los ojos de Jack en ese momento, pero le restó importancia, comenzando en su lugar a mojar la punta del pincel, haciendo girar las hebras más tiempo del que era necesario. "Lo que haremos es drenar el aire para evitar que tus pulmones se colapsen."

"… ¿cómo…?" Pequeño, diminuto, vulnerable. Era un lado de Jack que nunca antes había visto, y era uno que no deseaba volver a ver jamás.

Bunny tomó la muñeca de Jack, enfocando sus ojos verdes en las venas azules que descendían por el brazo del muchacho y lentamente levantó la extremidad, intentando no jalar del músculo ni las costillas. El siseo de dolor que escuchó fue suficiente para decirle que sus esfuerzos solo habían funcionado en parte. El brazo fue levantado por encima de la cabeza de Jack. El pilar de su pecho era silueteado por las costillas a través de la tensa piel, haciendo que fuera muy sencillo encontrar el punto que necesitaba. "A través de aquí…" y con eso, tocó con la punta del pincel entre la tercera y la cuarta costilla, quedando en su lugar una marca negra. La marca que usarían para hacer navegar la aguja. Jack pareció estremecerse y su respiración se atoró en su garganta tan pronto como la fría pintura se tatuaba contra su costado, quemando a través de su piel y de su mente.

"Vamos a atravesar una aguja por ahí, meterla en tu pulmón y drenar lo que se pueda." La tapa fue puesta nuevamente, y dejó que el pincel cayera en la mesita de noche. No quería lavarlo. "Si hay más que eso, ya que podría haber sangre llenando tus pulmones, la dejaremos drenarse por su cuenta. Un pequeño corte debería hacer el truco." Eso no era del todo una mentira. Si había sangre, se encontrarían en una situación más peligrosa y truculenta. Drenar era una cosa de la que se tendrían que hacer cargo. Pero el proceso muchas veces daba miedo y lo que descubrieran al hacerlo era más aterrorizante. Era un procedimiento lleno de problemas, uno por el que no quería pasar. Aire era una cosa, eso lo podían drenar. ¿Sangre? Eso era ahogarse. Eso era difícil de arreglar. Más difícil de lo que ya tenían que hacer.

Juró que escuchó a Jack hacer un sonido y observó cómo el punto negro en su costado se volvía más oscuro a la par que la piel del albino, de alguna forma, palidecía. "¿Va… va a doler?" La pregunta fue infantil y predecible, gritó la parte guerrera de Bunny. La parte protectora de él avanzó, pidiéndole que tomara la pequeña mano de Jack en la suya y le dijera que todo estaría bien. Iba a protegerlo, ser su guardián, sin importar lo que pasara. Y lucharía contra cualquier demonio que se atreviera a acercarse a su imaginación. Pero la otra parte, que demandaba tanto de él para mantenerse en control, venció a su consciencia protectora. Pronto se encontró nuevamente observando, de forma inquebrantable, el punto negro.

_Sí. Sí dolerá. _"Podría ser." _Esa era una mejor respuesta. _"No será cómodo, puedo decirte eso. Pero vamos a tener cuidado." Y eso era todo lo que podía ofrecerle.

Descubrió que, después de eso, no podía sentarse a escuchar los leves respiros de Jack, sentir su mirada traicionada haciendo que su pelaje se erizara hasta las puntas, prácticamente escuchando los pensamientos del joven espíritu; _ayúdame, ayúdame, ¿por qué no me ayudas?_ Deseó, por un momento, tener el poder de MiM. Que con solo un toque, pudiera hacer que todo desapareciera. Pero no lo hizo. Y dudaba que incluso MiM pudiera hacerlo. Así que se puso de pie, sosteniéndose sobre piernas temblorosas que solo pudieron mantenerse gracias a los años de entrenamiento guerrero, y por primera vez observó a Jack a los ojos.

Tenía razón. Jack sí se veía asustado. Asustado, traicionado y rogaba- aunque no sabía por qué rogaba, Quizá para que se acercara más, o solo para que se fuera. Tomó el brazo de Jack y lo bajó de nuevo contra su costado, y no se le escapó notar cómo su codo se dobló, permitiendo que los dedos afilados rozaran la delicada piel de manera posesiva, como si quisiera decir que era suyo. No quería que nadie más tomara su enfermedad, su aflicción era solo suya. Sus problemas eran suyos. Y la marca, extraña y desconocida, era algo que le decía que ya no tenía control sobre lo que era suyo. La marca decía 'este es el lugar donde haremos daño. Este es el punto donde tu ser será destrozado.' Y aunque la situación estaba lejos de ser cualquiera de esas cosas, eso era lo que atravesaba las iris cerúleas y eso era lo que Jack suplicaba a Bunny; le pedía que evitara que pasara.

"Volveremos todos en una hora. Norte deberá haber terminado para entonces, y necesitamos comenzar con esto lo más pronto posible." Una sencilla e incómoda palmada sobre la mano fue el mayor contacto que pudo permitir y no fue nada que transmitiera emoción alguna, ni buena ni mala. "Intenta dormir al menos una hora." Eso no pasaría. Ambos lo sabían. Solo sintió apropiado el decirlo, dada la situación.

Y con eso dicho, se dio la vuelta y salió. No fue sino hasta que estuvo afuera de la habitación, con la puerta cerrada y el seguro silenciosamente puesto, que permitió que sus largas orejas cayeran sin vida contra la parte trasera de su cabeza, apretando también sus ojos cerrados.

* * *

La pintura quemaba. Jack se estremeció y se recostó tanto como pudo contra la almohada. Quemaba a través de su piel, huesos y sangre. Había un cosquilleo en su pecho, indicando que tosería pronto, pero de alguna manera lo controló y lo mantuvo abajo. No quería sentir más dolor. Ya estaba harto de la sangre, el dolor y el miedo.

Y aún así, ahí estaba la marca en su costado. Diciéndole, de la forma más directa, que aún no terminaba.

La pintura aún no estaba del todo seca, y podía sentir el frío contra su febril cuerpo. Y aún así, de alguna manera, encontró la forma de empaparle a través de su piel y quemarle. Jack Frost estaba aterrorizado. De qué, no lo sabía. Ya había experimentado la muerte, así que un Segundo encuentro no era un concepto horripilante. No le gustaba la sangre y la visión de la suya propia era algo que le alteraba en serio. Pero no era lo que hacía que los estremecimientos de terror subieran por toda su columna dorsal.

Quizá era el hecho, sí, era el hecho, de que su propia familia estaba a punto de lastimarlo. Había salvado a Bunny y ahora no recibía ni una mirada de su parte. Solo una rápida plática sobre cómo le lastimarían. Él protegió a Bunny con la terrible, la horrible idea cubriéndole de que el conejo estaría bien. Después la idea cambió a una en la que los dos estarían bien. Y después, mientras el tiempo avanzaba demasiado rápido, se sorprendió al descubrir que tal vez él no lo estaría. Había sido un riesgo que no había asimilado cuando había salvado a su amigo, pero uno que se dio cuenta, más tarde, que era muy real. Y aún entonces él no había estado asustado. Había regresado, de vuelta al dolor y el sufrimiento, lo cual le asustaba más.

Tenía miedo de haber regresado y de que tendría que irse otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces más permitiría a los demás verle morir? Eso era lo que asustaba más a Jack Frost. Que tendría una horrible y dolorosa muerte… y que su familia tendría que observarlo marchar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora original Galimatias:**

**¡Eso es todo por ahora, amigos! ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del episodio! Gracias nuevamente a mjbeirman cuyos consejos médicos no solo ayudaron a este episodio (ella fue a quien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de la bomba de aire) pero ¡también servirá para los próximos capítulos! ¡Ella es una maravillosa beta que me soporta! Y por eso recibe puntos extra en su nivel de ser maravillosa.**

**¡Gracias amiga!**

**Y si no han leído sus publicaciones, vayan a su página y revísenla. Es sorprendente, ¡yo casi siempre lloro!**

**¡La próxima actualización será pronto! También estaré trabajando en mis otras historias que llevan más tiempo de entrega para algunas actualizaciones como el trabajo de mi propio regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes. Llámenlo una bolsa de dulces, porque no puedo sujetar un gigante fanfic-eh fiesta de cumpleaños, así que eso tendrá que bastar.**

**¡Chao por ahora!**

**~Gal**

_**Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod:**__Y por hoy es todo =) espero lo hayan disfrutado ^^ gracias a todos los nuevos favoritos de esta historia, las alertas y sus comentarios. ¡Son geniales!_


	17. Cirugía: La sanación de Jack

Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, **Galimatias**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje.

**Notas originales de la autora:**

**Muy bien muchachos. Aquí está la parte cinco del arco. Honestamente no creo que haya más de dos episodios para éste. Pero justo ahora estoy planeando terminar todo el arco en el siguiente episodio. Tengo otras ideas en mi cabeza, one shots nada más, que en verdad quiero publicar. Lamento que esto esté tomando tanto tiempo… estoy en el nuevo semestre de mi año, 12vo año (****_N/T: Creo que es tercero de preparatoria_****) y los maestros están aprovechando el tiempo perdido antes de que termine el año. Así que… sí. Mucha tarea.**

**El próximo episodio ¡será una petición cumplida! Voy a sorprenderlos diciéndoles de qué se trata el siguiente. Aunque, por lo que parece, muchos quieren ver al Jack Borracho… así que probablemente solo vaya con ese.**

**¡Por favor lean y dejen review! Gracias a mi sorprendente beta mjbaerman. Eres fenomenal.**

**Y gracias a todos mis favoritas personas que dejan comentarios. Sin ustedes, no habría historia.**

**~Gal.**

* * *

Cómo es que Norte lo había hecho, Bunny nunca lo sabría. Pero estaba lidiando con el más grande creador de juguetes del mundo, ¿no era así? Entonces no debió haberse sorprendido por lo que el hombre era capaz de hacer. Y sin embargo, se sorprendió. Quizá era el hecho de que no solo Norte había creado un juguete, sino el hecho de que lo había reconfigurado y lo había transformado en un instrumento médico completamente operable. Eso tenía que ser.

"Te gusta, ¿no?" El ruso levantó la bomba expansible, que ahora estaba conectada a una especie de caja de metal. Pequeñas luces y perillas adornaban su superficie plateada. Conectándose en la parte superior, donde la boquilla de una bomba debió haber ido alguna vez, un nuevo tubo salía de ahí. Era negro, hecho con gruesa goma, que se deslizaba hacia el suelo. Una aguja, cubierta con plástico, parecía guiñarle el ojo. Bunny se estremeció.

"Sí. Muy bueno, Norte. Lo hiciste bien."

"Créeme, sé de esto." El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa temblorosa pero orgullosa. "Pides una máquina, yo doy una máquina."

"¿Funciona?"

"Debería." Se removió en su lugar. "Aunque no hubo quien se ofreciera voluntariamente para probarla, así que la verdadera prueba tendrá que ser realizada durante la operación."

En cualquier otro día Bunny, que era un obsesivo del control y un perfeccionista habría discutido hasta que su rostro se volviera azul. Pero hoy no era un día para señalar errores, tampoco era un día para que el tiempo se desperdiciara, así que asintió. "No. Tienes razón. Y tenemos que terminar con esto pronto, o de lo contrario no tendremos alguien en quién probarlo."La cabeza de Norte asintió con gravedad. "Tooth ya se está preparando."

"¿Tooth nos ayudará?" El corsario lucía alarmado mientras colocaba la máquina sobre una mesa a su lado, frotando su barba con preocupación.

"¡Por supuesto!" El Pooka agitó una mano, como si le restara importancia, mientras se recargaba contra la pared. "Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero ella es mejor que nadie cuando se trata de lidiar con sangre. Está alrededor de ella todos los días, y es mucho mejor que Meme o tú cuando se trata de ver mucha.

"No me gusta la sangre."

"No creo que tampoco a ella le guste, pero al menos no se desmayará."

Norte farfulló y después se rindió, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados. "Bien, bien. Y qué, soy sensible. Es algo bueno."  
"Seguro que lo es." Y aunque la situación que ocurría difícilmente era una fácil de llevar, Bunny permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. Se mantuvo por unos segundos, pero desapareció rápidamente. "Norte…"

Norte hizo un ruido semejante a un '¿hmm?', revisando la máquina una vez más, "Tienes que escucharme en esto. Ya le informé a Tooth al respecto. Y a Meme." Respiró profundamente. "Nada de conexión con él, ¿de acuerdo?"

Norte le observe. "¿De qué estás-?"

"Cuando la cirugía esté en progreso _no_ debe haber nada de conexión con el muchacho. Hasta donde me concierne, él es un completo desconocido."

"… ¿por qué?"

"Conexiones personales." El hombre le dirigió una mirada. Bunny suspiró. "Si el niño gritara, la primera reacción será apagar la máquina o al menos ayudarle. Tienes que entender… le estamos ayudando. Pero la única forma de hacerlo es-"

"Manteniendo la distancia." Norte apretó sus dientes, siseando. "Ah."

"Exacto."

"Entiendo."

"Pensé que lo harías." Los ojos del conejo se dirigieron hacia la máquina, revisando en sus crueles cualidades y su perfecta construcción. "Bien. Hagamos esto. Mientras más pronto se haga, más pronto Jack estará mejor." Y más pronto podrían reparar su vacilante relación.

* * *

Jack se estremeció por centésima vez ese día, observando cómo los Guardianes iban llenando su habitación. Silenciosamente, como si fueran personas en duelo en una procesión, avanzaron a hacer sus labores. Tooth comenzó a cerrar ventanas, pues el viento había comenzado a ganar velocidad afuera. Meme tomaba jarrones de las estanterías alrededor de la habitación, abriendo unos cuantos ocasionalmente y tocando lo que fuera que hubiera dentro. Después cerraba el envase nuevamente. Aparentemente estaba buscando algo específico. Y después estaban Bunny y Norte. Ambos se abrieron camino hasta una esquina de la habitación. Bunny estaba inclinado hacia el frente, mostrando los nudillos de su espina dorsal hacia el muchacho y Jack se puso a contar cuántos eran para ayudar con su ansiedad. El mismo cuerpo de Norte estaba tenso, su abrigo estaba enmarañado y arrugado por haber pasado tantas horas inclinado sobre una banca, y su cabello blanco estaba enredado. Ocasionalmente se giraban para observar a Jack, después se daban la vuelta nuevamente y decían algo más. Sus voces eran muy bajas como para poder escucharles, pero el tono obviamente definitivamente era el usado para una situación seria. Quizá era una discusión. Ellos siempre discutían.

Norte ya había colocado la máquina improvisada a un lado de la cama. Por unos momentos, Jack se le quedó observando, alejando sus ojos de los demás. De cualquier manera ni siquiera estaban observándole. De hecho, parecían estar evitando su mirada a toda cosa. Unos segundos más y tuvo que apartar su mirada del extraño aparato. Le estaba asustando, brillaba bajo las luces del techo.

La atmósfera era tensa, pesada, aterrorizante. Sus delgados dedos se amarraron en las sábanas bajo él, dejando una ligera capa de escarcha sobre los lugares que tocaba. Aunque el simple hecho era reconfortante, le hizo quedar rápidamente sin energía, haciendo que la escarcha se derritiera luego de su breve creación, dejando manchas húmedas sobre la superficie blanca.

No tuvo que esperar tanto tiempo. Porque por muy duradero que fuera el silencio, tenía que terminar en algún punto. Y cuando lo hizo, resultó obvio.

Tooth, la primera en comenzarlo todo al recibir una mirada de Bunny y un asentimiento de Norte, voló hacia un lado de Jack. Removió cuidadosamente la almohada de la cabeza de Jack y brevemente acarició su cabello para aplacarlo un poco y le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora.

"¿Estás cómodo, Sweet Tooth?" Su voz era suave, y Jack estaba seguro de que ella sabía la verdadera respuesta. Así que en su lugar, le ofreció una sonrisa tentativa, pero incluso sus labios parecían estar temblando. "Oye, estarás bien. Todo habrá terminado antes de que te des cuenta… lo prometo." Sus pequeños dedos se posaron sobre su frente por un momento y él disfrutó del contacto. Pero se fue tan pronto como vino y quedó tendido sobre las sábanas almidonadas.

Podía ver a Bunny en la esquina de la habitación, con su espalda hacia la cama y diciéndole a Norte algo que no pudo escuchar. Muy probablemente le preguntaba sobre la máquina; cómo la había hecho, qué pasaría, qué debían esperar. Meme flotaba sobre él, finalmente había encontrado un jarro que ahora estaba entre sus manos, mezclando una especie de gel con arena de los sueños hasta que comenzó a brillar bajo las brillantes luces. Le hizo cosquillas cuando fue colocado sobre la marca negra que ahora parecía estar permanentemente fijada sobre su piel. Podía sentirla ahí, quemándole. O quizá era el gel, que le ardía muy ligeramente. Frunció el ceño ante el sentimiento y unas cuantas imágenes aparecieron sobre la cabeza de Sandman. Un curita, un cubo de hielo y luego el mismo Sandman. Le tomó a Jack un momento para comprender.

"¿Adormecer?..." Graznó su suposición. Recibió una sonrisa y un pequeño asentimiento. Así que… aparentemente la arena de los sueños era un anestésico. Era bueno saberlo. "… gracias…" susurró. Recibió otro pulgar arriba.

"Muy bien," la pesada voz le hizo hacer una mueca. Y no quería nada más que correr y ocultarse del cuerpo de Bunny que en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba a su lado. Norte estaba inclinado a un lado de la máquina, observando números y moviendo tornillos y pernos. Había un tubo en la garra de Bunny y la larga aguja parecía hacerle guiños a Jack, molestándolo.

Repentinamente ya no se sintió tan bien.

"De acuerdo, Fro- Jack. Lo que vas a hacer es respirar profundamente y mantener el aire. Necesito que tus pulmones estén inflados. Vamos a practicar muy rápido." Sus ojos se mantuvieron en Norte y Jack inmediatamente reconoció con cuál Aster estaba lidiando. Desaparecieron las imágenes de un conejo esponjoso, de un amigo a quien podía molestar, de un objetivo, de un hermano. Quien estaba de pie frente a él ahora era un guerrero serio enfocado en una simple tarea. Si había cualquier tipo de simpatía, cualquier tipo de consuelo, estaba enterrado debajo de lo esencial.

Jack sujetó con fuerza las sábanas para evitar que sus manos temblaran.

"Muy bien Jack, ahora. Respira profundo." Lo hizo, sintiendo la cruel quemazón de su maltratado cuerpo protestando. "Bien, ahora aguanta." Oh Dioses, no podía hacer eso. Dolía como si espadas le atravesaran. Y tan pronto como el aire fue detenido por su propia voluntad, lo necesitó de vuelta. Necesitaba respirar. Pero lo mantuvo de cualquier forma, solo escuchando la pesada voz de Norte mientras observaba el reloj y contaba los segundos. "… seis, siete, ocho, nueve…" Al llegar a diez le dijeron que respirara otra vez y lo hizo sin queja alguna, jadeando rápidamente, intentando absorber todo el aire que pudiera encontrar.

"Bien. Norte, tenemos que hacer esto ahora." Y entonces Bunny estaba a su costado, con una pata sobre su brazo, forzándolo a levantarse y reposar contra la cabecera de la cama, estirando la piel de su costado, con la aguja preparada. Tooth estaba a su lado, con telas entre sus manos. Había desaparecido la bondad de sus propios ojos. Todos miraban a Norte, nadie lo miraba a él. Y una vez más en su vida, Jack se sintió verdaderamente invisible. Y tuvo miedo.

"Muy bien… denme un minuto…" Norte ajustó una última perilla, con sus largas cejas fruncidas, ensombreciendo sus ojos. "Bien… ahora."

Los pequeños dedos de Tooth estiraron aún más su piel y él sintió las frías uñas contra sus costillas. "Cuando diga que respires, Jack, necesitaré que lo hagas. Tal y como practicaste con Aster." Así que ahora todos actuaban de forma formal, parecía ser que no estaba permitido que hubiera algún tipo de familiaridad en los nombres. "Respira."

Jack estaba absolutamente aterrorizado, y el primer respiro que tomó fue poco más que un jadeo que desapareció en un segundo. "Intenta una vez más, Jack," el que Tooth hablara con palabras duras era muy raro y cuando se presentaban eran en verdad aterradoras. "Justo ahora, una última vez. Respira."

Y en ese momento logró respirar profundamente.

Algo picó su piel. Podía sentirlo, como un pequeño punto de presión. Y entonces llegó el dolor mientras lo que fuera eso se deslizaba a través de su piel y músculos. Le quemaba, le cortaba, era extraño y ajeno y no quería hacer nada más que gritar. Aparentemente la arena de los sueños tenía sus límites.

"Sigue aguantando, Jack." Bunny, por encima de él, observaba determinadamente sus garras mientras insertaba el instrumento. "Sigue aguantando."

"Deberíamos escuchar algo muy pronto," murmuró Tooth, empujando las toallas contra su piel blanca. "Escúchalo, así lo sabrás."

"¿Ya hay sangre?"

A través del dolor, Jack sintió que algo le golpeaba. Su pecho ardía por la necesidad de aire, y el más pequeño de los quejidos escapó por entre sus dientes.

"Aguanta, Jack."

"No más de la esperada." Esa era Tooth. "Solo escucha el ruido. Después podremos ver."

Se sintió como si hubieran pasado horas, aunque en realidad solo debieron ser unos cuantos segundos más, cuando repentinamente hubo un extraño silbido saliendo de la máquina a su derecha. Y dentro del pecho de Jack, algo empujó contra el espacio bajo sus costillas y algo más pareció reventar.

"¡Ahí está!" Norte, al fondo, sonaba alegre. "¡La máquina funciona bien! ¿Escuchan eso? ¡El aire se drena!"

"Muy bien, Jack. Respira." Quién había dicho eso, ya no estaba seguro, pero no importaba. La arena parecía estar haciendo efecto, adormeciendo el área (y la inmensa aguja incrustada dentro de él parecía solo una presencia, ya no se sentía como un cuchillo). Así que finalmente se permitió respirar. Su primer exhalación sonó como un gemido ahogado, jadeando por aire, y cerró sus ojos al mundo a su alrededor. Tragando aire rápidamente y sintiendo cómo esa… cosa… tiraba de su interior mientras lo hacía.

La gente sobre y alrededor de él hizo poco más que bajar la voz. Bunny continuaba presionando y moviendo la piel de Jack.

"¿Cuándo sabremos si algo estaba mal?"

"Muy pronto." Tooth agarró la toalla. "Esto debería estar jalando aire, decía el libro. Si hubiera algo más, lo mostraría."

"¿Gotearía?"

"Sí, eso creo."

Él era un experimento. Eso era todo lo que era. Invisible a todos a su alrededor. De nuevo. Reprimió un sollozo y pronto no pudo saber si estaba sudando por el simple hecho de seguir aguantando, o si lloraba en silencio.

Debió haberse quedado con su hermana. El pensamiento egoísta apareció en la cabeza de Jack por primera vez desde que había muerto hacía unas horas. Si se hubiera quedado con ella, nada de eso habría pasado. Podría haber sido feliz. Habría estado a salvo, sentido calidez y se habría sentido amado. Habrían estado sentados en el lago para siempre, solo ellos dos, y habrían jugado a la rayuela. Si hubiera habido estaciones en ese extraño oasis, le habría llevado a patinar otra vez. ¿Ella habría vuelto a patinar? ¿Se habría atrevido a poner un pie sobre el hielo? Debió haberse quedado y preguntarle y enseñarle cómo.

El simple pensamiento de su hermana le llenó con olas de calidez, sintió el consuelo que no se le permitía tener. Las almohadas que habían sido retiradas, las frías manos sobre su piel y las palabras que eran dirigidas a otra parte. La calidez, una sábana cálida parecía cubrirle nuevamente. Su oscuro frunce de ceño pareció crujir. Esa calidez era familiar. Y tan pronto como ese pensamiento, familiar, apareció en su cabeza, la calidez ya no parecía ser tan confortable. Podía sentir la calidez bajando, goteando. Esperó a que el caos se disparara una segunda vez. Pero ninguno apareció. En su lugar, fue colocado bajo el pesado silencio y susurros e invisibilidad.

"Está sangrando otra vez," la toalla se encontraba de nuevo en su costado.

"Los pulmones se llenan," las garras sujetaron su hombro opuesto, "Tooth, tú has la incisión, le daré la vuelta."

"Norte, ¿puedes pasarme el… qué es eso? Sí… ese cuchillo, el más pequeño," hubo un intercambio aunque Jack no pudo verlo a través de sus ojos cerrados.

"Jack," Bunny nuevamente le hablaba a través de la neblina. Algo estaba cortando su costado en una línea recta. Podía sentirlo, cómo su piel era forzosamente abierta. "Cuando ella termine, voy a girarte. Te quedarás así por unas cuantas horas, para poder drenar toda la sangre. Después de eso, estarás bien." Él no se sentía bien.

De hecho… no se sentía bien para nada.

El sangrado había incrementado. Entreabriendo uno de sus ojos pudo ver la sangre, su sangre, empapando las toallas bajo él, pegándose a las plumas de las manos y brazos de Tooth, brillando sobre el cuchillo plateado de cocina que habían usado. Esto terminó rápidamente pues fue girado sobre su costado. La aguja dentro de él se movió y él gruñó. Era difícil respirar, y constantemente se le complicaba más. Las toallas fueron reemplazadas. Las nuevas se volvieron rojas igual de rápido.

"Norte, tienes que monitorear la máquina. Asegúrate de que siga drenando el aire."

"Iré a lavarme." Aunque la frase fue dicha como si nada, la voz no estaba tan tranquila. "No quiero tener toda la sangre en mí cuando ayudemos a él más tarde." Él. Él. _Él._

¡Digan mi _nombre_! Quiso gritar. Frostbite, Snowflake, Jackie, ¡lo que fuera! Solo por favor, no más "él".

"Ve y hazlo. Meme, ¿puedes cuidarlo por un minuto? Gracias. No dejes que se duerma."

Meme debió haber hecho señas para su afirmación, porque las garras desaparecieron pronto y se quedó en silencio, yaciendo sobre las toallas empapadas de sangre, deseando por algo, aunque no sabía qué quería.

La cara de Meme apareció en su campo de visión, sonriendo con simpatía. Extendió su brazo y con su dedo picó la nariz de Jack dos veces. Jack abrió su boca para decir algo, pero Sandman solo negó con su cabeza. No debía hablar. Pero en su lugar, formó unos cuantos símbolos, lentamente, sobre sus pequeños mechones de cabello.

Un signo de más, una cruz.

Un grupo de gente, por lo que parecía ser, eran ellos.

Un reloj.

Un copo de nieve.

Un rostro feliz.

Los repitió, una y otra y otra y otra vez. Asegurándose de que Jack captara el mensaje. Quizá era el hecho de que el Guardián de los Sueños no hablaba. O quizá era el más sabio, parecía ser, de todos ellos. Pero de alguna forma, simplemente sabía cómo se sentía Jack por la forma en que lucía.

Vamos a cuidarte y con el tiempo vas a estar bien.

Eso debía significar. Ante la sonrisa de Jack, Meme comenzó otra línea de arena de sueños.

Un conejo.

Un huevo.

Otro signo de más (eso debía significar salud, decidió Jack).

Una cara triste.

Un corazón.

Y entonces, finalmente, una figura alta y otra más pequeña, paradas una al lado de la otra, con sus manos entrelazadas.

Y aunque él no se sentía así, imaginó que tal vez Meme tenía razón. Meme siempre tenía la razón. Bunny se preocupaba por él. Mucho. Y solo estaba asustado por su bienestar. Así que su salud venía primero y después su cariño tenía el segundo lugar. Pero por la forma en que el hombre Dorado parecía decirlo, ambas no podían coincidir. Y la salud de Jack había ganado.

"O…k…" fue lo más que pudo graznar, antes de que su garganta se rehusara a hacer más.

Meme le asintió.

Al fondo, Norte, que aún estaba jugueteando con los botones, le dirigió a Jack una cálida sonrisa. "No te preocupes, amigo mío. Tooth y Bunny… pueden ser duros ¿no? Pero solo lo hacen para que estés mejor. Pero prepárate porque Tooth te mimará hasta el final de los tiempos. Ella puede ser tan maternal."

Jack intentó reír, pero salió como un resuello. Aún así Norte captó la idea. "Eres muy valiente, ¿lo sabes, Jack?"

"…estúp-i-i-do…"

"¡Sí!" La risa estruendosa de Norte lastimó su cabeza, pero hizo algo por su espíritu. "Sí, ¡a veces lo eres! Pero hoy… ¿tuviste que regresar?"

Jack se mantuvo en silencio, observando a Norte y esperando que eso fuera suficiente respuesta.

"Ah… entonces tuviste opción." Norte asintió. "Muy valiente, Jack. Muy, muy valiente." Los ojos azules se encontraron, Norte se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a la máquina por un momento. "Sabes que te queremos, Jack. Más de lo que pienso que jamás sabrás. Y todos estamos muy agradecidos… y nos sentimos honrados – aunque solo dios sabe que apenas y lo merecemos- de que nos hayas elegido. Que regresaras a nosotros." Levantándose, caminó a través de la habitación y se hincó al lado de la cama, colocando su gran mano sobre el hombro de Jack. Su otra mano se encargó de ajustar las toallas que ahora estaban pintadas de rojo. "Muy agradecidos. Solo desearía que pudiéramos darte de vuelta todo lo que tú nos diste."

¿Qué Norte no sabía que por el simple hecho de estar ahí era suficiente? ¿Qué no sabían que, a diferencia de lo que ellos pensaban, él estaba agradecido con ellos? ¿Qué nadie de ellos se percataba de eso? Y aún así, de alguna manera, todos tenían en sus mentes que era de la otra forma. Sin ellos, él aún estaría solo. Sin ellos, justo ahora, él estaría muerto.

Mentalmente se encogió de hombros, demasiado cansado como para ahondar en el tema. En su lugar se permitió respirar, sintiendo cómo una vez más sus pulmones eran jalados por la aguja, haciendo que el silbido de aire incrementara cuando lo hizo.

Aún no estaba seguro de si estaba feliz. Estaba muy lejos de estarlo. Pero al menos con un poquito de atención, se encontraba mucho menos infeliz de lo que había estado hacía unos segundos.

* * *

Lo primero que Bunny hizo cuando salió de la habitación y se había limpiado la sangre de sus manos, fue observar el agua rosa en la tina. Y luego de pasar un buen tiempo observándola, esa agua manchada por la sangre de Jack, sangre que se encontraba en sus propias manos… fue por una bebida. Una del surtido personal de Norte. Un tipo de bebida de los que quemaban tu estómago. El tipo de bebida que ni siquiera los más pesados bebedores se atrevían a tocar. Pero en ese momento, Vodka Ruso era exactamente el remedio para la imagen del agua rosada.

Tomó de un trago un simple vaso, haciendo una mueca cuando el pesado sabor le quitó su habilidad para respirar y entonces cuando sus ojos lagrimearon su visión desapareció también. Se preguntó por un momento si así es como Jack se sentía, carente de todos los sentidos mientras perdía todo a su alrededor. Y ese pensamiento solo le hizo tomar un segundo trago.

Bunny sacudió su cabeza. Tenía que revisar a Jack pronto y estar borracho no iba a servirle. Suspirando, guardó la botella de nuevo en su lugar, dentro del closet en el estudio de Norte. Las otras botellas, solo Dios sabía cuántas (¡¿pues cuánto bebía este hombre?!) parecieron guiñarle los ojos, diciéndole que las llevara con él. Si se emborrachaba, quizá entonces todos sus problemas desaparecerían. Su garra tembló cuando alcanzó la botella más cercana, justo la que había devuelto a su lugar.

"¿Bunny?" Se giró sobre sus talones, observando a Tooth. Su cabeza estaba ladeada, sus plumas temblaban bajo la brisa causada por sus alas, ella le observó con curiosidad. "¿Estás bien…?"

"Bien." Lo dijo muy rápido.

"... Acabo de revisar a Jack." Su espalda se puso rígida, preparado para escuchar algo malo. La verdad es que no sabían lo que habían estado haciendo. Después de todo, había un límite en todo lo que los libros podían enseñar. ¿Y qué tal si esa máquina, esa maldita y nunca antes probada máquina no había funcionado? ¿Qué harían entonces? ¿Qué tal si- "Él se encuentra bien."

Un respiro, que Bunny no se había percatado de haber estado guardando, escapó de su cuerpo y se dejó caer. "Él está bien…"

"Sí. El drenado salió bien, podemos limpiarlo un poco. Al menos hasta mañana. ¿Estás de acuerdo en hacer los baños con esponja?"

"Sí…" En este momento estaría de acuerdo con cualquier cosa. Jack estaba bien. Esa era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en semanas.

"Bien." Ella se retiró, con sus alas zumbando. "Y bien… ¿vas a ayudarme o vas a emborracharte hasta perder la noción? El alcohol es _terrible_ para tus dientes, ¿sabes?"

La mirada de Aster era nada menos que de culpa.

* * *

Había tardado cuatro horas para que se drenara cada gota de sangre que alguna vez llegó a ocupar sus pulmones. Pero eventualmente el río de rojo subsidió. Y cuando lo hizo, Tooth y Bunny nuevamente estaban a su lado y se habían puesto a trabajar. El fuerte agarre de Aster lo mantenía en su lugar, aunque Jack difícilmente iría a algún sitio, y los ágiles dedos de Tooth limpiaban y cosían rápidamente la incisión hecha en su costado. El tubo se mantuvo en el lugar y lo seguiría estando por unos cuantos días, para dar a sus pulmones el tiempo necesario para sanar por su cuenta, brindándole una forma para poder respirar.

"La cicatriz no será muy visible," Tooth trazó su trabajo, buscando imperfecciones en la costura, "especialmente contra tu piel."

Jack no respondió. No es como si pudiera. Su garganta le dolía. En su lugar, le ofreció un débil asentimiento de cabeza, agitando su cabeza contra su pecho.

"Las costuras están bien."

Lo acomodaron de vuelta contra las almohadas y el resto de su cuerpo fue rápidamente revisado una vez más por garras expertas. "Todo lo demás luce bien." Bunny asintió y entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, observó directamente a Jack y le dirigió una sonrisa. "Mira eso, Frosty. Vas a estar perfectamente bien."

La mirada había sido todo lo que Jack necesitaba. Era lo que había anhelado por lo que pareció ser una eternidad, la más pequeña muestra de interacción, de reconocimiento. Y ahora que lo peor había pasado, se le estaba recompensando justamente con eso. Imitó la sonrisa del mismo Bunny, en una versión más cansada y temblorosa, con sus párpados cayendo a la par que el sueño natural comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo. "S-sí…"

Bunny se rió entre dientes, subiendo un poco las cobijas y envolviendo ligeramente a Jack con ellas. "¿Te sientes algo mejor?"

"Puedo… respirar…"

"Eso definitivamente es una mejora."

"Calla."

Una pata revolvió su cabello, de forma juguetona. "Aún estando así encuentras una manera de molestarme, ¿no es así?"

"…mi… trabajo…"

Bunny sonrió, golpeando con su nariz la sien del muchacho. El olor a sangre aún prevalecía sobre su cuerpo, y su temperatura, aunque parecía haber caído bastante, aún necesitaba ser bajada más. Pero fuera de eso, Jack estaba bien. Estaba bien y estaría bien. Lo habían logrado. Y aunque la recuperación tomaría un tiempo, y no podía esperar a tener que lidiar con los berrinches causados por su temperamento que plagaban su futuro, estaba feliz de aceptarlo todo.

"Y tú," pasó una garra sobre el cabello marfil de Jack, "eres mi trabajo. Y créeme cuando te digo que es muchísimo más difícil de sobrellevar que el tuyo."

La última declaración de Jack, antes de perder el conocimiento, fue algo que sonó como a "no lo es". Siempre terco. Ese era el mayor regalo de Jack. Su habilidad de nunca, nunca salirse de su personalidad. Y aunque eso lo volvía loco y le hacía trepar las paredes, no era algo que Bunny cambiaría ni en un millón de años.

* * *

**Notas de la autora original Galimatias: Aquí hay otra idea para un oneshot, muchachos. ¿Qué tal si Tooth revisara los dientes de los Guardianes una vez al año? Como una cita con el dentista. Quiero decir… ella tendría que hacerlo, ¿verdad? Entonces en su próxima reunión, cuando le preguntan a Jack "qué día quieres tu cita" habrá algo de explicaciones sobre el de qué trata esta temida cita. Honestamente, ¿a qué niño le gustaría ir al dentista?**

**¡Gracias por leer! Lamento que algunas partes de esto fueran algo apresuradas. Estoy trabajando nuevamente en mi nueva _obra maestra_ de one shot. Será una sorpresa… Así que… ¡manténganse conectados! Mi cumpleaños es este próximo lunes ¡Y este es mi regalo para ustedes! ¡Mucha angustia y ternura! ¡Amo esas cosas!**

_**Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod:**__Por motivo de mi trabajo no tuve tiempo de poder contestar sus mensajes, pero sepan que los leo todos =) gracias a todos quienes dejaron review o escribieron mensajes, ya un par de personas se han ofrecido a ayudarme con la traducción pero, agradeciéndoles de cualquier manera, voy a tener que declinar sus ofertas. Este tipo de trabajos hacen que sea muy meticulosa con ellos y cuando conseguí el permiso de los autores me dije a mí misma que este reto lo superaría yo. Espero lo sepan comprender y disculpen si tardo con los episodios. ¡Adoro sus mensajes y palabras de aliento! Me da muchísimo gusto ver que estén disfrutando tanto de esta historia ^^ nos seguimos leyendo!_


End file.
